naciste para mi
by mari G.Grandchester
Summary: Dos hermanos luchan por volver haber a su pequeña hermana, pero el odio y la codicia de otros logran separarlo mas. podrán recuperar a su pequeña hermana.
1. Chapter 1

_**gracias por leer esta historia.**_

 _ **como siempre con mis personajes favoritos.**_

 _ **Que son ...terry, candy.**_

agradesco su tiempo en leer esta Historia.

 _ **NACISTE PARA MI.**_

 _ **Nueva york ENERO DEL 2010.**_

.

 _ **Aeropuerto de Nueva York .**_  
 _ **.**_

 **= no me dejes ir Bert te lo suplico** \- decía llorando y hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su hermano mayor.  
Aferrada a un hilo de esperanza para no separarse de ellos, miro a su otro hermano con la esperanza que le dijera que todo era una broma.  
- **no quiero irme, Tony...quiero estar contigo en mi casa.**

Sin poder mas lloro, sabiendo que todo se terminaba, su vida al lado de ellos dos.

Ambos hermanos solo la miraban... impotentes Que hacer?...como retenerla?.. eran la pregunta que se Repetía sin tener ninguna respuesta.  
Le dolía despedirse de su pequeña hermana, jamas lo había hecho.  
el momento era muy triste para los tres hermanos.

Como un espectador el castaño miraba a sus dos grande amigo de la infancia, El no podía hacer nada por ellos.  
solo miraba la triste escena familiar.  
Que podía hacer el, por ellos? la verdad nada; le dolía verlos angustiados, y lo peor de todo era eso, no poder hacer nada por ellos.

 **"MALDICION..MALDICION"**...repetía constantemente en su mente.

ya que como un Grandchester, estaba acostumbrado a resolver todo y quitar lo que le estorbaba.  
Pero esta vez su padre fue muy claro, un juez dicto la custodia a su abuela materna alegando que ninguno de ellos era familiar de la menor.

Resignado cruzo sus brazos en su pecho estaba inquieto y muy enojado, no quería estar ahí, quería mandar todo al Diablo.  
pero eso no ayudaría a sus amigos.  
Respiro profundo y Así, decidió quedarse para apoyarlos, El siempre estaría con ellos aunque no pudiera hacer nada.

Despedían con dolor a la menor de los andley, la hermosa Rubia que apenas tenia doce años.  
Ella se abrasada muy fuerte de su hermano mayor Que tenia dieciocho años.  
al lado de ellos estaba el otro Rubio de diecisiete año desesperado.

El castaño le dolía ver esas dos esmeralda triste. la rubia lloraba desconsoladamente aferrada en el pecho de su hermano Mayor.  
No lo podian creer apenas tres semana atras eran una familia muy felices y unida.

No lo soporto mas y desvío el rostro, y cerrando sus ojos para no verla sufrir.

Recordó el terrible accidente mato a sus padres, willian y ross andley dejándolo huérfano y solos.  
Al mismo tiempo hundiéndolos en la desgracia.  
Que sin quererlo ellos con su muerte desunión a su propia familia.  
ya que lo peor estaba por venir, con una orden de un maldito juez.

Sin misericordia el dolor llego y un luto lleno aquella casa, pero no todo terminaba ahí.  
Ya que lo mas terrible era que ahora la abuela materna de ross, pedia la custodia de su única nieta.

Afirmando que tenia toda la custodia como su abuela y que la menor no podia vivir con dos jovenes .  
para la anciana no eran nadie ya que ross era la madrastra de los dos chicos.  
Fue a si que el juez le dio la custodia de candice Alejandra andley.

= ya no llores pequeña juro que seguire peleando tu custodia.

 **=ho!...albert!...que voy hacer sin ustedes** \- lloraba  
 **= candy** \- dijo el rubio menor - **ya no llores recuerda que eres mucho mas linda cuando ries que cuando lloras.  
** y con sus dedos pulgares le seco sus lagrimas con mucha ternura.  
- **jamas nos olvides candy prometelo.**

Eso fue peor ya que la pecosa rubia lloro mas. ya que eso le confirmaba que todo estaba perdido y jamas los volvería a ver.  
Su hermano moyor solo la abrazo mas y mirando con desaprobacion al su hermano Anthony.  
 **  
=no quiero irme a escocia, yo no se nada de esa abuela albert no me dejes ir.** \- Decia desesperada.

 **= candy** \- hablo su hermano mayor - **se fuerte y cuando tengas dieciocho años, manda a la fregada a la anciana amargada.  
Y regresa con nosotros, lo prometes? .**

la rubia sonrío, ya que le recordé al chico de ojos azulverdoso que adoraba en secreto.

= lo prometo -

y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en su rostro **\- la mandare a la fregada.**

todos sonrieron a si era sus hermano rebelde igual que el.  
albert la miraba triste, aunque trato de sonreír mas, no podía evitarlo no perdia ningun detalle de ella queriendo memorizar cada segundo.  
de su niña.  
Su pequeña se iba y no tenia manera de retenerla mas, la ley no le importaba si eran su hermana su misma sangre.  
Un documento era mas fuerte que los lazos de sangre.

El castaño no se atrevia hablar ya que sentia un nudo en su garganta mirar a sus dos mejores amigos que le arrebataban a su hermana.  
Era muy doloso.

Primero perdieron a su madre, la hermosa Beatriz que al nacer Anthony murió.  
despues a su padre y su madrastra que los amaban como una madre ya que fue la única que conocieron.  
y ahora a su hermana.  
Todo era terrible lo bueno era que su padre Richard Grandchester, era quien se quedo con la direccion de la empresa.

ya que los buitres de los parientes de Willian quería la dirección de las empresas, alegando que Albert aun no tenia experiencia.  
terry sonrío al recordar como su padre le informaba que el seria el albacea de los hijos de su socio.

y a si aplacando a los buitres que sin mas remedio aceptaron la decisión del duque.

En eso willian fue muy precavido en formar sociedad solo con los grandchester.  
jamas hizo negocio con su propia familia los leagan eran muy ambiciosos.

Felicia de haber controlado los negocio no podían imaginarse la verdadera desgracia que venia.  
Ya que el golpe final lo trajo la abuela de ross, nunca había entendido por que nadie sabia de esa señora que ahora se llevaba a la pequeña pecosa.  
por unos segundo sus ojos se cruzaron, azul verdoso y verde esmeralda y el castaño sintió que le arrancaban el corazón

No lo entendía, por que sentía esa atracción por ella, la hermana de sus dos amigos.

Aunque la mirada fue profunda que los hizo temblar en realidad fueron segundo.  
el momento fue interrunpido por el fiel empleado de la anciana, arnol steven un hombre de unos 55 años.  
que desde ese momento seria el perro guardián de la rubia.

 **= señorita candice es la hora, debemos de tomar nuestro lugares.**

 **= espere un momento y por favor dele un espacio para que se despidan -** \- dijo George el abogado de la familia Andley.

 **= sigo ordenes señor Johnson y ya es el momento -** dijo el hombre mirando serio a la rubia.

candy solo miraba a quel hombre y resignada tomo valor y tenia que ser valiente y solo asentio, limpiando sus lagrimas.  
Miro a su hermano y los abrazo.

 **= Albert, Anthony** \- los dos no podían hablar sentían un nudo en su garganta - **prometan que jamas me olvidaran que lucharan por mi.  
o los Odiare por dejarme sola** \- dijo llorando.

" **jamas"** dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo ella le sonrío no quería que la recordaran triste.

después poso sus ojos en aquel chico que le gustaba mucho, pero siempre supo que nunca podría ser su novia, ya que el tenia 17 años.  
muchas veses escucho platica de el y sus hermanos con aventuras que ellos tenia.  
pero la que le destruño toda esperanza fue la primera novia oficial del castaño, susana marlow.

ella fue su primera novia y su mujer, segun escucho a sus hermanos, claro sin que ellos lo supieran.

Estaba tambien los comentarios de su hermana karen con sus amigas que hablaban de sus hermanos enamoradas confirmando.  
que el castaño que ya tenia novia y estaba muy enamorado.

Esa era susana marlow su primera mujer, sus hermanos se reian de el ya que terry siempre andaba en las nubes.

Miro sus ojos zafiro por ultima vez, sabia que nunca serian suyo y menos ahora que se hiba.  
sin pensarlo mucho lo abrazo fuerte, le decia a dios a su primer amor.  
Lo miro a los ojos, queria darle un beso pero no debía terry jamas seria para ella.

El tenia novia y ademas ella para el, era solo una niña pecosa, la hermana de sus mejores amigos…  
El castaño le sonrió con ternura y al mismo tiempo sorprendido, pero le gusto, no podía negarlo .

iluminando su rostro la rubia le sonrío, dio dos pasos hacia atras y los miro por ultima vez a todos.  
ella tenia que ser valiente, se repetía constantemente.  
No quería preocuparlo mas a sus hermanos y a el.  
miro profundamente al castaño que lo hizo estremecer sintiendo un dolor en su pecho.

No entendía que era pero le dolía, **"acaso me duele por que ella se baya y no ver mas sus ojos "** pensó el joven.

con resignación la rubia miro a los tres chico **"todo estaba bien, a si tenia que pasar"** se repetía constantemente.

 **= adios...** -dijo quebrándose la voz **-espero que algun dia podamos vover a estar junto, los amo.**

\- dijo con un nudo en su garganta se voltio y comenso a caminar al lado de aquel hombre que tenia mas derecho que sus hermanos.

los chicos andley desconsolado hasta ese momento una lagrima resvalo por sus mejillas.  
terry miraba con tristeza a la pequeña que no voltio mas hacia ellos.  
Cerro los ojos y a su mente vino los hermosos ojos verde y sintio un fuerte basillo en su pecho que no entendia que era pero sabia que era dolor.  
Dolor por que ya no volvería a ver mas, ella crecería lejos de el.  
Su linda pecosa se iba y tenia sus manos atadas.

Sintió un deja vu, no lo entendía era una enorme necesidad de que esas dos esmeralda lo volvieran a ver.

.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **NUEVA YORK DICIEMBRE 18 DEL 2016**_

 **"MALDICION"** dijo el rubio muy frustrado - **es que esa vieja no sabe otra cosa que decir que ella sigue en ese maldito internado, siempre dice lo mismo, que candy no esta disponible?**

 **=ya te he dicho que eso es extraño hase seis años que ella se fue y nunca la dejo venir con nosotros en las vacaciones.**  
 **creo que es el momento de viajar-** dijo albert harto de las escusas de la anciana. **-** **candy ya es mayor de edad y no entiendo por que niciquiera sabemos nada de ella con tantas redes sociales que hay.**

 **= redes sociales-** dijo antony - **todo mundo tiene facebook -** dijo sentandoce en la computadora,- **por que nunca se nos ocurrio?** .  
en ese momento entro terry con unos documento ya que juntos ahora trabajaban en la compañia de publicidad. A&G.

 **= buenos chicos estoy arto de escuchar a esas chicas** \- dijo el castaño cansado de las modelos - **quieren ir a comer?** \- miro a sus amigos inclinados en el escritorio.  
 **\- que pasa?...que estan buscando?** -ninguno de los dos respondían.  
\- **hey…que pasa?...no me digan que tenemos reventón hoy por la noche.**  
 **  
= Reventón?...adonde vamos a ir?** \- dijo una linda chica que entraba a la oficina y abrasaba al rubio.- **hola mi vida donde es la fiesta?**

 **=hola mi amor….. fiesta?...quien tiene una fiesta?**  
 **= albert, terry lo dijo… Donde sera la fiesta hermano?**  
 **  
=al parecer no me escucharon-** dijo fastidiado - **que buscan?**  
 **= no la encuentro ni por nombre ni por el apellido ni ciudad nada?** -dijo anthony desesperado  
 **\- karen tu que estuviste en internado como candy cuantas veces salias de vacaciones?**

 **= ni me lo recuerdes esos lugares son horrible son como una carcel lujosa pero no deja de ser una jaula.**  
 **pero si salimos una vez al año para pasar la navidad ya que es el mes mas largo y también en verano pero solo son veinte dias  
los internado de londres son muy pegado al reglamento y creenme que esos internados de londres son muy extrictos.**

 **= es verdad, pero siempre tienen vacaciones y en noviembre y diciembre, aunque aveces karen se quedaba con sus amigas, mis padres se enojaban con ella, que pasa, ella no vendra este año?**. - Dijo el castaño.  
ambos rubios se miraron tristes, nuncan lo comentaron con sus amigos para que no supieran que quizas candy los olvidos, no queria admitirlo pero esa era la verda?...su pequeña hermana nunca mando una carta.

 **=que pasa?** \- volvio a preguntar terry alarmado ya que los chicos estaban palido.- **desde cuando no tienen noticias de ella.  
** -no le contestaron, fastidiado volvio a preguntar- **desde cuando dejo de contactarse con ustedes?**

terry jamas habia sentido tanta angustia, aunque no entendia por que? siempre escucho que la pecosa estaba bien, al principio le dolio que ella no le escribiera.  
Pasaron los meses y años y dejo de preguntar y de pensar en ella, muchas veces se preguntaban por que pensaba en ella?, al final se respondia que la queria como una hermana.  
la voz de su amigo lo saco de sus recuerdo.

 **=desde que se fue terry** \- dijo albert mirando la computadora, anthony camino al enorme ventanal y inclino su cuerpo en ella.  
 **= siempre nos disen que esta en el internado y que nunca sale de vacaciones, jamas hemos recibido una carta de ella.**  
 **  
=como?...pero si tu me dijiste que ella te escribia cada mes? Albert y nunca hicieron nada?** -pregunto el castaño enojado saco su celular y llamo a su padre el si sabria que hacer, eso era imposible.

albert miro a terry que se apartaba para hablar, jamas quizo preocupar a sus amigo y menos en molestar a Richard grandchester pero en verdad ahora si estaba angustiado, ante pensaba que en verdad el internado no la dejaban salir pero candy desde mayo ya era mayor de edad, suspiro su pequeña ya era toda una señorita.

 **= como sera ella ahora?-** su voz se escuchaba muy triste, karen solo lo abrazo - **en que momento permiti que la alejaran de nosotro?** \- anthony miro a su hermano que podian hacer ellos?...nada se respondio a el mismo.  
Enroy tenia la custodia y les puso una orden de alejamiento. la vieja enroy era una maldita.  
siempre les dijo que ella se estaba preparando para ocupar su posicion en los negocios laurel en francia.

 **= FRANCIA!‼.…-** esclamo anthony recordando las palabras de la vieja y corriendo a la computadora - **albert, candy no esta en londres ella esta en francia**.  
 **= por que crees eso anthony?-** dijo albert levantandose del sillon y terry voltio a verlos.  
 **=recuerda que la vieja dijo que candice"se haria cargo de los negocios en Francia?.. creo que fue el primer día que vino.**

 **=eh...bueno creo que si, la verdad no lo recuerdo hermano estaba tan furioso leyendo la carta de poder que le dejo** **Ross**.  
 **  
= para poder hacerse cargo de los negocios, candy tiene que hablar** **frances** \- dijo terry hacercandoce a anthony.  
 **  
= exacto** \- dijo anthony - **ella jamas estuvo en Londres, estudio en** **Francia.**  
 **  
= maldita vieja se la llevo a Francia para que estudiara aya.**

 **= vas a llamar a todo los internados para localizarla?-** dijo Karen mas entusiasmada.

 **= karen, candy ya cumplio los diciocho hace tres días, ella ya no es una niña para estar en un internado.**

terry hasta ese momento recapasito que la pequeña pecosa ya no era aquella niña que despidieron en el aeropuerto  
 **  
= oigan candice será igual en frances si o no, por que no la encuentr** o -dijo anthony frustrado tecleando en la computadora.

 **= se escribe igual solo en la pronunciación cambia** \- dijo terry engreído.

Anthony lo miro con los ojos en blanco con fastidio ya conocía muy bien a su amigo.

 **= pregunto como se escribe, no como se pronuncia, traductor ambulante, no fastidies viejo no es el momento de presumir, eres un nerd.**  
\- Karen sonrío junto con Anthony ya que la cara de enojo del castaño era digna de recordar.

Albert solo los miraba discutir, como extrañaba a su pequeña hermana y su mente vino un recuerdo que no tenia importancia en ese momento y comenso a recordar el dia del entierro de sus padres y el nombre que le dijo la anciana a candy cuando la miro por primera vez.  
 **= anthony recuerda como enroy llama a candy en el pantion?** **Y como ross la llamaba?** \- Anthony movio sus ojos al piso como queriendo recordar y albert sonrio cuando Anthony lo miro.  
 **= mi angel dorado?...a si le decía** **Ross** -dijo pensativo.  
 **= pero la vieja lo dijo en frances** \- dijo Albert.

 **=ange doré** \- dijo terry y los rubio lo miraron - **que?.**. - dijo con fastidio - **en francés ángel dorado es ange doré**.

 **= muy bien Grandchester muy bien, aunque yo, ya lo sabia viejo** \- dijo Anthony y terry solo meneo la cabeza sabia como era el.

 **-hasta que sirve de algo tus clases con la francesita eh...hermano -** dijo sonriendo Albert y Anthony solo sonrío.

 **= no molesten que tus clases de economía no abarcaron nada eh!** \- Albert trato de disimular por Karen pero no lo logro ya que la hermosa joven lo miro seria pero después sonrío.  
 **= lo que no fue en mi año, no me hace daño** \- sonrío y acaricio el rostro del Rubio - **pero si se repites** \- se acerco al oido y susurro - **te las corto mi amor.**

Anthony muy entusiasmado busco en facebook, derrepente se levanto de la silla con su Rostro palido.  
 **  
= candy** -dijo en un susurro, todos miraban al rubio que no quitaba los ojos de la laptop.

 _ **x  
x  
x  
x  
x**_

 _ **CONTINUARA**_

 ** _gracias por leer esta historia._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**gracias por leer esta historia.**_

 _ **como siempre con mis personajes favoritos.**_

 _ **Que son ...terry, candy.**_

agradesco su tiempo en leer esta Historia.

 _ **NACISTE PARA MI.**_

Un G- jetf de la compañía **G &A..**.aterrizaba en el aeropuerto charles de gaulie conocido también como Roissy en parís Francia.

tres jóvenes empresario bajaban, dos de ellos con desespero, el otro con un dolor en su pecho que no sabia por que? y se ponía peor desde que llegaron.

Los Rubios anhelaban ver a su tierna hermana y tener respuesta del por que?, ella Nunca los contacto.

su desespero era igual que su inquietud por tantas dudas y preguntas sin respuestas.

Ya que aun no podía entender, **por que?... ella no los busco?** , ni los llamo, sin duda habían muchas preguntas, y solo ella tenia la respuesta.

El castaño estaba inquieto y no le gustaba sentir eso y ese dolor que tenia en su pecho lo desesperaba mas, Recordó la cara de su amigo Tony.

En verdad que esa expresión jamas se la había visto, y todo era por un reportaje donde ella daba una conferencia, pero la noticia que daban los periódicos locales los dejo frío.

El castaño no podía borrar esas imagen de ella, de la dulce niña pecosa.

 **flashback**

 **− "Candy"**

− **que pasa Tony?** \- hablo Albert preocupado ya que su hermano menor tenia su rostro pálido - **encontraste a candy?...ella esta bien? -** el no respondió

terry se acerco Al escritorio, al lado de su amigo, ya que Albert no se podía mover, su temor era que quizás ella estaría muer...ta...no!... El no debería de pensar Eso.

El castaño fijo sus ojos en la imagen que se reflejaba en la pantalla de la laptop, era ella?... **"la pequeña pecosa"**.

terry aun no podía creer, que la pequeña pecosa era esa hermosa mujer, habían muchas fotos, presentaciones, desfiles, reuniones sociales y **"NOVIOS"**

La prensa hablaban de sus tres pretendientes, aunque ella Nunca confirmaba sus relaciones con los tres pretendiente, según la Nota.

Ella salía hermosa y sonriéndole a los Reportero los dejaba en bobeado con sus encanto, Ella lo negaba todo sonriendo, solo decía.  
 **"solo somos amigos".**

Terry quedo asombrado, la rubia simplemente era bella. su sonrisa, sus ojos esa boca, su hermoso cuerpo.

los paparazzi la perseguían por donde quiera, ya que la hermosa rubia era la princesa de la moda, había fotos de su casa, el club, jugando tenis, equitación, jugando polo el famoso deporte de los reyes siempre eran esos tres diferente hombre.

Había unas fotos, donde Candice salía con su cabello recogido unos lentes negros y un traje negro, ahí fue donde quedaron sin palabra, por la nota de esa noticia.  
La anciana enroy, había muerto.

Esa noticia era de casi seis mese, Y una pregunta surgió en los tres chico..." **por que ella nunca los "llamo"?** , jamas los busco!... si Ella ya era libre,

Se fijaron bien en el video y un hombre rubio la abrasaba y ella se aferraba a el.

sin saber por que terry frunció la boca, ese gesto lo hacia cuando alguien, no le agradaba y tocaba lo que era suyo.

Esa era su clara muestra de fastidio.

Aunque ella no hablo en ese video, donde salía familiares y amigos cercanos de la familia, después de eso na había nada mas donde ella saliera.  
Las tomas eran ahora de lejos donde salía con aquellos hombres.  
aunque la prensa troto de acercarse mas, No pudieron por el circulo de seguridad que había en ese lugar.  
Fueron algunos empleados de la empresa lo que dieron algunos detalle de la hermosa heredera.

Como toda familia de poder que no querían dar ninguna entrevista, pero como personajes públicos lo tenían que hacer.

Fue así que su representante dio. un comunicado.

Terry miro de nuevo la foto del rubio abrazando a la pecosa y nuevamente frunció su hermosa boca.

tratando de ignorar esa imagen de **"Su pecosa"**... Fue la voz de Tony que comenzó a leer el dichoso reportaje que lo regreso de sus pensamiento a los dos rubios.

 **"FRANCIA LLORA LA MUERTE DE LA GRAN MANIARCA DE LA MODA FRANCESA"**

 **SU UNICA HEREDERA NOS DIJO QUE MUY PRONTO VOLVERA A LOS NEGOCIOS, PERO AHORA ERA EL MOMENTO DE SANAR.**

 **QUE TODO LOS PROYECTO SEGUIRAN IGUAL.**

 **QUE NINGUNA FECHA SE CAMBIARA, PERO EN ESTE MOMENTO ELLA GUARDARIA SU LUTO.**

 **ELLA NOS PIDIO QUE RESPETARAMOS SU LUTO YA QUE SU ABUELA ERA SU UNICA FAMILIA.**

 **Y SIN DUDA QUE LO HAREMOS POR QUE NOSOTROS TAMBIEN, NOS A DOLIO SU PERDIDA Y TENEMOS QUE GUARDAR LUTO A LA DUQUESA DE LA MODA.**

 **YA QUE FRANCIA A PERDIDO UNA GRAN ESTRELLA, SU LUZ SE APAGO SOLO PARA ILUMINAR AHORA EL CIELO.**

 **LA BELLA CANDICE LAURE NO DARA NINGUNA ENTREVISTA HASTA EL DIA OFICIAL DE LA APERTURA "ANGE DORE"**

 **ESTO NOS DIJO SU REPRESENTANTE.**

 **= ELLA SE VA AL PALACETE DORE, LUGAR FAVORITO DE SU ABUELA, PERO LADY LAURE, LOS ESTARA ESPERANDO EN LA GRAN INAUGURACION DEL PALACETE "ANGE DORE".**

 **AHORA ES EL MOMENTO DE RETIRARSE YA QUE SU ABUELA ERA SU UNICA FAMILIA, AHORA POR FAVOR RESPETEN SU DOLOR.**

 **LES AGRADECEMOS SU APOLLO POR ESTAR AQUI...MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

 **− SU UNICA FAMILIA?** − dijeron los dos hermanos, terry los miro serio aun no se le quitaba la molestia de ver como aquel hombre, tenia su mano en la cintura de ella

 **− por que no regreso con nosotros?...por que dice que ya no tiene a nadie?...** desesperado miro a su hermano

 **−Albert explícame por favor por que no entiendo Nada por que ella Nunca Nos llamo?**

Anthony No recibió respuesta, ya que Ni su hermano mayor, las tenia, Albert se acerco para ver a su pequeña hermana.

tenia años de no verla, la miro hermosa, en verdad que era muy bella.

Pero era de esperarse su padre era un hombre muy guapo y Ross era una linda muñeca como le decía su padre.

Esa dos combinaciones juntas salió su bella hermana, sonrío .

Anthony camino al ventanal, con mirada perdida miraba hacia afuera, se paso la mano en su cabello, estaba desesperado.

Un silencio reino en aquella oficina, pasaron las horas con la espera de una respuesta de su secretaria.

tenia que averiguar todo, dirección, la hora del dichoso evento, era el momento de saberlo todo.

mientras terry miraba como su hermana con solaba a su amigo el llamo a su padre relatándole todo, Una hora después su decepción fue peor.

su secretaria no pudo comunicarse con la ella, según la oficina ella no podía atenderlo por el evento de su próxima inauguración y eso ocupaba todo su tiempo, esa misma noches decidieron que estarían en ese evento, Irían a parís estaban decidido a no pasar mas el tiempo lejos de ella, donde ella estaría, estaría ellos.

Ya no había Obstáculos tenían que verla, irían donde ella estuviera y no regresarían sin ella.

 **Ya no hay mas leyes que impidan estar lejos de ella** −dijo Albert abrazando a su Novia.

 **NO...ya no la hay... La estupida vieja ya no esta** − dijo Anthony.

 **− muerto el perro se acabo la rabia** − dijo terry y ambos rubios sonrieron muy apena, ya que era verdad por que ya no había ninguna orden de restricción.

 **fin flashback**

Albert perdido en su pensamiento ni siquiera escuchaba a la mujer que le volvía a preguntar que quería cenar.

fue Karen que les pidió ir a comer ya que no tenia sentido estar encerrado en el hotel ya que según la secretaria les informo que la señorita Lauren los recibiría a esa hora.

eso fue lo que dijo su representante, y pidiendo que sean breve ya que ella solo les daría veinte minutos por ser una de las casas de modas mas importante de America.

Karen pidió por ellas ya que los dos rubios no había comido nada solo seguían en sus pensamiento.

Anthony aun no lo podía creer que su hermanita no los buscara.

 **"ella estaba libre desde hace dos años y nunca los llamo".**

se lo repetía constantemente.

− **por que?...se preguntaba... " por que candy?... acaso nos olvidaste mi dulce niña.**

＊

* * *

＊

 **− Se puede pasar −** pregunto la hermosa rubia, el hombre al escuchar la dulce voz de su esposa le sonrío.

 **− la dueña de mi corazón, no necesita pedir permiso, ven aquí querida −** ella sonrío y se acurruco en las piernas de su esposo, no era necesario imaginarse lo que ambos hicieron ya que a pesar de los años de casados el seguía enamorado de ella como un tonto adolescente.

En la biblioteca de ese Enorme castillos dos cuerpos ardían sin reparo, ambos sabían que nadie los interrumpían y que podían darle rienda a su pasión.

Ambas parejas salieron a cenar a un bonito y antiguo restaurante del viejo Londres.

 **THE STRAND CON 185 AñOS DE ANTIGÜEDAD.**

este lugar era elegante y perfecto para la realeza británica, a si que esa Noches los duques de Grandchester salieron a cenar.

 **− querido me gustaría saber mas de lo que le paso a la pequeña andley −** dijo la bella mujer saboreando su langosta.

− **sabes querida que me quede sorprendido que todo este tiempo la niña Nunca se comunico con ellos, No entiendo por que Albert me lo oculto.**

 **− terry no te lo explico?**

 **− con lo que Terrence me dijo, creo que también el estaba sorprendido, solo me dio la tonta excusa que ellos no me quería preocupar ya que yo estoy ocupado con el parlamento y las Empresas.**

La bella rubio se entristeció limpio su boca con delicadeza y miro a su amado esposo − **creo que no hemos sido buenos padres para los chicos amor, y menos buenos amigos de Ross y William.** − su voz sonaba triste y el no pudo contradecirla por que desde que lo supo, se sintió igual que ella, creyó ver a su casi hermano William reprochándoselo.

 **− lo se, no tengo excusa de mi abandono, yo se que si fuera al Robes , Willian se encargaría del bienestar de terrence y victoria**.− ella sonrío sabia que ese nombrecito no le gustaba a su hija, siempre se enojaba con su padre, la bella rubia sonrío ya que Imaginaba a su hija haciendo cara de puchero y reclamándole.

 **" Karen papa dime solo Karen!".**  
 **− Pero es que yo pensé que Albert confiaba mas en mi que si tenia cualquier problema vendría Ami, pero debo reconocer que solo era un chiquillo que perdió a sus padres y su hermano, por Dios que es tupido he sido con ellos Ely sin querer los he dejado solos, William no me lo perdonaría.**

 **− cálmate querido, sabes que William jamas te reclamaría, y aun podemos ayudarle. solo tenemos que ir a America −**

El la miraba con amor, adoraba a su esposa, Eleonor le sonrío y con picardía siguió hablando − **Recuerda que tenemos dos meses de vacaciones a si que nada de parlamento, ni de mis empresas, para eso hemos dejados personas capases de realizar eso mi vida, es momentos de vigilar mas a Nuestros hijos y averiguar mas sobre nuestra pequeña candices, de acuerdo mi duque?**

 **− si mi amor, juro que aplastare a esa mujer.** − ella sonrío y la platica cambio a otro tema mas agradable y placentero, ambos seguían disfrutando de su cena como dos recién casados.

＊

* * *

＊

Estaba dolida, molesta y deseccionada de el, como pudo viajar a parís sin ella y peor aun, El le había gritado y dandole una negativa rotunda.

Sabia que se le estaba escapando de las manos, sabia que sus celos lo estaban ahogando, pero que podía hacer si ella, lo amaba demasiado, y Odiaba a todas las mujer que se lo quería arrebatar, El era suyo, suyo y de nadie mas.

Volvió a beber su whisky y lloro amargamente, aun retumbaba sus palabras en su mente − **por que Terrence? −** se repetía.  
 **− por que te vas de mi lado, si yo solo te he amado a ti mi amor...yo solo vivo y respiro por ti mi amor −** ella volvió a limpiarse las lagrimas que corrían en sus mejillas.

− **"basta Susana no sigas mas, ya tus chantajes me tienen cansado, recuerda que lo nuestro quedo atrás, ninguno de los dos tiene derecho sobre el otro,**

 **cuando terminamos la primera vez, lo recuerdas? ...recuerda por que fue?. "MALDITA SEA" −**  
grito enojado el castaño por el cinismo de ella. como se atrevió entrar a su casa y sin poder mas les grito sus verdades.

 **− Terrence...!**

 **− No hables Susana −** dijo furioso **− No tiene caso vete y no quiero volver haberte.**

 **− amor perdóname fue un error...!**

 **− "Queee" no seas cínica Susana, olvidar tu falta crees que soy "Imbecil" ja ya veo parece que si −**

bufo el guapo hombre − **"Error"** − dijo y meneo la cabeza con una sonrisa cínica que se dibujo en su bello rostro.

 **− No pudiste quedaste sola por mucho tiempo mientras yo viajes y no es ningún reclamo te lo aseguro, simplemente no me vengas a decir que yo soy el**

 **"único hombre" que tu has amado querida.**

 **Por que tu amor por mi no era verdadero, solo fueron dos semana Susana "DOS" y te estabas revolcando con otro Susana.**  
 **y al saber, cuantas veces mas lo hiciste y te repito no es reclamo.  
ya que con tu cuerpo puedes hacer lo que quieras, soy yo el que decide, si quiero terminar esto.  
Te respete y tu me debías respeto. A si que no quiero que vuelvas a entrar a mi casa nunca mas te lo prohibo.**

 **No quiero escenas, ni reclamo en la calle, por que tu y yo Susana ya no somos NADA entendiste, ni amigos con derechos simplemente ya no somos nada ok Susana.**

 **No quiero volver haberte, No quiero que vengas mas a mi casa, ya tu no me interesas tu mataste todo lo que teníamos.  
Cuando te acostaste con el imbecil de Neil leagan ...ahora ****recoges tus cosa y vete.**

Ya no sirvieron las lagrimas ni las suplicas, ella sabia muy bien cuando el mismo respetaba su propia palabra, ya no podía hablar solo lo escuchaba a el dandole orden al personal de su seguridad que no la dejaran entrar sin que el lo autorizara, ya lo había artado, ahora sabia muy bien que lo había perdido.

Como la vida te puede cambiar por una estupides, como pudo irse con ese hombre y amanecer desnuda a su lado y lo peor en su propio cuarto, aun no lo podía creer.

Susana se abrazo, el vació que sentía era grande, como se arrepentía haber ido a esa fiesta de su amiga y lo peor era como acabo en los brazos de Neil leagan.

Su corazón le dolió cuando Terrence entro a su cuarto y los miro, cerro los ojos y escucho su voz, su dulce voz que cuando quería era las mas linda y dulce, pero cuando se enojaba eran las mas hiriente y cínicas, esas palabras le dolieron a ella y sin poder Evitarlo aun recordaba cada una de ellas.

la bella chica siguió llorando. cuando salió de su apartamento iba ilusionada y anciana verlo, lo extrañaba y mucho ya que eran tres semanas sin el.

dejo que le pasara el Enojo y se le hizo mas fácil por que el sabio de viaje a Brazil pero ya tenia dos Diaz de haber regresado y esta era su oportunidad.

Sin pensarlo mucho se fue, en su mente pensaba que la perdonaría, que tantos días sin verla la extrañaría y la necesitaría a su lado y que la amaría locamente.

fue a si Que llego al departamento de el.

Ella quería hacer el amor, lo miro acostado con solo su pantalón con todo su torso desnudo, entro en la habitación y enseguida se quito su pequeño vestido.

quedando en bragas ya que no tenia sostén, se subió encima de el para disfrutarlo pero sus planes cambiaron cuando el se levanto.

sin poder Evitarlo ella cayo en la cama sorprendida. mirándola con desprecio y odio.

después supo que al siguiente día se iría a parís, eso le dolió y mucho por que el jamas hacia dos viajes en la misma semana, El se iba solo por alejarse de ella.

 **− Como podré vivir sin ti Terrence?...como viviré sin tu besos sin tu cuerpo mi amor..."MALDITO NEIL... MALDITO MIL VECES MALDITO"**

La chica siguió Llorando amargamente lo amaba y mucho su relación era de años, ahora se arrepentía no haberse casado cuando el se lo propuso.

y todo por su estupida carrera por que a ella le fascinaba viajar, modelar y vivir en fiestas.

Miro a su alrededor su cuarto del hotel era lujoso, apenas tenia unas semana en ese lugar y lo sintió frío que estupida fue.  
Ante le fascinaba hospedarse en hoteles lujosos, viajar, comprar lo mejor y disfrutar las fiesta y el glamour que ofrecían gracias a su carrera de modelo.  
Todo era maravilloso y mas aun por que al final regresaba al lado de Terrence de su único amor.  
el era su hogar, su departamento era su nido de amor, ese que por años compartieron untos.  
Ese que siempre pensó que era suyo y llamaba hogar por que estaba el, y que ahora nunca mas podría regresar.  
Cerro sus ojos y lloro mas ya que toda su alma estaba vacila sin el.

 **"TERRENCE"** susurro con dolor

＊

＊

* * *

＊

Al fin llegaron al maldito Edificio el famoso palacete de la vieja, al entrar una bella chica los acompaño al Elevador diciéndole que Madan Laurie los esperaba.

como odiaron ese apellido, y preguntándose por que no usaba su verdadero el de ellos, Andley esa era el correcto.

llegaron al piso doce donde estaba la oficina presidencial de la casa.

todo era de mármol y una exquisita decoración había tres puerta grandes y cada una tenia su propia secretaria en medio cuatro sillones de piel y un pequeño bar.

la chica de en medio se le acerco.

− buenos días señores, bienvenido al palacete ange dore, Madan los atentara en diez minutos, desean tomar algo. un vino, coñac, whisky.

tenemos una gran colección de la cosecha del 1900, para su gusto, señores.

Los tres jóvenes estaban sorprendido, no por los lujos del lugar, ni por la exquisita colección de vino caros con una cosecha de mas de 100 años.

Su sorpresa era por ella, por que los recibía como cualquier empresarios o invitados si ellos dejaron muy en claro sus nombre y apellido.

para que ella supiera perfectamente quienes eran y por que estaban ahí.

 **− coñac −** dijeron los tres, sin darse cuenta ya que cada una estaba en su pensamiento y necesitaban algo fuerte y el coñac era el mejor.

El tiempo paso muy lento para ellos, los diez minutos se le hicieron una hora estaban nerviosos, ansioso y enojados, si enojados con ella.

Dos ojos esmeralda miraban en una pantalla la imagen de los tres chicos, ellos eran muy elegante y atractivo, sin duda eran hombres muy ricos.

Dos de ellos sentía ternura, anhelos y deseos de abrasarlos, con el otro le producía nervios, inquietud y deseo de!... besarlo?...era extraño y no lo entendía.

Cuando le dijeron que ellos pedían una cita, se negó ya que no tenia tiempo para eso, ya que trataba de no meterse mucho en la empresa por su luto.  
A si que les pidio que lo pasaran con su amigas que era la vicepresidenta.

pero cuando dijeron sus Nombre, apellido y que venia de America sintió un dolor en su pecho y en su cabeza, el dolor fue intenso jamas lo había sentido.

Ella los miraba intensamente y sin comprenderlo sus ojos se humedecieron, un poco.

fue a si que acepto recibirlo, quería saber por que reaccionaba así con ellos.  
pero estaba nerviosa y no sabia por que. A si que mando a su secretaria que lo entretuvieran para a si poder verlos, saber mas de ellos ante de recibirlo.

Las puerta se abrieron de ella salió una bella mujer de pelo negro y ojos azules con una figura hermosa.

En la otra puerta salió otra de cabello castaño y ojos café.de igual belleza.

ambas chicas se les quedaron viendo.

Pero a ninguno de ellos llamo su atención, en especial al castaño que ni siquiera abrió sus ojos.

después de unos minutos, que para ellos fueron eterno se abrió la puerta de en medio y salió una chica rubia con ojos verdes que conocías perfectamente los chicos.

 **− hola caballeros soy Candice White Lauder, quien de ustedes pidió hablar conmigo?.**

dijo la hermosa mujer...

.

 **CONTINUARA.**

 **GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO POR RELEER ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **GRACIAS POR SU REVIEWS**

 **EN ESPECIAL TU... CANDICE WHITE POR REELER MI HISTORIA PERDON POR TARDARME AMIGA.**

 **MIL VECES GRACIAS.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**gracias por leer esta historia.**_

 _ **como siempre con mis personajes favoritos.**_

 _ **Que son ...terry, candy.**_

agradesco su tiempo en leer esta Historia.

 _ **NACISTE PARA MI.**_

.

Las dos puerta se abrieron y de ella salieron dos hermosas mujeres que muy sexualmente caminaron hacia ellos, su andar era muy excitante.  
Con cada paso que ellas daban, se notaba que esas dos mujeres eran muy seguras y profesional, sus mirada era en verdad pertubadora..

Las dos estaban vestidas muy elegante cuando se acercaron a los jóvenes ellos pudieron verla muy de cerca y en verdad eran muy hermosas.

 **− Buenas tarde caballeros soy Annabel britter subdirectora de la. HOUSES ANGE DORE y ella es patricia O'Brallan directora internacional de "houses ange dore"** **bienvenido al palacete de la moda francesa.**

 **− El placer es todo nuestro, señoritas, el es mi hermano Anthony andley subdirector y Terrence grandchester subdirectore de G &A.**

 **− a sus pies -** dijeron ambos jóvenes y las bellas chicas sonrieron con amabilidad.

 **− El placer es mutuo caballeros, Madan laurel los recibirá en diez minutos, ella lamento su tardanza y se disculpa con ustedes pero como comprenderán tenemos un lanzamiento mañana** **que es nuestro reinicio después de la perdida de nuestra mentora mandan enroy** \- ellos afirmaron complacidos pero solo fue una mascara por que los tres agradeceros que la vieja estuviera muerta − **y espero que grandes empresario de la moda como son ustedes, estén presente mañana ya que seria un honor para nosotros.**

 **− el placer será nuestro por su cordial invitación señorita britter** \- dijo el mayor de los rubios - **ahí estaremos.**

 **− Muy galante señor andley es un gusto su visita, ahora me retiro para finalizar algunos detalla si me disculpa nuevamente es un placer tenerlos aquí.**

Las dos hermosas mujeres se retiraron, mientras que un par de ojos seguían el movimiento de dos hermosas nalgas.

 **− ehhh...bien** \- dijo sofocado el rubio - **parece que seguiremos esperando**.  
 **− a... si parece -** dijo con fastidio Anthony que continuaba mirando ese movimiento tan placentero - **y esta espera, no me gusta nada -** trato de desviar la vista y con centrarse en su problema ya que esto no le gustaba nada, sin esperar respuesta se alejo de su hermano y su amigo que no dejaba de ver su celular, con las manos en su bolsillo miro por el ventanal quería relajarse bajar un poco su mal humor, pero la realidad era que estaba nervioso y ansioso.

Albert solo se volvió a sentar saco su celular y miro que Karen le había mandado muchos mensajes y una fotografía desnuda con un mensaje que le decía **"te extraño bebe"**  
sonrío a si era su novia de loca, de repente levanto su vista y miro a su amigo cuñado que estaba con el ceño fruncido, algo no le gustaba cerro su celular pero ante guardo.  
La fotografía de su loca novia.

 **− problema en el paraíso?** \- dijo sonriendo.

 **− no fastidie Albert, mejor dime por que no sale?, acaso no le diste tu nombre a la secretaria?...por Dios eres su hermano, su familia.  
Esto es muy extraño no lo crees?...aquel no tarda en explotar - **dijo señalando a Anthony.

El suspiro y solo miro la puerta de en medio, con la esperanza que de ella saliera, era su pequeña hermana y solo deseaba poder abrasarla − **Les di toda mi información Terry, ella sabe que estamos** **aquí** \- dijo sin mirarlo.

 **− entonces hermano o esas secretaria son unas inútiles o aquí esta pasando algo raro, no te la estarán ocultando? -** se paro fastidiado y Albert solo lo observaba.  
Terry solo miro al rubio estaba angustiado y triste - **Olvídalo amigo ya dijeron esas dos que ella te va a tender, aunque no entiendo su demora.  
Por que se tarda?... mira esas cámaras, ella nos esta viendo, sabe que estamos aquí...por que nos hace esperar tanto? -** Albert sabia que tenían razón.  
Ellos mismo vigilaba y estudiaban a cada persona que llegaba a su Empresa.

− **Terry tiene razón Albert eso no me gusta nada** \- tomando su tercer whisky se sentó enojado - **No entiendo por que tarda acaso no le interesa vernos después.  
De tanto tiempo?... por Dios** **si no sale en cinco minuto entrare a esa maldita oficina** \- dijo ya enojado Anthony.

Los dos solo asistieron, en ese momento Terry recibió otro mensaje que con fastidio lo miro - **si me disculpan tengo que resolver este problema** \- Terry no espero respuesta De sus amigos.  
Ni ellos estaban para darlas, a si que no se sorprendieron del fastidio del castaño, era natural esa reacción de el, y ya sabían muy bien quien se las provocaba.  
Esos dos siempre se peleaban y después regresaban, ambos había caído en un circulo vicioso.  
Susana era muy hermosa pero su corazón estaba lleno de niñeria, egoísmo y falsedades, ella era una mujer muy artificial y al lado de Terry.  
Se sentía la Reyna de Inglaterra.  
Terry busco un lugar apartado, era el momento de habla muy serio con Susana y decidirle muy bien como estaban las cosas.

* * *

 **− Mira cerraremos el desfile con estos vestido de noche que te parece anny?**

 **− genial los tonos son perfecto como galán del cierre -** a si iba las chicas mirando sus iPad, eligiendo cada piensas, cada diseñó de negando y confirmando hasta que un joven rubio cenizos las interrumpió.

 **− hola amor almorzamos** \- la saludo con un tierno beso - **anny iras con nosotros?**

 **− no mi vida mi amorcito vendrá por mi, tu sabes yo soy su musa, será almuerzo y algo mas** \- una sonrisa picara se dibujo en la joven - **a si que nos veremos en El centro de convenciones laurel en la tarde...bueno si aun me sobra fuerza claro!.**

 **− eso me gusta** \- dijo el chico abrazando a su novia - **el algo mas.**

 **− Eso me agrada, creo que me gusta el algo mas, tom, pero mi amor crees que estaremos a tiempo -** el la abrazo mas fuerte y le susurro en el oido.

 **− tratare bebe, aunque no prometo nada** \- anny sonrío y camino para dejarlos solos tom era igual que su hermano, insaciable y a si caminando les dijo.

 **− chau amare los espero en la tarde -** ellos solo la miraron alejarse y el sin esperar aprobación de su novia la beso.

Anny caminaba hacia la oficina de su novio, estaba extrañada por que candy estaba muy nerviosa por recibir a los Americanos.

 _ **Flashback**_

 **− ellos ya llegaron candy, aun estas nerviosa?.**  
 **− No lo se anny pero siento unas sensaciones de ansiedad y desespero y te juro que no lo entiendo, y...al mismo tiempo curiosidad -** dijo tímidamente

 **− pero nena si tu naturaleza es esa precisamente, candy tu eres muy curiosa -** ambas sonrieron - **si quiere yo lo puedo recibir, no debes preocuparte recuerda mañana debes estar descansada, será un día muy largo.**

 **− estoy bien anny, la verdad que el que me cansa es...**

 **− chicas ya llegaron miren -** dijo la castaña interrumpiendo a la rubia que salía de un espejo que en realidad era una puerta uniendo las tres oficinas - **miren.**

Las tres miraron a los tres hombres que eran muy jóvenes para llevar a la famosa Empresa Americana G&A que no solo era una casa de moda.  
Si no que también era de diseños de imagen y comerciales ellos tenían un servicio completo.  
La rubia los observo a los tres, pero sus ojos se clavaron en el castaño, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sin querer suspiro sus amigas no dijeron nada solo seguían viendo a los atractivo hombres **"por que siento esto?...por que mi cuerpo tiembla con solo verlo!...Dios esos ojos!" - ...sus ojos" -** susurro

 **− son muy bellos verdad? -** candy no respondió estaba avergonzada por que no se dio cuenta que pensaba en voz alta.

 **− divino** \- dijo anny - **todo en ese hombre es divino no lo creen?** \- dijo señalando al castaño - **aunque los otros dos están muy guapo, pero el tiene ese algo** \- dijo como meditando - peligro, misterio, es como el chico malo, no lo crees Paty? - la castaña sonrío.  
 **− creo que si, es como si tuviera un rotulo " soy el chico malo" pero que ni aun así quieres alejarte de el.**  
 **− es como la miel que te atrae sin poder evitarlo** **-** dijo la rubia hipnotizada ambas amigas solo sonrieron.  
en ese momento les llego un mensajes y las dos amigas decidieron regresar a sus oficinas,Pero ante de eso la morena dijo.  
 **− candy tomate tu tiempo les diré que pronto los atenderás, te veo en la noche linda y cariño sin excusas ok -** candy solo asistió sin mirarla, su mirada estaba en el.

anny suspiro al recordar a su amiga, rogaba que ella pudiera tener una vida con mas libertad, mas abierta ella solo se refugiaba en los negocios o sus distracciones en el club.  
 **− espero que ellos no traigan noticias malas para ti amiga mía -** dijo la chica perdiéndose en los pasillos de aquel bello lugar.

* * *

Aun molesto se encontraba el Castaño, hablar con ella lo fastidio, aun no entendía por que duro mucho tiempo con esa relación, bueno si eso se le llamaba relación.  
si con ella todo era complicado al final el mismo se respondió, **"por idiota "**

Dejo salir una bocanada de humo, mientras habría y cerraba su encendedor de oro con su inicia T.G.G. Estaba inquieto y ese pequeño dolor en su pecho.  
no entendía que era, pero aun seguía ahí y no le gustaba nada **\- será este maldito habito -** dijo botando un cigarro.

Miro de nuevo la puerta impaciente cuanto tiempo mas tenia que esperar?...no podía irse, a fuerza tenia que esperarlos ellos eran como sus hermanos.  
Miro su reloj y solo Había pasado Diez minutos - **"DEMONIO** **"** susurro, solo diez minuto desde que dejo a sus dos amigos en el lobby que para el eran horas.

gracias a Susana tuvo que dejar a sus amigos, para hablar con ella, por cuarta o quinta vez, la verdad no sabia que tenia ella en la cabeza que no entendía.  
La palabra **" se termino".  
** Con fastidio se aparto a un lugar apartado para hablar con ella después Borraría y bloquearla su teléfono ya que tenia mas de cien llamada perdida de la rubia loca.  
Todo su buzón estaba lleno y todas eran de ella, de Susana marlow.

Estaba cansado y enojado pero era la única cosa que podía hacer con ella, era de ser grosero para que a si entendiera, ya había agotado todo y ella no entendía.  
Amenazarla con su carrera de modelo era su ultima jugada.  
No le gustaba usar su poder para intimidar a alguien pero Susana no quería entender que ellos ya no eran pareja, su relación se había acabado, ya no había nada que salvar.  
No le gusto hablarle a si a pesar de todo aun la quería y le tenia mucho aprecio, Pero sus locas acciones lo llevaron a esto y a el no le gustaba ser a si.  
El era un caballero ingles y no un maldito que después de disfrutar su cuerpo lo desechaba, No?...el no era si.  
Pero ya estaba cansado de ella su acoso constante, sus celos absurdo, escándalo y sus plantones en la pasarela lo dejaban mal con sus socios y negocias.  
Definidamente esa era la única solución ya estaba cansado de ella.

Escucho que la puerta de cristal se abría y de ella salía la chica morena de ojos azules y de hermoso trasero, ella lo miro y le sonrío ambos se miraron intensamente.  
terry lo supo que si el se acercaba y la invitara almorzar acabarían en una elegante habitación de un caro Hotel.

Pero eso lo materia en problema y sin duda esa chica era amiga de la pecosa y no deseaba tener conflicto con ella, frunció el ceño ella se acercaba A El?  
La miro caminar endemoniadamente sexy, solo estaban a diez metros cuando un Ferrari plateado se detenía entre ellos, la chica seguía viéndolo y sin mas se despidió.  
La puerta del carro se abrió hacia arriba, ella entro y el carro se alejo.  
Terry sonrío, se acomodo su saco, era mejor así, no quizo tentar su suerte, recordó a sus amigos tenia que esperar o ir por ellos, a si que decidió entrar para buscarlo.  
 **  
**

* * *

 **− hola caballeros soy Candice White Lauder, quien de ustedes pidió hablar conmigo?**.

 **− YO y mi hermano candy por que preguntas eso? -** dijo Anthony que ya estaba bastante irritado pero muy ansioso.

Sin poder detenerse, Albert abrazo a su hermana, ella se quedo petrificada por el atrevimiento de ese Hombre, pero al sentir el tierno abrazo.  
sintió un calor cálido en su corazón, era amor, ternura, protección era como haber llegado a casa, en ese momento tuvo un déjà vu, se miro en un aeropuerto.  
Abrazada con el, ella le suplicaba que no la dejara.

No podía separarse del rubio, anhelaba mas su contacto en verdad no podía, estaba aturdida y no sabia que hacer, estaba sorprendida por que sin saber en que momento.  
ella también lo estaba abrazando, poco a poco el fue cediendo del abrazo y la miro a los ojos y le acaricio el cabello **− hola como estas pequeña? -** dijo Albert con mucha ternura, candy solo lo miraba y sorprendida de la manera que le hablo, pero no le dio tiempo de contestar por que el otro rubia también la abrazo.

 **− te extrañe pecosa** \- susurro en su oido - **como anhelé este día candy,** **No Entiendo por que nunca respondiste nuestras carta y llamadas -** la miro a los ojos y le beso la mejilla **\- pero eso ahora no importa por que nuevamente estoy abrazando a mi pequeña hermana te extrañe candy mi pequeña pecosa.**

 **"HERMANA?" -** susurro ella Estaba aturdida No sabia que hacer, No entendía nada pero al escucharlo hablar sintió un amor verdadero pero al mas joven le pareció que le estaba reclamándole?...sintió que todo le daba vuelta miles de imagines pasaban por su mente sintió que su cuerpo perdía fuerza, se sentía muy débil.  
De pronto miro al castaño detrás de los rubios, y ahí estaban esos hermosos zafiro que la hipnotizaba, pero ya no supo mas, por que de pronto solo miro oscuridad. **  
**

* * *

Estaban agotados, aun sus respiración era muy agitada, la bruma de a pasión los envolvía a ambos, debajo de una silla vibraba un celular.  
Pero su dueño no se dio cuenta.  
Tres minutos después en una mesa redonda que estaba en la entrada del lujoso penthouses, esta una cartera café del francés **"Louis Vuitton" .  
** y dentro de ella un celular vibraba, pero su dueña no lo escucho ya que aun temblaba de su tercer orgasmo.

 **Los dos amantes estaban perdidos en su burbuja de amor, siempre era lo mismo se amaban locamente sin medida, se durmieron tranquilo.  
Sin saber lo que pasaba con su querida amiga.**

Mientras otra pareja iban desesperado habían recibido un mensaje de la oficina, Un hermoso Ferrari se desplazaba con gran velocidad por la ciudad de parís.  
El solo quería llegar su corazón estaba angustiado su hermana se había desmayado.  
Mientras su novia marcaba dos números desesperada pero ninguno respondía **\- nada tom creo que esos dos están bien dormidos**

 **− déjalo amor John necesita estar muy relajado para mañana ya que será un día largo y loco y ya sabes amor que solo anny logra relajarlo.**

Ambos sonrieron por que era verdad anny era la debilidad de john Vuitton, bisnieto del gran diseñador **" Mario Louis Vuitltos " fundada 1913.**

Desesperada la secretaria llamo al abuelo de la Dueña de la casa **" ange dore "** cuando el anciano hombre supo que ella se desmayo, salió enseguida **.  
** La verdad ella no era nada suya pero adoraba aquella niña, desde que fue su custodio, su cariño creció y daría su propia vida por ella.  
cuando entro a la oficina de ella se sorprendió, ahí estaban aquellos dos jóvenes que años afras lo miraron con odio.  
 **El sabia que ellos tenían razón, perder a su hermana fue la peor puñalada para ellos, había perdido a sus padres y ahora perdían a su hermana.  
El mas joven de los andley se acerco a el con odio mientras que el mayor lo tomaba del brazo, un castaño ni noto su entrada ya que solo podía.  
Ver a la bella Durmiente.**

Arnol steven los miro serio, el sabia muy bien que el momento de la verdad había llegado, el era el primero en repudiar lo que la señora laurel había hecho.  
Su linaje era lo primordial, ella era su única heredera para hacerse cargo del imperio laurel y las demás casas de prestigio donde tenían acciones unas de ellas.  
Eran la casa " louis Vuitton"..." la casa Chanel"..."la casa Prada", Lancôme y Dior. **" ellos no la alejaran de mi arnol ella es lo único que tengo"  
" ya llegara el momento pero ahora no?...ahora No?"** dijo la anciana con firmeza, ahora ella ya no estaba solo quedaba el para dar la cara y revelar todo. Revelar una verdad que era muy dolorosa para el, por que al revelarla sabia muy bien que la perdería para siempre.

 **CONTINUARA.**

 **GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO POR RELEER ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **GRACIAS POR SU REVIEWS**

 **EN ESPECIAL TU... CANDICE WHITE POR REELER MI HISTORIA PERDON POR TARDARME AMIGA.**

 **MIL VECES GRACIAS.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**gracias por leer esta historia.**_

 _ **como siempre con mis personajes favoritos.**_

 _ **Que son ...terry, candy.**_

agradesco su tiempo en leer esta Historia.

 _ **NACISTE PARA MI.**_

 **GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO POR RELEER ESTA HISTORIA.**

Muchas veces nos sentimos solos o que...quizás no pertenecemos a este lugar o tiempo, que quizás buscamos algo sin poder encontrarlo, aunque no sepamos que es.  
la hermosa rubia se encontraba en la terraza, siempre se sentía que no era de ese lugar, en especial su corazón, que en algún lugar de este mundo alguien lo tenia.  
Soñaba con esa persona sin saber quien era su vida siempre era confusa y con su perdida de memoria era peor, ahora lo sabia, hoy había conocido parte de su pasado.  
Unos hermanos que jamas había recordado y tan bien a el, ese hombre de ojos zafiro que sin saberlo lo esperaba y con verlo supo que el tenia la mitad de su corazón.

Su abuela siempre fue muy buena con ella llenando los vacíos de su vida con regalos caros y lujos, ahora ella ya no estaba y la soledad era enorme en esa enorme mansión.  
Que a pesar de ser una hermosa casa, ella no era feliz, se sentía mas feliz en su casa de campo.

Siempre supo que había mas, en algún lugar estaba su vida, y que alguien tenia ya su corazón, corazón que se negaba a enamorarse de otro ahora lo entendía.  
Por que ya tenia su dueño, y hoy lo había conocido, era por eso que jamas pudo amar a esos dos chicos maravillosos que la amaron sin condición Y.  
Que ahora eran sus dos mejores amigos, esos dos la amaban ahora como una hermana, todo había cambiado en un solo instante y ya no estaba sola en este mundo.  
Dos hermanos habían surgido del pasado un pasado olvidado Por ella, pero no para ellos, una sonrisa de tristeza se dibujo en su rostro al recordar que ellos.  
La había estado buscando y que siempre la esperaron nunca perdieron la esperanza por eso había venido hasta aquí por ella...

No sabia que hacer ahora, la verdad era que ella solo reconocía a un hermano y ese era Tom que la conocía perfectamente bien, estaba cansada de todo...  
Cerro los ojos y sin querer pudo recordar dos hermosos zafiros que la miraban cuando ella al fin despertó de su desmayo, no podía dejar de pensar en el, suspiro.  
Tenia que olvidarse de el, el pronto regresarían a su America y cada quien seguiría su camino, ya que de seguro solo acompaño a sus amigo, quizás el estaba casado.  
O con novia, no sabia si regresaría a parís algún día, le dio tristeza por no volverlo haber, quería saber mas de el fue en ese momento que recordó su nombre.  
 **  
− terry -** susurro con ternura **\- terry** \- volvió a pronunciar cada palabra saboreando el nombre en sus labios - **terry mi terry** \- sonrío - **suena hermoso, como quisiera.  
Conocerte mejor, saber que te gusta y probar tus besos, espero que mañana este en el lanzamiento, quiero que llegues, quiero verte de nuevo.  
**Susurro cerrando sus ojos para poder imaginarlo, miro de nuevo el resplandor de las estrellas y salió de la pérgola que estaba en su terraza.  
Resignada entro a su casa, Estaba muy cansada y necesitaba dormir un poco, rogando que ellos pudieran asistir al evento necesitaba hablar con ellos y disculparse.  
Por salir sin despedirse, ellos eran sus hermanos y su deber era atenderlo aunque no recordara nada pero lo haría, recuperaría el tiempo perdido pero ahora tenia que. Descansar acomodar todas sus ideas saber lo que tenia que hacer, tener planes la vida le daba de nuevo una familia y eso la hacia feliz.

Ahora dormiría por que Mañana seria un largo día y de revelar verdades, por que el abuelo tendría que decirle toda la verdad, acerca de su vida pasada.  
Entro a su cuarto abrió su gavetas y tomo unas pastilla para dormir, ya ante se las habían recetado el medico que la miraba desde niña por sus insomnio.

 **−lumières éteintes** \- dijo y las luces se apagaron - **" solitude"** \- era una clave para desconectar todo los sistema de timbre, celular o teléfono.  
En la casa y así aislarse de todos.

Su querido amigo stear era el ingeniero de tecnología de su empresa, fue el quien le instalo todo y cuando ella le dijo que necesitaba una clave.  
Ella sin pensarlo le dijo **'SOLEDAD** **"** y si fue programado con esa palabra que ella dijo en francés, desconecto todo.

Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando, en su enorme cuarto reposaba la rubia, nadie se atrevía hacer ruido cuando el sistema repetía la orden en cada pantalla de esa casa.  
No que ella le temieran o fuera grosera, es que ya estaban acostumbrada por la antigua dueña, la anciana Emilia enroy que siempre fue muy estricta menos con su nieta.  
Ella la consentía pero también le enseñaba todo lo que sabia acerca del Negocio y el manejo con los ejecutivos; su mente se desconecto de todo cayendo en un profundo.  
Sueño, donde unos ojos zafiros eran la estrella principal.

Mientras en un hotel Notre Dame Saint unos de lo mas caros de parís tres jóvenes estaban aun analizando todo lo que aquel anciano les dijo referente a la amnesia de ella.  
Albert y Anthony lo miraban serio con una chispa de odio, No le gustaba nada ya que ese les hombre había robado todo el afecto y carillo de su pequeña hermana.  
Pues el fue quien se llevo separándola de su lado, y fue el quien mando a detener a Albert cuando desobedeció la orden de alejamiento de la maldita vieja.  
Cada uno estaba sorprendido, del relato del anciano los dejo desbastado aun no lo podía creer, como recuperarían el amor de ella...

 **− sin memoria -** susurro Albert rompiendo el silencio.

 **− por eso era su silencio** \- respondió Anthony enojado - **ni carta, ni llamadas nada, para ella Nunca existimos Albert, para ella otros son sus familia.**  
 **Otros son sus hermanos, otro que no somos Nosotros...MALDICION -** dijo con rencor.

 **− Vamos Anthony ella no lo sabia, y la verdad no me importa nada de eso, aquí lo importante es que ahora la tenemos cerca de Nosotros.  
Ahora buscaremos Un tratamiento para la perdida de su memoria, son seis años de su vida que ella perdió.**

 **− Que desgraciadamente hoy somos parte del olvido, nosotros somos esa laguna Albert, ella No los reconoce, no nos quiere, ni le importamos.  
ella se marcho sin mirarnos, se aferro a ese ultimo hombre que llego, con que maldito derecho se la llevo, ella debería estar con nosotros no con el.  
MALDICION ALBERT SOMOS SUS FAMILIA, YO SOY SU HERMANO Y LA QUIERO DEVUELTA, QUIERO A MI HERMANA A MI LADO.  
**

Dijo muy enojado, es que en realidad Anthony se sentía muy frustrado, se había imaginado un reencuentro mas familiar abrazarla, saber de ella y ser nuevamente.  
Una familia, la familia que eran ante, ser unidos, tenerla a su lado, la extrañaba mucho, su hermano y su amigo lo sabían muy bien.

 **− Tranquilo Tony mirar el pasado No ayuda nada, No podemos reprocharle que ella sea feliz con las personas que estuvieron a su lado.  
Ella creyó que eran su familia, debemos de estar agradecidos con ellos por darle amor y protección - **Anthony voltio a verlo con cara de fastidio.  
Aunque muy en el fondo sabia que su hermano tenia razón, el castaño solo escuchaba, su mirada la tenia fija en su copa, su mente era un Torremolinos.  
De emociones que ni el mismo sabia por que sentía eso - **Debemos enfocarnos en su tratamiento** \- continuo Albert - **Acercarnos mas a ella.  
Ser sus hermanos, su amigo, su apoyo, meternos en su vida saber si ella tuvo terapia o algún tratamiento aunque no lo creo, enroy era mala.  
Yo dudo que esa vieja aya tratado algo, como veo la cosa esa perdida de memoria le vino como anillo al dedo para todos sus planes. **

**− Es verdad -** dijo Anthony mirando el techo resignado, cerro sus ojos y suspiro, Terry solo los miraba aunque su mente estaba muy lejos de ese lugar.  
Para ser mas exacto todos sus pensamientos lo ocupaba una bella rubia endemoniadamente bella, con unos ojos de esmeralda, El castaño recordaba.  
El momento en que tuvo a la rubia En sus brazos, saboreando su olor, su calor, su respiración que lo tenia loco de deseo, y que debería de olvidar.

 _ **Flashback**_

Miro de lejos a sus amigos y poco a poco se fue acercando, fue en ese momento que miro salir a la rubia de su oficina y se acercaba a sus amigos.  
Sintió deseo de tenerla cerca y así lo hizo, camino mas rápido para llegar a ella, entre mas se acercaba mas admiraba a la rubia.  
La observo tenia un hermoso vestido negro que hacia resplandecer mas su piel cremosa, su cabello estaba recogido y terminaba con una trenza.  
Su vestido se moldeaba muy bien su figura, la pecosa se había vuelto en una bella mujer, en cuanto llego ella se desmallo por que?...No lo sabia.

Pero sentir el calor de su cuerpo lo desconcertó por completo, no se dio cuenta que sus amigos le hablaban, el solo estaba consiente que la tenia entres sus brazos.  
Hasta que Albert le palmeo el hombro se dio cuenta que quería que la llevara a la oficina de la rubia.  
Donde la recostó en el enorme sofá blanco que ella tenia cerca de la ventana, despejo un poco el sofá tirando los cojines y a si poderla ver mejor, como deseaba.  
Darle respiración el mismo y así acariciar esos labios rosa, pero de pronto el murmullo creció mas sin darse cuenta ya había mas gente.

El primero en llegar fue el anciano que inmediatamente ordeno algo, no supo que era pero eso la reanimo y ella volvió en si, fue en ese momento que sus ojos.  
Lo vieron sus miradas se cruzaron removiendo todo su ser, no lo entendía pero desde ese momento solo deseaba estar a su lado.  
Cuando mas feliz estaba por tener a la rubia en sus brazos llego un chico con modales delicado para su gusto y lo peor fue como el se dirigió a ella.

 **− Gatita -** dijo el idiota y sin mas se puso en medio de los dos. cosa que no me gusto para nada ya que le tomo el rostro con sus mano y la beso.  
 **Que te paso Gatita -** Idiota no era obvio que se había desmayado.

− **y ustedes quienes son que le hicieron a ella para que se desmayara? -** dijo serio abrazando a la pecosa.

 **− bebe -** dijo ella y como me dolió esa palabra **"bebe" -** **ellos No me hicieron nada ademas ellos dicen que son mis hermanos.**

 **− No dicen, somos tus hermano candy-** dijo Anthony enojado, este era igual que yo celoso con lo suyo y explotaba cuando no le gustaba algo.  
Y ahora yo le daba la razón tenia que apoyar a mi futuro cuñado amigo.

 **− tranquilo por favor -** dijo el anciano y mis querido amigo lo miraban con mucho odio acumulado por años.

 **− usted ni hable que por su culpa nunca supimos de esto, ella es mi hermana maldita sea ustedes la aislaron de nosotros y eso lo pagaran muy caro.  
Fueron años lejos de ella y tu responderás ante la ley por ser su complice - **dijo Albert furioso y eso Nos sorprendió a Tony y a mi ya que de los tres Albert.  
Es el mas calmado y jamas pierde su porte de caballero escocés, cosa que a mi padre admira, Anthony no, ese era un escandaloso como yo **.**

 **− un momento no le hables así al abuelo -** dijo la pecosa Poniendose en medio y mirando a Albert furiosa, que bella se miraba así y sus bellas pecas se movían mas.  
Aunque el momento era divino para mi por estar viendo a la pecosa, No pude evitar mirar a mi amigo, sus ojos se cristalizaron al ver a su hermana enfrentándolo.  
Su pequeña hermana lo empujaba para defender a un extraño.

 **− candy -** dijo Albert dolido, mi pecosa lo noto pero no bajo la guardia, ahí fue cuando Tony exploto, yo ya lo sabia el era una bomba de tiempo, que con un toque.  
Iba a explotar.

 **− Por que lo defiendes, si son ellos que te separaron de Nosotros, Somos tus hermano, tu familia o que crees que hemos inventado todo esto?.  
Crees que somos unos maldito locos que viajamos hasta aquí solo para decirte una mentira!...te mostramos prueba si a si lo quieres.  
Pero aunque te niegues a creerlo somos tus hermanos, nosotros si llevamos tu misma sangre No ellos.  
** Ambos se enfrentaron me pareció recordarlos cuando éramos unos niños, claro ella mas pequeñas con sus hermosa coletas y con unos dientes menos, pero hermosa.

 **− hija -** dijo el anciano - **ellos tienen razón de odiarme -** la pecosa se voltio negando lo dicho por el anciano - **aunque solo seguí ordenes .  
de la señora enroy ****Devi decirles que tu pequeña habías perdido la memoria, siempre tuve desacuerdo con tu abuela pero que podía ser yo.  
solo era un empleado.**

 **− Abuelo no digas esos -** tomo el rostro del anciano con ternura **\- Tu eres parte de la familia y sabes que te amos mucho abuelo.  
** El viejo le sonrío mis dos amigos se apartaron, se que se sentía mal, pero fue peor cuando entro otro hombre rubio oscuro y peor para mi ya que ella.  
Se lanzo en sus brazos.  
 **  
− can - que paso?...como estas? -** dijo besando su cabello.  
 **− Ya estoy bien tom...solo fue un pequeño desmayo -** el la abrazo otra vez.

 **− candy -** dijo la chica de lente **\- La enfermera ya viene creo que debería de sentarte y tranquilizarte un poco querida, tom amor siéntalas.  
** El obedeció al parecer esa chica era su novia, luego entro la chica del estacionamiento con otro hombre de cabello negro y este también la abrazo.  
 **  
− can - que paso?...en cuanto vi el mensaje vine linda como estas? -** ella le sonrío y el le dio un beso en sus labios ahí fue donde yo me confundí. **  
**Creí que esa chica era su novia, pero parece que me equivoque, pero también los otros dos chico la besaron que maldita moda era esa, me pregunte con fastidio. **  
**Ya Albert quería irse lo note por su cara y su aislamiento, Ni hablo de Tony ese ya estaba en la ventana mirando con fastidio y queriéndolo matar a todos.  
 **  
− Bueno creo que...-** dijo mi amigo pero otro chico entro apurado sin reparar que en Nosotros.  
 **  
− ange -** dijo el chico que era mas joven que los otro dos, quizás tenia dieciocho o diecinueve pero eso no importaba ya que este también la beso.  
Que carajo era esto, que maldita moda tenían los malditos franceses estaba muy. enojado **\- mi ángel vine lo mas rápido que pude como estas mi vida?**  
 **  
− ya estoy bien Jimmy gracias -** le dijo la pecosa y le sonrío y el volvió darle un beso pero esta vez en su cabello abrazándola.  
 **  
Basta -** Tony exploto estaba muy enojado igual que yo y todos lo miraron Meno Albert que estaba muy pensativo **− venimos desde muy lejos para hablar.  
Con mi hermana, pero como veo que no te encuentras bien nos retiramos, solo te pido que nos atiendas mañana a SOLAS por favor.  
Sabes que tenemos que hablar eres mi hermana eso no lo puedes negar, este hombre - **señalando al anciano **\- sabe que es verdad lo que te digo candy.  
Te amamos y nunca perdimos la esperanza de volver a verte, estamos en ese hotel - **le dio una tarjeta **\- nos puedes hablar cuando estes.  
Mas tranquila, buenas tarde.**

 **Vas a cenar terry? -** dijo Albert sacando al castaño de sus recuerdo.

 **− No tengo ganas pero creo que Nos** **hará bien salir todos, No lo crees Tony -** este solo asintió, Albert No estaba interesado en salir pero.  
Tenia que relajarse un poco y hacer que su hermano explotara su energía un poco, aun recordaba las palabras de su hermano y le dolía mucho.  
Los tres jóvenes bajaron sin decir ninguna palabra, pero ante de salir una linda chica los detuvo, con una Enorme sonrisa.

 **− monsieur andley -** dijo la chica muy seductora - **"J'ai un message pour toi, en ce moment j'allais dans ta chambre" -** Albert no le entendió nada.  
Pero miro a Terry que estaba de tras de el y le dijo.  
 **  
− Traductor ambulante -** Tony sonrío y Terry blanqueo sus ojos con fastidio **\- traduce hombre que la francesa me sigue mirando como si fuera su sena.  
** Terry tomo el sobre con fastidio la chica lo miraba sorprendida ya que Esos tres hombre eran unos adonis y se los quería ligar.  
 **  
− Merci mademoiselle -** dijo lo mas cortes que pudo **-** **M. Andley ne parle pas français, je vais donc lui donner la carte.**

 **− ho désolé monsieur merci de m'aider et désolé −** dijo y se marcho.

 **− Toma -** dijo Terry y los tres caminaron afuera ya un carro de alquiler los esperaba afuera y así salieron a disfrutar a la ciudad mas romántica del mundo.

 **− quien ,mando el mensaje -** Albert No respondió estaba sorprendido leyendo la carta Anthony volvió a preguntar **\- Albert quien mando el mensaje.**

 **− Candy -** dijo y todos quedaron en silencio **\- mando tres invitaciones para el evento de mañana -** Anthony voltio su cara hacia la ventana triste **.  
** Espero muchos años para poder ver a su hermana, abrasarla y decirle que la extraño y que tenían ahora?...nada, tres boletos y un paseo solos en esta estupida.  
ciudad...en verdad que la vida era una mierda, se decía el joven chico así mismo con sus ojos cristalino lleno de tristeza.

Terry solo seguía manejando, No prestaba atención en nada sus pensamiento estaba en la pecosa y no le gustaba nada, en ese mismo momento había.  
Decidido regresar a America, alejarse de ella, poner tierra o océano entre ellos ella era solo una niña para el y hermana de sus amigos.  
Soltó el aire y doblo cuando el navegador del auto se lo indico, fue en ese momento cuando escucho a Albert.

 **− candy se disculpa -** dijo apena en un susurro.

 **− solo eso un " lo siento " -** dijo Anthony con fastidio.

 **− No Tony escucha -** dijo y enseguida leyó la carta.

 **...Albert lamento haberte gritado, lamento también que los deje que se marcharan sin despedirme sin mostrar mas interés en ustedes...**  
 **...Ustedes son mis hermano, lo se, lo siento pero todo paso muy rápido y confuso para mi, siento en mi corazón la necesidad de tenerlos cerca de mi...**  
 **... Por favor no se vallan, tenemos que hablar con calma, mande tres invitaciones para mañana no falten, también mandare a alguien por sus cosas...**  
 **...Quiero que ustedes vengan a mi casa, son mi familia mi única familia, dile a Anthony que en mis sueños siempre escuche su voz sin saber quien era...**  
 **... Albert siempre mire tu rostro triste, no sabia quien eras pero ahora lo se hermano, Hay que darnos una oportunidad, los estaré esperando.**  
 **...su hermana, que los quiere a pesar que mi mente no los recordarlos, pero mi corazón si.**

 **...CONDICE ALEJANDRA ANDLEY LAUREN.**

 **− candice alejandra Andley, suena mejor No lo creen -** dijo Anthony sonriendo **− ella Nos recuerda hermano -** dijo y una lagrima se deslizo en su rostro.  
Aunque nadie lo vio, por la oscuridad, voltio su rostro para abrir la puerta del carro y se limpio la lagrima.

 **− así es Tony Nos recuerda -** dijo mas animado era como si se había quitado un enorme peso, ella lo miraba en sus sueño y eso era hermoso.

Terry solo asintió le daba gusto por ellos pero el no iría a su casa, era un momento familiar y el no tenia nada que hacer.  
Los tres entraron a un restaurante, el ambiente ya no estaba pesado era increíble un par de líneas escrita les había vuelto la esperanza.

* * *

Despertó mas tranquila y decidida No podía negar sus sueños y las voces de su corazón, fue por eso que les escribió a sus hermano, sonrío contenta.  
Ya no estaba sola los tenia a ellos, amaba a sus amigos pero ellos eran sus hermano su sangre, No recordaba su pasado pero recuperaría parte de su vida.

 **− Linda ya se llevaron todo, te esperamos o llegas -** candy voltio era la novia de su gran amigo john, anny britter una excelente directora de diseño.  
Ahora era su amiga.  
 **  
− si anny yo llegare después, anny mandaste los trajes a mis hermanos? -** ella sonrío con picardía **\- Que? -** dijo candy

 **− suena bien no!...es lindo tener a alguien que te aman y esos chicos te aman amiga.  
**

 **− Lo se y aunque no lo creas yo también los quiero aunque no recuerde todo -** anny se sorprendió.  
 **  
− Como?... recuerdas algo de tu pasado?.**

 **− si...siempre los mire en mis sueño aunque eran algo borrosos los recuerdo, pero eran ellos -** y Amis ojos zafiro también lo recuerdo, esto lo pensó.

 **− Can, linda todo ya esta organizado stear ya instalo todo el sistema, Nos vamos -** dijo abrazándola y dandole un beso en los labios.  
A anny nunca le gustaba esos saludo con la rubia ya que john era español no francés pero a quien quería engañar estaba celosa, muy celosa de la rubia.  
Ella lo tenia todo dinero, atención, fama y ahora dos hermano y para colmo millonario eso quería decir que seria mas rica.

Odiaba su vida desde niña careció mucho, su madre murió y su padre se volvió un alcohólico ella tuvo que trabajar y estudiar muy duro para su carrera.  
Sabia muy bien que candy le había dado el trabajo por John aunque después reconoció su empeño laboral, candy era muy buena amiga no lo podía Negar.  
Pero ella sentía que merecía mas de lo que tenia que injusta era la vida, Tomo unos papeles para disimular un poco, Odiaba ver a John con ella.  
 **  
− amor -** dijo el chico aun abrazando a candy **\- te vienes conmigo o con candy.**

 **− contigo amor, candy ya me dijo que se queda ademas somos nosotros lo que dirigimos todo el evento -** dijo sin pensar lo celos la segaban.  
John la miro serio, Candy se aparto de su amigo y disimulo acomodando su portafolio.

 **− los veo luego John** \- dijo y este la voltio a ver **\- diles a los chicos que los diseños de verano están con patty ella los espera en el aeropuerto.**

 **− No te preocupes amor yo me encargo -** candy salió de su oficina, suspiro sabia que los celos dominaban a anny aunque no lo entendía.  
Lo que candy no entendía es que no era solo eso, anny siempre fingió ser amable con ella por John, por su puesto de trabajo ya que ella sabia muy bien.  
Que la rubia le pagaba tres veces mas que otra empresa.

El hombre no le dijo nada, la amaba y ya la conocía muy bien sabia que estaba a su lado por que lo amaba a su manera, los dos salieron de la mansión.  
Dejando a la rubia sola.

La gran noche llego los fotógrafos y una televisora eran acomodado en el lugar Archie los dirigía junto con tom, stear estaba con el sistema de audio y pantalla.  
Paty guiaba a la modelos y Jimmy chequeaba la seguridad del lugar.  
Anny supervisaba a las mujeres que revisaba las invitaciones en la entrada todo tenia que ser perfecto en ese momento miro los ojos zafiros mas hermosos.  
Que había visto, cuando ellos recibieron la llamada de que candy estaba nerviosa y con todo el alboroto en la oficina no se había fijado bien en el hombre.  
Del estacionamiento de cerca, su corazón se acelero cuando lo miro sonreír, el venia platicando con los dos rubios que también estaban muy guapo.

 **− Bien venido** \- ellos le dieron la invitación a una chica y ella les confirmo a anny que estaba invitados en la zona VIP - **señores andley, señor grandchester.  
Por aquí caballeros - **dijo y camino coquetamente llamando la atención de los hombre ya que la chica en verdad estaba hermosa.  
Terry miro a Anthony sonriendo y esta levanto las dos cejas complacido, Albert solo meneo su cabeza en negación pues conocía muy bien a su hermano y amigo.  
Esta llamo a un mesero que inmediatamente llego a servirles whisky.  
El local estaba lleno, ahí había grande personajes de la moda, Terry comenzó a revisar su celular y Anthony miraba de lejos los coqueteo de la bella mujer.

 **Candy** \- Fue lo único que dijo Albert y eso fue suficiente para llamar la atención de ellos, miraron fijamente el mismo lugar donde miraba el rubio empresario.  
Y ahí estaba la hermosa rubia que caminaba hacia ellos, el corazón de Terry se detuvo y supo que ya no podría escapar.

CONTINUARA

GRACIAS POR SEGUIR CONMIGO CON ESTOS DOS BELLOS PERSONAJES...MIL GRACIAS.


	5. Chapter 5

_**gracias por leer esta historia.**_

 _ **como siempre con mis personajes favoritos.**_

 _ **Que son ...terry, candy.**_

agradesco su tiempo en leer esta Historia.

 _ **para ustedes**_

 _ **NACISTE PARA MI.**_

 **GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO POR RELEER ESTA HISTORIA.**

Estaba muy feliz, esa mañana se había levantado con una determinación, recuperaría el tiempo perdido, estaría al lado de ellos.  
Sin memoria o con memoria trataría de encajar en las vidas de su hermanos, por que ahora ellos eran su verdadera familia.  
Siempre los chicos sus mejores amigos la pasaban con ella, eran sus amigos y le agradecía a la vida por tenerlos a ellos en especial.  
A sus dos primos del alma Archie y stear su gran consejeros su hermano tom que para ella siempre lo seria  
bajo las escaleras entusiasmada por el nuevo giro de su vida y ahí estaban los dos como siempre mirándola con ternura, camino hacia ellos.

 **− te vez divina -** dijo Archie muy seductor

 **− Simplemente bella quería prima -** la abrazo y ella sintió que en ese abrazo había algo mas  
 **  
− Que sucede stear -** lo miro a los ojos y supo lo que era.  
 **  
− sabes que este día llegaría ange -** dijo mirándola a los ojos.

 **−cuando se irán? -** lo dijo con mucha tristeza.

 **− En dos Díaz gatita -** su voz sonó algo melancólica **\- Como director de la empresa, es mi obligación... lo sabes verdad?**

 **− Si -** dijo la rubia con tristeza la abuela enroy lo habían dejado en su empresa a ellos dos, aunque la presidencia era para stear, este se la cedió.  
A su hermano por que a el le gustaba la ingeniería de sistema y se había especializado mucho en los sonido y imagen, que era un gran beneficio.  
Para la empresa en Londres la madre sucursal, donde candy Hera la única heredera.  
 **  
**

 **− vamos candy no estamos muy lejos, ademas estaremos siempre en contacto en conferencia y en eventos, y principalmente fiestas y te aseguro.  
que serán muchas - **La picardía de suprimo siempre la hacían sonreír **\- recuerda gatita que yo estoy a cargo ahora, digamos que ahora yo tengo el poder.  
Atrás quedaron los momentos aburrido - **El le cerro un ojo y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

 **− si...tienes razón no debo de llorar, pero los extrañare mucho, sin ustedes perder a mi abuela hubiera sido estresante tenerlos conmigo.  
Fue un gran alivio, sentirlos cerca de mi...pero ahora - **ya no pudo su voz se le quebró por no querer llorar y les partió el corazón a ambos chicos.

 **− Gatita -** Archie la abrazo dandole un tierno beso en la sien.

 **− Ange sabes que yo estaré aquí cada fin de semana, hasta que Archie ya no me necesite, sabes muy bien que yo siempre estaré aquí para ti.  
Después de eso seré todo tuyo.  
**

 **− Hermano...Yo no te necesito en la empresa -** dijo serio, después puso su cara juguetona **\- ademas la gatita esta** **así por mi, ella solo me vera dos o tres.  
Veces al mes, verdad gatita? ...auch!..**

candy sonrío ya que stear le dio un manotazo en la cabeza de su hermano, ella era feliz con ellos sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrima.  
Se iban, Archie la volvió abrazar, cerro sus ojos y unos ojos azul verdosos llego a su mente y dos rubios que llevaban su sangre, sonrio.  
Y a no estaría sola, suspiro y seco las lagrimas con sus dedos que muy apenas quería salir de sus ojos.

 **− Bien las veces que no puedan venir yo iré...desacuerdo -** ambos chicos sonrieron ella hablaba como si ella los estaba consolando.

 **− Desacuerdo -** dijeron ambos primos.

Los chicos tuvieron casi dos horas platicando con ella sobre sus hermanos analizando la situación, ellos ya habían hecho sus propias.  
averiguaciones y estaban feliz por Ella ya que ya no estaban solo ellos para cuidarla, stear la escuchaba muy atento amaba mucho a su prima.  
El solo quería verla feliz para el, ella era su pequeña hermana la niña mas dulce y tierna y la protegerían de cualquier persona.

Archie mas relajado camino hacia ella, su cabello se mesilla con cada paso elegante, su vestir era simple pero muy elegante extendió sus brazos.  
Para tenerla cerca y disfrutar de su presencias, solo estaría dos días mas a su lado.

 **−Gatita -** dijo estrechándola entre sus brazos **\- pasemos estos dos días en la cabaña te parece, podemos cabalgar y jugar polo.  
Que te parece, ademas creo que ahí podremos conocer mejor a tus hermanos, mañana no creo que sea posible ya que será.  
Una noche loca, eso te lo aseguro.**

 **− eso mismo estaba pensando -** lo dijo con su dedo indice en su labio gesto que lo tenia desde niña. **  
**

 **− Buena idea hermano y así me iré mas tranquilo los quiero conocer a tus hermanos dore, y dime donde están ellos ahora?...irán al desfile?.**

 **−Si, yo misma mande las invitaciones especiales y esta noche los traeré a mi casa o a la cabaña No lo se stear.**

 **− yo llevare a tus hermanos a la cabaña dore y Archie te llevara a ti que te parece?.**

 **− por mi esta bien y tu querido Archie que opinas -** dijo abrazándolo.  
 **  
− sabes que lo que tu decidas es una orden para mi gatita -** dijo sonriéndole coquetamente y ella correspondió a esa sonrisa traviesa.  
Dandole un tierno beso en los labios.

Todos salieron, stear tenían que terminar algunos detalles con el sonido y las luces y candy ayudarle a John con las modelos, ya que se ponían.  
muy fastidiosas y Archie lidiar con algunos comerciante y pequeños socios pero de la otra sucursal en Londres.

En la casa ange dore todo era un caos, las modelos estaban llegando juntos con los de maquillajes, fotógrafos ya que ante de trasladar todo.  
Jimmy era unos de los modelos que hacia suspirar a las chicas que sentada en la sillas donde las peinaban miraban pasar al chico, pero no solo.  
Era el único que ellas miraban con adoración ya que mirar a esos hombres era una delicia y todos pertenecían al " **Harén de ange dore** **".  
** Así les decían ellas ya que todos ellos giraban al rededor de la dueña de la casa de moda.

Como envidiaban a la joven heredera de una inmensa Fortuna Aunque ella todo el tiempo lo negaba, los rumores decían que cada fin de semana.  
todos se reunían en la casa privada de la joven heredera, que estaba ubicada lejos de la cuidad.

El segundo de entrar fue tom, el chico tenia un toque rudo pero con carita de ángel, los hermanos Cornwell eran otros que loas volvían locas y para.  
Sellar el desfile de galanes estaba el diseñador John, que era muy mujeriego aunque tenia novia no le importaba tener otras mujeres.  
Miraban con pesar a las ilusas novias incluyendo a la directora internacional de ange dore la ejecutiva Patricia O'brallan.

Pero quien había iniciado esos rumores y cuchicheos en los pasadizos de la Empresa?...Quien se atrevía a esparcir esos rumores?...Unos ojos azules.  
Seguía cada paso que daba la rubia en su empresa, lo que ella tenia lo deseaba ella, mirar como su novio la miraba con adoración la desesperaba.  
Anny britter cada día se perdía en la envidia, según ella se merecía mucho mas que su insípida "amiga"...dejando que su envidia la consumiera.  
Por que tu enemiga no es aquella que te ataca de frente, tu enemiga es aquella que finge serlo, la que te ataca por detrás.  
Anny sabia que candy le había mucha oportunidad, pero la envidia se la estaba consumiendo y ella lo sabia muy bien.

El lugar era una locura mujeres semi desnuda caminaban por donde quiera, costureras finalizando detalles, maquinista, los vestidos del.  
desfiles eran llevados De un lugar a otro, en especial el vestido que se iba a poner la rubia, como si fuera un tesoro cuídenlo, había dicho.  
John ya que para el candy era su pequeña, la dulce niña que adoraba.

Estaba nerviosa no por el desfile ella estaba acostumbrada desde que tenia memoria había vivido entre pasarelas modelos, convenciones, fiestas.  
fotos y escándalo, por vivir cada fin de semana con sus amigos en la cabaña, solo su amiga patricia la acompañaba  
Sus nervios no eran ni por sus hermanos, ya que la situación era simple había perdido la memoria y con esos los recuerdo al lado de ellos pero ahora.  
Había decidido convivir con ellos, recuperando su memoria ya que no todo estaba perdido ya que ellos vivían en su mente por años los había visto en sueños.  
Creyendo que solo era eso, sueños... pero no era así, su corazón los reconocía, por eso siempre estuvieron presente en ella.

Los Nervios era por el, sin duda le gustaba y mucho sin saber por que se había enamorado de Terrence, ese era su Nombre, Ante solo lo había visto en sueño.  
Aunque era algo borrosos pero eran sus ojos la guiaban a el como el faro que guían los barcos por la neblina en la oscuridad de la Noche.  
Así era para ella esos zafiros que los reconocería perfectamente esos zafiros habían sido creado solo para ella.

Toda la tarde paso pensando en el, y aveces repetía su Nombre **" Terrence grandchester"** susurro cada letra llenando su alma mientras pronunciaba su nombre.  
La modista entro para ayudarla a vestir, ella misma levanto su cabello y se maquillo un poco, todos sabían que ella no le gustaba que nadie l tocara según eso decían.  
Pero la realidad era que ella no le gustaba molestar a nadie hoy seria un día de estrés y una larga noche, ella era sencilla y muy poco le gustaba el maquillaje.  
Se miro al espejo y lo que miro le gusto estaba lista para verlo, lista para Terrence grandchester.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar, los meseros procuraban que todos mantuvieran llenas sus copas, las chicas daban bocadillos y otras daban el programa del evento.  
Muchos jóvenes asistieron al evento unos hijos de los empresarios otros directores y otros simplemente amigos de la familia pero cada cabañero quería estar.  
Al lado de ella, de la Nueva heredera, sus hermosos ojos verdes y ese hermoso cabello dorado nada común los atraía, así quien no lo haría?.

Su belleza era única la hermosa rubia era una de las solteras mas codiciadas, era el partido perfecto, hermosa, joven, millonaria y Dueña de un negocio firme.  
Pero había solo un defecto, sus guardianes esos cinco hombre que la cuidaban como el tesoro que era, nunca se apartaban de ella.

Michael era un joven empresario en publicidad su fortuna era bastante considerable aunque no se comparaba con la de los Lauder.  
era bastante tentadora.  
El mismo había levantado la empresa de sus padre llevándola a otro nivel, ahora tenia veintisiete años y desde hace un año estaba enamorado.  
de la hermosa rubia, quedo enarenado cuando la anciana enroy la presento como su sucesora desde ese momento aquella chiquilla de diecisiete año.  
Se le aparecía en sueño, inquietándolo despertando en Michael el deseo.

Siempre escuchaba de ella en las entrevista que le realizaba su equipo, en fotos y hasta en las televisoras pero nunca la había tratado, hasta ese día.  
Candice lucia un costoso vestido, seria ya que la chica muy pocas veces sonreía era hermosa si, pero algo en ella lo inquietaba.

siempre pensó que era Una niña rica mas y caprichosa como las su clase, pero todo eso cambio cuando la vio en el lago, ahí sin esos lujosos vestidos.  
ella estaba con un vestido, Sencillo color palo rosa y descalza jugueteando con el agua, desde ese momento el se enamoro de Candice White de Lauren.  
Con su mirada fija en ella le recorrió el cuerpo de ella, esa mujer lo volvía loco.

Hoy estaba mas que hermosa ya que ella traía un vestido con la espalda desnuda hasta la cadera, por delante los dos tirante que se sostenía en su cuello.  
moldeaba muy bien sus senos dejándolo semidesnudo ya que con el cruce de tirantes dejaban un pequeño hueco, dejando ver esas dos hermosuras.

El color del vestido terminaba con la cordura de cualquiera, ya que era color perla perdiéndose con la piel cremosa de ella, sin poder evitarlo el joven.  
Empresario tuvo una erección, que quería esa mujer, volverlo loco?...  
Michel la demoraba ya que la deseaba importándole muy poco lo que opinaran de el, con cada paso que daba ella el a seguía como deseaba separarla de ellos.

Los seis estaban reunidos ya que los fotógrafos estaban inmortalizando ese momentos, los tres herederos juntos, los cornwell y Lauren y al lado de ellos sus mano.  
Derechas de la modas, todo era flash y mas flash, hasta que candy los miro, Sus hermano y el, habían llegado aunque sus ojos solo se enfocaron en el y quedo fascinada.  
Se miraba hermoso, todo su cuerpo vibro por el y en ese momento lo supo, y sin poder evitarlo susurro... **" Naciste para mi"...Terrence grandchester"...** su corazón se lo decía.

Hipnotizada comino hacia ellos, su sonrisa no se borraba en su rostro y solo quería estar al lado de el volver asentir su olor, su calor, esos zafiros acariciando su piel.  
Tenerlo cerca y ser su amiga y poder enamorarlo, miro que el Albert la había visto y le sonrío.

 **− Candy** \- Fue lo único que dijo Albert y eso fue suficiente para llamar la atención de ellos, miraron fijamente el mismo lugar donde miraba el rubio empresario.  
Y ahí estaba la hermosa rubia que caminaba hacia ellos, el corazón de Terry se detuvo aquella Diosa caminaba hacia ellos, sus ojos lo hipnotizaba, con cada pasos.  
Que daba ella sus piernas quedaban desnuda, sus ojos se deslizaron por el cuerpo de ella, con su mirada la acaricio, aquellos dos pecho los devoro con solo verlo.  
Terry no lo podía creer pero con solo verla le estaba haciendo el amor y supo que ya no podría escapar de ella.  
un deseo se apodero de Terry No lo entendía era como si cada parte de ese pequeño cuerpo lo llamaba, lo atraía, lo acorralaba como un Imán hacia ella.

Ver a esa hermosa rubia su delicado caminar hacia ellos lo dejo sin respiración, sin poder evitarlo su mirada la fijo en sus bellos pechos nuevamente ella era única.  
No entendía lo que sentía pero no podía dejar de verla, sus ojos la demoraron en segundo.  
Su andar era elegante, sexy, provocativa y endemoniadamente seductora y comprendió que esa mujer le gustaba, le fascinaba y ya no tenia deseo de escapar.  
La quería para el y en ese momento miro a su alrededor, el no era el único todos la demoraban y eso lo enfureció, solo su voz le quito un poco su furia.

 **− Bienvenido -** saludo la rubia con dos besos a sus hermanos - **es un gusto tenerlos aquí, gracias por venir.  
** miro a Terry, ellos se perdieron mirando sus ojos, ella parpadeo y el se perdió en cada movimiento que hizo ella, dejándolo completamente anonadado.  
Terry miro como ella se acercaba a el, había visto como saludaba a sus amigos, si ella se acercaba a el lo podía inquietar el lo sabia muy bien.  
No lo pudo evitar, ella lo beso en ambas mejillas, aunque fueron solo fueron segundo Terry pudo ver cada pecas, cada bello y besar esa piel tierna, fresca.  
Lo excito, el rose de ella fue tierno deseable sus labios le ardían de deseo por haber rosado su piel, su miembro despertó, tuvo que respirar profundo.  
Para poder contenerse y no dar un espectáculo.  
Los dos temblaron cuando sus pieles se rosaron, candy se dijo que ese hombre seria solo suyo **\- eres** **Terrence, verdad? -** dijo como si no recordara su nombre.

 **− A si es...Candice** \- su voz era ronca en ese momento tomo whisky para tranquilizarse ya que estaba aturdido..

 **− Dime candy por favor, tu eres pariente o solo amigos de mis hermanos? -** dijo nerviosa y trato verse serena.

 **− El es un gran amigo de la familia sus padres y el nuestro se querían como hermanos candy -** la voz de Albert llamo su atención.

 **− y pronto será parte de la familia -** dijo Anthony palmeando la espalda de su amigo, candy sintió temor... **"será que se casara con alguna prima?"**

 **− comprendo pronto se casara con algún familiar -** Terry la miro, sus ojos se fundieron y por un momento miro lo que quería saber.  
 **.." te gusto pecosa"**

 **− No -** dijo bebiendo de su copa, y con una sonrisa endemoniadamente sexy la miro fijamente y con sus dedo indice señalo a su futuro cuñado **\- El se casara.**  
 **Con mi hermana candy -** escuchar su nombre en sus labios fue como una electricidad que recorrió su cuerpo - **y espero que la conozca muy pronto.**

 **− Espero que si Terrence -** dijo con una sonrisa **" lo que quiero es que tu te cases conmigo"** pensó la pecosa y sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo.  
Terry lo noto y le sonrío nuevamente era un dialogo que solo ellos entendía, sin saber por que el joven ingles se sentía como un tonto adolescente.

 **− por favor -** dijo con su voz algo enriquecida **\- solo dime Terry -** susurro el y eso la hizo vibrar **\- tu no lo recuerdas pero siempre te considere.  
Como mi pequeña hermana, pecosa - **sonrío Quería ver la expresión de ella maliciosamente le sonrío, Lejos estaba de considerarla como su hermana.  
Que sus amigos lo perdonara pero, pero solo deseaba meterla en su cama y robar todos sus favores, robarle todo los suspiro y beber de ella, sin limite de tiempo.  
Si ella le daba solo una oportunidad se lanzaría a ella sin ningún remordimiento, la devoraría.

Candy estaba acostumbrada a los coqueteo y insinuaciones y indirecta de los hombres, no de balde tenia a sus cinco paladines que eran unos.  
Verdaderos casa nova, ellos mismo le había enseñado todas las tácticas de conquista, y supo que Terrence utilizaba una, saber que terreno pisaba.

Quería ser su novia pero jamas permitiría que el pensara que era una Rogona , como quizás muchas que pasaron por su cama por Diaz o semana.  
No?...ella quería algo solido, quería que ese hombre solo fuera suyo.. **."por que tu Terry aunque no lo sepas será mi novio** **"** se repetía para ella misma.  
Así que le sonrío mientras pensaba su respuesta si se la ponía fácil...fácil la iba a olvidar pero si lo forzaba un poco el se desorientaría con un rechazo.  
Ya que imagino que nunca esa hombre había escuchado un... NO!...ese era la manera, ahora lo sabia.  
 **  
− que lindo gracias ahora tendré un hermano mas -** sonrío poniendo su linda carita de inocencia **\- mis querido hermanos mayores.  
** Terry la observo, eso no le gusto "mayores?..acaso le estaba diciendo viejo?...bueno Albert lo era pero el no!.. **\- espero que ninguna sean celosos.**

 **− celosos -** dijeron los tres, pero solo a uno presto atención Ella y lo que vio le gusto, ya que una chispa brillo en sus zafiros **\- tienes novio.  
** Dijo Albert sonriendo mientras Anthony la miraba, los ojos de Terry chispearon y en ese momento deseaba sacarla de ahí, y por que no!.. darle una nalgadas.  
Por coqueta y atolondrada.  
 **  
− Novio...novio no!...pero si muchos enamorados -** sonrío **\- pero deseo tener uno muy pronto -** dijo mirando a sus amigos, quería picarlo, ver su reacción.  
Volvió a verlos - **espero que siempre me apoyen** **chicos -** miro primero a Albert que le sonrío, No pudo evitarlo, lo miro y su sonrisa se amplio, Terry la miraba.  
con furia y eso le gusto **" te gusto Terry, no lo puedes negar te gusto",** Terry miro su sonrisa amplia, traviesa y lo supo ella lo estaba provocando tomo.  
Su whisky de un solo trago y fijo su vista en ella, candy no bajo la mirada seguía firme hasta que su hermano la llamo.

 **− candy -** dijo Anthony interrumpiendo a la rubia - **debemos hablar, te ruego que si después de tu evento podríamos hacerlo.**

 **− Por supuesto, esta noche se quedaran en mi casa, sus cosas ya** **están siendo trasladada y acomodadas, su cuenta de hotel ya esta cancelada.  
En mi casa podemos hablar -** dijo feliz ya que tendría al castaño a su lado **\- por que espero que su visita no sea de dos días.**

 **− De ninguna manera -** Albert le toma la mano **\- después de no verte durante seis años crees que solo vendríamos por dos días pequeña.  
** **  
− y menos ahora que sabemos de tu** **amnesia candy -** ahora fue Anthony quien le tomo la mano y se la beso tiernamente, candy estaba con el corazón.  
En la mano, ellos la amaban y no pudo mas y sin pensarlo mucho se abrazo a el, era su hermano su querido Tony, en ese momento los flash la hicieron apartarse.

 **− Que pasa? -** preguntaron los rubios desconcertados.

 **− Mañana** **dirán que tengo un nuevo amor o quizás doble ustedes saben que ellos -** dijo señalando a los reporteros - **todo lo exageran.  
con tal de tener una nota para su primera plana, pero bueno espero que les guste el evento y gracias por estar conmigo, ustedes se ven muy ****guapo.  
Tengo tres hermanos mayores muy irresistible, que pena y yo sin maquillaje en este momento al lado de ustedes me veo** **horrible -** sonrío mirando.  
Al hermoso hombre, Candy ni se imaginaba los pensamiento atrevido de Terry ya que la rubia al abrazar a su hermano se giro, dandole una hermosa vista de su.  
Espalda a Terry, este se deleito mirando la cremosa piel descubierta de ella, sus ojos se posaron en unas diminutas pecas que con todo deleite se perdía en sus caderas.  
Estaba excitado por DIOS que lo estaba, daría cualquier cosa por seguir esas pecas, besaría cada una de ellas, besaría sus caderas y toda su piel.  
No podía apartar la vista de su espalda, sin poder evitarlo dio un paso hacia ella, quería tocarla todo había desaparecido solo eran ella y el.  
Quería apretar con sus manos esas caderas, Pero la voz de Albert lo saco de sus sucios pero dulces pensamiento.

 **− Siempre has sido hermosa pequeña -** Albert la atrajo hacia el y beso su frente con amor ella se acurruco en sus brazos poniendo su cabeza en el pecho.  
De su hermano, Terry bebió de un solo trago su whisky y tomo otra copa de un mesero que pasaba al lado de ellos, tenia que controlarse sus amigos estaban.  
Al lado de el, gracias a Dios que estaban muy distraído mirando a su hermana y no notaron nada, ya que su Erección lo delataba, esa rubia lo estaba volviendo loco.

Continuaron platicando muy amenamente, a lo lejos anny observaba a los rubios y al castaño, ellos eran hombre muy atractivo, miro hacia el vestidor y pudo ver a John.  
Como siempre de coquetos con las "modelos" lo amaba y sabia que también el la quería pero John era demasiado mujeriego y eso ya la estaba cansándola.

Miro a patricia estaba feliz con su adorado Tom, el la respetaba y siempre estaba al lado de ella, le tenia envidia por que ella no podía tener un hombre fiel si era mas.  
Bonita que patricia, en eso miro también a Archie, sabia que en un tiempo ambos se gustaron pero el se aparto, al saber que ella era pareja de John esa fue la primera.  
Vez que se lamento ser novia de el.

Aunque lo quería el no la tomaba enserio cuando hablaban de vivir juntos el decía que no, que amaba su libertad y eso la lastimaba, ya no era una mujer.  
De 24 años y necesitaba una relación solida, con promesa de matrimonio en un futuro económico, pero John solo quería tener una relación libre, sin atadura.  
Siguió acomodando las guías de los vestidos, cual saldría primero, y cual no así siguió dirigiendo a las chicas para que lo organizaran todo.  
Levanto la vista y miro a la rubia siendo la atracción de todos, suspiro deseaba que todo terminara, siguió así sin animo de estar ahí.

Las joven vestidas con uniforme del local fueron guiando a los invitados a sus lugares ya que el evento estaba por comenzar, candy se sentó al lado de sus hermanos.  
Terry sin disimular nada se sentó al lado de Tony ya que no quería estar al lado de ella en especial por que la atrevida pecosa doblo las piernas y su vestido tenia.  
Dos abertura donde dejaba lucir sus hermosas piernas, estaba fascinado mirando sus pierna cuando miro que un hombre se detuvo y la miraba con deseo?

 **− hola candy -** candy? dijo Terry enojado le dijo candy!...y por que el imbécil la miraba así, con deseo...Idiota" como se atrevía.

 **− Michel claro que si -** dijo ella sin moverse y eso alegro a Terry ya que eso significaba que no le interesaba - **dime, en que puedo ayudarte.  
** El miro a los rubio y castaños, estaba celoso ya que ella se había quedado con ellos, deseaba saber quien demonio era ellos y lo haría claro que lo haría.

 **− Puede ser en** **privado preciosa -** esto hizo girar a los tres chicos que lo fulminaron, de igual manera los miro Michel, el también marcaría su territorio.

 **− claro -** dijo candy pero ante de eso miro a sus hermanos **\- pero antes te presentare a mis hermanos -** los rubios se pusieron de pies, terry se quedo sentado.  
Mirando con desprecio al hombre y este no se aguanto y muy serio dijo.

 **− espero que el no sea un pretendiente -** dijo señalando a Terry, candy lo ignoro.

 **− Michel te presento a Willian Albert andley** **Anthony Willian andley mis hermanos ellos viven en America.**

 **− Y el -** dijo serio ya que sentía que ese castaño deseaba a la mujer que el amaba y eso jamas lo permitiría, ella solo seria de el.

 **− Yo soy el novio** \- dijo sonriendo **\- Terrence granchester, su futuro esposo.**

 **CONTINUARA**

 **GRACIAS POR SEGUIR CONMIGO CON ESTOS DOS BELLOS PERSONAJES...MIL GRACIAS.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**gracias por leer esta historia.**_

 _ **como siempre con mis personajes favoritos.**_

 _ **Que son ...terry, candy.**_

agradesco su tiempo en leer esta Historia.

 _ **para ustedes**_

 _ **NACISTE PARA MI.**_

Los hermanos Andrey saludaron al hombre, candy le traducía lo que Michel le decía, la conversación se daba en francés por lo tanto.  
Los hermanos Andley no entendían nada, aunque Michel hablara bien el ingle no le daba la gana hablarlo, los hermanos Andrey.  
Solo miraban como su hermana hablaba con el hombre con elegancia y algo de coqueteo cosa que a ninguno de los tres les gusto nada.  
esa confianza que había entre ellos dos.

Estaban enojado, Pero que podían decir sobre eso!...nada; candy era una mujer independiente y muy hermosa, cuando ella hablaba todo.  
su cuerpo lo hacia, sus largas pestañas, parpadeaban coquetas pero de forma natural que atraía las miradas de cualquier hombre.  
sus ojos verdes como la esmeralda chispeaban traviesamente hipnotizado a quien los viera y esa sonrisa cautivadora que volvían loco.  
A cualquiera que estuviera hablando con ella y todo estos gesto lo hacían sin que ella se diera cuenta, eran coqueteos femeninos delicioso.  
Naturales, inocentes y al mismo tiempo atrevidos y eso era lo que a los hombres lo atraía.

Los hombres la miraban perdido en sus encanto, forzosamente eran atraídos por sus labios carnosos y deliciosos provocando que quien.  
Los miraba se perdiera en ellos, desearan morderlo y chuparlos hasta sacar un suspiro de ellos.

Sus hermosos camanances agraciaban mas su rostro, sus parpadeos y esa forma de hablar que te llenaban los oídos queriendo mas y mas.  
De ella no había escapatoria esa mujer con cuerpo de diosa y cara de ángel era la tentación de cualquier hombre y los cuatro que estaban.  
A su lado lo sabia.

Sus hermano lo notaron, ella tenia la conminación perfecta de su padre y de rossmary dos seres real mente bellos y candy era digna heredera.  
De ellos, Albert no entendía muy bien el francés, pero de una cosa estaba seguro ese hombre estaba pretendiendo a su hermana.  
estaba incomodo no sabia como Actuar, era su hermano mayor, pero estuvo seis años ausente, lejos de ella no se sentía con derecho a reprochar.  
O juzgar, Ademas no conocía al hombre pero ella si.

Quizás era su enamorado o amigo con derecho, eso no e gusto nada, solo de pensar eso resoplo, le faltaba aire...paso su mano en su cabello.  
Estaba enojado, Tenia las manos atada, por que Ella era mayor de edad y no sabia nada de su vida, el suplido fuerte del rubio menor lo alerto.  
Conociendo a su hermano, podía armarle un show a ella y eso no era bueno a si que le lanzo una mirada de advertencia, cosa que Anthony.  
no le gusto nada, el regaño que le dio su hermano en silencio.

Anthony bebió su whisky de un solo trago... "que se creía este tipo estaba seduciendo a su hermana delante de ellos?...idiota".. miro al castaño.  
buscando, Apoyo para mandar a la chingada al pelele que estaba seduciendo a su hermana.  
Pero este solo miraba su estúpido teléfono, de seguro era la traidora de Susana o la sonsa de Eliza, su querido amigo si que era un Idiota.

Fastidiado por la cara de su hermano y que Terry su amigo no lo pelara, volvió a resoplar fastidiado, Esa expresión llamo la atención de los cuatro.  
Cuatro que estaban con el, Anthony le sonrío a su hermana algo avergonzado, a los demás los mando al Diablo en especial al francés.

Candy fijo sus ojos en Anthony y le correspondió la sonrisa amable que le dedico su hermano Pero también se dio cuenta de la mirada de advertencia .  
Que le lanzo su hermano mayor, "Albert" pensó ella, sonrío estaba comenzando a conocerlo ya que también vio que Anthony no le gusto nada.  
Ella también se dio cuenta que a ninguno de ellos les gusto a Michel.

Anthony no confiaba en el, ya que el imbécil estaba desnudando a su hermana frente a ellos, "maldición" pensó el rubio, si el seguía ahí al lado.  
De ello, le rompería la cara al maldito francés, así que decidió voltear su rostro tenia que alejarse de ellos en especial del idiota francés.  
Trato de disfrutar del evento para tranquilizarse un poco, Miro a su alrededor, todo era lo mismo de siempre, mismo desfile, corredera, vino y mujeres.  
La única diferencia que esta era francesas y Italiana...así que decidió ver que pescaba, levanto una mano para llamar aun mesero, este enseguida.  
Le trajo un whisky, la tomo saboreo el delicioso liquido notando que era de muy buena cosecha.

Miro de reojo a su hermano y se aparto mas para poder buscar, no deseaba dormir solo esta noche, noto que los invitados se acomodaban Poco a poco.  
De seguro ya iba a en pesar todo, fue en ese en ese momento que miro, unos ojos azules que llamo su atención, ya ante los había visto.  
Desde lejos Anny le sonrío y el correspondió con una sonrisa que le doblaron las piernas.

La dueña de esos ojos era Anny Britter que desde lejos lo seguía, noto que el joven rubio podría ser un excelente amante, esto la hizo temblar, deseaba mucho.  
Anthony y sin esperar mas comenzó el coqueteo, se movió despacio, giro su cuerpo y se inclino un poco para dejar unos folletos, dejando que el rubio devorara.  
Todo su trasero y sus hermosas pierna, se volteo y lo miro intensa mente, el anzuelo ya estaba echado, ahora era el momento de esperar la presa.  
Anthony se lanzo de cabeza, era Una clara invitación para el rubio, que el ni loco dejaría pasar, cuando ella voltio Anthony la devoraba descaradamente .  
No le importo que lo viera y mas fijo su vista en el centro de su deseo descaradamente la desnudo, ella se lo ofrecía quien era el para negarse?.

En ese momento que se fue su hermano, recibió un mensaje de su novia, sonrío esa era Karen con sus bellas ocurrencia, nuevamente desnuda.  
Con solo una rosa cubriendo su intimidad.  
Estaba arrepentido por no pedirle que se quedara con el, pero no quizo detenerla ella tenia una reunión de negocio en Italia y así la vio irse en el jet.  
de la empresa, la extrañaba mucho.  
Se disculpo con su hermana y se aparto de ellos un poco para responderle a su alocada novia, no quería ser descortés pero la verdad se sentía de mas.  
Con ellos dos, espero hablar con que Terry pero este solo miraba el teléfono como si lo acababan de inventar.

Para el francés solo existía Ella nada mas, apartándolo por completo de la conversación aunque su hermana trataba incluirlo, El solo tenia ojos para ella.  
Se retiro confiado que Terry estuviera pendiente de ella ya que sabia muy bien que el la cuidaría estando al lado de ellos, no la dejaría sola con ese.

Albert se fue dejando al castaño con el, sabia que Terry extendía toda la conversación, así que si el hombre le propondría algo malo el la defendería.  
Aunque no creía que ese Michel fuera así, pensó que todo estaba bien por la cara de Terry ya que este estaba completamente sereno muy calmado.  
Tranquilo se retiro dejando a su hermana en buenas manos.  
Pero Albert estaba lejos de la realidad ya que la tranquilidad de el era solo una mascara, por dentro Terry estaba furioso por el coqueteo estúpido del francés.  
Cada conversación lo tenia al limite, fingía ver el teléfono pero toda su atención estaba en ella, candy era inocente, confiada, ingenua, su vida apenas.  
Comenzaba y no se daba cuenta del filisteo de los hombre, ya que ella era hermosa, joven y su cuerpo era deliciosamente bello, que cualquier hombre.  
Bebería de un solo trago su deliciosa virtud, ella era totalmente ingenua y muy trasparente, todo en ella decía "soy virgen"

No sabia por que pero sentía que tenia que protegerla, la conversación entre ellos fueron a penas minutos pero Para el fueron horas.  
Ademas su enojo era también que ella no lo presento, no lo entendía, fastidiado se iba ir a los balcones para poder fumar y así tranquilizarse.  
Pero fue en ese momento que escucho al imbécil francés preguntarle a su pecosa **" y El "** eso no le gusto nada...Así que el tal Michel quería.  
saber quien era el, que !estúpido!.. pues se lo diría y ya sabría quien era el, voltio y los miro.

 **− Y el -** dijo serio ya que sentía que ese castaño deseaba a la mujer que el amaba y eso jamas lo permitiría, ella solo seria de el.

 **− Yo soy el novio** \- dijo sonriendo **\- Terrence granchester, el novio y su futuro esposo.**

La tomo de la cintura y le dio un tierno beso en los labios de ella, el contacto era delicioso su sonrisa era placentera y cínica por mirar aquel sonrojo en ella.  
Candy se estremeció, sus labios fueron una explosión, esos labios sabia a gloria su mirada la estremeció y sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo, miro su sonrisa descarada.  
Este hombre estaba acostumbrado a tomar el control y sin poder evitarlo le sonrío, pero por la travesura que iba hacer, ella seria la primera mujer que lo retaría.  
Si Terrence quería jugar a la seducción ella también lo haría, ambos estaban perdido, El no lo entendía pero deseaba sentir mas, ella lo sabia y lucharía por el.  
Pero a su manera ya que sabia que el hombre era un Casanova y ella nunca seria una mas.

 **− candy es eso verdad?...por que nunca me lo dijiste -** su voz sonó fuerte, clara evidencia que estaba enojado y muy celoso y eso la volvió a la realidad.

 **− Son muchas preguntas para mi novia, ademas ya me escucho decirlo -** Terry la apretaba mas hacia el - **y no pienso repetirlo** **créalo o no?...no me importa.**  
 **  
− Michel, sabes mejor que nadie que no me gusta que se metan en mi vida privada, pero como amigo de la familia te lo confirmo, para que no lo leas.  
En una nota amarillista, cuando mi... "NOVIO"... me pida matrimonio ya que por eso vino desde America - **Terry la miro sorprendido la broma se volvió.  
En Contra de el y la pecosa le sonrío y le dio otro beso, mirándolo **\- verdad amor que ya estabas loco por verme.**

 **− candy podría hablar contigo un momento en privado? -** Michel hablo ente de que el estúpido Americano le respondiera un "Si mi amor".

 **− No creo que sea prudente ya que en este momento mi novia esta conmigo -** Michel lo miro con odio y Terry sonreía y apretaba mas a la rubia.  
candy lo tenia tan cerca, que podía escuchar su corazón, el cabello castaño le rosaba su rostro y no pudo aguantarse mas, cerro sus ojos y hundió su rostro.  
En el cuello de Terry... sentir su calor la volvió loca.

Terry busco el rostro de ella, sentirla a su lado le gusto, deposito un beso en el cabello de ella y la aprieto mas hacia el, en ese momento todo desapareció.  
Solo eran ellos dos, no había murmullos, música ni nada, solo ellos dos, el momento era mágico Michel al verlos se alejo realmente se miraba que ellos dos.  
Se amaban, y eso le dolió ya que verla en los brazos de "ese"...que dice ser su novio, se marcharía pero no se rendiría.

 **− Creo que tu enamorado se fue -** susurro Terry... candy sonrío y lo miro aflojando un poco el abrazo.  
 **  
− Así parece, dime Terrence por que lo hiciste?...sabes del enredo que causara tu mentira! -** el sonrío y le dio un tierno beso en su naricita.

 **− si aceptas ser mi novia no será una mentira y si esto causara un escandallo la verdad no me importa -** la miro tiernamente.  
La verdad es que Terry no sabia por que lo hizo y ni le importaba, solo hizo lo que sintió, ese hombre no era adecuado para ella y tenia que protegerla.

 **− No invente -** serio y se aparto completamente de el, sintio frió por la ausencia de sus brazos **\- si apenas le conozco señor grandchester.**

 **− Oye!.. -** puso su mano en el pecho ofendido **\- si solo soy mayor que tu sises años -** el la miro sonreír y le fascinaba verla **\- Quizás Tu no me recuerdas.  
**...sonrío y con su dedo indice toco su naricita **\- pero yo si a ti...a si que...?**

 **− Candy -** dijo la voz detrás de ellos interrumpiendo al castaño.  
 **  
− Si -** dijo ella sonriendo ya que la cara de el era única, por la interrupción, estaba conociendo cada gesto de se hombre **\- dime querida patricia.**

 **− Disculpe señor grandchester pero esta niña la necesitan unos empresarios, que exclusivamente han venido por ella.**

 **− claro querida, si me disculpa señor grandchester.**

Terry solo asintió y miro a las dos mujeres en especial a la rubia, el movimiento de su cadera lo hipnotizo, como deseo apretarlas.  
 **"DEMONIO"**...susurro para tomarse de un solo trago su whisky, sin perder de vista a la hermosa rubia.  
 **  
**

* * *

 **− hola hermanita -** dijo el guapo joven **\- por que tan sola?...y tu pesado donde esta?**

 **− Es mejor sola que mal acompañada cariño y dime tu peor es nada...donde esta? -** dijo acomodando mejor sus anteojos de sol.  
 **  
− por ahí...No lo se!... -** se sentó para recibir una limonada que la criada le traía con un toque de polka - **sales hoy con tu galán**  
 **  
− No!...Terrence esta en Francia, pero pronto regresara −** ella se inclino para verlo mejor **\- gracias a ti hermanito tuve una oportunidad.  
Con ese Dios, aunque nuestra relación no es formal, No me importa nada, solo deseo tenerlo devuelta a mi, lo extraño mucho.**

 **− No exageres, la verdad no se que le miran a ese tipo! -** Eliza sonrío **\- Que? -** dijo serio.

 **− Nada hermano...pero necesitarías ser mujer para atenderlo, pero olvídalo... y dime es verdad que sales de viaje?.  
**

 **− si - dijo bostezando - salgo en la tarde -** miro a su hermana serio **\- no preguntas donde?.**

 **− No, ya me lo dijo Rodolfo -** Eliza quedo pensativa y después de cinco minutos susurro **\- No le digas nada de mi.  
**  
 **− mientras o este** **aquí hermanita, por tate bien -** ella lo miro ofendida **\- No te enojes y por favor no te entusiasme demasiado.  
** **Con grandchester, aunque termino con su novia su cama siempre esta ocupada hermana.**

Neal solo la miraba, Eliza aparto Su vista de el y se enfoco viendo la piscina, el no dijo nada mas, sabia muy bien que la relación que había tenido con su amigo.  
La lastimo mucho, y ahora temía que con grandchester volviera a salir herida, suspiro sin despedirse de ella se fue, sabia que aunque lo hiciera no lo escucharía.  
Por mucho tiempo creyó que con el se casaría, pero los celos de su hermana ahogaron la relación.  
Desde hace cuatro Años vivían en America, lejos del clamor de Londres, lejos estaban los momento del colegio y lejos de su verdadero hogar, los negocios eran.  
La única razón, adoraba America pero su tierra adorada, uno Nunca la olvida.

Ella quería olvidar enfocarse en el hoy en lo actual y Terrence era su presente ahora, reconocía que ahora no podía hacer el amor con nadie mas, solo con el.  
Terrence era único, El no solo te poseía, te marcaba con cada toque, con cada caricias el te ataba a El, jamas podría estar con otro, no había comparación.  
tenia un año de tras de el hasta que por fin pudo quitar a la estúpida novia, Susana era la oficial y eso no le gustaba nada.

Ahora la entendía muy bien, por eso Susana nunca miro a otro hombre ya que con el lo tenia todo, Terrence grandchester era el complemento completo.  
teniéndolo a el a su lado No necesitaba a nadie mas.  
Eliza no podía entender lo tonta Que fue Susana marlow, no casarse cuando Terrence le propuso matrimonio y todo por su absurda carrera de modelo.  
Tres meses habían pasado y ella todavía seguía de Rogona.

Eliza sonrío, ya que ese pequeño error de Susana, fue para ella el comienzo y la oportunidad para estar con Terrence, ese ingles era un excelente amante.  
Una infidelidad nadie la soportaría, al principio fue difícil pero no imposible, aprovechando que su hermano le atraía mucho la rubia, pero ella no le hacia caso.  
Era como matar a dos pájaro con un solo tiro.  
Susana se la daba muy digna era para ella muy estúpida por rechazar a su hermano que era todo un galán por que para ella el ingles era mucho hombre.  
por eso no merecía a Terrence, sonrío al recordarlo.

Recordó a su amor de escuela. lo amo pero el se enfocaba en su trabajo y con eso también incluía a su hermano y por ultimo en su prima, la estúpida francesa.  
Para el todo era mas importante mas que ella, Se amaron y mucho ella lo sabia muy bien, pero ella necesitaba mas.

 **− Que no hubiera dado yo para que tu me hubieras pedido matrimonio, se que me amaste mucho y se que yo lo a ruine, pero esta ves será.  
diferente, Esta vez... esperare y confiare en el.**

Eliza pensaba en unos hermosos ojos azules que le hacían suspirar, en su recuerdo vino las ocurrencias de el y sonrío, los despertares a su lado...suspiro.  
Ella reconocía que sus celos enfermizos lo obligaron a terminar una relación de casi tres años, su bello rostro vino a ella y sin mas susurro su nombre.  
El que siempre decía en Londres cada mañana al despertar...stear...

 ****No muy lejos de ahí en un hermoso penthouse estaba desesperada y muy ansiosa marcándole a su "cuñada" para saber en que hotel estaba Terry.  
Ella no podía perderlo lo amaba demasiado para vivir sin el. ****

**− Contesta, contesta...bueno Karen hola cuñis como estas?.**

 **− bien querida y tu aun sigues en Miami?.**

 **− No?...no!...estoy en Nueva York, Karen y tu estas aun en Francia con los chicos? la estas pasando bien?**

 **− No querida solo fui a Francia a dejarlos yo estoy ahora en Milan, finalizando algunos desfiles pero por que lo preguntas?.**

 **− sabes donde puedo buscar a terrence, por favor no me niegues esa información, le e mando mil mensaje y un millón.  
de llamadas y no me responde, por favor Karen necesito aclarar las cosas.**

 **− No se donde están Susana y es mejor que lo esperes, ya conoces a Terrence, no lo presiones dense un tiempo lo que paso fue muy serio.  
Relajaste, no te te atrevas hacerle un show por que empeoraras las cosas, y ni que les ruegues a todos los ángeles del cielo o demonio.  
Por que el querrá verte nunca, No se que paso en realidad con ustedes, pero fueron muchos años tirados a la basura, terry sigue muy dolido.  
Así que es mejor que te aguantes, ellos llegaran este lunes ya que tienen que firmar con la marca Prada y seleccionar las nuevas modelos.  
Ademas aunque viajes a Francia no lo encontraras sabes muy bien los discretos que son cuando viajan.**

 **− Que mas puedo hacer, Karen yo amo a tu hermano son cuatro años, estoy muriendo en vida, pero Esta bien, seguiré tu consejo y esperare.  
Pero el tendrá que escucharme, será hasta el lunes, gracias Karen y disfruta Milan, te veo el lunes.**

 **− claro querida, siempre disfruto de Milan, adiós Susana te veo el lunes.**

Susana se quedo mirando el teléfono, suspiro su cuñada lo tenia todo, un novio que besaba el suelo donde ella caminaba, unos padres que eran lo máximo.  
Negocio, dinero, prestigio, poder, y un titulo nobiliario muy cercano a los reyes de Inglaterra, un lugar que nunca la había llevado Terrence.  
Tiro el celular en el sillón camino hacia la terraza, cerro sus ojos y lo llamo, susurro aquel nombre que adoraba y aun creía suyo, se abrazo y una lagrima.  
Se deslizo en aquel bello rostro, fijo su mirada en el cielo rogando por una oportunidad.

* * *

 **− ya esta echo señor Malcolm -** dijo el hombre entregándole un paquete.

 **− Muy bien Leonel -** su hombre de confianza le daba un chip de cámara que le había quitado a los fotógrafos **\- quiero total discreción.**

 **como siempre señor -** dijo el hombre mirándolo.

 **− Perfecto -** dijo mirándolo satisfecho **− como siempre tu eficiencia me** **complace Leonel.**

 **− Gracias señor -** y así sin esperar nada mas el hombre se retiro para dejar a su joven señor muy pensativo, ya que miraba fijamente a la bella rubia.  
No la perdía de vista, el hombre vigilaba todo desde una esquina sus hombres de confianza estaban esparcidos en todo el lugar, su vista llego denuedo a el.  
Michel era un joven empresario que era implacable para los negocio y temible para obtener los contratos que el quería arrebatando las oportunidades a cualquiera.  
No le importaba pagar hasta de mas para conseguirlo, las mujeres lo buscaban, pero al lado de esa rubia era como un cachorro manso y muy dócil.  
Rogaba al cielo que el fuera feliz que lo que sentía por ella no se volviera una obsesión.  
El era un buen hombre y merecía que ella le correspondiera, ella lo tenia todo y seria una buena esposa para el, para Michel tener su propia familia era su anhelo.  
Mas deseado, una mujer como esa rubia lo llenaría de alegría ya que ella no lo buscaba por su dinero, ya que la joven no era ambiciosa.

Pero ahora todo cambiaba, ella se miraba feliz al lado de ese hombre y ahora resultaba que la joven heredera tenia hermanos, ya no solo eran dos primos.  
Ahora la familia había crecido, ya había dado ordenes para investigarlos en pocos minutos sabrían quien era en realidad, Terrence grandchester.

 **− por que tan sola -** los labios de el que le rosaba la piel del cuello la hicieron estremecer.  
 **  
− ahora ya no lo estoy -** se quedo quieta sintiendo la mano de el en su espalda, le gustaba su cercanía.  
 **  
− Me gusta mucho... y se que tu también sientes lo mismo -** dijo mirando su rostro, ella sonrío y continuaba mirando al frente, El espero su respuesta.

 **− es verdad -** voltio su rostro para mirarlo, el no dijo nada sus respiraciones se mezclaban aumentado mas el deseo, la tomo de la cintura y la acerco mas a El.  
Ella sintió su Erección, su calor y se estremeció, El beso su cuello, con su mano en la cintura

 **− Sientes mi deseo -** dijo rozando mas su miembro en ella, la escucho gemir y sonrío complacido − **serás una buena chica para aliviar mi dolor.**

 **− pobrecito -** dijo ella acercando sus labios, fue solo un rose que correspondió complacido **\- pero no soy doctora, para aliviarte.**

 **− pero si tienes la medicina que puedes ayudarme mi dolor preciosa, vamos se buena chica y te convirtieras en mi salvadora -** le sonrío.  
Rozando sus labios con lo de ella **\- se buena y has tu obra de caridad conmigo, quieres!..**

 **− señorita britter la necesitan en vestuario -** la mujer solo dio el mensaje y se retiro, pero en ese momento venían unas damas por el pasillo para ir.  
Al tocador de damas, ambos se apartaron.

 **− señor Andley -** dijo mirando fijamente a su futuro amante **\- es mejor que regrese a su lugar, el desfile comenzara en breve y sobre su petición.**  
 **Créame, estaré muy complacida en ayudarle, yo tengo su numero, espere mi mensaje -** sin mas se retiro el muy complacido solo la dejo ir, deseando.  
Que pronto terminara el desfile de su hermana, para volver a tenerla cerca de El Y así poder saborear ese cuerpo, que desde que la miro lo deseaba.  
Entro al baño de hombre para relajarse un poco y esperar hasta que su Erección bajara, luego iría con su hermano y amigo.

 **− hola gatita -** le dio un tierno beso **\- todo esta listo, segura que no quieres abrir el evento conmigo?.**

 **− muy segura bebe, sabes que no soy buena ablando en publico y tu -** señalo su pecho **\- como director es tu obligación llevar esa carga.**

 **− esto no es una carga para mi, sabes que me gusta ser el centro de todo, Nací para vivir con esto -** ella sonrió y de lejos miro al hombre.  
Que la hacia estremecer...Archie la miro y ella bajo la vista.

 **− Crees que te** **merezca Gatita -** ella sorprendida lo miro y el sonrío **\- sabes que te conozco muy bien Gatita y se que te gusta...**  
 **  
− bebe sabes...que... -** el la cayo poniendo el dedo indice en sus labios.

 **− No te apenes, ni te excuses gatita, solo te pido que tengas mucho cuidado, aunque no creo que sea una mala persona.**

 **− como sabes eso? -** el sonrío tiernamente.

 **− por que es amigo de tu hermanos, y te dejaron a sola con el y vi también que ambos aprovecharon muy bien el momento.  
** Ella se abrazo a Archie, Algo avergonzada. **\- vamos cambia esa cara sabes muy bien que nosotros no te reprocharemos nada.  
Ahora ve a sentarte con tus hermano, Que esto ya va a ****comenzar mira -** dijo señalando a stear dando los últimos detalles.

Ella regreso a su lugar, dos pares de ojos la seguían, unos zafiros y otros cafés, segundo después llego Albert que muy complacido hablaba con ella.  
Después llego Anthony con tres copas, los tres hermanos compartían un momento agradable para ellos, de lejos era vigilados por los invitados, todos.  
Se preguntaban quienes eran esos dos rubios que estaban con la heredera de Emilia enroy.

Las luces se apagaron de repente el techo se alumbro como un cielo estrellado, todos los invitados miraban hacia arriba, después todas las estrellas se trasladaron.  
Al centro de la pasarela formando un ángel dorado, la música comenzó, nadie conocía el tema ya que john la había escogido.

La música era "gloria" de gloria Trevi pero solo era la pista, todo era en honor a su musa, la colección de verano inspirada en España, su madre patria.  
Las luces que formaban la imagen de un ángel dorado exploto en miles luces doradas y así se abrió la cortina saliendo de ella un joven de cabello cenizo.

 **− Buenas noches damas y caballero -** hizo una pausa y miro a su querida prima **\- Es un honor representar a mi querida prima, como director.  
General de las Empresas "palais d'anges d'or" - **el joven empresario de veintiún año comenzó hablar del inicio de la compañía en Inglaterra, Italia .  
Francia, la perdida de su única hija y el renacimiento de su querida nieta, con ella vino el proyecto de los palacetes dorado y la nueva marca que era.  
La nueva imagende la compañía **'ange dore"** que era en honor a su única Nieta, el pequeño discurso duro veinte minutos mostrando fotos y reportajes. **  
**Los hermanos Andley pudieron ver a su hermana al lado de la anciana, siendo perseguida por paparazzi como si fuera una princesa.  
Terry había llegado a medio discurso, venia enojado las llamadas constante de Susana lo desesperaba, candy disimuladamente lo miraba y el lo sentía.  
No podía evitarlo quería estar al lado de el, que la abrazara que volviera a besarla, ser su novia de verdad, las palabras de su primo la saco de sus pensamiento.  
 **  
\- gracias por estar esta noche con nosotros, para el comienzo de esta nueva compañía ...le doy la bien venida al palacio de "ange dore".**

Las modelos comisaron a desfilar, los vestidos de noches, trajes de baños sesenta diseños diferentes fueron modelados y cada uno de ellos ya estaban vendidos.  
En ese momento anunciaron la colección masculina, saliendo el modelo principal, el hermoso joven de cabellos rubio oscuro de ojos azules camino con elegancia.  
Cuando llego al final de la pasarela la miro y con una sonrisa le guiño un ojo y le tiro un beso, candy le sonrío a si era Jimmy, el se dio la vuelta y continuo con.  
El desfile, El humor de Terry empeoro, sin esperar que terminara el desfile se levanto, candy lo seguía con la vista y con una excusa ella también se levanto.

Camino hacia la terraza donde el se había alejado, su respiración era agitada tenia una sensación que no podía entender , suspiro y continuo caminando.  
Llego a la terraza y lo busco, no lo encontraba arrugo su nariz en señal de frustración, dio unos pasos mas y llego al cerco de piedra, cerro sus ojos preguntándose.  
Donde podía estar, suspiro y dio la vuelta para regresar, camino de regreso cuando escucho su voz, venia en una de los salones de descanso, entro y lo miro.  
Que caminaba como león enjaulado.

 **− No tengo por que darte explicaciones -** silencio **\- has lo que quieras, sabes muy bien que no me importa -** silencio otra ves ya que el solo la escuchaba.  
 **Susana entiéndelo por favor, no me llames ni me busques mas -** en ese momento corto y tomo su whisky de un solo trago.  
 **  
− vaya si que estas loco por ella -** el se voltio al escuchar la voz de la rubia.  
 **  
− No te an dicho que escuchar conversaciones privadas es de mala educación señorita Andley? -** dijo sonriendo, la miro estaba divina con su rostro.  
Rojo del coraje, si lo sabia estaba celosa y eso le gusto, verla se desvaneció el mal humor que traía gracias a los celos del mequetrefe que se había atrevido.  
Tirarle un beso y para empeorar las cosas Susana lo había llamado, pero cuando vio esas esmeralda se calmo, ella cambio todo.

 **− No es privada cuando los gritos se escuchan desde el pasillo -** lo miro seria, demonio estaba celosa y al mismo tiempo enojada con ella misma.  
Quien era esa mujer que lo sacaba de sus casillas, ver su sonrisa Sinica la perturbaba, la desquiciaba era un maldito seductor un...un mocoso engreído.  
Un arrogante y ella de estúpida lo andaba buscando, lo miro seria - **y mi apellido es White de Lauder señor grandchester** **no lo olvide.  
** Los celos la dominaba deseaba golpearlo gritarle que le gustaba, que el le correspondiera pero eso ahora no le importaba y sin poder evitarlo mas.  
Lo soltó, deseaba saber quien era ella, y su boca hablo sin poder evitarlo - **Quien es Susana Terrence?**

 **CONTINUARA**

 **SUS REVIEW ME INSPIRAN SEGUIR.**

 **GRACIAS POR SEGUIR CONMIGO CON ESTOS DOS BELLOS PERSONAJES...MIL GRACIAS.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**gracias por leer esta historia.**_

 _ **como siempre con mis personajes favoritos.**_

 _ **Que son ...terry, candy.**_

agradesco su tiempo en leer esta Historia.

 _ **para ustedes**_

 _ **NACISTE PARA MI.**_

\- **Quien es Susana Terrence? -** El la vio serio, odiaba que lo cuestionaran y se metieran en su vida, aunque siendo sincero no le molestaba.  
Nada que ella metiera sus naricitas en su vida, al contrario por alguna rara razón hasta le gusto su tono celoso, por que estaba muy seguro.  
Que ella estaba celosa. pero aun así...No le iba a decir nada, como escudo utilizaría como siempre su arrogancia o quedarse en silencio.  
Mirarla con su frialdad, darse la vuelta e irse y dejarla solo, pero eso no lo haría, El ya no era un adolescente, así que hizo lo primero.

 **− celosa señorita andley -** ella lo vio sonreír y por unos segundos se perturbo, tanto por su voz que no sedlo cuenta cuando se acerco a ella.  
 **Un par de besos no le dan ese derecho señorita Andley -** la miro parpadear desorientada y sonrío **\- muchas veces es mejor no preguntar.  
Ya que con Solo con una llamada te puso así!...dime estas celosa pecosa? - **con su dedo indice le toco su naricita, se miraba hermosa.  
Sintió un enorme deseo besarla, ser el dueño absoluto de ella, con solo rosar su piel con la de ella lo volvía loco y no lo entendía, la quería cerca.  
De nuevo pero en ese momento ella se aparto, camino al lado de el dando la espalda, Terry no se voltio se mordía su labios ya que moría.  
De deseo por saborear esa boca, era raro pero cuando miraba esas esmeralda lo hipnotizaban, la rubia se voltio y miro su espalda ancha y su altura.

Ėl hombre era endemoniadamente guapo pero ella no seria una sombra en su vida, quería ser la única no una mas, camino denuedo.  
Cerca de el y sin esperar mas Terry la tomo de la cintura **\- Me vas a dejar** **sin tu respuesta pecosa** \- su aliento acaricio su rostro.  
Terry con su dedo indice acaricio su cuello sin dejar de mirarla **\- no seas celosa...en este momento eres la única.**

candy tembló con los roses que le daba el, sentía que ese hombre había nacido para ella, todo su cuerpo se lo decía, pero también sabia.  
Lo atractivo que era cuantas mujeres andarán de tras de el?...cuantas habrán pasado por su cama?...el jugaba con ella o quizás no?.  
Quizás Terrence estaba acostumbrada a chasquea sus dedos y las mujeres caían a su pies, pero con ella le costaría ella lo quería solo para ella.  
Jamas le gusto compartir nada y menos lo haría con el hombre que había escogido para que fuera el padre de sus hijos, eso la hizo sonreír.  
Terry no vio esa sonrisa traviesa y le gusto, inconscientemente la guardo en su memoria, como un tonto miraba sus labios "por Dios que deseaba.  
besarla de nuevo y lo haría, pero ella hablo impidiendo y no pudo hacerlo. **  
− No...es simplemente curiosidad señor grandchester -** susurro muy cerca de sus labios - **No quiero a una amante, novia o esposa celosa.  
Odio los escándalo, No soy cualquier mujer con la que usted esta acostumbrado, soy heredera de la segunda mujer mas rica de Inglaterra.  
Claro después de los nobles y la primera en Francia y en America creo que también soy la segunda después de la suya, por eso no puedo.  
Darme el lujo de provocar un escándalo y usted provoco uno esta noche, acaso olvido lo que paso en el ****salón, pero no lo piense mucho.  
Grandchester** **va a responder!...o es de los hombre que niegan una relación?.**

 **− Jamas niego nada, en especial algo que disfrute mucho, las mujeres es lo mas delicioso que el eterno soberano hizo señorita Andley  
Y créame que he conocido a muchas mujeres hermosas, pero como puede ver soy un caballero y los caballeros no tenemos memorias.**  
Terry sonrío Quería verla enojar no sabia por que pero le fascinaba verla así.

 **− Ya veo -** dijo sonriendo pero por dentro estaba decepcionada ya que ese hombre le gustaba mucho, pero jamas se interpondría en una relación.  
dio un pasa atrás, rogando al cielo que alguien la sacara de ahí, las piernas le temblaba y deseaba estar solo para llorar lejos de el, hasta que recordo.  
Que el no había respondido a su pregunta **\- Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta, quien es ella y por que** **discutías Terrence.  
Es la novia, amante o amiga con derecho, no piensa responder - **no pudo evitarlo las palabras se le escaparon de su boca y fueron los celos .  
los que hablaron por ella, lo había jalado del brazo, pero lo soltó de inmediato como si le quemara, se había pasado ella lo sabia muy bien.  
Este hombre la descontrolada lo quería y lo deseaba solo para ella, pero sintió un dolor en el pecho por que sabia que tenia que apartarse de el.  
Nunca había relacionado así, su pecho le ardía y respiraba agitada.

Terry se volvió a tensar, y su rostro se transfiguro, la sonrisa desapareció por completo, y sus ojos chispearon ella noto su disgusto y lo odio.  
No sabia por que pero lo odio, por primera vez supo lo que eran los celos y no le gusto la sensación de perdida o despedida, le gusta.  
De eso estaba segura, sabia que nadie podía entender la atracción que sentía por el, ya que ni ella lo entendía, pero de una cosa si estaba segura.  
Que ella jamas rogaría o mendigaría amor, aunque se muriera jamas lo aria, Sin esperar la respuesta de el se dio la vuelta para dejarlo solo.

Terry solo la miro marcharse, guardo su teléfono y se acerco a la ventana, cerro sus ojos y maldijo el momento que le respondió la llamada.  
No quería pensar en nadie ni en nada ya que debía olvidar todo y no mirar atrás, pero a su mente vino el recuerdo de ella no lo pudo evitar.  
saboreo sus labios recordando el beso que le dio.  
A la rubia, ella era deliciosa y deseaba volver a besarla, aunque sabia que la dulce pecosa estaba enojada y seria muy difícil.  
Volver a cercarse a ella, pero en su mirada hubo un destello de desafío y eso le gusto, en otro tiempo Terry ni la hubiera escuchado, solo se iría.  
Dejándola sola pero con ella era diferente tanto así que la pelea de celos le complació y debería de reconocer que le fascinó, solo ella lograba sacar.  
Eso raro sentimiento de el, ya que ni a Susana se lo hubiera permitido que le Armara un escándalo.  
sabia que la pecosa tenia razón de saber ya que minutos ante el la había besado y hasta insinuó un compromiso con ella era justo que le reclamara.  
pero ella se alejo digna y hermosa, muy segura de si y eso le gusto a el.

Los aplausos se escucharon en señal de que el evento estaba llegando a su fin, el ultimo homenaje se lo harían a la dueña y al diseñador.  
Terrence llego en el momento exacto cuando salió ella con un joven de cabello negro que la abrazaba apretando de la cintura, y besuquiandola.  
Su mirada asesina apareció en su rostro, Para Terry todo ese manoseo era innecesario, ese hombre se estaba aprovechando de la situación.  
Para a abrazarla.

 **− te perdiste todo el evento Terry, donde estabas? -** la voz del rubio lo interrumpió, Terry lo miro serio.

 **− por favor Albert no soy Tony y conmigo no funciona al hermano mayor -** dijo enojado.

 **− Vaya que estas enojado, solo te buscaba por que Karen me llamo -** Terry lo miro **\- dice que susi la llamo, te esta buscando Terry.**

 **− Lo se -** dijo mirando a la rubia que daba las gracias a los invitados.

 **− Terry debes hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas, aun hay tiempo amigo -** terry lo miro desconcertado.

 **− tiempo para que?...jamas regresare con ella, Susana es el pasado y...**

 **− Eliza es tu presente ahora Terry? -** dijo el rubio y terminando la frase según el.

 **− Albert...**

 **− Que bueno que termino esto, ya deseo estar en un lugar mas tranquilo para hablar con candy -** Anthony llego interrumpiendo al.  
Castaño que fastidiado tomo la copa que le ofreció un mesero, Albert observo la amplia sonrisa que traía su hermano y este sin dejar de sonreír.  
Solo le esquivo la mirada **\- Quiero hablar con candy** \- dijo mirando a la hermosa rubia **\- baya si que mi hermana es muy bella, a cuanto.  
Hombres tendrá suspirando - **dijo sonriendo mirándola a ella, en ese momento Terry frunció su labios, eso no le había gustado, su mirada.  
Recorrió el salón y miro al tal Michel que estaba en babado mirándola pero no era el único y eso lo enfureció.  
 **−Que carajo están viendo esto malditos" -** susurro furioso.

 **− Que dijiste Terry!..**

 **− Nada Albert -** dijo mirando al francés **\- nada...**

Mientras Terry se ahogaba de los celos Michel miraba a la rubia como si fuera la única mujer en ese salón, el no se podía controlar cuando la tenia.  
Tan cerca, Candice era la única mujer que para el valía la pena en ese lugar.  
El desfile termino Terry miraba a la rubia rodeada de fotógrafos al lado de cuatro hombres que no perdían la oportunidad de abrazarla, después miro.  
Que uno de ellos le susurraba algo y ella solo le afirmaba, desvío la mirada para tomar otra copa y cuando volvió a ver el hombre se acercaba a ellos.

 **− Aleaster Cornwell soy primo de candy -** se presento el hombre de unos veintitrés años, su forma elegante era notorio de su buena educación.  
Cada uno de ellos se preguntaba quien era el, en especial Terry ya que el era el que estaba muy cerca de ella abrasando y susurrándole, y lo peor.  
De todo era que ella estaba muy contenta con las atenciones de el, feliz le coqueteaba y lo peor de todo es que lo estaba ignorando y eso lo enojaba.  
Albert educadamente le puso atención y Anthony lo miraba serio **\- por petición de ella yo los llevare a la casa.**

 **− ella no va avenir con nosotros? -** stear al escuchar al rubio noto su voz algo triste algo decepcionado y eso le agrado ya que eso quería decir.  
Que la amaban muy complacido le sonrió y Albert noto que el hombre era sincero y confiable.

 **− desgraciadamente en este momento No, como dueña debe estar con algunos inversionista pero no se preocupen mi hermano.  
Que es el director general esta con ella, ademas esta John y Jimmy ellos jamas la dejaran sola, quizás nos alcance en una hora.  
Aunque escuche que se ****reunirá con el mayor de los inversionista y amigo de la familia, por favor por aquí.**

Stear camino adelante de ellos, caminaron hacia la parte de atrás donde una limosina los esperaba, mientras caminaba detrás de sus amigo.  
Terry la miraba, pero ella continuaba ignorándolo, en ese momento se acerco el estúpido francés suturandole y tomándola de la cintura.  
Ella le sonreía y eso detuvo a Terry ya que el la tomaba del codo para guiarla algún lugar.

 **− Terry -** lo llamo Anthony El no se movió hasta que la perdió de vista, tenia ganas de ir a traerla, pero el mismo levanto esa muralla entre ellos.  
Era muy facil decir que ya no tenia nada con Susana...pero no era verdad aunque ya habían terminado aun estaba ese sentimiento, fueron novios.  
Por mucho tiempo y a pesar de todo aun la quería **\- Terry vamos que Albert nos espera.**

Anthony miro a su amigo con una mirada melancólica, sus zafiros estaban apocados por la traición de su amiga la hermosa modelo escandalosa.  
Sabia que aun las cosas con Susana estaba reciente y el la estaba pasándola muy mal. pero estaba seguro que saldría de eso.  
Ya que el un día estuvo en esa misma situación **\- Dorothy -** susurro Anthony recordando a la hermosa modelo irlandesa, que lo dejo por un.  
Ingles que hasta este momento no sabia quien era, los cuatros entraron a la limosina y se perdieron por las lujosas calles de parís.

 **− Que sucede, pasa algo Michel? -** El le sonrío.

 **− No hermosa, solo quiero darte esto -** candy lo tomo y al verlo no entendió para que se lo daba, era un chip? **\- se los quite, y no saldrá.  
Ninguna foto con el.  
**Candy lo miro en ese momento comprendió que era las fotos donde Terrence la besaba y comprendió que sin proponérselo lo había lastimado.  
 **  
−** **perdóname yo no Devi dejarlo, Michel yo no quise lastimarte -** dijo muy apenada y bajo la vista, el lo noto y la amo mas, El ya sabia.  
que la hermosa rubia lo apreciaba mucho pero el quería, Mas, quería que lo amaba, quería besarla saborear su boca, sentir el sabor de eso labios.  
La amaba y verla tan vulnerable se dijo que era el momento, se aprovecharía del momento, no era lo correcto pero tenia que luchar por ella.  
Sin permitirle que reaccionara la tomo de la barbilla con ternura, miro sus verdes ojos y sin esperar mas, la beso.  
Unas flash alumbraron a la pareja sin que ninguno de los dos se dieran cuenta, El hombre sonrío mañana estaría en primera plana.

Terry salía del baño solo con unos bóxer y con una toalla secaba su cabello, miro el reloj que estaba en la mesita y ya eran las tres de la mañana.  
Quizás ella ya debía estar dormida se acostó y miro al techo analizando cada palabra de ella, sonrío la pecosa estaba muy celosa.  
Su mirada se perdió mirando el techo el llanto de Susana volvió a su mente, cerro los ojos recordando la conversación con ella.

 **FLASH BACK**

 **− Grandchester - dijo al mirar el numero desconocido, no quería contestar pero al final lo hizo**  
 **  
− Terrence...No me cortes** **por favor -** su voz sonaba quebrada y Terry supo que estaba llorando y eso le dolió, ya que aun la quería.

 **− dime susi -** dijo dejando salir el aire, ambos sabían que se lastimaban recordar el por que de su separación, ella sonrío, El aun le llamaba.  
Así con ternura, lo amaba por Dios como lo amaba.

 **− perdón por molestarte pero te suplico que me escuches, Terrence quiero hablar contigo -** sin poder evitarlo lloro y El cerro sus ojos.  
 **Solo te pido Diez minutos amor, solo diez...te amo y te extraño mi cielo, sabes que lo nuestro no se puede terminar así.**

 **− Susana creo que ya nos dijimos todo, no tiene caso hablar de lo mismo yo ya...**

− tienes novia - ella termino la frase **\- se que estas con** **Eliza leagan Terrence, estas con ella en parís?...Terrence sabes que la detesto.  
Si la veo soy capaz de abofetearla - **Eso lo enojo, ya que ella no tenia ningún derecho de reclamarle nada a El.

 **− No tengo por que darte explicaciones -** silencio - has lo que quieras, sabes muy bien que no me importa - silencio otra ves ya que el solo.  
La escuchaba **-** **Susana entiéndelo por favor, no me llames ni me busques mas.**

El sonido de un coche lo saco de su recuerdo, miro la hora y ya eran las cuatro de la mañana, se levanto para dejar la toalla en el baño.  
Tomo un poco de agua y sin querer miro por la ventana, y lo que vio no le gusto nada...

* * *

 **− Buenos días princesa te diviertes en Milan -** ella sonrío su padre siempre la llamaba así, ella le reclamaba y El siempre respondía.  
.."Eres una duquesa, princesa la mas cercana a la familia real mi prima es la Reyna de Inglaterra" **\- Karen que pasa hija?...estas bien?.**

 **− si papi estoy bien, sabes que adoro Milan, lo malo de todo es que mi Bert no esta conmigo, pero olvídalo mi mama esta contigo?.**

 **− Si mi vida, ya desayunaste amor -** Karen sonrío cuando escucho a su madre **\- no quiero que te saltes comidas en especial el desayuno.  
Sabes algo de los chicos cariño me preocupa mucho, me muero por ver a ****Candice de pequeña era igual que rossmary.**

 **− todo esta bien, ayer hable con Albert y estuvo en un desfile apoyando a su hermana también asistió Terry, aunque no he hablado.  
Con el...pero según mi príncipe todo esta bien, creo que viajarán el lunes aunque aun no me lo han confirmado.**

 **− hija y ellos no tuvieron ningún problema?...como los recibió ella?...y por que nunca los visito? -**

Richard se sentía mal por que.  
En se desatendió de ellos, si su gran amigo viviera no podría mirarle a los ojos.

 **− son muchas pregunta papa, de eso no he hablado nada con el, pero no te preocupes ya que mi Bert esta muy feliz.  
De cualquier manera hoy hablare con ellos ya que en este momento están en la casa de mi cuñis.**

 **− Esta bien hija te quiero -** ella sonrío.

 **− yo también te adoro, te amo mami cuídense.**

 **− como bien mi niña, te amo y cuídate.**

La conversación con sus padre la lleno de alegría, miro hacia la calle y sonrío hace cuatro mese atrás había estado en el mismo con su príncipe.  
Lo extrañaba miro la hora eran las nueve de la mañana sonrió ya que en Londres eran las ocho de la mañana sus padres siempre se levantaban.  
Muy temprano, quizo llamar a su amorcito ya que eran la misma hora, pero desistió ya que quizás el desfile terminaría casi en la madrugada.  
Era mejor dejarlo, suspiro lo extrañaba mucho. tomo su tacita de café y observo el hermoso paisaje pintoresco el lugar era hermoso.

* * *

Eran casi las nueve de la noche, en Francia debía de ser las nueve de la mañana del día sábado, tomo su te con un poco de limón.  
Ya estaba cansada con el malestar que tenia en el estomago, respiro profundo para tratar de disminuir sus nauseas, odiaba sentirse así.  
En ese momento le llego un mensaje y lo tomo enseguida creyendo que era Terrence.

 **− Necesitamos hablar, me voy Londres mañana...**

Tiro el teléfono en el sillón cuando miro quien era **\- estúpido -** dijo muy enojada

 **− Linda sabes que te amo y yo puedo darte todo lo que quieras, hablemos si!...**

Ella cerro sus ojos, jamas le daría una oportunidad a ese desgraciado, todavía no entendía como había dormido con el, si jamas le gusto.  
Bebió su te y respiro profundo, era mejor dormir estaba muy cansada, se levanto de un impulso y se Mario, esto ya no le gustaba nada.  
Mañana iría a la clínica, comino hacia su cuarto para poder dormir, estaba cansada de tanto pensar.  
 **  
**Afuera... frente al apartamento de Susana en un Ferrari negro estaba Neal leagan mirando hacia donde se había apagado La Luz.  
Estaba enamorado de ella y deseaba volver estar con ella, quería arreglar las cosas, esa noche ella se había portado cariñosa con el.  
Entonces no sabia que había pasado, habían tomado pero no era suficiente alcohol como para perder la cabeza.  
Miro de nuevo hacia arriba y decidió darle tiempo, estaría dos meses en Londres y cuando regresara hablaría con ella, tres meses sin ella.  
Hera demasiado, ya había saboreado su cuerpo, había bebido de ella y la deseaba devuelta a su lado, Encendió su auto y se fue.

La enorme casa era en verdad hermosa, fueron guiados hasta la enorme terraza donde estaba sirviendo el desayuno, los tres se sentaron.  
Terry estaba serio y traía una cara, Albert estaba muy entretenido con su celular, los mensaje de su novia le alegraban el día.  
Otro que estaba muy contento con sus mensajes era Anthony, dejo su celular en la mesa al finalizar su conversación "secreta"

 **− Buenos días -** dijo una risueña rubia, los tres se levantaron dos de ellos les sonrieron a la rubia y El otro estaba serio quizás enojado.  
Su mirada la analizaba cuidadosamente, traía un lindo vestido rosa corto dejando ver sus hermosas piernas, sus hombros descubierto.  
Desde donde estaba pudo divisar unas pecas rosada y eso le recordó las que se encaminaban con dirección a sus caderas, eso lo hizo desearla.  
 **..."MALDICION"** susurro ya que sintió un dolor en su entrepierna, respiro profundo para tratar de controlar su Erección, sin poder evitarlo.  
Su mirada busco la de ella, Terry fijo sus ojos en los pecho de ella " por dios como la deseaba.  
Cuando ella lo miro, El aparto la mirada, aun no se podía quitar la imagen de ella con ese...por Dios.  
Solo de recordarlo le daba nauseas, y eso era lo peor ella no era nada suyo **− espero que que hayan dormido bien.**

 **− Excelente -** dijo Albert sonriéndole

 **− Yo** **dormir muy bien, tu casa es muy hermosa candy -** ella le sonrío **\- pero espero que pronto conozca tu verdadero hogar**

 **− este es mi hogar también Anthony -** el quizo hablar pero ella levanto su mano y aprieto la de el, los otros solo la miraban **\- ayer.  
Decidí ir con ustedes -** Albert y Anthony le sonrío feliz por que ella estarían con ellos - **quizás mirar el lugar donde nací y crecí.  
Me ayude a recordar que dicen?.**

 **− Gracias por decidir eso candy -** ella miro a su hermano mayor y le sonrío con ternura ya que el, también lo hacia, esta vez fue Anthony.  
Quien le aprieto la mano para y con la otra mano la acaricio **\- ya veras que te gustara nuestro hogar, El hogar donde nuestros padres.  
Fueron muy felices candy.**

El desayuno transcurrió en amena armonía los hermanos compartían con alegría el primer desayuno con su bella hermana. al fin después de seis años.  
Hoy Seria el primero de muchos.  
Terry desayunaba en silencio, solo escuchaba a sus amigos que estaban contento con ella y eso en verdad le alegraba ya que ellos era como su familia.  
Levanto la vista en el carrito donde habían traído el desayuno los mozos y ahí estaba el periódico de la mañana, terry estaba seguro.  
Que allí estaban las fotos donde salía besando a candy, sonrió al recordar esos besos, no pudo dejar de saborear sus labios al recordar la dulce boca.  
De la pecosa, levanto la vista y la miro sus ojos los fijo en sus labios y teniendo un loco deseo de besarlos de nuevos.  
Candy lo había sorprendido mordiendose los labios y sintió un calorcito recorrer su cuerpo, llegando hasta su intimida y qué dándose para torturarla.  
Inclino su cabeza hacia atrás cuando escucho a una mucama que la llamaba y sonrío, los tres voltearon al verla sonreír eso había llamo su atención.  
Al ver quien era dos de ellos no le dieron importancia pero el tercero que era Terry sol frunció su boca, este le había echado a perder el desayuno.  
Voltio la mirada hacia el jardín, sin poder evitarlo vino a su mente la imagen de ella bajando de una limosina ayudada por el, eso lo puso furioso.  
Se alejo de la ventana y dejo el baso con agua y fue directo al mini bar para servirse un whisky...

 **−"Demonio"−** susurro **− que hacia ella con el a estas hora −** miro el reloj y supo que el evento había terminado hace mas de tres horas, entonces.  
Donde se había metido?... **− las entrevista solo duran veinte minutos...** **máximo treinta, entonces donde estuvo todo este tiempo?.  
** "Dando vuelta en limosina" dijo su subconsciencia El frunció sus labios " y tu sabes muy bien lo que se puede hacer en una limosina" continuo.  
Diciendo su subconsciencia **− claro que lo se! -** se respondió el mismo, enojado tiro la copa y al mismo tiempo no comprendía por que actuaba así.  
Los hermanos solo miraban al hombre acercarse hacia su hermana, ni siquiera espero que lo anunciaras, miraron que en sus manos traía algo.  
Cuando se acerco mas pudieron ver que era..." El periódico"...este hombre había venido hasta aquí con la estúpida excusa de hablar de alguna Nota.  
Que hablaba bien de su hermana, en verdad que este hombre estaba muy enamorado de ella.  
Terry también había notado el periódico que traía El imbecil...y sin mas dijo que la bomba iba a explotar, mentalmente se preparo para lo que le iba.  
A decir a sus amigos, El la quiera para el y ellos lo tenían que aceptar, acoso Albert no andaba con su hermana.

 **− Michel -** dijo candy **− que linda** **sorpresa.**

 **− Bonita te juro que el que hizo esto lo pagara -** todos miraron al hombre preguntandose que había pasado? ****

 **CONTINUARA**

 **SUS REVIEW ME INSPIRAN SEGUIR.**

 **GRACIAS POR SEGUIR CONMIGO CON ESTOS DOS BELLOS PERSONAJES...MIL GRACIAS.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**gracias por leer esta historia.**_

 _ **como siempre con mis personajes favoritos.**_

 _ **Que son ...terry, candy.**_

agradesco su tiempo en leer esta Historia.

 _ **para ustedes**_

 _ **NACISTE PARA MI**_

 **− Michel -** dijo candy **− que linda** **sorpresa.** _ **  
**_

 **− Bonita te juro que el que hizo esto lo pagara -** todos miraron al hombre preguntandose que había pasado?

 **− Michel...espera!...que sucede -** en ese momento Michel la abrazo ya que candy se había levantado para recibir a su amigo.  
los hermanos andley solo observaban intrigados por el problema que según el francesito alguien tenia que pagarlo.  
Terry estaba enojado, ya que Michel tenia a la rubia muy pegada a su cuerpo, en ese momento Michel miro a Terry y sonrío.  
La sonrisa decía " lo ves idiota ella es mía así que ni te metas"...las miradas eran intensas para ambos hombres.

 **− Que sucede candy -** se escucho una voz detrás de ellos, Anthony, Albert voltearon para ver quien era el que hablaba "español".  
Sin poder entenderle nada, Terry en ningún segundo aparto la vista de rubia.  
Candy lo miro apartándose de Michel, Terry noto que ninguno de los dos se llevaban bien, en ese momento candy voltio y le sonrío.  
Apartandose de Michel.

 **− Jimmy... pensé que te irías sin despedirte... -** jimmy le extendió el brazo para atraer hacia el, dandole un tierno beso que ella correspondió.

 **− Eso nunca lo haría, pero dime, que hace aqui el anciano bebe, lo invitaste!.. -** candy sonrió

 **− No...jimmy, te quedaras con nosotros hoy?  
**

 **− si bebe, regreso mañana a Barcelona solo serán dos semana, pero después hablamos del viaje y este que se trae.  
**

 **− Creo que hubo problema en el desfile...la verdad no lo se! -** Jimmy beso la sien de la rubia y la abrazo de la cintura, los rubios.  
miraban la escena sintiéndose Desplazados, candy su pequeña hermana recibía con mucho cariño al joven que acababa de llegar.  
Anthony no le gustaba nada, solo deseaba regresar América y así apartarla de ellos y recuperar a su querida hermana.  
Albert le daba celo pero también agradecía que su hermana tuviera rodeada de amor ya que su mayor tormento era que la anciana la hubiera.  
Encerrado en un internado, ahora que estuvieran en America tendrían tiempo para acercarse mas a su pequeña hermana.  
 **  
− Que problema surgió Michel? -** cambiando la voz ya que a candy le había hablado con ternura.

 **− En este momento se esta arreglando Jimmy, solo vine para que candy supiera que tiene todo mi apoyo y no se preocupara.**

 **− Su nombre es Candice Michel -** dijo en tono enojado.

 **− Jimmy -** le susurro candy, ella sabia que a Jimmy no le agradaba nada Michel.

 **− El apoyo de nosotros es mas que suficiente, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta!...de que problemas hablas?**

 **− esto es entre Candice y yo, no es necesario que intervengas -** Michel aprieto mas el periódico, el estúpido mocoso lo estabas fastidiando.  
 **  
− Si mi hermano te dijo que con nuestro apoyo es suficiente a si lo es Michel -** todos voltearon a ver al hombre que había hablado.  
 **Ahora** **si es sobre la foto que sale en primera plana déjame decirte que ya nos encargamos -** en ese momento Terry miro busco la mirada,  
De candy...ya que la noticia estaba por estallar ahora tendría que hablar con sus amigo y asegurarle que su hermana no era ningún juego para el.  
Candy sintió su mirada y lo miro, ella sabia lo que el pensaba, pero valla sorpresa se llevaría cuando supiera que esas fotos nunca saldrían a la Luz publica.  
Terry la miro queriéndole decir que no se preocupara que el respondería, que si era necesario formalizarían la relación que no estaba sola, El estaría con ella.  
Pero la noto tranquila, Relajada quizás el lo estaba tomando diferente que ella, esa actitud de ella lo desorientaba, o quizás era que como sus amigos.  
Eran los hermanos de ella y el sentía que les tendrían que dar alguna explicación, pero bueno eso seria después ahora necesitaba hablar con ella.  
 **Tom y yo fuimos esta mañana para desmentir que el socio de Emilia enroy** **había besado a la nieta de ella -** Michel lo miro serio.  
 **  
−** **Lo dices como si yo fuera un anciano, ambos casi somos de la misma edad -** John se acerco a candy y le dio un tierno beso y le susurro

 **\- hola nena -** dijo ignorando a Michel **  
**

 **− Hola John -** ella se abrazo a el dejando los brazos de Jimmy.  
 **  
− Podrían decirme que esta pasando con mi hermana -** la voz de Albert se escucho, Anthony apoyaba la pregunta de su hermano.  
Ya estaban arto de ser solo un espectador en la vida de su hermana.  
Terry estaba mas confundido, que royo era lo que se traía el francés si el que se había besado con la rubia era el, ademas por que ellos no.  
Le decían nada el, estaba muy confundido.

 **− Claro que si Albert -** le respondió tom **− lo que pasa que hoy** **salió una foto donde Michel salía besando a candy -** en ese momento.  
Terry miro intensamente a la rubia, pero ella no lo miraba, tenia ganas de reclamarle, no entendía por que se sentía engañado.  
Candy sintió las miradas de Terry pero ni loca lo vería, ella estaba segura que el estaba furioso.

 **− Quiero ver esa noticias, la imagen muestra algo mas indebido?... dime si El se aprovecho de mi hermana?...-** Anthony miro.  
A Michel y después a su hermana **\- candy... este hombre te falto...te forzó hacer algo en contra de tu voluntad?.**

 **− OH...No!...es...solo que -** suspiro estaba desconcertada por la preguta de su hermano, tenia que aclarar las cosas **\- bueno solamente fue.  
Un beso nada mas Anthony, tranquilo Michel jamas me haría daño − **en ese momento solo miraba a su hermano, sentía un enorme peso.  
Lo sentía, sabia que era el quien le estaba clavando la mirada y no pudo evitarlo mas, sus ojos traicionero lo buscaron la mirada de su Terry.  
Los zafiros chispeaba y creyó ver que eran... celos?...El estaba celoso?, No lo podía creer Terry estaba celoso? eso le daba esperanza de tenerlo.  
Por que ella lo quería para ella, candy no lo podía creer, pero tenia que admitir que eso le gustaba mucho y sonrío internamente.

 **− Si ella esta bien y confía en el ya que lo considera como un amigo, entonces cual es el problema? -** pregunto Albert  
 **Yo veo que ella no le da mucha importancia a la noticia y si hay algo demande al periódico y** **exijan quien saco la noticia.**

 **− El punto en si no es la foto Albert, El daño esta en la maldita nota, ya que** **insinúa que Candice tiene amoríos secretos.  
con Michel... d** **esde haces mucho** **-** dijo señalado a Michel y todos lo vieron como bicho raro, este ya estaba muy incomodo. **  
El punto es que siendo socio con** **Emilia implica mucho ya que según la nota pone a Candice como si fuera parte del trato.  
Ella era una niña cuando comenzaron las negociaciones de ambas familia.**

 **− Lo dices como si yo fuera un anciano, te recuerdo que mi padre fue el que inicio la sociedad con Emilia, una relación con Candice.  
No significa nada para los negocios, la amo y eso ustedes lo saben muy bien. **

**− Quien se atrevió escribir eso!...-** dijo muy sorprendida **\- por eso viniste Michel, lo que paso a noche, era para comprometerme?  
Te acercaste a mi para seducirme, creí en ti, solo esperabas el momento exacto verdad?... Michel eso solo era entre tu y yo.  
Sin publico, me fallaste, ahora dime que pretendes con esto?...que buscas?...comprometerme a un matrimonio acaso?  
** **Sacaste** **a la luz un momento intimo y eso no te lo voy a perdonar -** Michel miraba sorprendido a la rubia, claro que esa eran sus.  
Intenciones, comprometerla que la prensa la atacara con preguntas y ella al final digiera que si se casaría con el, pero ahora ella estaba.  
Enojada con el y asta le podía pedir que no la volviera a ver y eso si lo matarían, estaba a terrado, tenia que arreglar las cosas. **  
**Todo lo miraban sorprendido, por la reacción de la rubia y se preguntaban que había pasado entre ellos?...hasta donde había llegado.  
Pero candy estaba enojada, ella no era ningún objeto y odiaba que la manipulaban, muchas veces se enojaba con su abuela por la forma.  
como manejaba las cosas.. **" cualquier cosas que se hagan para los negocios es aceptable"** decía la anciana, ese era su lema.  
Lema que ella reprochaba.  
 **Ahora lo entiendo todo -** dijo mirándolo **\- por eso me apartaste de los demás... "Ho...por dios"! -** dijo agarrando su cabello con sus.  
Manos y todo la miraron preocupados - **la pulsera que me diste, te arrodillaste Para ponerme la pulsera ahora todos pensaran que!.  
Me estabas pidiendo matrimonio, por eso impediste que salieran las otras fotos, ya lo tenia todo planeado verdad Michel.  
Y no me digas que no te diste cuenta, ahora se muy bien lo astuto que eres, ya que tu mismo te encargaste de quitarles.  
Los negativos a los Periodista para que no se publicaran, tu objetivo era comprometerme en matrimonio.  
**En ese momento nadie sabia lo que había pasado entre ella y Michel, habían mas fotos?...de que fotos hablaba ella.  
Pero todo cambiaba ahora ya que Michel la quería obligar a casarse con el y eso nunca se lo permitirían.

Terry lo entendió todo, el muy maldito francés había impedido que salieran a la luz las fotos donde salía besando a candy y ella ya lo sabia.  
Su cabeza era un Torremolinos de emociones, ira, celos, enojo y mas celos pero no entendía por que sentía eso con ella si solo llevaba dos.  
Dias en conocerla, miro al francés y supo con mucha certeza que deseaba romperle la madre de un solo trancazo de eso si que estaba muy.  
Seguro, Como se atrevía a jugar sucio para poder casarse con ella, eso jamas lo permitiría.  
La rubia continuo enojada reclamándole al francés y eso le gustaba esto era contradictorio para el como le podía fascinar la histérica.  
Mujer...su enojo, su carácter fuerte, verla enojada le gusto y mucho, en verdad que estaba mal...pero no le importaba, ella le gustaba y punto,  
La quería y la tendría solo para el, hoy así lo había decidido, miro como ella le apuntaba con su dedo indice pegándole en el pecho del francesito.  
Sonrió al ver la cara que ponía el IMBECIL.

 **...Tu mismo me diste los negativos de esas otras fotos, tu gente vigilaban el lugar, tu tenias todo el control, Michel...por que lo permitiste?.  
Por que lo hiciste?...que pretendíais con eso? - **dijo furiosa **\- soy mas joven que tu, Pero no soy idiota Michel, después de lo que paso a noche.  
Te pedí tiempo, solo te pedí tiempo, Te dije que si me gustabas, que me comprendieras y que quizás mas adelante podríamos tener.  
Una relación, Creí que me habías comprendido mis motivo, pero ahora veo que no - **el la miro angustiado sabiendo muy bien que le había fallado.

 **− hermosa -** susurro el para que solo ella lo escuchara **\- solo escúchame.**  
 **  
− no me gusta que me presiones, Michel, no me gusta nada lo que hiciste, por que se muy bien que tu lo sabias todo esto.  
** Ella se había alejado de John, esta confección no les gusto nada a los presente y menos a Terry, ya que plácidamente ella estaba aceptado.  
Que habían planeado tener una relación con el IDIOTA...pero eso el no le permitiría.

 **− Como puedes ver ya perdiste tu oportunidad con la Gatita -** dijo Archie que estaba al lado de Stear que había escuchado todo.  
Michel era bueno para los negocios pero no le gustaba nada como pareja para su querida prima.

 **− Si es que un día lo tuvo, hoy lo mataste tu milagro se fue -** y con su mano Jimmy hizo un gesto de arriba hacia abajo como hundiéndose.  
 **Te paso igual que el titanes te hundiste y en el fondo te quedaras -** dijo sonriendo Jimmy

 **− Jimmy -** dijo candy mirándolo

 **− Queeee?...bebe -** la abrazo por detrás **\- yo solo digo la verdad? -** candy le pego con el codo y este se quejo - **ahuché no te enojes.**

 **− Yaa...esto es serio Jimmy -** dijo mirandolo seria y este solo sonreía **\- Tom dijiste que esto ya lo habías arreglado verdad?**

 **− Si candy, ya arreglamos todo -** camino hacia ella y le acaricio la mejilla **− sacaran una nota mañana para que digan que fue una foto.  
montada, como veras esto no era bueno para Candice, y es mi deber protegerla de cualquier escándalo en si como dijo John, la foto.  
No era tanto el problema ella no tiene una relación con nadie, es joven, hermosa y con miles de pretendiente que desean andar con ella.  
El problema aquí es la asquerosa nota refiriéndose que ella fue incluida por enroy para el hijo de su socio, ahora lo entiendes michel.  
murmuraran que desde cuando la pretendías y especularan muchas cosas, recuerda que ella hace.  
**

todos miraron a tom que había finalizado lo que John había dicho esto era demasiado, será que la vieja había hecho eso, se preguntaron los dos hermanos.  
De esa vieja se lo podían esperar todo, ahora estaban mas seguro que llevarse a su hermana a America seria lo mejor.

 **−sabes que de ese alianza yo no se nada** − todos lo miraron, Michel se acerco a ella y tomo la mano de la rubia y se la llevo a su pecho.  
candy miro en su mirada una suplica **− hermosa Te suplico que me escuches por favor -** el beso su mano sin dejar de mirarla.  
Ella dejo salir el aire y sin mas camino hacia la casa, para el asombro de todo ella hablaría con Michel y este feliz caminaba de tras de ella.  
Los demás se quedaron en la terraza con miles de preguntas sin respuesta, Terry solo la miro traspasar la puerta con dirección a la biblioteca.  
Celoso era poco, sentía que la sangre le hervía y tenia una ganas locas de ir tras de ellos y matar al francesito.  
 **  
**

* * *

Había visto todas las llamadas perdida de la rubia, escucho casi todo los mensaje estaba cansada, solo quería irse a su apartamento.  
Tomar un tequila, una cena china y mirar alguna comedia, pero no?...tenia que ir con su loca y llorona amiga, que pecado estaba.  
pagando, se pregunto mientras encendía su Camaro negro, llego hasta el penthouse de su amiga y nada, ahora la muy sonsa no respondía.

 **− contesta, maldición Susana contesta -** decías su amiga afuera de su casa ya que tenia mas de cinco minutos tocando el timbre y ella.  
No respondía tomo el telefono y llamo varias veces y nada y fue en ese momento que se preocupo mucho, llamo a 911 para que un policía.  
Llegara y así poder entrar a la puerta.  
Diez minutos después la policía ebria el apartamento de la modelo con ayuda del conserje, encontrandola en el baño desmañada, el policía.  
Llamo a la ambulancia y se la llevaron al hospital donde la atendieron, el doctor la reviso por si había tomado veneno o píldora pero el pulso.  
Estaba normal, descartando algún subsidio la policía se fue ya que no había nada que investigar.  
Le hicieron muchas prueba entre ella la prueba de sangre, sacando el motivo del desmayo, ya el doctor mas tranquilo se retiro solo esperaban.  
Que ella despertara para darle el diagnostico y que la paciente supiera el motivo de su desmayo, su amiga magy que era fotógrafa de la misma.  
Agencia estaba sentada en el mismo cuarto que ella, solo esperaba que su amiga no estuviera mal ya que años atrás Susana había sido.  
Anorexica y temía que ella recayera ahora que ya no estaba con Terrence, suspiro cuando la imagen del hermoso hombre vino a su mente.  
Ya que ella lo amaba en silencio, cada vez que el caminaba en el estudio ella suspiraba.

 **− si supieras cuantas fotos tengo tuya Terrence -** miro a la rubia **− Eres muy afortunada Susana y tonta a la vez, tuviste al mejor y perfecto.  
De los hombre y le fuiste infiel, yo hubiera dado todo por tener una oportunidad con Terrence, pero ahora entiendo ese dicho que aprecias.  
Y extrañas cuando lo has perdido, y tu querida Susana lo has perdido completamente, perdiste al hombre que te amaba por alguien tan.  
Insignificante como lo es Neal leagan y lo peor de todo es que ahora mi amado Terrence anda con la odiosa pelirroja, Dios que tendrás en esa.  
Cabeza amiga, hiciste la Estupidez mas grande de tu vida, pero bueno dicen que uno tiene lo que en verdad merece, tuviste la dicha y se te fue.  
De las manos Terrence jamas volverá contigo - **susurro ella lamentando por lo que estaba pasando Susana, a pesar de todo la quería sabia que ella.  
Estaba sufriendo por Terrence, como a sufría ella en todo estos años, seguiría amándolo a la distancia, enamorada en silencio por que ese era su mayor secreto.  
Un secreto que nadie sabría nunca, cerro sus ojos tenia que descansar ya que seria Una largo noche.

* * *

 **− Hola amor, sabes que te extraño mucho...mi príncipe adorado.**

 **− No mas que yo bebe, te deseo y tengo una locas ganas de que me montes preciosa y tus fotos no ayudan amor.  
**

Ella sonrío, acostada en su cama se aso su mano por su cuerpo, cerrando sus ojos suspiro.  
 **  
− Te necesito a mi lado amor, mandare hoy por ti m príncipe adorado.**

 **− Karen...**

 **− Que!...mi amor, acaso no deseas estar conmigo?...Bert te extraño y te quiero aquí debajo de mi, dentro de mi.  
Deseo tu boca besando mi cuerpo, Albert andley...te quiero al lado mío, mientras termino esto amor, después.  
Me iré contigo a Francia todo el tiempo que sea necesario y así conocer a mi cuñada.**

 **− Esta bien amor, aunque no creo que duremos mucho aquí ya que candy decidió ir America con nosotros.  
Estoy feliz amor, ella estará en su hogar, en su casa donde nunca debió a ver salido.**

 **− Que bueno amor veo que la estas pasando muy bien al lado de tu Hermana, Anthony debe estar muy feliz.  
**

 **− Lo estamos amor, tenerla a nuestro lado es muy importante, la familia esta completa ahora, le avisaste.  
Ya a George?.**

 **− Si mi amor, llegaran por ti a las seis, te espero...hay te quiero tener aquí amor.**

 **− Yo también amor ahora descansa por que esta noches no te dejare Dormir amor.**

 **− Es una promesa? -** El sonrío

 **− Lo es, amor...descansa Bay te amo -** El rubio colgó guardando su teléfono en su bolsillo y así regresando al grupo.  
Que aun estaban en la terraza, miro a su hermano, Pero no miro a Terry, palmeo el hombro de su hermano .

 **− Todo bien...BRO?**  
 **  
− Si Tony solo es que viajo hoy, Karen me necesita para cerrar el contrato -** este le sonrío divertido ya que Albert no podía mentir.

 **− Que bueno que ustedes se quedaran con candy, espero que la cuiden, por favor no se ofenda esa no es no es mi intención.  
** Respondió al ver la cara de los rubios **− Solo agradesco que ella no se quedara sola, Aun le duele la perdida de la abuela Enroy.** **  
Ella es mi prima y la amamos muchos, dejarla nos duele mucho pero tenemos responsabilidades, mi hermano y yo Regresamos.  
Mañana a Londres y Jimmy y John viajaran a España, solo tom se iba a quedar con ella pero en tres Dias tendría que viajar a Italia.  
Con la directora general por el nuevo palacete que estaremos abriendo el próximo año, pero con ustedes ****aquí Nosotros estaremos.  
Mas tranquilos Y Mas ahora que ella a decidido ir a America con ustedes, solo quiero pedirle que la cuiden mucho.**

Archie extendió su mano hacia Albert, los cinco chicos continuaron con el desayuno, uno era para conocerlos ya que ellos querían ver quienes era.  
Ellos, la platica era solo de la rubia, todos se habían relajado, Albert les anuncio que viajaría a Italia pero Anthony se quedaría.  
La comida finalizo con apretones de manos y intercambiando números telefónicos, le dieron tres llaves para que utilizaran los carros que candy.  
Había apartado para ellos.  
Anthony aprovecho eso ya que necesitaba salir para ir a su cita, caminando hacia las escaleras subió a su habitación para salir de compras.  
Fue directo a la habitación de Terry, toco la puerta pero nadie respondió, saco el sobre que traía y lo dejo en la puerta.  
Unos ojos zafiro lo miraba de lejos, unas palmeras lo cubrían. estaba sentado en una terraza del segundo piso, su vista la tía fija en una puerta.  
Que de donde estaba podía ver muy bien alas personas que salieran en cuanto se abriera.  
Contaba los segundo, los minutos y nada ya tenían treinta minuto y aun no salía, paso su mano por su cabello con desespero, era algo que no.  
Podía parar lo dominaba era estúpido, lo sabia bien pero aun así no podía apartar sus ojos de esa maldita puerta, tomo su whisky de un solo.  
trago, se a como en la silla poniendo sus codos en su piernas y entre sus manos sostenía la copa de whisky.  
En ese momento recordó lo que vio en la madrugada, aprieto mas su copa sintiendo un odio hacia el hombre que se atrevía a tocar lo que.  
Era suyo, si!...ella era suya..su corazón se lo decía, cerro los ojo y recordó El momento en que ella bajaba del carro ayudada por el.  
Desde la ventana solo miraba la espalda de el cubriendo el cuerpo de ella, fue en ese momento que se aparto de la ventana. ya no era necesario.  
Seguir mirando, era lógico lo que estaba pasando afuera, los enamorados venían de la casa de El, después de una sección de amor y. ahora.  
Se estaban despidiendo, eso lo llenaba mas de celos, en ese momento se la imagino desnuda en la biblioteca follando con el francés.  
Tomo la botella y lleno nueva mente su copa y se la tomo de un solo trago y volvió a llenarla, No se movería de ahí, esperaría hasta que ellos.  
Salieran, era patético?...quizás si, pero no le importaba, El pasado de ella no le importaba, solo importaba tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos.  
Saborear su boca y beber de su cuerpo, poseerla y marcar en ella su esencia para que todo supieran que ahora esa mujer ahora era suya.  
Solo eso importaba, después hablaría con sus amigos, Albert no podía reclamarle nada el andaba con su hermana y no andaban de manitas.  
Sudadas, quizás con Anthony tendrían que soportar sus rabietas y unos puñetazos pero por ella valía la pena así que ahí seguiría hasta que.  
Ella saliera, la esperaría y hoy mismo hablaría con ella.

 **− hola, te amando la dirección... "** The Península Paris, 19 Avenue Kléber, 75116 Paris, Francia".. **te espero 10:45, SUITE "B14165".  
** Anthony sonrío al ver el mensaje, salió del baño seco su cabello y tiro la toalla en una cesta y escribió.

 **− Ahí estaré preciosa -** sonrío y saco su ropa que le había comprado y se vistió para la gran noche, al otro lado de la ciudad una mujer.  
Hermosa recibía el mensaje sonriendo se tiro a la cama, estaba desnuda acaricio su cuerpo cerrando sus ojos y pensó en el Rubio.  
Lo prohibido era divino y eso la excitaba, apago las luces dé vía dormir para estar fresca y con mucha energía.

 **− Bonita sobre el contrato de mi padre con tu abuela yo no sabia nada, pero si te dijera que eso me molesta te mentiría.  
Casarme contigo es mi mayor anhelo y eso tu lo sabes - **el se acerco y tomo el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos **\- a noche.  
Te confesé que te amo y...**

 **− te pedí tiempo Michel -** dijo ella interrumpiéndolo llevaban casi veinticinco minutos hablando de lo mismo sin llegar a nada.  
Ella siempre había sido directa - **fuiste tu quien le dijo a los fotógrafos para que nos tomaran una foto en ese momento?.  
** Michel la miro ella estaba seria, adoraba a esa mujer y haría cualquier cosa para tenerla a su lado, cualquier cosa hasta mentirle.

 **− No...no bonita y** **haré que lo despidan eso te lo aseguro.**

 **− No es necesario Michel -** la rubia llevo su mano a la nunca, estaba cansada - **no tiene importancia, tom ya lo soluciono.  
Ahora es mejor dejar las cosas así, estoy cansada si me disculpas necesito descansar.  
**Candy camino hacia la puerta, ambos salieron de la biblioteca, Unos zafiro lo observaban sin perder detalles, los miro despedirse.  
Ella camino hacia la escalera sin mirar atrás, El camino hacia la puerta y ante de salir voltio para mirar a la rubia que en ningún.  
Momento lo volvió a ver, Terry lo miro salir y sonrío ya que la cara del francés no era de felicidad.  
En ese momento miro pasar a la rubia de donde estaba podía ver muy bien, la habitación de ella estaba al final del corredor.  
Su teléfono vibro era su hermana la ignoro y apago su teléfono, su único objetivo había entrado a una habitación y hacia ella se dirigió.

Estaba cansada se quito el vestido y lo tiro al suelo, se quito las sandalia y se tiro en la cama, cerro sus ojos y la imagen del castaño.  
Apareció en su mente, suspiro deseaba verlo, volver a besarlo y...toc...toc...El sonido de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamiento.

 **− Pasa mago la puerta esta abierta -** había pedido una limonada bien fría, para relajarse y dormir un poco la mañana había sido.  
Muy pesada, aun podía sentir la mirada de Terry sombre su cuerpo acusándola, pensando que era la mucama no se movió y Ni abrió sus ojos.  
No quería levantarse a si que continuo acostada.

 **− MMM.. pero que deliciosa imagen -** Al escuchar la voz ronca de El, abrió los ojos sorprendida, Terry estaba parado al lado de su cama mirándola.  
Con una endiablada sonrisa que la hizo temblar, sintiendo un calor en su feminidad por la mirada que El le daba **− hola pecosa.**

 **− TERRY!...**

 **CONTINUARA**

 **SUS REVIEW ME INSPIRAN SEGUIR.**

 **GRACIAS POR SEGUIR CONMIGO CON ESTOS DOS BELLOS PERSONAJES...MIL GRACIAS.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**gracias por leer esta historia.**_

 _ **como siempre con mis personajes favoritos.**_

 _ **Que son ...terry, candy.**_

agradesco su tiempo en leer esta Historia.

 _ **para ustedes**_

 _ **NACISTE PARA MI**_

Miro a los lados para asegurarse de que nadie lo viera, entro por el pasillo noto que la habitación de ella estaba muy alejada.  
Solo había una puerta al final **− perfecto −** susurro con una traviesa sonrisa, El jamas había hecho estas locuras por nadie.  
Ni en su época de adolescencia, cuando era puro testarrona, volvió a mirar hacia atrás y no había nadie, Era el momento.  
Puso sus mano en la puerta y inclino su cabeza para poder Escuchar algo, pero nada, Ni un pequeño sonido todo estaba en silencio.  
Fue en ese momento que decidió tocar.

 **− Pasa mago la puerta esta abierta -** la escucho decir y sin perder mas tiempo así lo hizo, entro al cuarto y la busco con la mirada.  
Miro una mini sala, dos puerta y unas ventanas enorme, cerro la puerta y le puso seguro, No quería Ninguna interrupción.  
Miro a su derecha habían unas columnas de mármol, Era una decoraciones De piedra... eran?... " cisne"...y "ángeles"...

Terry se sorprendió era como tener una terraza o una pérgola dentro del cuarto de ella, todo estaba tallado a mano, era una recamara.  
Digna de un emperador romano o una Diosa de la antigua Grecia, subió los cuatros escalones de mármol y miro a su alrededor.  
La cama tenia cuatro ángeles dorado grande que tocaban El techo, con sus manos hacia arriba, según sosteniendo un espejo dorado.  
Que estaba pegado en el techo.

Pero lo mas valioso de esa habitación estaba en la cama, sus ojos se llenaron con la visión Celestial que estaba delante de sus ojos.  
Definitivamente ella era una Diosa que reposaba su cuerpo entre las nubes, su deliciosa piel cremosa lo volvió loco.

Llego hasta donde estaba ella, la recorrió con la vista, deseaba hacerlo con sus manos, sonrío al ver su ropa interior, era de color rosa.  
De encaje Que dejando ver su cremosa piel, su feminidad estaba cubierta por una rosa fucsia, miro los pechos de ella, los pezones para.  
Ser mas exacto y miro que también estaban Cubierto con la misma rosa fucsia, Dios si que era hermosa, había ido solo para hablar con.  
Ella pero ahora ya no estaba seguro de eso, con esta Diosa El no hablaría, No!...el no perdería el tiempo en palabra, solo deseaba poseerla.

Tenia un fuerte dolor en su entrepierna la deseaba eso era seguro, pero con ella quería mas que un simple acostó, con ella era capaz.  
De llegar hasta El altar, en ese momento Terry había decidido que ella seria la madre de sus hijos.  
sonrío por la idea, pero le gustaba Estaba decidido la dulce pecosa seria la madre de sus hijos, y Hoy comenzaría a escribirle a la cigüeña.  
Seria una larga carta, sus ojos la volvieron a recorrer, sus pechos, El vientre donde sus hijos crecerían, mmmm la puerta del cielo.  
Donde el feliz se hundiría, besaría como un loco su feminidad, sus hermosas piernas, toda ella era una delicia, ella seria solo suya.  
La siguió observando al ver la cara de ella apacible y con una pequeña sonrisa, Terry sintió curiosidad por saber que recuerdo le causaba.  
Esa sonrisa de felicidad, estaba tan metida en sus recuerdo que no había sentido su presencia...que era lo que ella Recordaba?

La Sonrisa que ella tenia en su rostro no le gusto nada, ya que Terry pensaba que ella estaba recordando la noche con el francesito.  
Recordó como el beso su mano y después se fueron a la biblioteca, quizás recordaba su momento de amor cuando el la poseía.  
Su tierna sonrisa que le dedicaba a la rubia pecosa desapareció y un brío de maldad chispearon en su zafiro, sin esperar mas dijo...

 **− MMM.. pero que deliciosa imagen -** Al escuchar la voz ronca de El, abrió los ojos sorprendida, Terry estaba parado al lado de su cama.  
mirándola, Con una endiablada sonrisa que la hizo temblar, sintiendo un calor en su feminidad por la mirada que El le daba.  
No era un sueño, El estaba ahí **− hola pecosa...**

 **− TERRY.!... -** dijo agitada por la impresión...

 **− Shhh!... -** susurro Terry inclinando su cuerpo hacia ella, no iba a perder la oportunidad de estar al lado y disfrutar de su boca, la deseaba.  
Como un loco, odio verla en brazos del francesito, esa maldita foto la odio y mas aun los momento que ella estuvo con el en la biblioteca.  
Borraría cada toque, cada caricia que le diera El Imbécil francés, No había podido olvidar el calor del cuerpo ella, sus cuerpo y sus ricos besos.

Se disculparía por lo estúpido que había sido, le contaría todo, ya no importaba nada mas, ella quería saber todo de El y El se lo diría.  
Puso su rodilla en la cama y la encerró con sus brazos, sitio El calor del cuerpo de ella, y eso lo excito mas, candy se sentía indefensa, Excitada.  
ansiosa, frágil la verdad era que no podía poner nombre a lo que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento, el calor de Terry la tenia paralizada.  
Deseaba acariciarlo, comenzando por su pecho, ya que la traía entre abierta, No lo podía creer que estuviera viéndola desnuda.  
Miro su boca y deseo que El la besara, La miraba con deseo, su delicioso aliento le acariciaba el rostro, estaba perdida, por que sabia muy bien.  
Que no tendría fuerza para negarse a El.  
 **... Shhh!...tranquila, pecosa... no pasara nada si** **así lo deseas.**

Lo malo de todo era, que ella deseaba todo con Terry, ese era el Gran problema, desde que probo su boca su cuerpo le pedía a grito que Terry.  
Era el indicado, El que salía en sus sueño, Terrence Grandchester era el elegido.  
Terry estaba agitado, el cuerpo de ella lo atraía mas hacia ella, quería amarla, tenerla por completo, quitar cualquier rastro de otros que tuvieron.  
El privilegio de tocar su piel, deseaba marcarla y dejarle su aroma, El deseaba poseerla.

 **− Deseo volver a besarte pecosa -** le susurro Terry y le beso su naricita, ella lo miro morderse un labio seduciéndola y eso la hizo temblar.  
El cabello de terry le caía en el rostro de ella, sus ojos Zafiro la hipnotizaban, su olor, ese delicioso aroma de madero exótica la tenia loca.  
Miro de nuevo sus ojos ya Estaban oscurecido...Por Dios!...lo tenia prácticamente en su cuerpo, su miembro le rosaba su piel calentándola.  
el calor de terry traspasaba la tela del pantalón, no podía mas, en ese momento lo volvió a escuchar **\- me dejas?...déjame hacerlo...  
**  
Esa pregunta la dejo desarmada ella tenia que decidir, tenerlo ahora o dejarlo ir, No pudo mas, solo cerro sus ojos esperando por el.  
Terry la sintió temblar sus Esmeralda estaban oscurecidas, sus labios medio abierto y cuando la vio cerrar sus ojos supo que ella decía... **"SI"...**

Poso sus labios en los de ella, mordió, chupo y lamió los labios, hundió su lengua en la boca de la pecosa, su manos derecha acariciaba sus piernas.  
La escucho gemir y eso lo encendió mas, beso sus mejillas, bajo a su cuello y logro sacarle otro gemido, ella estaba en sus brazos y no la dejaría.  
Nunca, seria suya...solo suya ella era perfecta para el.

Ella hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, y el se apodero de su cuello, con su dedo pulgar acariciaba el pezon de ella sobre la tela del sostén y con su boca.  
chupaba el otro pezon era una locura ella ya no pensaba solo quería que el la tomara ahora.

Terry la sentía moverse de bajo de el, excitándolo mas y poniendo su falo muy duro, deslizo su mano por la espalda de ella y la llevo hasta su cadera.  
Dios no sabia por donde en pesar, No era la primera vez que estaba con una mujer, pero por Dios con ella El se sentía como un niño en la feria.  
Anhelando saborear su premio ganado, ella movió su mano buscando su piel y abrió su ojos cuando sin querer toco el miembro de Terry.  
Este gimió, apretándola mas a EL..

 **− Candy -** dijo el con su voz ronca - **No puedo mas -** se miraron la respiración de ambos era entre cortada, No podía negarlo ella también lo quería.  
 **Dime que si -** suplico Terry...besos sus labios nuevamente **\- quiero hacerte el amor -** volvió a besarla **\- para que seas solo mía candy, solo mía.**

 **− hazlo -** dijo ella muy excitada **\- hazme el amor Terry, hazme tuya mi amor solo tuya -** el sonrío complacido, era el momento, su momento con ella.

 **TOC...TOC...TOC... -** Se escucho y ambos voltearon hacia la puerta **− Señorita Lauren traigo su limonada.**

* * *

Despertó desorientada, la habitación era desconocida, en ese momento sintió temor al recordar a Neal, quizás El la Rapto.  
Mientras dormía...  
 **− Ho no!...No otra vez!"...por Dios! -** grito desesperada sentándose en la cama.

 **− Susana cálmate!...por Dios, estas en el hospital, cálmate...Doctor, Llamen aun Doctor por favor!.**

Estaba muy histérica, la sola idea de estar nuevamente con ese hombre la volvía loca, miro a su amiga pero no podía detener su pánico.  
Las enfermera llegaron, para sujetarla en ese momento llego el medico de guardia para aplicarle un sedante y así tranquilizarla.  
Poco a poco se fue tranquilizando, sus ojos se enfocaron en su amiga, la escucho decir que se tranquilizara que todo estaba bien.

 **− No?...nada... esta bien si...si Terrence no esta aquí.  
**

Ese fue lo ultimo que susurro ante de quedarse dormida, las enfermera se retiraron y el doctor le hizo seña a magy para que saliera.  
Del cuarto, esta ante de salir miro a su amiga con tristeza, lo llamaba pero el nunca mas iba a estar al lado de ella.

 **− Señorita su amiga...**  
 **  
− volton, doctor -** dijo interrumpiendo al doctor, el le sonrío con amabilidad y ella correspondió de la misma manera.

 **− Ella menciono el nombre de un hombre, quien es el? -** ella lo miro desconcertada **\- su amiga esta muy alterada.  
Y en este momento es necesario un familiar o alguien muy cercano a ella, ****necesitamos que los contacte.**

 **− Bueno Terrence, era su antigua pareja hace meses terminaron y familiares no creo que ella quiera que venga aquí.  
Solo me tiene a mi.**

 **− Comprendo -** dijo pensativo

 **− pasa algo grave con ella?... doctor.**

 **− No puedo darle información hasta que ella me lo autorice, pero no se preocupe ella esta muy bien de salud.  
Y por lo que me dijo, ya veo de donde viene su depresión, así que solo queda esperar que ella despierte mas.  
Calmada y así hablar con ella, es necesario que la otra persona este presente, ya que los dos son responsable.  
por lo que ella esta pasando, es necesario que El este aquí presente, ya que usted no sabe solo nos queda.  
Esperar que despierte y que ella decida, ahora me retiro señorita volton, descanse.**

 **− claro!...he..gracias doctor -** ella quedo aturdida pensando en lo que había dicho el doctor.  
Ella lo miro marcharse, entro nuevamente al cuarto apago las luces y se fue a sentar al sofá cama, suspiro era mejor dormir.  
Ya mañana seria otro día.

* * *

 **− Lo entiendo perfectamente, pero hasta ahora no hay nadie que ocupe ese lugar, ella no esta comprometida, le repito.  
Señor Valentino la sociedad sigue en pies - **ella siguió escuchando al hombre que estaba al otro lado de la linea , había sido.  
Una mañana muy agitada desde que salió la nota en los periódicos, este era el sexto socio mas importante, estaba cansada había.  
Pensado tener una mañana mas agradable al lado de su novio y futura cuñada pero con este escándalo ella seguía pegada en el teléfono.  
Mientras su querido tom y los demás iban al periódico para averiguar quien había escrito la maldita nota **− comprendo su preocupación.  
Pero yo le aseguro que nada de eso pasara Michel es solo socio jamas será director, le pido que lea las noticias mañana.  
Saldrá en primera plana - **aparto un poco el teléfono el hombre era exasperante, pero lo entendía, todos conocían a Michel El era muy.  
Bueno para los negocios hasta mejor que su abuelo y padre, pero los métodos o las tasaciones duras que hacia no le gustaba a nadie .  
Por eso la noticia que salía con la heredera de Emilia y una futura union no era nada bueno, había que tranquilizar a los socios.  
 **... Nada a cambiado las acciones siguen intactas ademas -** dijo patricia mordiendo su dedo meñique **\- Hay dos socios mas.  
** **Que se unirán -** siguió escuchando al lado de ella estaba anny con una cara de fastidio y al mismo tiempo interesada en la conversación.  
En especial de quien estaban hablado ella **\- la firma G &A que es la mas importante de ****America, aunque aun están en tratado.  
Ellos se encuentran en Francia en esto momento y en las próximas semana la señorita Lauren viajara America con ellos.  
Para conocer las instalaciones - **ella se sentó al parecer el hombre se había relajado ella tomo un poco de agua, anny la miraba seria.  
 **Perfecto nos veremos en la** **Proxima reunión señor Valentin adiós -** ella colgó y se llevo las dos manos en su rostro.

 **− No entiendo por que hacen un escándalo por una fotos o esa nota, como si ella saliera con cualquier pelele que solo quiere.  
Aprovecharse de ella y robar su inmensa fortuna, Michel no es cualquier hombre es el segundo hombre mas rico de Francia.  
Sus acciones están mas que segura por que ese hombre es muy audaz para los negocios querida.**

 **− Lo es pero a nadie le gusta el, tiene la sangre muy pesada ademas aquí lo que importa es la opinión de ellos y ellos no lo quieren.  
Como cabeza en los negocios por que eso seria estar bajo las ordenes de Michel aunque sea una fiera en los negocios, no es igual.  
Estar al mismo nivel que el, opinando con igualdad que estar de bajo de el, y eso querida hace la diferencia de un buen líder.  
Unir a los socios, darles confianza de que su dinero esta bien invertido y ese es el trabajo de Candice, ellos la quieren a ella.**

 **− pero somos nosotras la que hacemos el trabajo, tu por ejemplo llevas horas dando explicaciones por su desliz y el descuido de ella.  
Es su empresa y no la veo aquí, pero te aseguro que aun debe de estar durmiendo tranquila con Michel.**

 **− Basta -** dijo muy enojada patricia **\- ella hace lo que quiere y por que puede, No te olvides quien es la dueña anny, es nuestro trabajo.  
Por eso recibimos un sueldo y te recuerdo muy bien querida que tu sueldo es muy generoso, hasta cinco veces mas que en otra lado.  
Muchas veces he visto tu expresiones y la formas como hablas de ella y se que Candice te las a pasado por que eres la novia de john.  
Pero eso no abuses, todo llega un limite yo te traje aquí por que eres mi amiga pero Candice es como mi hermana, así que si no te gusta.  
Respeta a tu jefa y desquita el enorme sueldo que ella te paga...ahh! - **se detuvo frente a ella **\- deja de hablar mal de ella, las murmurño.  
Ya llegaron a oídos de los chicos, y principalmente tom junto con stear están averiguando quien a dicho semejante infamia, ya pudras.  
Imaginarte lo que harán con esa persona verdad anny! - **esta solo la quedo viendo seria, sin decir nada...  
 **  
**Patricia salió de la oficina muy enojada, no entendía por que ella se portaba así con candy si ella todo el tiempo la trataba con mucha consideración.  
Dejando pasar las agrias insinuaciones y todo por John, pero todo tenia un limite, aunque ella sabia muy bien que era anny la que esparció eso rumore.  
No se lo diría a tom y menos a stear, temía ese momento por que sabia que los cornwell la iban aplastar y sin contar ahora con los andley.  
Su teléfono vibraba, miro cansada.

 **− Estas cansada igual que yo, verdad.**

 ** _−Si...como te fue a ti querida patricia?_ **

**− Pésimo pero ya se acabo, te extrañamos como has estado flamy?.**

 ** _− Bien, pero extrañando a todos pero en especial a mi novio y a mi adorado jefe_ \- **sonrieron ambas.

 **− creo que se van mañana, stear solo finalizara algunas cosa y regresara pronto a tus brazos.**

 _ **− lo extraño mucho patricia dichosa tu que tienes a tom, esto esta de loco sin ellos, mira que ni pude ir al lanzamiento.  
De "ange dore".**_

 **− si, lo se stear me dijo que fue por las firmas rusas, cerraste la propuesta?.**

 **− _Si y no... - sonrío._**

 **− No comprendo? -** flammy volvió a sonreír

 _ **− Si, por que todo fue acordado incluso ya se firmo, pero No?...por que Nousco dokech, quiere conocer a** **Candice.  
Quiere todo el vinculo con parís, No quiere saber nada de mi dulce cuñado, ya sabes El carácter dulce de Archie.  
Cuando son para los negocios, pensaba hablar hoy con candy, pero con la noticia de hoy no tuve tiempo de nada.  
Esto fue un gran Royo será mejor esperar, aun no hay prisa ya que el señor nousco esta en esto momento en Dubai.  
Ya sabes lo **_**_exótico que es esa ciudad._**

 **− Entiendo -** suspiro **\- ya mañana cambiara todo y los socios se calmaran, espero escuchar mejores noticias** **mañana.**

 ** _− yo también, bueno patricia descansa, vete a casa y toma un largo baño, que yo también lo haré...descansa._**

 **− excelente idea cariño, descansa y maneja con precaución.**

 **− siempre lo hago cariño...** ** _saluda a tom y a los demás_** ** _De mi parte._**

 **− claro que si sweetie -** ambas sonrieron, patricia subió a su auto y se dirigió a su penthouse, su hermoso sábado se había.  
arruinado, Tomaría un largo baño y esperaría a su novio, esperaba tener buenas noticias.

* * *

 **− Déjala que se marche -** dijo Terry muy agitado **− pecosa -** la volvió a besar y susurro entre sus labios- **no responda.  
Y ella se ira... − ** ella sabían que si no respondían la mucama se iría, metio su mano debajo de su camisa y lo pego mas a El.  
Terry gimió en la boca de ella por el toque de sus manos, No lo podía evitar hoy seria su mujer y El seria su hombre.

 **− Señorita Lauren, El joven Andrey desea hablar con usted -** la mujer esperaba pacientemente la respuesta de la joven.

 **− Mi hermano quiere verme Terry -** dijo acariciando su Mejía y le dio un beso que el respondió **\- No puedo negarme, lo entiendes verdad?**

 **− Que mas da, si te iras con el verdad? -** dijo haciendo un gesto de niño engreído, haciéndola desear mas de El.

Ella se incorporo en cuanto el se quito, para a costarse de espalda, puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y le clavo la mirada en el cuerpo de ella.  
Candy se sintió completamente desnuda, los zafiros ojos de El quemaban su piel, busco su vestido con la vista ya que no entendía por que.  
No se podía mover, cuando volvió a ver los ojos zafiro del castaño se estremeció, ya que este tenia su vista fija en su intimidad.

 **− TERRY!... −** Grito sonrojada y mas aun sintiendo un calor intenso en su intimidad.

 **− Queee?... -** dijo sonriendo y mordiendose un labios, la miro ponerse su vestido nerviosa, se miraba divina era una niña en el cuerpo de una Diosa.

 **− terrence grandchester eres un sinvergüenzada, como te atreves verme de esa...esa...! -** no pudo continuar ya que este de un solo.  
impulso Se había puesto a su lado, dandole un tierno beso en los labios, dejándola sin palabras.

 **− Me atrevo pecosa, por que me gustas -** la beso **\- por que me inquietas y te deseo -** beso su cuello - **y se que tu también me deseas pecosa.  
No se por que?... ni como paso esto? - **la miro a los ojos ambos estaban en el cielo **\- pero siento que eres** **mía y nadie puede separarte de mi.  
**  
 **− Terry −** susurro ella en el rostro de El.

Ella lo miro enamorada, estaba sorprendida por lo que le dijo...Terry sentía lo mismo, El reconocía que le gustaba, acaso esto era amor a primera vista? **  
**Estaban otra vez metido en su atmósferas romántica, perdidos en el calor de sus cuerpo y el sabor de su boca, para ella era la sensación mas maravillosa. **  
**Para Terry era la experiencia mas ardiente que había sentido, estaba sorprendido ya que eran solo simple beso, pequeños toque que lo estaban desquiciando.  
Ya quería saber lo que podía pasar cuando hicieran el amor, esa palabra solo la había dicho cuando estaba con ella, ella quien le permitió entrar en su vida.  
Ella que no la pensó ni dos veces para enredarse con otro hombre, abrió los ojos y se aparto de ella el momento se había acabado y era mejor marcharse.  
Candy sintió el cambio y supo que se había acordado de su ex...de esa que le había llamado la noche anterior y sintió celos, coraje, usada...si esa era la.  
Palabra exacta, el la buscaba para olvidar a la mujer de su paso.

 **− parece que te acordaste de tu ex verdad? -** estaba furiosa pero aparentaba calmada, no se soltaría como la novia celosa, por que ella no lo Hera.  
solo había sido un par de besos nada mas **− haber...como se llamaba!...a si -** dijo mirándolo **\- Susana y por lo que veo la que amas mucho.  
Dime Terrence planeaba darle celos conmigo, usarme para que ella regresara a tu lado, tanto la amas - **meneo la cabeza **\- que pregunta.  
Tan tonta si cuando hablabas con ella se notaban que la amabas - **tomo su cabeza con sus manos y susurro **\- vete Terrence, sal de mi cuarto.  
llámala o buscarla, sal de mi cuarto ahora.  
**

Terry la abrazo, esto le dolía, no quería dallarla estaba tan confundido por lo que estaba pasando, y no era por lo que sentía por ella, No eso lo tenia claro.  
Estaba muy seguro, lo que no entendía era como había pasado eso si solo tenia dos días de conocerse, solo dos días y parecía décadas.  
Pero no importaba el la quería y eso era suficiente para El, se iría ya que no le quería ser daño, le iba a dar un tierno beso en la sien pero ella se aparto.

No quería verlo mas estaba apunto de llorar por eso voltio, ella no dejaría que la viera así, ambos quedaron de espalda, candy cerro sus ojos rogando que.  
El se marchara, poco segundo después se escucho abrir la puerta, y candy supo que El se había marchado, desesperada entro al baño para lavar su rostro.  
Quería detenerlo, decir que lo quería pero El no era suyo, Terrence Grandchester ya tenia dueña y ella sabia su nombre, y sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas.  
Salieron deslizándose por sus mejillas... "Era mejor así"...se repetía mirándose en el espejo ..." lo que comenzó fácil, a si de fácil termino"...

Cada paso que dio, su mente le repetía vuelve, arregla las cosas, ella tiene razón aun te acuerdas de ella pero no era de la forma que ella pensaba.  
Por que lo que sentía por Susana era desprecio por su traición, la quizo y por ella era capaz de todo pero ahora no la quería volverla a ver.  
Salió del cuarto sin mirar a la mucama que aun sostenía la charola de plata donde traía la limonada.

La mucama lo vio desaparecer por el corredor, Estaba deslumbrada por la belleza de ese hombre, aunque sus dos acompañante que eran rubio.  
también tenían lo suyo pero este tenia una mezcla de niño bueno y malo, pícaro, atrevido, engreído, arrogante... ufff, El sin pedírtelo te invitaba.  
A pecar, de tirarte al pasillo con los ojos cerrados por el... suspiro, El Era un sueño imposible.

la mucama entro al cuarto dejo la charola en el pequeño bar y se retiro ya que por ningún lado había visto a su joven patrona y sin mas salió del lugar.  
Sabia las reglas, jamas interrumpir a la señorita de la casa, y así lo hizo ya que analizando bien la situación o mejor dicho recordando la cara que llevaba.  
El hermoso hombre, en esa habitación había pasado una pelea de enamorados y era mejor no interferir en nada.  
La mucama salió y caminando por los pasillos se pregunto que le respondería al hermoso rubio que la esperaba por la respuesta de su hermana en su cuarto.  
Segundo mas tarde se escucho un Violin en el cuarto de la joven dueña, todos sabían que eran ella menos los tres visitante que apena la estaban conociendo.

 **− Señora ponny -** dijo la mucama en cuanto entro a la sala donde la anciana dirigía las cocineras para que el almuerzo se sirviera a la hora indicada.  
 **  
− Llevaste lo que ordeno mi niña -** la anciana era muy estricta cuando se trataba de la señorita de la casa.

 **− por supuesto -** dijo acomodando su uniforme **\- siempre hago bien mi trabajo, si me tarde fue que espere que ella me autorizada la entrada.**

 **− Bien así tiene que ser sabes que si ella no te responde pasando los diez minutos te retiras para o molestarla, ahora dime que deseas.  
Ya que estoy muy ocupada - **dijo la anciana firme sin mirarla.

 **− Unos de su hermano pregunto por ella, desea hablar con ella pero la señorita entro al baño después que me autorizo que entrara.  
Por supuesto - **

mintió no le diría que El hermoso hombre salía del cuarto con una cara, sabrá Dios lo que hicieron, la mucama sentía Envidia como.  
Deseaba ser ella para fornicar con el hermoso hombre.  
 **  
− No te preocupes yo le diré al joven que mi niña hablara con el cuando este dispuesta, quien de sus dos hermano es el que desea hablar.  
Con ella? - **dijo caminando hacia la sala.

 **− El mayor, El señor Albert andley, -** la anciana solo salió directo donde estaba el joven americano, mientras la mucama se dirigía hacia.  
El comedor para arreglar la mesa, El almuerzo pronto se serviría.

* * *

 **− Que bueno que has despertado amiga, dime como te sientes -** dijo la joven acercándose a la camilla.

 **− como si un carro me arroyo, que hora son?...cuanto días llevo aquí? -** dijo mirando al rededor.  
 **  
− Un día apenas y algunas horas ya que, lo cumplirás hoy a las nueve de la noche y ya son casi la una de la mañana querida.**

 **− Por dios siento que llevo meses aquí, dime el doctor ya te dijo que es lo que paso? -** magy suspiro estaba cansada y Susana lo noto.  
Peo no dijo nada, no le diría aun que se fuera, odiaba estar sola.  
 **  
− No!...dijo que solo a ti te daría esa información, ya que yo no soy tu pariente, deseas que lo llame y así le puedes preguntar a El.  
Directamente y de paso te dirá cuando sales para que yo pueda ir a tu casa por ropa, y igual yo necesito asearme un poco.**

 **− Hueles faltan -** ambas sonrieron **\- si me haces el favor -** magy asintió y salió en busca del miro hacia la ventana, su primer.  
Pensamiento fue para Terrence, tratando de imaginarse y preguntándose que podrá estar haciendo El en ese momento, aun la odiaría.  
Suspiro necesitaba recuperarse pronto el vendría y hablaría, necesitaba que el la perdonara, eran años de relación y ella sabia muy bien.  
Que Terrence estaba muy enamorado de ella y esa era su gran esperanza, cerro los ojos con la seguridad de que el jamas la dejaría.

 **− Que bueno que ya despertó señorita marlow, dígame como se siente? -** esta no respondió el saludo frunciendo su boca respondió.

 **− Se supone que usted es el medico y sabe como estoy doctor, por que me pregunta** **Ami?...dígame sin rodeo lo que tengo "doctor".  
** El doctor la miro serio ahora sabia por que la habían dejado esta mujer lo que tenia de bonita, lo tenia de odiosa, el gesto de la mujer la hacia ver.  
Horrible, magy miro a su amiga lo odiosa que había sido con el medico, en ese momento se preguntaba por que seguía siendo su amiga.

 **− Bueno señorita marlow -** dijo el doctor con tono cortante metiendo su mano en su bata **\- tuvo un** **colapso emocional y si eso le agregamos.  
La falta de alimento, su cuerpo convulsionó pero la mayor razón de todo es que usted "señorita" - **dijo acentuando mas esa palabra **.  
Esta Embarazada.**

 **− QUEEEE? -** dijeron ambas mujeres.

 **− Que usted tiene casi tres meses de Embarazo.**

 **CONTINUARA**

 **SUS REVIEW ME INSPIRAN SEGUIR.**

 **GRACIAS POR SEGUIR CONMIGO CON ESTOS DOS BELLOS PERSONAJES...MIL GRACIAS.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**gracias por leer esta historia.**_

 _ **como siempre con mis personajes favoritos.**_

 _ **Que son ...terry, candy.**_

agradesco su tiempo en leer esta Historia.

 _ **para ustedes**_

 _ **NACISTE PARA MI**_

Quería verla ante de irse, estaba mirando a su hermano desde la ventana, y le agradaba que Anthony estuviera mas relajado, los carros.  
Deportivo era su divinidad, bueno después de las mujeres.

 **− Señor Andley -** escucho decir atrás de el, voltio y miro a la anciana que lo miraba amablemente.

 **− por favor me puede decir Albert -** ella le sonrió

 **− Gracias, mi niña en estos momentos se esta refrescando, pero me informaron que usted deseaba hablar con ella.**

 **− Así es, pero no se preocupe yo puedo esperarla, y gracias por avisarme.**

 **− De nada joven Albert, ella estará disponible a la hora del almuerzo, yo misma le comunicare a mi niña de que usted desea.  
hablar con ella.**

 **− muchas gracias...señora?.**

 **− Ponny, simplemente ponny joven Albert, yo soy la nana de mi niña que adoro mas que a mi propia vida, y me da mucha felicidad.  
De que ella tenga dos hermanos mas, que la protegerán, por que déjeme decirle joven Albert que eso muchachos que usted mira allà.  
Afuera la protegerían con su propia vida, si fuera necesario.**

 **− comprendo, y créame señora ponny cuando le digo que me da mucho gusto de que sea así, que mi pequeña hermana haya tenido a alguien.  
Que la amara, que su infancia y adolescencia no la pasara triste y muy sola, por que ese era mi mayor temor que doña Emilia la encerrara en un.  
Convento estando lejos de nosotros, su largo silencio nos destrozaba, ver a Anthony llorar por su hermana me partía el corazón, fueron muchas.  
Cosas, la muerte de mis padre, despues separarnos de nuestra hermana fue muy cruel y créame señora ponny, que eso nos marco.  
jamas nos habíamos separados, ella estaba acostumbrada a nosotros y de repente viene un extraño y se la lleva.  
Hubiéramos dado todo lo que teníamos por retenerla a nuestro lado.**

La anciana solo lo miraba con tristeza cada palabra salía con dolor **\- fueron seis largo años de silencio -** continuo Albert, hablar con la anciana le ayudaba.  
No sabia por que?.. pero sentía que se quitaba un gran peso **\- fue una espera agonizante, verla partir y escuchar que no la dejara ir, me dolió mucho.  
Mis manos estaban Atada por una orden de alojamiento, no saber nada de ella durante todo este tiempo nos mataba día a día, ahora verla sonreír.  
Es un verdadero deleite, aunque no hemos estado junto mucho tiempo solo verla nos hace muy felices - **Albert metió sus manos en su bolsillo y bajo.  
Un poco la cabeza, como pensando que mas decir, este gesto hizo sonreír a la anciana ya que eso mismo hacia su querida niña **\- cuando nos trajo a su casa.  
Nos lleno de alegría y mas a mi hermano, sabe ellos dos eran muy unidos, Anthony era el que jugaba mas con ella, yo estuve al lado de papa por.  
Los estudios pero en mis hora libre siempre estuve con ellos, cuando despertaba por la tormenta ella llegaba a mi cama, y saberla lejos de nosotros.  
Me angustiaba, quien la abrasaría ahora cuando ella tuviera miedo?...señora ponny...aun le teme a las tormenta? -** ella sonrío.

 **− A si es joven, ella aun le teme a la tormenta y sale corriendo en busca de los chicos, aunque cuando esta el joven Jimmy no es necesario.  
**

Albert se quedo cayado, acaso ellos eran pareja?...no debía preguntar!...ese era la vida privada de su hermana...bajo de nuevo su cabeza y medio le sonrío.  
A la anciana **\- Comprendo -** miro al rededor y volvió a sonreír **\- cuando** **Ellas nos dijo que nos traería a su casa nos dio mucha alegría, tenerla cerca.  
Nos lleno de esperanza, imaginase la sorpresa de que tu ser querido te a olvidado mata toda ilusión y esperanza, estar aquí es un gran comienzo.  
Ella ira con nosotros America, sabe que ella tomo la decisión de volver a casa, al lugar donde nació, ella ira a nuestro hogar, juntos otra vez.**

 **− Me alegro joven, eso le ayudara a mi niña y a ustedes, la felicidad los espera.**

 **− muchas gracias señora ponny le agradesco de corazón que usted le diera cariño en todo estos años, para la señora Emilia espero que este pagando.  
Por todo lo que pasamos, por desunir a tres hermano que lo había perdido todo.  
**

 **− Comprendo -** dijo ella mirándolo con amor **\- Doña Emilia era muy estricta, no lo voy a negar...pero a mi niña candy le dio todo el amor que no le Pudo.  
Dar a su propia hija, a mi niña Ross...**

 **− Usted conoció a Rossmary? -** dijo Albert muy entusiasmado, por saber mas pues Ross había sido como su madre, por eso se atrevió a interrumpiendo a la anciana.  
Aun en contra de su estricta educación.

 **− Así es joven Albert mis canas da testimonio de eso -** ambos volvieron a sonreír, Albert le agradaba y mas aun sabiendo ahora que amaba a su.  
Pequeña hermana **− Mi niña Ross era la adoración de Emilia, su muerte la destrozo y fue mas aun por que perdió el tiempo en rencores.  
Orgullo que no la llevaron a nada, su tormento fue no poder haber hablado con ella, se le fue la vida en cosas materiales en tontería .  
Que hoy no tiene importancia, ocho año sin saber ni ver a su hija y cuando llega a saber algo de ella es solo para verla bajar en una caja.  
Fúnebre depositada a la tierra donde todos estaremos un día, sean ricos o pobre, blancos o negros, en ese lugar joven Albert ya no importa.  
Nada, solo la pena de no tener quizás un perdón, o la dicha de haber vivido con aquella persona amada plenamente, lo demás sale sobrando.  
**

 **− Lamento mucho todo lo que tuvo que pasar, pero déjeme decirle que todo lo que se hizo fue por el bienestar de mi niña, Doña Emilia no quería.  
confundirla ****Mas, esa caída causo la perdida de su memoria, quizás ella no actuó bien quien puede juzgarla?...en esta vida joven, todo tiene.  
Un propósito y una recompensa.**  
 **  
Solo es necesario saber como tomar las cosas y salir adelante con ella, los débiles se quedan en el camino, son los audaces, lo que siguen sin.  
Mirar atrás, hay que ser muy valiente para perdonar y olvidar.**

 **− Mi mayor miedo era que Emilia la encerrara en un internado lejos de nosotros, ella era mi pequeña hermana y la alejaron de nosotros, yo!.  
Solo deseaba retenerla a nuestro lado, éramos su única familia, nuestros padres se habían ido y esa señora extraña venia para llevársela lejos.  
Yo luche por verla hice todo y ... - **la voz de Albert se le quebró y la anciana se enterneció **\- al final no logre nada.**

 **− Si lo hizo -** Albert la miro aturdido como si no había escuchado nada, No entendía lo que trataba de decirle la anciana, que hizo?...por que todo lo que habían.  
Pasado, no había tenido sentido hasta ahora, después de seis año volvía a estar al lado de su pequeña hermana, no verla crecer le dolía.

Ponny sonrío al comprender que El no la entendía, camino hacia la ventana y el la siguió con la mirada **\- su terquedad por verla hizo que Emilia dejara.  
Que mi hijo tom se acercara a mi niña, El la quiere como si fuera su hermana, uno a uno de esos jóvenes fueron llegando a la vida de ella.  
Los segundo fueron sus primos los niños cornwell que quedaron huérfanos desde los Diez años y fue Emilia quien lo saco del internado donde.  
Ella misma lo había metido, ella se convirtió en una verdadera abuela para los cuatros ya que incluyo a mi hijo por el amor que sentía a mi niña.**

 **Fue su terquedad joven que el corazón de Emilia fue cambiando, con el tiempo llegaron los demás y no lo voy a negar todos ellos al principio.  
Fueron enamorados, la belleza de mi niña los atrajo pero con el tiempo ese amor se convirtió en algo puro y sincero, y déjeme decirle joven.  
Albert que cada uno de ellos darían la vida por ella sin dudarlo, todo tiene un propósito.**

 **A si que creo que es momento de olvidar y mirar hacia adelante, mire la vida con nuevos ojos, hoy tiene a su hermana a su lado, disfrute.  
Este momento que **

**El tiempo pasa muy rápido y es muy triste perderla en el que pudo ser, llénela de nuevos recuerdo al lado de sus dos.  
seres querido, en sus dos hermanos.**

El se le quedo viendo con respeto, ella tenia razón lo pasado era pasado y hoy ella era parte de su vida de nuevo, otra vez eran los tres hermanos Andrey.  
La vida le daba una segunda oportunidad y no la dejaría pasar.

 **− gracias -** le sonrío **\- señora ponny, recuperare todo el tiempo perdido y no me amargare mas mi vida por lo que fue, me enfocare por lo.  
Que si puede ser al lado de mi hermana.  
**

 **− fue un placer joven, ahora si me lo permite debo seguir vigilando a las joven para que El** **almuerzo no se retrase, ya sabe como son estos.  
Jóvenes de hoy, nunca terminan bien las cosa, y es mi deber que todo este a la hora adecuada.**

Albert miro salir a la anciana de la sala, voltio y quedo mirando nuevamente hacia afuera donde aun seguía mirando el deportivo del Mas joven de los amigo.  
De candy, si recordaba bien ese era Jimmy, al principio no le gustaba nada ese recelo que tenia hacia ellos, vigilaba a candy en todo momento hasta hoy.  
Por que?...no lo sabia, hasta se sorprendió cuando les pidió a ellos que eran sus hermanos cuidaran de ella mientras el no estuviera, en ese momento.  
No le entendía su absurda petición, pero ahora después de hablar con la anciana ponny lo entendió todo, solo se aseguraban que ella estuviera bien.

La sonrisa de Anthony lo llenaba de alegría, hacia mucho tiempo que no sonreía de esa manera y miro también que el chico sonreía igual de contento, Jimmy.  
pensó, ese era el nombre del mas pequeño del grupo, por lo que pudo ver era el mas que se llevaba con su hermana, quizás esos dos se cuidaban tapando.  
Sus diabluras, Ambos eran cómplices, eso lo supo desde que los vio junto en la mañana.

Se arresto al marco de la pared para seguir viendo a su hermano, de pronto los dos subieron al deportivo y se marcharon, miro hacia la terraza y vio.  
Que aun seguían ahí los demás, frunció la boca no vio por ningún lado a Terry, se voltio enseguida para mirar hacia arriba donde estaban los cuartos.  
Esto no le gustaba nada, en ese momento recordó lo que había visto la noche anterior.

 **Flash Back**

 **− Dime como es mi cuñada para irme preparando Amor** **-** silencio **\- Albert, amor me escuchas corazón.**

 **− Eh...si amor, es que -** dijo mirando fijamente hacia El salón y lo que vio no le gusto nada **\- por Dios..voy a matar a tu hermano.**

 **− Ahora que hizo el insensato de** **Terry...Hay por Dios!...no me digas que llego con Susana, yo que pensaba que ya nos habíamos.  
Librado de esa Gusana.**

 **− Ehhh... Susi?... que tiene que ver ella en lo que yo estoy viendo Karen.**

 **− Ho por Dios!...la situación es grave para que tu digas mi Nombre, que esta haciendo el bruto de mi hermano amor.**

 **− Terry esta besando!... hay... por Dios! -** dijo dejando salir el aire, El rubio estaba confundido por lo que estaba viendo y Karen estaba muy tensa.

 **− A quien estaba besando Terry Albert -** Karen se paro de la cama feliz ya que eso quería decir... **"A DIOS SUSANA".**.. Pero su novio adorado no le respondía.  
 **Hola...Hola...William Albert Andrey responde o hoy mismo te voy hacer infiel -** dijo muy seria.

 **− Que estas diciendo Karen!...con quien me fuiste infiel?.. -** dijo olvidando lo que estaba viendo, solo de imaginarse a su novia en brazos de otro.  
Lo enfurecía, ni si quiera podía imaginarlo - **Responde Karen victoria Grandchester Baker.**

 **− Idiota, sabes que Odio que digas mi nombre completo esto no te lo perdonare William Albert Andrey.**

 **− Perdona amor, pero me voveria loco si tu!...No puedo ni imaginarlo Karen, linda sabes lo mucho que te amo verdad?.**

 **− tonto sabes que nunca lo haría, pero era la unica forma para que me respondieras, sabes que odio que me ignores, y mas aun con cuando.  
Es un chisme, te amo Albert ahora dime amor a quien esta besando mi querido hermano.**

 **− A candy, Terry la beso -** No pudo decir nada mas, no entendía nada, al otro lado del teléfono se escucho unos chillidos de su loca novia gritando feliz..  
 **" se acabo que alegría, la gusana no entrara a mi familia...Ho por Dios tu si existe".**

Albert se quedo viendo desde lejos, sabia que Terry su amigo era un excelente hombre pero el temor del rubio era que si en verdad había olvidado a su ex.  
No quería que su pequeña hermana saliera lastimada, pero al ver que ella fue quien lo beso por segunda vez, se sorprendió mucho, volvió de sus recuerdo.  
Miro denuedo hacia afuera y noto que el hermoso deportivo ya no estaba, Meno los dos chicos, se giro al escuchar pasos se voltio y miro que era su amigo.  
Terry bajaba recién bañado, lo miro que caminaba hacia la terraza, El no lo había visto, estaba mas calmado ya que tenia la "loca" idea de que El estuviera.  
Metido en El cuarto de su hermana, tomo de un solo trago su whisky y camino hacia la terraza para reunirse con los demás.

* * *

 **− Bueno señorita marlow -** dijo el doctor con tono cortante metiendo su mano en su bata **\- tuvo un** **colapso emocional y si eso le.  
Agregamos la falta de alimento, su cuerpo convulsionó pero la mayor razón de todo es que usted "señorita" - **dijo acentuando.  
Mas esa palabra - **Esta Embarazada.**

 **− QUEEEE? -** dijeron ambas mujeres.

 **− Que usted tiene casi tres meses de Embarazo.**

 **− Es una gran Noticia para ti Susana, Terrence va a responder, de eso estoy muy segura, sus padres estarán feliz de tener a su primer nieto.  
Que pasa Susana, no estas feliz?.**

 **− Dijo casi tres meses -** miro al medico ignorando totalmente a su amiga **\- como puede estar seguro de eso?..quizás tenga mas, algunos días.  
Tal ves, no se!...cuanto hace la diferencia?...Necesito la certeza de los día doctor.**

 **− Cuando le digo que son casi los tres mese es que su siglo de las doce semana no se a cerrado aun, y si la diferencias son días, aunque no.  
Se puede predecir con exactitud, es por eso que algunas primerizas se adelanta en su parto y solo son días de diferencia.**

 **− comprendo, nada es preciso -** susurro temerosa de que su sospecha fuera real.

 **−Esto no me incumbe señorita marlow, per tiene usted acaso dos relaciones?... por que veo su duda, un ADN la** **sacaría de sus dudas.**

 **− Usted Tiene razón Doctor - dijo muy seria − esto no le incumbe a si que limitase y guarde sus comentos que no me interesa.**

 **− Susana!...No seas grosera -** dijo mirándolo avergonzada al doctor, ya que este no le había gustado nada la odiosa rubia.

 **− Eso nunca lo are, y déjate de tontería, búscame mis cosas hoy mismo quiero irme a mi penthouse -** esta la miro enojada.

 **− yo no soy tu criada Susana, si estoy aquí es por que tu abuela fue muy linda conmigo y desde nuestra infancia hemos sido amiga.  
Pero no te voy a permitir que me trates así -** ambas se miraron el doctor solo observaba **\- la fama te a cambiado que pena me das.**

 **− Pena!...tu me tienes pena, ja -** bufo **\- no soy yo, la que vive en apartamento que aun paga el alquiler, que no tiene ni su propio auto.  
Y en su cuenta no hay mas de dos mil dólares querida, no seas patética que tu desgracia no es mi culpa, tu crees que no se que estas.  
Enamorada de mi novio, se que me envidias y que deseas lo que yo tengo, pero adivina que estúpida, jamas la tendrás por que TU...  
No eres Yo, yo soy bella, mi cara vale mucho, mi imagen es dinero querida - **la miro con desprecio mientras con su mano a acomodo su cabello.

 **− Que pena me das -** dijo tomando sus cosas **\- si aun alquilo y mis fondos no son como los tuyos es por ella, a la que olvidaste desde que subiste.  
A la fama, la recuerdas - **Susana a parto su vista fijándola en la ventana **\- Tanto que criticaste a tu madre por olvidarte a ti y a mama Loren y al.  
Final hiciste lo mismo, te olvidaste de ella para que nadie supiera de donde vienes, no quisiste saber de ella cuando estuvo enferma y fueron.  
Meses, en lo cual nunca fuiste a verla y eso Susana le dolio mucho, ella la que nos cuida, nos protegió, y tu no hiciste nada, las cuentas fueron.  
Muy altas y tu lo sabes bien Susana, pero para ti fue muy fácil ignorar ese gasto, pero la verdad es que a ti se te olvidaron las promesas que le.  
Hiciste a ella, lo recuerdas Susana - **gaby estaba furiosa, por años había tenido todo esto atrapado en su garganta pero hoy, hoy le diría todas sus verdades.  
 **prometiste cuidar de ella, prometiste comprar la casita que por año alquilo y con mucho esfuerzo pago, El humilde hogar donde vivimos desde.  
Nuestra niñez, y que olvidaste por que según tu era una casucha comparado con tu penthouse, claro que es humilde pero no deja de tener valor.  
La abue, no se lo merecía Susana, la nieta adoptada nunca remplazara a la legítima, Pero no tiene caso decir lo que he hecho, yo lo hice por que.  
La amo, para mi ella es la ****única familia que tengo, y desde hoy te digo que no me llames, Ni me busque, ignorarme como lo haces con la abuela.**

Susana apretaba la sabana con sus manos, le había dolido que ella la comparara con su madre, esa que se consiguió un amante rico y se largo olvidándose de ella.  
cerro los ojos..."recordar es debilidad y tu no lo eres"...se repetía en su mente, la imagen de una dulce anciana vino a su mente y le dolió, pero en ese momento.  
se levanto de la cama y se fue al baño, ella no debía recordar, su pasado lo enterró, El doctor miro como la chica había salido del cuarto y se fue tras de ella.  
Dejando sola a su paciente, mandaría a una enfermera para que le ayudara junto con una nota donde le daba de alta, ya no quería verla mas, con lo que había.  
Escuchado era suficiente, la hermosa mujer era solo superficial, por que por dentro era horrorosa.

Susana se miraba en el espejo sus lagrimas se perdían con el agua que se había echado en la cara, no iba a regresar atrás, ella nunca mas mirarla atrás.  
Tomo su teléfono y le marco al amor de su vida, espero y espero pero este nunca respondió.

 **− seremos padres Terrence -** toco su vientre y cerro sus ojos **\- eres su hijo, yo lo se, lo siento, eres un Grandchester, el único nieto de ellos.  
Nadie mas les dará esa dicha, Ninguna mujer, Ni los hijos de Karen, ****seré parte de ellos con la venida de mi hijo, seré una Grandchester.**  
La enfermera llego le dio unos papeles para que lo firmara, entro otra mujer con carrito donde traía una mini oficina, leyó las indicaciones del doctor y cobro.  
La estadía de la rubia, esta miro la nota y miro que solo había estado veinticuatro hora y la cuenta era casi dos mil dólares, recordó que su abuela estuvo.  
Casi seis meses, arrugo la nota y la tiro al basurero, la enfermera le regreso su tarjeta de crédito y salió con su carrito dejando a la otra enfermera con la  
La modelo

* * *

 **− Hola nana, el almuerzo esta listo!.. -** la anciana se voltio a mirarla y la miro hermosa, con su cabello húmedo sus rizos estaban domable su color no.  
Era dorado Era como rojizo Rubio, le llegaba por debajo de sus caderas, se miraba su bella niña era mas hermosa que su Ross ya que tenia mucho.  
De su gallardo padre, un adonis como le decía Ross a William.  
 **  
− Si mi niña ve y espera a los chicos en el comedor, mandare por ellos para que te vengan almorzar, enseguida estaré contigo.**

 **− No te moleste nana yo les avisare , donde están ahora?.**

 **− En la terraza están todos...ha! mi niña, tu hermano El joven Albert desea hablar contigo.**

 **\- Conmigo...Te dijo algo? -** dijo extrañaba y como siempre se llevo su dedo meñique a la boca, eso siempre lo hacia cuando estaba nerviosa.

 **− No mi niña pero no es motivo para que estes nerviosa, ve con tus hermanos, no temas te adoran -** la rubia le sonrío y le dio un tierno beso.  
Salió rumbo a la terraza, desde la sala había divisado a Terry gracias a los Enorme ventanales, se detuvo El hombre en verdad era muy atractivo.  
Su porte elegante sus movimiento, solo de recordar que ese hombre la estaba besando y tocando su cuerpo la calentaba, nuevamente sentía sus mejillas.  
Arder, puso su mano. en un pilar de mármol estaba frío y sin pensarlo mucho puso su mejillas tenia que borrar el sonrojo, suspiro y volvió a mirarlo.  
Sus ojos recorrían intensamente El cuerpo del castaño lo deseaba, mordió su labios de deseo, un fuerte calor se deslizo de su vientre a su feminidad.  
Demonio como lo deseaba, no podía apartar los ojos de El, lo deseaba en su cama y en su cuerpo.

La conversación era amena Terry sintió que los amigos y primo de la pecosa eran agradable, pero estaba algo inquieto, conocía muy bien a su amigo cuñado.  
Y sabia que algo le reprochaba con la mirada ya que desde que llego a la terraza Albert no le quitaba los ojos de encima, **" será que ya sabe que estuve.  
.."En ****El cuarto de ella"..." O quizás la misma pecosa se lo fue a contar"...Pero no!...no lo creo, por que tu también me besaste pecosa"...  
** Sonrío solo de imaginarse a la bella mujer en sus brazos, su cuerpo perfecto y ese olor que lo volvió loco, no lo entendía lo que sentía ya que todo era muy.  
Rápido pero la verdad de todo era que no le importaba, solo deseaba estar al lado de ella.  
Estaba loco por ella, no lo podía negar, por que? no lo sabia estaba decidido a conquistarla y nadie se la quitaría incluyendo a sus hermanos amigos.  
 **" la verdad no me importa, que opinen ustedes "** pensó Terry mirando fijamente a Albert...

El sonido del motor de un carro lo hicieron voltear, eran Jimmy y Anthony que arribaban con una sonrisa en el rostro, ya que ambos le gustaban la velocidad.  
Sus risas se escuchaban desde la terraza y eso que unos deciento metro, Jimmy le entrego las llaves al mozo y caminaron los escalones que los llevaba a la.  
Terraza, en ese momento la voz femenina de la rubia se escucho.

 **− hola -** dijo sin mirar a Terry **\- El almuerzo esta listo, por favor pasemos al comedor -** candy sintió la vista de Terry, pero no lo miro.  
 **  
− Fantástico can -** dijo tom **− vamos que muero de hambre -** este le había palmeado el hombro a stear.

 **− Candy podríamos hablar después -** ella le sonrío y Albert le correspondió.

 **− Si claro, la nana me comento que querías hablar conmigo, todo esta bien?.**

 **− por supuesto no te preocupes pequeña -** Albert la abrazo y junto esperaron a su hermano que llegaba feliz al lado de Jimmy.  
 **  
− Veo que te apasionan los autos como a Jimmy -** Anthony le sonrío feliz su hermana lo trataba como si nunca se habían separado y mejor aun.  
Como si nunca lo había olvidado, por primera vez la miro

 **− Es verdad, esas son unas de mi pasiones -** Anthony le dio un beso en la mejilla a ella **\- Estas bien? -** le susurro poniendo sus manos en los brazos.  
De ella.

 **− No te preocupes todo esta bien, pero pasemos que a la nana no le gusta que se** **enfríe la comida, si eso pasa nos quitara el postre.**

 **− y** **ahí si verán como llora su hermana si no hay postre -** dijo Jimmy, y todos soltaron la rizas, Terry muy apena sonrío ya que eso no era ninguna.  
Novedad para ellos, Ross los castigaba a los tres así, cuando hacían una travesura, pero cuando candy creció era William quien le daba los postre de.  
Chocolate a escondida de su esposa, candy siempre fue la dividida del poderoso William, en ese momento Terry recordó que William y su padre eran.  
Muy temibles para los negocios pero con sus hijas y esposas eran unos tiernos corderillo.

 **FLASH BLANK**

 **− Papa puedo preguntarte algo -** su padre lo miro, dejo de lado su calla de pescar y tomo su puro.

 **−Dime Terrence −** este miro a sus dos amigos que hacia lo mismo con su padre, intentaban pescar no muy cerca de ellos estaba su madre y su hermana.  
Al lado de ellas Ross y la pequeña pecosa que ya tenia cinco años **\- Que pasa Terrence, si tienes una pregunta nunca dudes en decirla hijo, jamas  
Hagas esos, un Grandchester siempre estar seguro en todo, si no los demás lo tomaran como una debilidad y nosotros no lo somos hijo.**

 **− Por eso tu rostro es muy severos con ellos y... -** titubeo estaba nervioso su padre siempre era muy estricto con los tres igual que Willian **\- con.  
Nosotros, por que con ellas no? - **dijo señalando a las mujeres, Richard sonrío eso era verdad ellas eran su punto débil **\- No creo que sea justo.**  
 **  
− Terrence la vida no es justa para nadie, lo importante es saber como vivirla por ejemplo tu y ellos nacieron con mucho y otros con poco.  
Y muchas veces sin nada -** terry miro a su alrededor estaban en un yate de tres niveles con doce habitaciones, gente a su servicio, sin contar con todo.  
Lo que tenia en su casa, era verdad el y sus amigos eran muy privilegiados, pero que tenia que ver todo esto con su pregunta?... acosa las fastidiosas.  
Hermanas tenían mas privilegios que ellos?...Richard miraba cada reacción de su hijo y supo lo que este pensaba y sonrío.

 **− Papa -** dijo sin quitarle la vista a las mujeres en ese momento la pecosa corrió al lado de su padre **\- eso no contesta a mi pregunta.**  
 **  
− Lo se!...pero solo quiero que sepas lo que tienes, En la vida de un hombre tenemos una divinidad hijo y tu madre es la mía, después de ella.  
Esta tu hermana por que es mi hija, es mi deber protegerla igual que tu, pero también es mi deber hacerte fuerte por que un día tu también.  
Tendrás tu debilidad, la amaras y tendrás que protegerla y te aseguro hijo que lo aras hasta con tu vida si fuera necesario.**

Terry lo miraba con orgullo, ese era su padre, cada palabra que le decía lo llenaba de orgullo **" Un día tu tendrás tu debilidad y la amaras"** esas palabras.  
Sonaban en su cabeza, sin poder evitarlo su mirada busco a la pequeña pecosa, que brincaba en los brazos de su padre feliz por que según ella había pescado.  
Un gran pescado mientras sus dos amigos solo la miraban enojados ya que tenían mas de una hora sin poder pescar uno, estaban tan aburrido que asta estaban.  
Cabeceando hasta que escucharon gritar a su hermana.  
Ross se acerco con una cámara para moralizar el momento con un video al lado de ellas estaba su madre y su hermana sonriendo pero Karen hacia mas que eso.  
Ya que a sus diez años estaba enamorada de Albert que tenia doce, ella lo abrazaba y Albert feliz le correspondía, la sonrisa de candy se volvió a escuchar mas.  
Fuerte ya que William había sacado el pescado y ahora se tomaban foto, no sabia por que le gustaba escuchar su voz cantarina, pero su sonido lo hipnotizaba.

 **− Serás tu mi debilidad pecosa -** susurro Terry mirando a la pecosa que caminaba al lado de Albert mientras sonreía, ahí estaba otra vez la voz cantarina.  
De la pecosa que lo hipnotizaba como cuando era niño, pero ahora era diferente por que su dolor en la entrepierna le recordaba los momento intimo que había.  
Tenido con ella, no podía evitarlo solo deseaba hundirse en ella, sonrío de nuevo y susurro **\- eso responde a mi pregunta -** se respondió El mismo.

La anciana los esperaba con la mesa ya servida, todos se sentaron a la mesa para disfrutar de la comida, al lado de ella estaba la anciana y Albert después de.  
Ellos estaba Terry y Anthony después los primos y por ultimo Jimmy y John, y así pasaron amenamente la hora del almuerzo.

En esa misma ciudad en un Enorme penthouse estaba Michel, sus emociones estaban al limite jamas pensó que los amigos de ella se involucrarían en la nota.  
Su plan era simple, que todo mundo supiera que ella tenia dueño, pero sin que ella supiera que había sido El, sabia el genio que ella tenia y eso le fascinaba.  
Candice no era igual que la otras mujeres, que al solo verlo saltaban como perritos amaestrado, No!...ella era diferente, cuando la conoció por primera vez.  
Tenia tan solo quince años y lo puso es su lugar, quizo seducirla a pesar de su edad no se detuvo ya que le entro un morbo por ser el primero en desflorar.  
Esa bella flor que tenia entre sus pierna, pero el carácter fuerte de ella lo atrajo mas a ella, sonrío su ANGE DORE era diferente a las de mas.  
Por eso corría a ella como la abeja a la miel ya que sus verdes ojo lo hipnotizaban.

 **− Señor -** dijo el hombre detrás de su espalda **− sobre lo ultimo que me pidió ya tengo toda la información.**

 **− perfecto que me tienes -** dijo volteando **\- la encont** raste?

 **− Así es señor, Susana marllow la modelo esta en esto momento en un hospital -** Michel lo miraba serio, el hombre traía todo para impresionar a su. **  
**Jefe sabia muy bien que le daba la carta ganadora, El AZ bajo la manga **− su diagnostico es EMBARAZO DE TRES MESES.**

 **− Embarazada! -** se voltio hacia la ventana sonrío complacido y volvió a decir **\- Embarazada.**

 **CONTINUARA**

 **SUS REVIEW ME INSPIRAN SEGUIR.**

 **GRACIAS POR SEGUIR CONMIGO CON ESTOS DOS BELLOS PERSONAJES...MIL GRACIAS.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**gracias por leer esta historia.**_

 _ **como siempre con mis personajes favoritos.**_

 _ **Que son ...terry, candy.**_

agradesco su tiempo en leer esta Historia.

 _ **para ustedes**_

 _ **NACISTE PARA MI**_

Verla era una delicias, Terry no podía quitar los ojos de ella, el movimiento de las caderas de la pecosa lo tenia embelesado, todas las hormonas del castaño.  
Estaban puesta en el contoneo de sus nalgas, El no podía pensar con claridad, solo quería una cosa, ir al cuarto de ella y terminar lo que habían dejado sin concluir.  
Empezar a explorar ese cuerpo celestial era lo que mas deseaba, la pecosa se había convertido para El, en lo mas importante, la diosa ya tenia dueño y ese ara El.

Estaba decidido, hoy mismo hablaría con la hermosa rubia, deseaba tener una nueva oportunidad para estar con ella, haber tomado un baño le había ayudado mucho.  
Ya que Su cuerpo suplicaba por un alivio que solo la Rubia se lo podía dar.  
Pero un "alivió" no era suficiente para El ya que el dolor seguía ahí y ahora con mas fuerza, No había otra manera Ella tenia que darle esa solución, o la cura para su mal.  
Ella Era su enfermedad y su cura.

La sonrisa cantarina de ella lo saco de sus sucios pensamiento, pues en su mente ella caminaba hermosamente desnuda, todo había desaparecido y solo habían.  
Quedado ellos dos, en aquella enorme casa, sus ojos bagaban por la piel cremosa de ella, sonrío, la dulce niña se había convertido en una hermosa mujer.  
Estaba perdido en ella Como un tonto, estaba acostumbrado a ver belleza, pero la pecosa era una belleza rara ya que era una mujer y al mismo tiempo una dulce niña.  
Que aunque ella no lo recordara El si a ella, sus lindas pecas lo volvían loco... si!...estaba enamorado!...no lo podía Negar mas, enamorado como un idiota de una.  
Preciosa mujer... **"Y que mujer"...**. pensó El, mirando cada gesto que hacia ella.

La comida había sido muy agradable, tomaron el té y después cada uno de los chicos se habían ido a sus cuarto. habían planeado ir a una antro y pasarla bien.  
Candy no estaba con animo ya que ya había planeo ir a su cabaña.

 **− Note que te fascinan los auto deportivos Anthony -** ambos hermano la miraron contento ya que era la primera vez que compartían como una familia, comiendo.  
hablando como lo que eran, familia y hoy estaban junto después de tanto tiempo.

 **− Así es hermanita hermosa, Jimmy dejo que lo condujera y hoy pienso recorrer la ciudad un poco, conocer el lugar que te vio crecer.  
** Terry y albert lo miraron medio divertido, no se tragaron el cuentito de conocer la ciudad por ella, eso era otra cosa, Anthony jamas perdía el tiempo, lo conocían.  
Muy bien, El rubio se traía algo y ese algo eran unas hermosas pierna, que acabarían en algún lujoso hotel enredados con ellas.

Esto era una clara señal que ya tenia la noche ocupada en una lujosa habitación para estar Enredado con alguna bella mujer, y no lo verían por Diaz, hasta quedar.  
Completamente satisfecho, por desgracias ahora tenían que inventar una excelente coartada para que candy no se diera cuenta del desliz de su hermano.

Los demás chicos que escucharon la patética excusa, solo sonrieron mientras tomaban su copa ya que esa era la peor para tapar una cita de cama, era un buen pretexto.  
Para que su tierna hermanita no supiera que el tenia un revolcón con alguna beba, pero para ellos era totalmente visible que era un buen revolcón.  
 **  
− Que bueno, no me gustaría que te aburrieras -** le sonrío tiernamente **\- deseo que se la pasen muy bien, esta de mas que te digan que puedes tomar cualquier auto, Considera tuyo todo lo que hay en esta casa, los dos son mis hermanos y aunque no los recuerdo los quiero y eso va también para ti Terry, si deseas.  
Salir, puede hacerlo considera esta casa tuya también, los chicos creo que irán al antro - **candy lo miraba sonriendo pero por dentro suplicaba que se quedara.  
No deseaba que el buscará alguna mujer para pasarla bien, aun sentía celos por esa Susana, ella lo quería para ella.

 **− Gracias candy pero por el momento me quedare aquí -** la miro directamente a los ojos **\- si no te molesta deseo nadar un poco.**

 **− Para nada terry, te gusta mucho la natación? -** pregunto anhelando conocer mas de el.

 **− Si...pero me gusta mas bucear -** ambos se miraron Jimmy los observaba igual Archie ya que ambos sabia que candy estaba enamorada de el, los dos se les vino.  
Una idea, para saber cuales eran las reacciones de el...y la única manera era los celos, eso es lo único que descontrolan a un Hombre.

 **− a la gatita también le fascina bucear -** la miro seductoramente **\- Recuerda Hawai, solos en esa endemoniada isla del placer.**

Los tres lo miraron, dos de ellos para saber mas y el otro para ver si su mirada lo podía aniquilar...Ho por Dios como deseaba que se convirtiera en realidad, y desaparecer.  
Al delicadito chico.  
 **  
− Si lo recuerdo Archie esos quince días fueron maravillosos, pero creo que el mejor buceo fue en papua occidental en** **indonesia, verdad jimmy!.**

 **− asi es amor, pero no olvides El triàgulo coral en asía -**

candy sonrío fascinada recordando esos momento mientras Archie hacia un gesto despreciativo mientras.  
Jimmy sonreía victorioso, Terry solo seguía viviendo de su copa sin dejar de ver a la pecosa, la analizaba y su rostro le decía que ninguno de los dos le atraía.  
Una hermosa sonrisa de lado, se dibujo en aquel hermoso rostro, estaba complacido y feliz saboreo su almuerzo.

 **− apropósito -** candy voltio a verlo ya que había tomado la cesta del pan **− a que hora pasare por ti, hoy me entregan el nuevo lamborghin** i **amor.**  
 **  
− No voy a ir −** dijo sin importancia y continuo comiendo **\- nana que tiene de postre?.**

 **− can...can...**

 **− Tu favorito mi niña.**

 **− Que rico nana, espero que les guste el pastel de chocolate -** dijo mirando a sus dos hermano y a Terry y claro ignorando a Jimmy, hoy no saldría.  
Tenia planes y por nada del mundo quería estar fuera.

 **− Vamos can, mañana ya no estaremos aquí y hoy soy todo tuyo, vamos...quiero bailar contigo.**

 **− No jimmy hoy me voy a la cabaña,**

 **apropósito chicos me gustaría que me acompañarán a mi lugar favorito, bueno si es que no tienen planes.  
**

 **− can...vamos si linda!...**

 **− No!...y ya sabes que no es No?.. -** jimmy resoplo fastidiado, albert sonrío por el gesto infantil del chico, pero nuevamente fijo su vista en su hermana.  
 **  
− candy podemos hablar, después del postre claro -** dijo sonriendo ya que candy tomaba un enorme trozo, olvidando la ensalada.

 **− claro Albert,** **será en la biblioteca te parece bien?.**

 **− Eso sera perfecto linda −** jimmy se levanto resignado ya sabia muy bien que ella no iría a si que era momento de hacer nuevos planes.  
 **  
** **− Bueno amor ya que no iras conmigo me despido,** **mañana estaré muy lejos y te veré en veinte días, aunque no lo creas ya te extraño.  
** dijo sonriendo seductoramente. **  
**

 **− Yo tambien me retiro linda, Dios como te voy a extrañar -** candy le sonrío a su diseñador favorito.

 **− No mas que yo hermano, no creo soportar veinte Diaz lejos de ella y cerca de ti hermano, la vez pasada Tu "pequeño" escándalo me costo.  
mucho dinero hermanito.**

 **− Escándalo?...Dinero! -** dijo sorprendida candy **\- que hiciste john?...espera -** dijo poniendo su mano en la mesa **\- Un marido celoso te descubrió.  
Verdad John!... y ustedes lo sabían!... - **dijo señalando a sus primos y amigos, estos solo negaron con la cabeza cínicamente, sonriendo miraban muy.  
Divertido a su amigo que era un loco mujeriego y esa era su terrible debilidad, haber como sala de esta. **  
**

 **− Can, linda no es nada de eso...Jimmy -** dijo mirando a su hermano enojado y este igual que los demás sonreían, incluyendo a los dos rubios Andley.  
Ya que el momento era cómica, la cara de John era de un niño regañado por su mama. Terry solo observaba a la rubia, ya que quería entender que relación.  
Tenia ella con todo esos hombres **− Exagera, tu ya lo conoces, candy si lo dices por Diana eso quedo en el pasado linda y jamas recojo lo que dejo.  
** candy achico sus ojos señal de duda **\- can te lo juro.**

 **− No lo se John -** miro a sus dos primos y a su hermano Tom que estaban sonriendo **− ustedes** **sabían esto y no se atrevan a mentirme por Dios!.**

 **− Can,** **olvidado por favor si quieres cancelo el viaje y ya, dejamos a Sergio como líder en España -** dijo fastidiado sin darse cuenta de que ya hablaba.  
En español

 **− Tu sabes que el no esta capacitado -** Albert y Anthony miraban a su hermana sin entenderle nada, pero eso si, estaban muy orgullosos de ella por hablar.  
Muchos idioma y sin poder evitarlo un leve sonrojo se pinto en los bellos rostro, ya que se habían avergonzado por no dominar ninguno.  
Terry frunció Su boca ya que el español lo dominaba muy poco **− ademas no eres un crío para estar regañándote -** continuo candy hablando español.  
 **Solo te pido que te cuides John, ademas olvidas que tienes una relación con ella y le debes respeto.**

 **− Ella sabe que nuestra union es libre can -** dijo apretando su servilleta y mirando a candy − **de eso ni te preocupes.**  
 **  
− aun no puedo creer como ella acepto eso -** dijo Archie tomando de su copa, y claro hablando perfecto español.  
 **  
− Sabes que le gusta llamar la atención y ser el centro de atención y mi querido hermano es experto en eso -** todos sonrieron hasta candy.  
 **  
− Creo que es mejor olvidar esta conversación no es ni el lugar ni el momento, Recuerden que tenemos invitados -** todos miraron a stear.  
Stear termino su té y besando la mano de la nana se levanto **− como siempre nana todo estuvo delicioso, pero ahora me retiro, pero regresare en dos horas.  
** Beso la cabeza de candy con ternura **− No quiero que viajes sola a Dubai por que creo que patricia no podrá viajar y no quiero que estes otra vez sola ahí.**

 **− Te equivocas stear -** dijeron los dos a la misma vez candy y Jimmy se miraron con complicidad **\- nunca estuve sola en Dubai -** dijo candy sonriendo.

 **− Con quien estuviste candy -** dijo curioso Archie, y con el también los demás, ósea Terry **\- si esa vez ni flammy pudo ir, ya que yo mismo di ordenes para.  
Que El jet te llevara, dime linda quien te esperaba en Dubai?, con quien estuviste candy? − **y sin poder evitarlo miro serio a Jimmy ya que lo conocía muy bien.  
este le cubría toda las travesuras a ella.

 **− Es verdad -** dijo sonriendo **\- que esa vez llegue sola a Dubai, pero cuando desperté...  
**  
 **− yo estaba a su lado -** dijo interrumpiendo a la rubia **\- Sabes que prometí estar ahí y así fue, llegue cuatro horas mas tarde -** dijo tomando su copa.  
 **Así que nunca estuvo sola stear -** dijo mirando a su amigo después volvió a mirar a candy **\- te acuerdas que bien la pasamos haya can... -** ambos sonrieron .  
recordando las traviesas cosas que hicieron, inocentemente los dos sonrieron, aunque para otros tres no era a si, sus dos hermanos solo miraban a su hermana sin poder.  
opinar nada, Que podían decir ellos?...si no estuvieron con ellos en todos estos años a su lado, lo bueno de todo era que el chico era casi de la misma edad que ella así.  
que era un alivio, Que los dos eran jóvenes.

Pero para Terry le valía madre si el era de su misma edad, el problema aquí era, que desde cuando esos dos dormían juntos?...aun tendrían una relación?...ella se había. enamorada De ese chico?... aunque no le hablaba como una mujer enamorada, ademas no hubiera permitido que el la tocara.

No le importaba su pasado, ni pretendía ser el primero, solo quería ser El, el único que estuviera en su corazón y en su cuerpo por que una cosa es el pasado, y el pasado.  
Se quedaba ahí... No quería a nadie mas cerca de ella, Ni que ella recordara a nadie.

El la quería para el, pero de pronto se puso serio ya que a su mente le vino una imagen que desde ese momento odio, Dubai ella sola con el, solos desnudos, y el estúpido modelo haciendole el amor a ella.  
Eso era demasiado, tomo su copa para bajar su mal humor pero volteo a verla y fue peor ya que ella tenia una hermosa sonrisa y miraba al mocoso feliz.  
 **  
− Si Jimmy Fue todo muy divertido −** la escucho decir sonriendo **− fue una pena que no lo dejaran salir del país −** dijo triste.

 **− No te pongas triste amor, esta vez si lo traeré, te lo prometo ademas recuerda que ya tiene seis meses y no te dirán que no, a si que.  
Sonríe por que el estará muy pronto ****aquí, y te aseguro que será muy feliz.**

 **− Es verdad, espero que lo estén cuidando bien, hace un mes que no lo veo, por el lanzamiento de ange Dore, lo extraño mucho -** dijo jugando con su servilleta.  
Miro a sus hermano, aunque sus ojos se desviaban hacia Terry no lo podía evitar − **que tan grande es la casa en America Albert?**  
 **  
− Muy grande pequeña −** la miro extrañado **− Es mas grande que esta casa, pero por que lo preguntas?.**

 **− Candy -** dijo su nana seria **\- eso no se pregunta niña.**

 **− Perdón nana, es que solo quería saber que fuera una casa y no una penthouse...Eh...es que pienso llevar al bebe nana.**

 **− No m niña en America no esta permitido −**

sus hermano estaban mudo, cuando escucharon la palabra "Bebe" y ni hablar de Terry que estaba mas que mudo.

 **− Candy −** dijo Anthony aun sorprendido sus palabras se quedaron ahí, atorada en su garganta, candy solo parpadeaba no comprendía por que su hermano la miraba.  
Así, stear y Archie que ya se habían puesto de pie junto con John miraban la cara pálida de los rubios, imaginando lo que ellos estaban pensando, nadie se había.  
Fijado en la cara de Terry.

 **− pequeña − dijo Albert poniendose den pies - tienes un bebe?, ya somos** **tíos? −** candy se puso roja y de un solo un impulso se puso de pies.

 **− Queee? −** dijo muy avergonzada y sin poder evitarlo los demás soltaron la risa que ya tenían retenida.

* * *

 **− Señor -** dijo el hombre detrás de su espalda **− sobre lo ultimo que me pidió, ya tengo toda la información.**

 **− perfecto que me tienes -** dijo volteando **\- la encontraste?**

 **− Así es señor, Susana marllow la modelo esta en esto momento en un hospital -** Michel lo miraba serio, el hombre traía todo para impresionar a su. **  
**Jefe sabia muy bien que le daba la carta ganadora, El AZ bajo la manga **− su diagnostico Es...EMBARAZO DE TRES MESES.**

 **− Embarazada! -** se voltio hacia la ventana sorprendido, aunque no podía negar que esa noticia le daba la felicidad y la oportunidad para estar con ella sonrío complacido. No lo podía creer esto dejaba al ingles fuera de la vida de Candice, estaba feliz y volvió a decir **\- Embarazada...**

 **− A si es señor, todo esta en esta carpeta -**

Michel tomo la carpeta y ojeo los papeles, dentro de la carpeta también había un USB **\- ahí encontrara fotos y un video.**  
 **Del trabajo de ella en las pasarelas señor**

 **− Es perfecto, mandaste las rosas y el regalo -** dijo caminando hacia el bar con una gran sonrisa de felicidad, ahora solo necesitaba el perdón de ella y lo mas importante.  
Su respuesta, amaba a esa mujer y necesitaba que ella fuera su esposa, eso era lo mas importante en su vida.

 **− En este momento debe de estar recibiendo sus regalos señor, ahora si lo desea me retiro -** dijo el hombre, y sin esperar respuesta se retiro.

Michel miro los documentos y sus ojos se fijaron en unas fotos, la modelo en verdad era muy hermosa, pero el estaba acostumbrado de estar Rodeado de bellas mujeres.  
Pero esta era una mas, bella si pero muy artificial, tomo su copa y tirando la foto en su escritorio se enfoco en leer los papeles.  
Su único objetivo era separar al americano, suspiro tiro su cabeza hacia atrás y estiro sus piernas, estaba cansado de estar solo, sonrío ya que hace dos años atrás eso era.  
Lo que mas quería, Ni loco deseaba comprometerse y menos ser fiel a una sola mujer, pero desde que la vio por primera vez quedo prendado de ella.

 **FLASH BACK**

 **− Otra vez lo mismo abuelo por Dios yo no deseo casarme -** dijo fastidiado **− ya te di mi respuesta No deseo ir a ninguna fiesta Ni quiero casarme.**

 **− Di mi palabra**

 **Michel que hoy iríamos a esa fiesta y lo haremos -** dijo con autoridad **− Te espero en veinte minutos.** Sin esperar la respuesta de su nieto el anciano salió del cuarto, educar a su nieto fue fácil por que era un excelente hombre y bueno para los negocios, pero con una.  
Gran debilidad que no había podido dominar, a el le llovían las mujeres y a ese paso se quedaría solo, por que no era igual tener un revolcón de unas noches.  
Que tener a la mujer indicada en su vida, que lo cuidara y le diera hijos sanos y hermosos.  
Sabia que no le quedaba tiempo y no quería dejar solo a su querido nieto ya que sus padres habían fallecido en un terrible accidente y a el se le agotaba el tiempo.

 **− Muy bien ya es hora -** dijo el anciano que miraba bajar a su nieto bien vestido, pero con una mala cara,ya que odiaba las famosas fiesta de la anciana Emilia Enroy.  
Michel miro caminar con mucha dificultad a su abuelo, aunque nunca perdió su porte y elegancia, su abuelo era como un roble de fuerte por eso no le tomo importancia.  
Ya que segun el era cosas de ancianos, pero el viejo hombre sentía que las fuerzas se le acababan, pero su fiel bastón le ayudo nuevamente y con su gran porte.  
De caballero ingles camino hacia la puerta, sabia que Michel al verla se enamoraría de ella igual que el cuando miro a su amada Amelia la bella francesa que le robo.  
El corazón, la belleza de esa chica era única jamas había visto unos cabellos dorados en su vida y esos hermosos ojos verde que brillaba como dos bellas esmeralda.  
Eran algo único, su carita salpicada de pecas y esa alma pura la hacían muy irresistible aunque apenas estuviera dieciséis.

Cuando miro los ojos de su nieto sonrío de alegría, Michel había caído en los hechiceros ojos de ella, busco la mirada de Enroy que sonreía muy complacida ya que.  
La union de ellos aseguraba un futuro solido en la moda, eran dos titanes uniendo sus fortunas y moralizando su imperio.  
Apreto mas el bastón ya que no era ni el momento ni el lugar para despedirse de este mundo.

Tomo un whisky de un solo trago para tranquilizar su dolor, ya que las pastillas no tenían ningún efecto en su cuerpo, llamo a su asistente para que le preparara.  
La morfina ya que era lo único que le quitaba el dolor, ya que el maldito cáncer estaba devorando su cuerpo.

La pareja bailaba muy feliz y Michel sin poder evitarlo miro de lejos a su abuelo, le sonrío agradecido por haberlo traído a la fiesta y sonriendo desde lejos le dijo.

 **..."Gracias abuelo ella es preciosa"..**

El anciano solo asintió, estaba muy complacido ya que su querido nieto había conocido a la nieta de Emilia, el desde que la conoció quedo anonadado de ella.  
ya que la joven era una hermosa criatura, jamas en su vida había visto un cabello rubio tan dorado y cuando el sol de la tarde alumbraba ese cabello lo volvía.  
Rojizo, era como el oro cuando se esta fundiendo, El había conocido a muchas mujeres hermosas y incluso había conocido a la madre de ella, rossmarry.  
Pero esta chiquilla era muy diferente y no era de solo su físico, era su alma una belleza que muy pocas lo tiene.  
Su mayor anhelo para su nieto era eso, una buena mujer para que lo hiciera feliz, por que el estaba seguro que la mujer marcaba la vida de un hombre.  
Si ella era de alma noble y bella podría hacer feliz a cualquier hombre dandole la seguridad que nunca le haría daño, pero si la mujer era superficial y fría.  
Seria la ruina total para cualquier Hombre.

Fijo su vista en la pareja que platicaban, ambos se miraban que estaban complacido, los miro bailar y disfrutar de la fiesta, fue en ese momento que decidió.  
Retirarse, ya que el dolor que sentía en ese momento le impedían seguir disfrutando del evento en especial la bella sonrisa de su querido nieto, le dolió al recordar.  
Que lo dejaría solo, solo como una vez los padres de el lo habían dejado, pero que podía hacer el?...nada, solo le rogaba a Dios que el pronto se casara con ella.

Miro a su derecha y de lejos miro a Emilia enroy de laurel que sonreía muy complacida, en ese momento ambos se miraron y con un asentamiento se despidieron.  
Muy complacidos, ya que su seres querido se estaban conociendo y rogaban al cielo que se enamoraran y a si unirlos en matrimonio.

Aprieto mas fuerte su bastón para poder controlar el dolor, el jamas demostraría debilidad eso no estaba permitido para un ingles, su porte era lo primero.  
Miro a su nieto y con un gesto se decidió de el, sabiendo muy bien que seria la ultima vez.

 **− " todo esta bien a si tiene que ser...unos nacen y otros se van" -** susurro el anciano, solo su fiel sirviente lo escucho **\- cuando ya no este** **aquí, quiero.  
Que lo cuides bien.**

 **− Asi sera mi señor −** dijo el hombre sin dejar de ver a la pareja **− sabe que haré todo lo que usted me pide.**

 **− Lo se!... −** el anciano palmeo al hombro que acogió desde los diez años, enseñándole todo lo necesario para − **lo se muy bien y eso me tranquiliza mucho.  
**

Camino hacia la puerta ayudado por su fiel sirviente, su hombre de confianza que cuidaría de su nieto cuando el ya no estuviera aquí, solo a el, le daría esa tarea.  
El lujoso carro esperaba a fuera por el anciano que caminaba pausadamente ayudado por su vastos de oro negro y de oro armario en ambas puntas.  
Ambos se perdieron por las calles de la ciudad mas romántica del mundo.  
Como deseo ver una vez mas la ciudad que lo vio nacer, su amada Inglaterra, cerro sus ojos, estaba lejos de su hermosa nación tan lejos que ni un avión podría.  
Llevarlo a tiempo, sabia que el tiempo se le terminaba, se a cómodo su sombrero hecho en su nación, era un caballero ingles y con elegancia lo haría.

Fijo su vista en las calles, cuantas veces recorrió esas misma calles con ella, con su amada, con su hijo, y con su nieto, sonrío no era su inglaterra pero era la cuidad.  
Que lo vio ser feliz al lado de su amores y también en pocas minutos lo iba ver morir, El lo sabia muy bien, Nuevamente aprieto el bastón para poder soportar el dolor.  
El jamas claudicaría y menos perdería su postura, poco a poco sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo se desplomo en el a ciento quedando sin vida, su fiel sirviente y amigo.  
Aprieto el anciano cuerpo, el había sido como el padre que nunca tuvo y hoy se marchaba para nunca volver.  
Cada momento, cada palabra le había contado a su nieto por petición de el mismo, ya que el también habia quedado solo, juro estar a su lado y así lo haría.

 **− Abuelo como te extraño −** susurro Michel volviendo de sus recuerdo **− por favor ayúdame para que ella me acepte y al fin pueda ser feliz con ella.  
Solo con ella me casaría sin pensarlo, abuelo amo a Candice, la amo demasiado, ayúdame por favor.**

Detrás de el, una bella pelirroja en vuelta en un lindo baby doll apretaba con coraje las copas que traía, había llegado para celebrar su primer aniversario.  
Escucharlo que amaba a otra mujer la enfureció mucho, y sin pensarlo mucho tiro las copas, haciendo que El volteara sorprendido.  
Los dos se miraron ella furiosa y el desorientado, preguntándose que hacia devora en su casa.

* * *

Tres hermanos hablaban solo por primera vez en la biblioteca y cada uno de ellos disfrutaban del momento, Terry se había escusado Retiràndose a su cuarto.

 **− En verdad me había a asustado pequeña −** dijo mas relajado disfrutando de un whisky escocés.

 **− perdón por la confusión pero dime Albert de que deseaba hablar conmigo.**

 **− No te disculpes candy, pero ponerle bebe a un tigre blanco, es...bueno yo jamas le pondría a si a un depredador.**

 **− Tienes**

 **razón −** dijo rascándose la cabeza **− pero el primer nombre que se me ocurrió fue clín y jimmy no le gusto.**

 **− clín?...que significa -** dijo Albert curioso.

 **− No lo se pero fue lo primero que se me vino −** dijo sonriendo **− pero dime Albert que tenia que decirme, me tienes intrigada hermano.**

 **− viajare hoy a Italia pequeña, espero que no te moleste, pero te aseguro que regresare en dos semana.**

 **− Albert no te preocupes, comprendo que tienes compromiso y no seré yo la causante para que canceles tus compromiso, yo también tengo los míos.  
ademas se que extrañas a tu novia y espero conocerla muy Pronto a mi cuñada - **

dijo cerrándole un ojo y Anthony solto la sonrisa ya que Albert se había.  
Sonrojado un poco **− Tu iras a Italia con Albert** **-** Pregunto curiosa ya que temía que terry se fuera con ellos.  
 **  
− No linda yo me quedo y no te preocupes por mi, ve a tu retiro que yo te estaré esperando.**

 **− Okey te deseo un buen viaje hermano y -** dijo dudando pero mejor decidió callar **\- a que hora te iras Albert?**

 **− En dos horas pequeña −** se acerco a ella y la abrazo **− te amo Candice, volveré pronto para irnos a America.**

 **− Quizas sea yo quien valla a Italia Albert, cualquier cosa yo te llamo para que no tengas que regrezar -** lo mro y le sonrio con ternura.  
 **Yo tambien te amo hermano.**

Dos golpes en la puerta rompió el bello momento de los tres hermanos, sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas había salido, ella se limpio su rostro y dijo.

 **− pasa nana -** la anciana entro y miro a su niña abrazada a su hermano mayor **− que pasa nana.**  
 **  
− hija llegaron unos arreglos florales y diez caja de esto -** dijo levantando una caja de terciopelo, frunció su boca sabiendo que eran joyas.  
Solo de verlo supo que las había enviado Michel, sin poder evitarlo salió de la biblioteca con gana de mandar todo devuelta pero su nana le dijo que.  
Eso seria descortés, a si que sin verlas y las diez cajas fueron a parar como las demás joyas, a la caja de seguridad.

Había salido a correr, no soportaba mas el encierro, se habia sentado otra vez en el mismo lugar para mirar la puerta de la biblioteca, deseaba hablar.  
Con ella al instante que se desocupara con sus dos amigos, fue en ese momento que miro el desfile de rosas roja, blanca, rosada y diez caja de joyas.  
Escucho decir que eran de Michel y se levanto furioso, se fue a su cuarto a meditar y fue en ese momento que había decidido irse America.  
Ya no tenia nada que hacer, Albert se iba a Italia con Karen y Anthony se iba con su nueva conquista, a si que era momento de regresar.

Mas tranquilo se fue a correr había despedido a su amigo y ya todos habían abandonado la casa, hasta Anthony se había marchado, y El también lo Aria.  
Miro su reloj a eran la seis y media se daría un baño y empacaría su maleta, hoy mismo dejaría la casa, llego al patio cruzo la terraza y subió las escaleras.  
De mármol, las luces estaba de baja intensidad, dandole un aire romántico a la enorme casa, las dos chimeneas estaban encendidas.

camino hacia su cuarto, pero se detuvo al mirar hacia el pasillo que lo llevaba hacia el cuarto de ella, suspiro se había enamorado como un idiota o peor aun.  
Como un estúpido adolescente.  
Llego a su cuarto se quito la camiseta quedando solo en sus polo, entro al baño y iba a quitárselo cuando escucho un carraspeo detrás de el, cuando voltio.  
se sorprendió, Pero no pudo evitar de sonreír.

 **− valla que agradable sorpresa -** dijo poniendo su mano en el marco de la puerta.

 **CONTINUARA**

 **SUS REVIEW ME INSPIRAN SEGUIR.**

 **GRACIAS POR SEGUIR CONMIGO CON ESTOS DOS BELLOS PERSONAJES...MIL GRACIAS.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**gracias por leer esta historia.**_

 _ **como siempre con mis personajes favoritos.**_

 _ **Que son ...terry, candy.**_

agradesco su tiempo en leer esta Historia.

 _ **para ustedes**_

 _ **NACISTE PARA MI**_

 **− Por favor, por favor contesta mi amor −** decia la rubia entrando a su departamento, tiro su cartera y caminaba hacia la cocina para tomar un poco de agua.  
Había salido del hospital y lo primero que hizo fue cambiar su teléfono, ya que Terrence la había bloqueado, y se moría por escuchar su voz.

Necesitaba hablarle, saber de el, todos esto días habían sido fatales para ella, necesitaba tiempo para saber bien lo que tenia que decirle a Terrence, estaba muy.  
Segura que el era el padre, Rogaba para que los estudios que se hizo, dijeran que tenia mas de tres meses de Embarazo, para ser exacto cuatro meses.  
Por que dudaba que una sola vez que estuvo con el desagradable Neal, podía haberla Embarazado, No!...No!...eso seria imposible, seria muy mala suerte,

Por otro lado tenia que Averiguar lo que había pasado esa noche, por que ella ni loca se acostaría con Neal teniendo a Terrence, lo amaba demasiado como para.  
Hacerle infiel, eso jamas lo haría, Nadie era como el, aunque el no fue su primer hombre, juro que seria el ultimo.

Siguió esperando y nada, volvió a marcar seis veces mas y la mandaba al buzón de voz, resoplo y volvió a marcar, no se daría por vencida, hasta que por fin lo levanto.  
 **− Bueno -** no se escuchaba nada **\- Terrence mi amor por favor no me cuelgues, mi vida tenemos que hablar se que estas enojado conmigo, cielo te amo.  
Te extraño mi amor − **silencio **− Terrence si solo deseas escucharme lo entiendo mi vida se que necesitas tiempo de procesar la separación.  
Se que duele por que yo también estoy destrozada, estar lejos de ti sin que me hagas el amor me esta matando mi amor, deseo volver a tener tu cuerpo Desnudo al lado mío, despertar junto, cielo extraños tus susurros que me volvían loca, Terrence deseo tenerte dentro de mi mi amor.**

Susana sin poder evitarlo soltó un sollozo, hablar con el, le daba alegría y al mismo tiempo tristeza, en que momento su mundo había cambiado?...en que momento.  
Perdió toda su seguridad si lo tenia todo, fama, dinero y al perfecto novio, amante y amigo, ahora estaba aquí con un Embarazo que no sabia quien era El padre.  
Hablando sola ya que El se dignaba al silencio, aprieto la silla para evitar un grito de frustración ya que Terrence se rehusaba hablar, volvió a suspirar y respiro mas.  
Calmada, al otra lado de la linea solo se escuchaba una respiración algo agitada, eso la lleno de tranquilidad ya que El también lo afectaba esta situación.

 **− Mi amor, Terrence Se que Necesitas tiempo para perdonarme, mi amor, se que volveremos a estar junto, se que pronto volveremos hacer amor.  
Mi amor, esperare que vuelvas, estaré esperando aquí por ti, tu susi te esperara mi amor...  
Se que por eso te fuiste a Francia con Tony y Bert, te esperare mi amor por que lo nuestro no puede terminar, cariño son tres años de estar juntos.  
Lo nuestro no se puede terminar así, y lo sabes... Terrence, cariño sabes que nos amaremos por siempre. **

Nada, no escucho respuesta de el, solo la respiración mas agitada, sonrío quizás el estaba sorprendido y ansioso por escucharla, entendía que El aun estaba muy enojado.  
Con ella, y lo entendía, ¡por Dios! ...que lo entendía, y eso le alegraba, ya que El aun pensaba en ella. estaba complacida y decidió darle tiempo.  
Una traición no se perdonaba tan fácilmente, aunque ella Nunca lo hubiera traicionado en sus cinco sentido, jamas lo haría, pero eso era lo que el pensaba, lo que El creía.

Susana camino hacia su cuarto entro a su baño que ya estaba preparado, pues lo había ordenado mientras venia, dando ordenes que deseaba estar sola que dejaran todo.  
Preparado y que se retiraran, el personal así lo hizo, pues ya la conocían muy bien y desde que estaba sola era peor.  
Hundió su hermoso cuerpo en la bañera que tenia salas aromáticas y petados de rosas, era bella y ella lo sabia, Susana estaba segura que ninguna mujer lo podía complacer.  
Como ella lo hacia, ella conocía cada punto clave de su cuerpo, sabia que con cada toques que se daban ambos temblaban volviéndose locos por la pasión.

 **− No te iras de mi** **Terrence me necesitas y te necesito amor, se que te rompí el corazon pero te juro mi amor que yo no lo sabia.**

Susana cerro los ojos recordó el momento cuando llego al penthouse de Terrence, el lugar era hermoso, lujoso hecho para ella, ya que todo fue elidido por su gusto.  
Terrence la conocía muy bien y cada detalle que eligió fue para ella, fue en ella que el se inspiro...ese lugar era suyo, era su bello nido de amor.  
El se lo había dicho, la había llevado con los ojos cerrados y ella sintió un escalofrío cuando recordó el momento que la abrazo por detrás y susurrándole.

 **− susi, mi bello amor, todo lo que vez, fue inspirado por ti mi amor -** El la miro con adoración **\- y deseo preguntarte si deseas ser mi esposa.**

 **− mi vida sabes que te amo, pero Terrence −** dijo mordiéndose los labios, Terry había dejado de sonreír y la miro serio, no entendía otra mujer estaría feliz.

 **− Pero...Que?** **Susana -** en su mano derecha terry apreto fuerte la cajita de piel donde guardaba el valioso anillo.

 **− Sabes que aun somos muy jóvenes Terrence yo tengo veinte y tu veintiuno mi amor, apenas estoy comenzando mi carrera, Terrence compréndeme.  
Mi amor, seré tu esposa de eso estoy segura, solo dame un poco mas de tiempo...si.**

 **− esta bien Susana -** dijo dejando salir un suspiro, ya que no le había gustado su respuesta, la amaba, y si ella lo amaba para que esperar?. **  
**  
 **− Terrence -** lo beso **\- que te parece si estrenamos el departamento -** dijo con una seductora sonrisa que el complacido le correspondió con otra sonrisa picara.

El no le respondió, su sonrisa lo había hecho, Susana recordaba cada momento, cada entrega la pasión era mucha, su carrera creció mucho ya que la casa G&A.  
La respaldaba, con el tiempo se mudo al lujoso penthouse, la promesa de matrimonio quedo olvidada, según ella, no era necesario Terrence era suyo y todos.  
Lo sabían, en la Empresa, en los medios, con los amigos donde quiera que fueran ella lo daba a conocer.

Los regalos caros llovían, carros, joyas, yates, una cuenta personal, todo lo tenia con el, las envidias de muchas caían sobre sus hombros, ella lo sabia y eso le gustaba.  
Los murmullos y susurros de la gente le fascinaba eso era excitante para ella, el recuerdo de una anciana fue opacándose con el tiempo, solo era ella y nada mas.

En ese momento recordó la ultima vez que lo miro, habían pasado dos días desde que el la encontrara en brazos del maldito leagan, había ido a buscarlo, Necesitaba verlo.  
Pedirle perdón de rodilla si era necesario, cuando entro todo estaba oscuro y desordenado, todo estaba tirado y temió por el, por un momento sintió que el la necesitaba.  
que destrozo todo por que estaba despechado, pero después temió por El, le dolería si el se hacia daño por ella, se desespero pensando que quizás Terrence había.  
Cometido alguna locura, cuando iba a subir las escaleras lo miro bajar, estaba pulcro mente vestido, ambos se detuvieron, ella lo miro con suplica y el con indiferencia.

 **− Que haces aquí? esta ya no es tu casa −** dijo muy cortante y sin mas bajo pasando por su lado, sin mirarla camino hacia la puerta, las luces se habían encendido.  
Susana pudo ver que el lugar no estaba destruido ni desordenado, todo estaba empacado en caja y marcado para donación, Susana no entendía nada, la voz de Terry.  
La saco de su turbación **así que No vuelvas mas.**

 **− Espera** **Terrence −** El solo se detuvo cuando llego a la puerta, la abrió y sin ninguna expresión la miro.

 **− No hay nada mas que decirnos −** sin mirarla miro los puños de su camisa y se a cómodo los gemelos de oro que tenían sus iniciales, levanto la vista y Susana.  
Pudo ver que el no tenia ninguna ojera, acaso había podido dormir plácidamente sin ella?...o es que fingía?... **− te** **sugiero que al salir dejes la llave, el agente.  
Va a necesitar las dos copias para vender la propiedad.**

 **− Vendiste mi casa?...tanto me odias Terrence -** dijo muy sorprendida y enojada, ya que ella pensaba que ese hermoso penthouse era suyo, Terry sonrío.

 **− Tu casa? −** sonrió **-te** **equivocas Susana, lo que te regale, jamas te lo quitare, después de todo soy un caballero ingles querida, vendo lo que es mío y jamas.  
Le doy explicaciones a nadie, buenas tarde Susana - **Terry salió de ese lugar y desde esa vez Susana ya no pudo hablar con el, primero por los compromiso.  
Tenia muchos desfiles, viajes y promociones de venta para la linea de marcas, fuera de la casa G&A.  
Los contratos con ellos fueron poco a poco cancelándole, sin que los demás lo supieran ya que Terry en ningún momento quería perjudicarla, la lejanía era muy notoria.  
Terrence grandchester era un hombre libre, esa noticia se regó como pólvora enfureciendo a Susana.  
En todo el tiempo que estuvo de novia con Terry, solamente en dos ocaciones conoció a los padres de El, y sin ninguna discreción sintió el rechazo de su madre, del padre.  
De Terry no sintió nada ya que ni siquiera la tomaba en cuenta, Terry los disculpo, jamas volvió a Londres con el y menos a escocía donde había sido rechazada.

Susana toco su vientre, ahora la tenían que aceptar aunque no quisieran, el bebe los uniría nuevamente, ahora era solo esperar que el regresara America y le diría.  
La gran noticia, El estaba orgulloso de ser un caballero ingles, pues ahora como todo un caballero le tenia que cumplir, por que ella estaba segura de que ese bebe.  
Era de El, Dios no la podía castigar de esa manera, había nacido pobre y ahora que lo tenia todo no se lo podía quitar, acaso no era el un Dios justo?...  
Sonrío, paso su mano por su cuerpo anhelando, escuchar su silencio le daba esperanza, estaba dolido si pero la perdonaría, la perdonaría y regresaría con ella.

Estaba segura que el la llamaría y las cosas se arreglarían entre ellos, tomo de un impulso el asqueroso vaso de agua con la enorme pastilla.  
Se fue directo a su cuarto para tomar un largo y delicioso baño con muchos aceites para relajarla, acaricio su vientre aun plano, un hijo crecía ahí y rogaba que fuera.  
De El, estaba segura de eso, este bebe seria un grandchester.

 **\- papa regresara muy pronto a nuestro lado bebe, ya lo veras y tu mi cielo serás el motivo y la razón de su regreso, pronto mi amor pronto seremos.  
Una familia, y tus abuelo se tragaran su desprecio hacia mi, por que yo seré la mama de su Querido Nieto.**

* * *

Tomaba su whisky estaba ansioso por llegar al lado de su loca novia, pero triste por dejar a su hermana, por el momento no había meditado que esos dos plácidamente.  
Se habían quedado solo en esa enorme mansión, Tony se había marchado y de seguro regresaría dentro de dos días, con quien?...Ni idea, como siempre Tony no daba.  
Ninguna explicación, ahora lo que le preocupaba era esos dos que por casualidad se habían quedado solo, se había sorprendido cuando miro a la nana ponny.  
En la pista subiendo al helicóptero.

 **− Señora ponny, No sabia** **que viajaba? -** dijo muy sorprendido

 **− Hola joven Albert, me asusto −** dijo ella ya que Albert se le había acercado por detrás **− y si viajo a la villa de Italia, siempre me adelanto ante que mi.  
Niña para tener todo preparado, por que la pregunta? - **dijo algo extrañada. **  
**

 **− Perdón por asustarla, es que me sorprendió verla aquí y no al lado de candy −** dijo muy perturbado.

 **− Mi niña señor Albert, es muy independiente, las decisiones que ella toma las hace desde que tiene Quince años, desde hace mucho dejo de ser.  
La pequeña que todos cuidábamos.**

 **− Lo entiendo, creo que debo de acostumbrarme de que ella ya no es la pequeña niña de doce años, que vi partir de mi vida hace seis años atrás  
** Albert miro hacia la casona,Estaba dudando en viajar, dejarla sola con su "amigo cuñado" después de ver como Terry, miraba a candy lo desconcertaba, en ese momento.  
Recordó lo que había visto en la noche Anterior, ese coqueteo, esa atracción, eso beso de locos enamorados que de estar solo eso hubiera pasado a mas.  
No!...No... esos dos no se podían quedar solos, Ni loco dejaría a Terry con su hermana, El sabia muy bien lo que se podía hacer estando solos, la carne era muy débil.  
El lo había hecho con Karen, y baya que recordaba todo lo que había pasado esa Noche, No le había importado que los padres y Terry estuvieran en la misma casa.

Había tomado una decisión y esa era quedarse con su hermana, que Karen lo perdonara pero tenia que apartar a Terry del lado de candy, Terry seria un excelente.  
Partido para ella y valla que seria el hombre perfecto para ella, El lo conocía muy bien y confiaría a su hermana en sus mano, pero Terry estaba saliendo de una relación.  
De tres años y si ella no le hubiera traicionado, El estuviera con ella en esto momento, quizás en esto momento ni siquiera estuviera aquí.

Definitivamente se quedaría, Ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para una relación, ella era muy joven y El aun estaba dolido por una traición y eso no los llevaría.  
A nada d eso estaba completamente seguro.  
Ponny miro la actitud del joven y siendo mas vieja que El, sabia lo que estaba pensando ya que ella misma lo había pensado y se lo hizo saber.

 **− No lo haga joven −** Albert la miro extrañado **− suba a esa helicóptero y tome su avión, conozco a mi niña y no le gusta que se metan en sus decisiones.**  
 **No se preocupe y olvide lo que esta pensando, ella es muy prudente en todo lo que hace, se que siente esa vibra que hay entre ellos dos y créame que nadie.  
Podrá detener el destino, pasara lo que tiene que pasar, no se si será ahora o después pero pasara, joven Albert nuestras desiciones nos hacen crecer.  
Si candy desea que el este en su vida lo hará sin importar lo que usted y yo opinemos, y créame joven que ella ya lo hizo y haga lo que haga No la ara claudicar, es terca pero muy prudente, sabe muy bien lo que hace a ella le gusta quedarse sola, es su costumbre, mire para que este mas tranquilo.  
Hoy mismo se ira a su cabaña, como lo hace después ****De finalizar un evento, este donde este ella regresa aquí para ir a su colina favorita.  
A reencontrarse con ella misma, en su cabaña Nadie Se a quedado con ella, ****Ni yo, ni los chicos, ese es su lugar sagrado para mi niña.**

 **En ese lugar fue donde nació Ross su madre y su abuela se lo regalo, desde ese momento se volvió su templo, Desde los trece años ella se refugia ahí.  
**

 **Se de la tracción de ellos dos, del beso y se que si ella lo desea pasara lo que tiene que pasar y si ella lo decide o lo decidió, nadie la hará cambiar.  
Es mejor olvidar lo que a pasado con ella y con su amigo, ellos harán lo que quieran Sin darle cuenta a nadie, No lo cree joven.**

 **− !.Pero ponny!... Yo No puedo irme así, sabiendo que se quedan solos...**

 **− Lo** **hará Albert, lo hará si no quiere perder a su hermana, lo que candy no soporta es que quieran manejar su vida, una aguila no se puede tener.  
En una jaula joven, eso lo comprendió mi señora Emília, candy no salió a su querida Rossmary, que la obedeció todo el tiempo, siempre le tuvo miedo.  
Por eso anduvo con tu padre a escondida, estar embarazada le dio la fuerza de revelarse contra su madre, Emilia odio a tu padre por mucho tiempo.**

 **Candy mi niña se le enfrento el mismo día en que llego a Londres -**

Albert sonrío **\- día tras día se enfrento a ella y todas las gano -** ambos sonrieron **.  
Aunque después perdió la memoria mi niña sin recordar nada no claudico y poco a poco doña Emilia fue doblando sus manos.  
..."Las águilas vuelan muy alto y solo los simple mortales las vemos desde abajo"... Esas fueron las palabras de resignación de Doña Emilia.**

 **Candy no es como su madre ni como su abuela ella es igual a su abuelo y eso lo sabia Emilia y contra eso, Albert...Emilia no pudo hacer nada.  
Fue por eso que llegaron los chicos ocupando el lugar de ustedes, inconscientemente ella lo buscaba, y fue así que resignada doña Emilia.  
**

 **Dejo que la águila volara hasta donde ella** **quisiera, créame joven Albert que Candice cuando ella toma una decisión nadie la ara cambiar.  
Que tenga buen viaje joven.** Albert solo miro como la anciana se alejaba, ya anochecía... a lo lejos miro como Terry salía de casa para salir a correr.  
Reconoció que Hiciera lo que hiciera, si ese testarudo había puesto sus ojos en su hermano jamas renunciaría a ella ya que Terry tan bien era muy terco.  
Pero también muy noble, la anciana tenia razón, El no conocía a su hermana pero conocía muy bien a su amigo y esos dos solos eran como una bomba de.  
Tiempo que en cualquier momento explotara, aun estando el a su lado, prueba de eso fue la noche del evento, El lugar Estaba lleno de gente y eso no les importo.  
Era mejor irse, solo le rogaba a Dios que ese romance que estaba naciendo entre ellos no terminara mal.

* * *

Despidió a los chicos incluyendo a su hermano menor, Anthony se miraba muy ansioso y no creyó que fuera por subir al nuevo modelo Lamborghini, No lo creía.  
Habían pasado una linda tarde, merendaron y en la terraza habían compartido con ellos con una amena platica, té y unas deliciosas galletas hechas por su nana.  
Le agrado muchos que sus amigos, hermanos compartieran con sus dos hermanos de sangre.

De reojo miro que Terry bajaba las escaleras que estaban de frente de la terraza, acaso el estaba en la terraza de arriba escuchando la platica?, se preguntaba ella.  
Lo había Notado diferente, desde que recibió las flores y los estupidos regalos de Michel, aun no comprendía por que lo hacia, si años atrás ella se lo había dicho.  
 **... Las joyas, ni regalos ostentosos** **Michel, por favor solo somos amigos y no creo que eso cambie, te ruego que cada vez que me visites...  
** **...No traigas mas regalos, te acepto las flores y una cena en mi casa, odio los lugares publico donde solo se acercan a ti por lo que tienes no por lo que eres.**

 **− Estará enojado por los regalos de Michel? -** dijo mirando desde el ventanal los dos helicóptero que iban hacia el aeropuerto donde partirían a Italia.  
Candy suspiro, una de las muchachas le traía una taza de té, era la única que se había quedado para cuidar a los dos jóvenes que se quedarían solo en aquella enorme.  
Casa, de lejos también lo había visto, El había preferido salir a correr para no verla.  
 **Bueno -** dijo poniéndose de pies **\- Es momento de partir -** subió las escalera y entro en su habitación, todo estaba empacado se iría a la cabaña y regresaría.  
En dos semana, lejos de todo, suspiro necesitaba relajarse, necesitaba irse.

 **− madan** **Lauren puedo hablar con usted?** **-** candy desde el Closet escucho la voz de la mujer.

 **− Si, Dime -** dijo acercándose a ella.  
 **  
− Encontré este celular en el jardín, creo que es de unos de los jóvenes Americano -** candy lo tomo y al tocarlo supo de quien era, aunque estaba bloqueado.  
La foto que aparecía en la pantalla, se lo decía, era de El, el causante de su deséelo, Dios se miraba simplemente hermoso, ya no lo podía Negar estaba locamente.  
Enamorada de El... **" pero como puede ser posible, si apena lo conocí" −** pensaba la rubia muy aturdida.  
 **... " Terry por que** **voy hacia ti como una luciérnaga que es atraída hacia La Luz ".**

 **− buenas noche Madan -** la voz dela mucama la saco de sus pensamiento.  
 **  
− La nana te explico todo lo que tienes que hacer para no molestar a los invitados? -** dijo acariciando el teléfono con su dedo pulgar.  
 **  
− Si Madan, solo ocupare el lado de la cocina y después me marchare, con su permiso -** candy solo asintió, poniendo su mirada de nuevo en la imagen.  
Que dejaba ver la pantalla, de pronto lo escucho sonar, al mirar que solo aparecía un numero no Un Nombre, salió de su cuarto y camino hacia los cuarto de visita.  
Donde se estaba quedando El dueño de aquel celular, la curiosidad la mataba.

− **Quien podría ser? − susurro llegando a la puerta, la llamada se había terminado - Será esa tal susana?, Quizás, pero por que No aparecía su Nombre?.  
** Candy estaba confundida, celosa y al mismo tiempo algo preocupada ya que si era una emergencia que podía hacer?...si ellos volvían a llamar, No hubo necesidad de la.  
Respuesta ya que El teléfono volvió a sonar.  
 **− Que hago por Dios esta es la tercera vez que habla y el no esta aquí -** dijo observando que la puerta estaba algo abierta, había tocado varias veces sin obtener.  
Ninguna respuesta, entro y no había nadie.  
 **− Bueno responderé y les dire que lo llamen cuando El este ahí -** se sonrojo por invadir la privacidad de El **− Pero si es el utilizando otro** **teléfono para buscar.  
El suyo − **sonrío era una tontería lo que estaba pensando, era mejor responder, y así lo hizo, pero cuando iba hablar la mujer de la otra linea hablo primero.

* * *

Ya estaba mas tranquilo, correr lo relajaba pero le gustaba mas galopar con su chica, la única que lo aceptaba en sus arranque de ira, frustración, o tristeza.  
Sonrío al recordar a su celosa yegua, la hermosa Teodora, paso su mano sobre su cabellera húmeda, necesitaba un baño y después se iría a un hotel, ya no tenia.  
Caso quedarse ahí, respiro hondo y sin perder mas tiempo entro a la casa.

Entro a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta de un solo manotazo, no le gustaba estar sudado, sin encender las luces se fue directo al baño, se quito la camisa y la tiro a la cesta.  
Que estaba al lado de la ventana como si fuera una pelota de baloncesto.  
Miro la tina llena de agua tibia, velas con diferente colores y sales aromática, El personal era eficiente, metió la mano en el agua y aun estaba tibia, Nuevamente metió.  
Su mano en la bolsa del pantalón y no encontró, palmeo sus otras bolsas incluyendo la que estaba al lado de sus rodillas y nada, el celular no estaba en sus bolsas.  
Cerro los ojos para tratar de recordar donde lo había dejado, nada a su mente no venia nada solo un hermoso rostro que ocupaba todo sus pensamiento.  
De pronto sintió una mirada, su cuerpo reacciono instantáneamente, sintió nuevamente el dolor en su entrepierna **..."Demonio...otra vez "** pensó frustrado el castaño.

Abrió sus ojos para ver quien estaba en la habitación ya que sentía una presencia femenina, ya que el aroma a rosas era dulce y embriagador, nada que ver con el aroma.  
Que estaban en la tina de mármol, era ella estaba seguro ya que su cuerpo respondía por ella.  
al girar la miro, al verla en su cuarto se prendió y por Dios que también se excito con solo verla, toda la tranquilidad que había ganado al correr, se había esfumado.

Que hacer ahora?...su cuerpo estaba reaccionando, con la cercanía de ella **"Demonios"...** esta rubia pecosa Entrometida lo alteraba en segundo y eso no le gustaba, nada.  
Agradeció la media luz que había en el cuarto, y la poco luz quedaba la lampara que alumbraba la bañera, tenia que recuperar la tranquilidad de su cuerpo, ya que su falo.  
Se había erguido, controlarlo era imposible si con solo verla se erguía, tenia que actuar rápido o ella se daría cuenta, y así lo hizo Bromear con ella fue la solución.

 **− valla que agradable sorpresa, la pecosa vino a despedirse -** dijo poniendo su mano en el marco de la puerta, ambos deseaban una cercanía entre ellos.

 **− Terrence −** susurro candy triste y Terry lo noto, ella lo miraba con tristeza estaba dolida?.. **"será por el maldito francés, tanto lo amas pecosa?"** pensó con tristeza.  
Terry estaba lejos de la realidad, candy estaba destrozada por que el corazón del hombre que se había Enamorado estaba ocupado, era otra la que ocupaba su corazón.  
 **Terrence, disculpa que haya entrado a tu cuarto es que... −** Terry se turbo, por que la voz de ella se quebró, ella estaba sufriendo mucho pero por que?...  
Que había pasado? tanto lo amaba para esta así?... se pregunto El.  
 **Ho...por Dios!... como duele!** candy ya no pudo hablar, Tenia un nudo en la garganta, Terry tenia Dueña y solo quedaba alejarse de El y no volver a verlo mas.

 **− Que tienes?... -** dijo preocupado, si ante estaba turbado ahora estaba peor **− que pasa candy −** susurro Terry, mientras se acercaba a ella, quería abrasarla.  
Sentirla cerca de El...y así lo hizo, ambos se abrazaron, ella hundió su rostro en el cuello de el, Dios cuanto lo amaba, Terry quería metérsela en el alma y así ser solo El.  
Le acaricio el cabello con mucha ternura y con su otras mano le apretaba la cintura, la sentía suya y por Dios que así seria, quitaría al francesito de su camino.  
 **  
− Que pasa** **pecosa!...por que lloras? −** Ella no respondió, y eso le preocupo mas a Terry, No entendía nada, que podía hacer, cerro sus ojos tratando de entender.  
Por que ella estaba así, no podía ser por el, se negaba a esa estúpida idea, ella era mucha mujer para Michel, beso los cabellos dorados con mucho amor.

Terry la abrazo con ternura, sentir el calor de ella era una deliciosa tortura que No deseaba renunciar, sin poder evitarlo la aprieto mas a su cuerpo, la amaba.  
Ya no podía negarlo y en ese momento descarto la idea de marcharse, No la dejaría sola, la quería y la tendría a su lado hasta ganarse el corazón de SU pecosa.  
Si... su pecosa, por que así lo era, candy era solo suya, ella solo había nacido para El **" Así es pecosa tu naciste para mi, mi amor"** pensó El.

Candy estaba completamente embriaga de El, lo amaba, que hacer?...lucharía si el no le importaba, pero entre ellos había algo muy fuerte, la suplica de perdón de ella.  
Aun retumbaba en sus oídos, por otro lado estaba El, Renuente para no tocar el tema, esquinarlo era su escudo y eso le decía que aun le dolía mucho.  
Su sueño de niña se había terminado, sus dulces zafiro tenia dueña y no era ella, Saber que El había tenido una relación de tres años, le partía el alma, era mejor irse.  
Una pared invisible se levantaba en medio de ellos, tenia Dueña y eso lo hacia un imposible, a si que decidió cortar el dulce contacto, que compartían en ese momento.  
 **  
− No es nada Terrence -** dijo alejándose de El, Terry sintió un escalofrío, al no sentir mas, el calor de ella − **toma, la mucama lo encontró afuera, y** **perdóname.  
Por invadir tu privacidad - **dijo secando sus lagrimas con sus dedos. **  
**

 **− Gracias, pero No entiendo nada, por que estas así pecosa?...candy por que lloras?... -** dijo mirándola, aun estaba cerca de ella.

 **− Es que...vine por que...estaba entrando una llamada insistentemente -** candy bajo la vista y Terry pudo ver un sonrojo **\- te busque pero no estabas.  
Terrence perdóname, pensé que quizás era una Emergencia y... - ** silencio, Terry se acerco a ella y le tomo la barbilla para que esos hermosas Esmeralda.  
Lo miraran, no le importaba que fuera una entrometida, que le gustaba meter su linda naricita en las cosas de los demás.  
Ya que el lo sabia muy bien, aunque ella no lo recordaba El si, candy se dejo llevar con la dulce voz de terry, sus ojos se perdieron en los zafiros de sus sueños.  
 **..." en mi sueños"** pensó ella **" solo en mis sueños terry es solo mío, y ahí se quedaran en el silencio de mi alma "** bajo la vista y volvió alejarse de El.

 **Será mejor que regreses la llamada, Ella espera tu perdón -** en ese momento candy se da la vuelta pero Terry la toma del brazo, la giro y nuevamente.  
Sus miradas se fundieron.

 **− Quien hablo candy -** sabia que no era Susana, la había bloqueado ya que no deseaba perder el tiempo con ella, pero por lo que dijo temió que fuera ella.  
No por que supiera quien había sido Susana en su vida, si no por lo mal que miraba, seria posible que ella estaba a si por El?, No tardo mucho en saberlo.  
Ya que la propia candy se lo iba a confirmar, El corazón de la bella rubia estaba dolido y rogaba por un milagro.

 **− Ya se quien es** **Susana Terrence, y se lo importante que es para ti, perdón por responder tu llamada, es que ese numero marco seis veces y pensé.  
Que podía ser importante, ella...se escucho desesperada y parece que te extraña mucho, ella te ama.  
**Terry se quedo serio, una vez mas Susana estaba fastidiándole la existencia, cuanto le habría dicho a la pecosa, ya se lo imaginaba el enorme grama que hizo.  
Terry frunció su boca, gesto que candy lo tomo como si el estaba enojado y con razón pensó ella, ya que ella misma estaría así.  
 **  
− Que mas te dijo ella? -** dijo serio, su voz sonaba molesta, y candy noto que el daba un paso hacia atrás, la odiaba y ella lo entendía muy bien.

 **− Ella no sabe que fui yo quien contesto -** Terry levanto una ceja y candy lo supo de inmediato como si lo conocía de años, automáticamente respondió.  
 **Cuando conteste, ella no me dejo hablar −** Terry cruzo sus brazos en su pecho, estaba divertido viendo las diferente expresiones que hacia la pecosa, había.  
Notado que ella lo había entendido muy bien, no había duda había una gran conexión entre ellos, no podía esperar para saber, cuando unieran sus dos cuerpos.  
 **Te Pidió varias veces perdón, dijo... −** cayo, esto en verdad dolía mucho, candy no se dio cuenta que una lagrima se había deslizado por su mejilla.  
Pero Terry si la vio, y le partió el corazón, ella estaba a si por el, lo amaba y eso era el cielo para el, jamas dejaría que ella se fuera de su lado, nunca la dejaría.  
Quito su postura y se acerco a ella tomo su rostro con sus manos y con su dedo pulgar quito la lagrima, candy cerro sus ojos y el le beso la sien con ternura.  
Puso su frente con la de ella, ambos cerraron sus ojos disfrutando el momento.  
Aunque estaba extasiada con el, debía terminar con este sueño y volver a la realidad, Terry había sido lindo con ella perdonando su imprudencia pero ya era una mujer.  
Adulta y enfrentar sus errores y uno de ellos era poner los ojos en un hombre ajeno.

 **− Llámala Terrence, ella te...**

 **− No la llamare candy -** dijo interrumpiéndola, ya sabia por donde iba la pecosa y no la dejaría continuar.

 **− Pero ella se escuchaba mal, Terry ella estaba desesperada pidiéndote perdón, no seas cruel -** El sonrío por que ella le volvía decir Terry y eso era muy bueno.  
Ya que ese muro invisible había caído ella frunció su boca **\- por que sonríes Terry?**

 **− Por que te amo pecosa -** dijo rompiendo la distancia de los dos, no deseaba estar lejos de ella, sus manos la metio en el hermoso cuello que deseaba volver a saborear.  
Sin perder mas tiempo poso sus labios en la boca rosados de la pecosa con ternura, ella le correspondió lo amaba demasiado y ese seria su pecado.  
 **  
− Terry...tu... -** susurro entre sus labios, ambos rosaron sus nariz, cambiando de posición para profundizar mas el beso.

 **− Shhh! -** dijo chupando un labio rosado de la pecosa, impidiendo que ella hablara, era mejor tener su boca calladita, rogando para que ella no lo rechazara.  
Sus besos le dirían lo mucho que la amaba, pero no pudo contenerse mas y lo volvió a decir **− si pecosa estoy enamorado de ti como un estúpido loco.**

Las palabras ya no eran necesarias, si era verdad que el la amaba seria la mujer mas feliz del mundo, y sin importarle nada se entrego a Terry, solo a El.

 **CONTINUARA**

 **SUS REVIEW ME INSPIRAN SEGUIR.**

 **GRACIAS POR SEGUIR CONMIGO CON ESTOS DOS BELLOS PERSONAJES...MIL GRACIAS.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**gracias por leer esta historia.**_

 _ **como siempre con mis personajes favoritos.**_

 _ **Que son ...terry, candy**_

 _ **para ustedes**_

 _ **NACISTE PARA MI**_

El carro era formidable, aprieto el volante ya que estaba muy ansioso, deseaba llegar pronto al hotel, ya solo faltaba menos de una para llegar al lugar.  
Sonrío al recordar el mensaje de ella, aunque al principio se desilusionó cuando leño el primer mensaje.

 **...Cambió de planes cariño, lo siento si ya tenia planes...**  
 **  
...Tony Podrías venir dos horas antes, deseo verte y muero por estar contigo...**

Claro que lo haría, si El estaba muy ansioso por enredarse en esas lindas piernas y perderse en esa deliciosa piel, llego al fin al lugar que estaba muy apartado.  
De la ruidosa ciudad de parís, llego a la caseta de entrada y mostró el numero de clave que ella le había mandado.  
El hombre le dio unas llaves y un mapa que estaba marcado donde El tenia que ir, recorrió el camino reconociendo que el lugar era muy hermoso y lujoso y lo mejor.  
De todo era que el lugar era discreto, acto para amantes.  
El numero que estaba en el arco de piedra le indicaba que esa era la cabaña donde lo esperaba ella, la puerta metálica se abría hacia arriba para que El continuara.  
Observo una fuente que estaba en medio para que el girara y así poder parquearse al lado del mercedes rojo que estaba ya estaba ahí.  
Sin perder tiempo bajo y de la puerta trasera saco una maleta. El momento había llegado subió los escalones y con la llave que le había entregado El hombre de la.  
Caseta entro al lugar, unos ojos azules lo miraba por su iPad, gracias a las cámaras que estaban en toda la casa.  
Deseaba con desespero a ese hombre, desde que lo vio lo deseo, esperaba saciarse de El, camino coquetamente hacia la escalera para encontrarse con su nuevo amante.

 **− Shhh! -** dijo chupando un labio rosado, impidiendo que ella hablara, era mejor tener su boca calladita, rogando para que la pecosa no lo rechazara, temía.  
Que se hiciera una idea equivocada sobre el tema de Susana..." **ya se quien es Susana"**...Aun le retumbaba en la mente, Esas palabras que salieron de ella.  
No por que supiera de ella, eso era lo de Meno, el punto era en la forma de como ella lo dijo, Terry sintió dolor en ella y eso era lo que temía.

tendría que demostrarle que ella era lo mas Importante, decirle con palabras todo lo que sentía por ella en tan poco tiempo, que era raro!...pero no imposible.  
que no era solo un estúpido deseo, Ni la fuerte necesidad de tenerla cerca!...aunque fuera verdad, la necesitaba no lo podía negar, estaba loquito por la pecosa.

Necesitaba su calor, pegada solo a el, lejos de todos sin ninguna intención de separarla o dejarla ir de su lado, Mandaría Al Diablo a todos, Fuera quien fuera quitaría.  
De su camino, Ella, la hermosa pecosa seria solo suya. Eso no estaba en discusión y le valía un bledo quien se opusiera.

En ese momento no entendía por que estaba locamente embriagado de ella, pero tan poco le importaba como en tan poco horas había Nacido este amor, de eso estaba.  
Muy seguro, la deseaba si, pero también la amaba era como si la había estado esperando, como si ese sentimiento había estado dormido, y solo ahora despertaba.  
Era como si... El, había Nacido para ella.

Ahora mas Seguro de lo que sentía por ella volvió a saborear esa deliciosa Boca y por Dios que también volvería a probar las delicias de su piel cremosa, la dulce pecosa.  
Lo tenia comiendo en su mano y no le importaba Reconocerlo, haría todo Por ser su único Dueño, por que ya se había dado cuenta que nadie había tocado su cuerpo.  
las tímidas caricias y el temblor de su cuerpo se lo habían dicho, en su mano estaba l joyas mas valiosa que llegaría a su vida y con delicadeza la trataría.  
Sus besos le dirían lo mucho que la amaba, lo importante que era para El, si poder evitarlo no pudo contenerse mas y las palabras se le salieron nuevamente de su boca.  
 **  
− Te amo pecosa, estoy enamorado de ti como un estúpido loco amor, no preguntes como paso y créeme que no me importa, candy -** dijo tomando **.  
** Su rostro entre sus mano, ella lo miraba muy atenta respirando muy agitada por todas las sensaciones, ambas miradas estaban llena de amor y deseo.  
Terry beso su nariz con delicadeza y cerrando sus ojos rozo su nariz en el rostro de ella, abrió sus ojos y miro que ella también los había cerrado para disfrutar la dulce.  
Sensación que era exquisita y embriagante.  
 **− pecosa -** susurro muy cerca de sus labios, sin poder evitarlo le dio un tierno beso que ella correspondió **− créeme amor que te amo.**

 **− Terry −** dijo con ternura, deseo decirle que lo amaba, que desde niña, que en su sueño era El, el único protagónico, pero no pudo a que Terry volvió a tomar sus labios. Las palabras ya no eran necesarias para El, ya que la forma como ella había dicho su Nombre lo había excitado mas de lo que ya estaba, sabia que lo amaba y eso era suficiente.  
Para El, lo demás sobraba, poseerla era ahora lo principal, para que todos supiera que ella solo seria suya.

Si era verdad que el la amaba seria la mujer mas feliz del mundo, lo demás quería atrás, ella era su presente y se aseguraría que fuera siempre así, ya que El seria solo suyo. Ya no le importaba nada, se entregaría a Terry, se entregaría al amor, así lo haría, solo a El le entregaría todo lo que guardaba en su corazón...

* * *

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y no había poder dormir, estaba furiosa y decepcionada con El, pero se lo merecía por andar mendigando amor.  
Ella que era muy hermosa, fina, rica muy independiente.  
En verdad era muy estúpido por preferir a una insignificante mocosa, ella era mas hermosa que ella, entonces por que el nunca le dio su lugar?.  
Salió del cuarto y fue directo a la terraza, el viento soplaba aire fresco, cerro sus ojos húmedos y con su mano aprieto el Barandal de piedra, su amor.  
Se estaba convirtiendo en odio, y el culpable era El, por despreciarla.  
 **− Michel, jamas te diste cuenta...de cuanto te amaba, te lo di todo, cinco años, cinco de ser tu amante, la incondicional cuando querías y donde.  
Querías, la que siempre estaba dispuesta para calentar tu cama, mientras Pensabas en otra, pero tu castigo será que ella jamas te corresponda.  
Candice Lauren, jamas será tuya querido y cuando te des cuenta de eso!...cuando abras los ojos yo estaré muy lejos, Estaremos muy lejos. **

La imagen del periódico vino a ella, se había puesto loca de los celos, pero solo una noticia la había calmado, ya no era solo ella, un pequeño ser dependía.  
Ahora en ella, se llevo la mano a su vientre y lo acaricio con ternura, saber que esperaba un hijo de el la había motivado a ir al lado de El ya que ese bebe.  
Los uniría para siempre, jamas se había atrevido ir sin que el no la llamara, El convenio que ellos tenían eran una relación completamente abierta.  
No podía Reclamarle y menos armarle ningún escándalo, sonrío por la ironía de la vida, ya que ella misma había establecido esa condición, amigos con derecho.

Recordó el momento exacto cuando el voltio, su mirada era de asombro y disgusto ya que el no la había mandado a llamar, ni ella a El, no había ninguna cita hecha.

 **− Que haces aquí devora?...hoy no tenemos nada programado? −** ella parpadeo varias veces, acaso Michel no la había visto como estaba ella vestida?.  
Acaso este hombre no la quería ni un poco? **− Devora me escuchas, no estoy para tus jueguitos eróticos, solo dime a que has venido?**

 **− Acaso no es obvio Michel.**

 **− claro que lo veo devora, ciego no estoy, el punto aquí es que no tenemos nada para esta semana, lo lamento querida pero en este momento no tengo.  
El tiempo, ni el humor para estar contigo, a si que ****vístete, hablaremos después.  
** Sin esperar respuestas de ella se había dado la vuelta para irse a la biblioteca, devora solo lo miraba, decepcionada y muy furiosa, miro que en sus mano llevaba.  
Los papeles que le había dado su fiel perro guardián como lo llamaba ella.

 **− por que ruegas amor si ella jamas te hará caso Michel, Candice laurel jamas será tuya −** este se voltio para mirarla con furia.

 **− Maldita sea devora, no te metas en mi vida, jamas he** **pedido tu opinión, así que reservate tus comentarios que nadie lo a pedido, No te metas.  
Ni te comportes como una mujer celosa y engañada por que no lo eres querida, esta eran tus reglas y tu condiciones no se te olvide.**

 **− Lo se, pero también hay limite Michel −** ambos se miraron, pero el la miraba como un extraño.

 **− Tu lo dirás, no yo devora, sabes que esto se iba a terminar tarde o temprano, tu misma pusiste las reglar querida -** El sabia que su relación se basaba.  
En tres reglas una de ella era retirarse sin reclamo, nunca llegar si no se llaman y terminar sin reclamo.

Ver que el no le importaba su advertencia le dolió mas, pues parecía que El deseaba terminar todo, Así que ella debía irse con dignidad, sin mirar atrás, jamas pensó.  
Que su estúpido trato se le volteara encontró de ella y que ahora perjudicara a tercero, a aquel ser inocente que no tenia culpa de nada, solo ella, nada mas que ella.  
Devora no dijo nada solo se marcho sin decirle ninguna palabra, El no dijo nada, no la retuvo, no la siguió simplemente la miro salir, sin saber cuanto perdía en ese.  
Momento, en ese instante ella decidió marcharse lejos, Michel jamas sabría de ella.

 **− siempre serás el hombre mas importante de mi vida, es una pena que nunca te diste cuenta lo mucho que te amo −** susurro la bella mujer, observando.  
La hermosa cuidad del amor desde su penthouse.

* * *

Tomo dos enorme plato, uno con un delicioso pastel de chocolate y el otro era una deliciosa cola de langosta, tomo una botella de vino que había sobrado.  
En la cena y se dirigió a su cuarto, ahí lo esperaba su novio para pasar una larga Noche, ya que no había ninguna necesidad de levantarse temprano.  
En pocos horas la casa estaría completamente vacía.

 **− Podemos disfrutar la casa para nosotros -** le susurro el novio muy entusiasmado y curioso por conocer una de las propiedades mas antigua y lujosa de parís.

 **− Estas loco!...amo mi trabajo y la paga es muy buena, en esta casa hay como un millón de cámara, a si que olvidaste del tour y disfruta de esta.  
Exquisita cena mi vida .**

 **− bueno al menos estamos solos así nadie escuchara tus gritos querida -** la mujer dejo de servir las copas y lo miro seria, hizo una mueca de desagrado y el sonrío.  
Al verla enojada, por primera vez estaba disfrutando hacer su trabajo, la chica era muy hermosa y sin duda muy jugosa, le quito la copa y saboreo el delicioso vino.  
 **Vamos Reconócelo, soy el único Novio que te hago gritar de placer, no finja que te desagrado amor.**

 **− presumido −** El hombre solo se tiro a la cama con una copa de vino, esa noche seria muy larga, pero no eran los únicos que estaban en esa casa, una pareja mas.  
La habitaba, aunque en lugares muy diferentes, la enorme casa estaba en silencio, algunas luces estaban apagadas , había muy poca luz en los lugares necesarios.  
Cada cuadro era iluminado, la chimenea, la sala, los pasillos y los escalones de las escaleras tenían luces con baja iluminación dandole un toque romántico o acogedor.

bajo la oscuridad con solo la luz de la luna y la de un pequeño foco que venia del baño dos cuerpo se rosaban atrevidamente, las respiraciones eran muy agitada y sofocante.  
Los dos cuerpos estaban a punto de claudicar, El con sus manos ya había acariciado todo el cuerpo de ella y deseaba saborearlo con su boca, todo esto ya había provocando.  
Que su cuerpo respondiera, su falo estaba regido y muy duro, dispuesto para complacer a la hermosa mujer que provocaba su despertar.

Ella estaba sin voluntad sentir las manos de el, era enloquecedor, jamas había experimentado sensaciones tan intensas que la hacían perder el Control de todo su cuerpo.  
Sentir sus manos sobres su pecho Aun sobre la tela de su camisa la volvió loca, Terry no le daba tregua por que también le besaba el cuello, y el tierno susurro de su voz.  
Enronquecida por la excitación, le mandaba electricidad por todo el cuerpo, todo era delicioso y El estaba así por ella!...eso la hizo vibrar, Pero la que le hizo doblar las piernas. fue cuando el rozo su feminidad, ahí en ese momento Candy perdió la lucidez del tiempo, sintió volar al cielo.

Nada importaba, solo El manoseando en su feminidad, la tela suave de su braga le estorbaba, solo quería que Terry se las quitara, solo deseaba estar con El.  
De pronto sintió que tocaba las estrellas, un calor ardiente bajaba por su vientre, quedando solo sostenida por El, candy sentía que su cuerpo se desvanecía.  
Lo sintió respirar mas agitado muy cerca de su oido, sus manos se había detenido y la había dejado ahí, en su centro. su miembro duro rosaba su vientre, le quemaba.  
Lo deseaba, su interior comenzaba a palpitar era como si llamara al miembro de Terry, invitándolo a que entrara en ella, y por Dios que ella lo deseaba mucho.  
 **  
**Sintió que El quitaba su mano, en ese momento ella abrió sus ojos, era su primer orgasmo y El se lo había dado, su cuerpo temblo cuando El la miro, sus zafiros estaban.  
Oscurecido, excitado, Terry empujó su falo duro y caliente hacia ella, en el mismo lugar donde había estado su mano. la escucho gemir y su cuerpo se tenso mas.  
La deseaba y hoy la haría su mujer, ya después hablaría con sus amigos, pero hoy ellos dos no importaban.

Terry se llevo sus dedos mojada a su nariz, quería olerla saber el olor de ella, ese aroma que El había provocado en ella y que ella había expulsado de su cuerpo gracias a El.  
Ella lo miro con los ojos muy abierto, estaba sorprendida por su Acción, una sonrisa endiablada apareció en el rostro de El, y fue peor cuando se los llevo a su boca.

saborearla era lo que mas deseaba, y sin perder mas tiempo la cargo y devoro su boca como un loco, ella seria solo suya, solo El entraría en su feminidad virginal, por que estaba absolutamente seguro de eso, aunque nunca le importaba eso, era una deliciosa vanidad saberse el primero.

La deposito en la cama con ternura y de un solo movimiento le quito la maldita blusa, acaricio su espalda con delirio, para devorar sus pechos y así acariciar los pezones desnudos con su lengua, los gemidos de ella lo estaban volviendo loco, poseerla era lo que mas deseaba pero necesitaba ser mas tierno, prepararla para no lastimarla.  
Aunque ella ya había tenido su primer orgasmo y su feminidad estaba muy húmeda, El deseaba prepararla mas, conocía el tamaño de su miembro y temía por ella.  
Debía dominar sus ansias para poder ir despacio y controlar mas su necesidad.

Pero verla a su Diosa Completamente desnuda y solo para El, lo saco de todo juicio o cordura, no pudo mas, Demonio El era un simple mortal con todo los deseos carnales.  
No pudo mas, Terry ya no pensó, su falo duro y completamente erecto había tomado todo el control de su cuerpo, su único objetivo era estar dentro de ella y así lo haría.

Su boca reclamo cada rincón, apoyo su cuerpo con un solo brazo, mientras con su otra mano se quitaba el pantalón, esa era su única prenda que tapaba su desnudes.  
Ya que ante cuando entro al cuarto, se había quitado los zapatos y calcetines para tomar un baño los envolvió junto con su camisa y los tiro a la cesta de ropa sucia.

Bajo su mano por los deliciosas senos, acariciando con su dedo pulgar el botón rosa que pedía ser chupado por sus labios, siguió su recorrido por el vientre de ella.  
Con sus dedos acaricio su pelvis, el monte Venus y hundió sus dos dedos en la feminidad de ella, esta vez no habia tela de por medio.

 **− te amo pecosa mía, te deseo como un loco y hoy candy serás solo mía mi amor, solo mía -** ella no respondió, ya que voz de Terry se escuchaba lejos, muy lejos.  
Cada vez oía menos y sentía mas, su cuerpo nuevamente temblaba, sus piernas se acalambraron, su vientre palpitaba, un liquido caliente salía de ella nuevamente.  
Candy tocaba las estrellas otra ves, Terry estaba complacido, su pecosa estaba mas que lista para recibirlo.

 **− candy...pecosa -** su voz sonaba muy ronca y su respiración era muy agitada, al ver que ella aun No volvía, volvió hablar **− Mi amor...**

Ella abrió sus ojos, cuando escucho su susurros, sintiendo su aliento en su rostro, los zafiros de El quemaban su piel, sin poder evitarlo ella se enamoro mas de El, la vista era sublime ya que el cabello de Terry en marcaba su cara de niño bonito, con sus manos aun temblado acaricio su espalda ancha, su pecho duro, no lo podía creer, Terry.  
Seria solo suyo, El la amaba, pronto El entraría en ella para convertirla en mujer, en sus brazos dejaría de ser la niña, para ser mujer, su mujer.

Dios tenerlo así, encima de ella era una delicia, candy deslizo un dedo Sobre su rostro, Terry se miraba adorable, que no pudo evitar en besarlo, beso que El correspondió.  
Saboreo sus labios con ternura, quería trasmitirle que lo amaba, que El seria el primero y El ultimo si así lo quería El, deseo con todo su corazón que se quedara con ella.  
solo con ella, que olvidara todo lo que había vivido con ella, que su cuerpo solo recordara su piel, su aroma, que solo ella fuera la única en acariciarlo.

Terry correspondió al beso, complacido por su caricia ya que su cuerpo vibro al sentir las pequeñas manos, nunca en su vida había sentido esa electricidad con nadie.  
Ahora fue el quien la beso.  
El momento había llegado y ambos lo sabían, después de ese largo y delicioso beso y sin poder evitarlo, ambos cuerpo estaban unidos, aun no la penetraba pero podía.  
Sentir en su Abdomen el centro caliente y húmedo que palpitaba por El, sentir su feminidad rebaso todo. se miraron y ambas miradas decían, "lo hago?".."Hazlo".

Sus codos sostenían parte de su cuerpo, sus dedos rosaban los sedosos rizos dorados, ella se miraba tan frágil y tierna, temía causarle daño y ella se dio cuenta.

 **− hazme tu mujer amor, en tus brazos dejare de ser la niña para convertirme en tú mujer.**

 **− te amo −** fue lo único que pudo decir, las palabras de ella lo habían extasiado, deposito un tierno beso y con sus rodillas levanto su cadera y sin mucho esfuerzo.  
Su miembro fue deslizándose en la humedad de ella.

 **..."Dios era la gloria sentir su humedad, caliente y palpitante"...** pensó el ingles, saber y sentir era muy distinto ya que su miembro rompía su virginal carne.  
Nadie había estado ahí, y materia a cualquiera que se atreviera, ella era suya solo suya.  
Dejo caer todo su cuerpo, hundiendo por completo todo su miembro, un gemido de placer salió de su boca, liberando sin limite su falo dentro de ella, un quejido salió.  
De la femenina boca, candy inclino su cabeza tocando el pecho de Terry, hundiendo sus uñas en la espalda masculina y al mismo tiempo sus piernas se abrieron y cerraron.  
El dolor mezclado con un ardor estaba pasando gracias al escalofrío que hacia Terry con sus labios en su cuello...Un gracias y un te amo salieron de la boca de El.

Candy llevo una mano al cuello de Terry y la otra a su hombro, su rostro estaba entre el cuello y la barbilla de El, estaba aferrada al cuerpo masculino y dentro de ella.  
Su delicioso miembro que ahora la hacia temblar, un gemido salió de su boca gracias al suave movimiento de El.  
Sentir como el pene de Terry salía y entraba en ella era enloquecedor ambos llegaron al climas, El cuerpo masculino se desvaneció sobre ella y eso la hizo sentir llena.  
Ya que ese enorme hombre se rendía ante ella.

 **CONTINUARA**

 **SUS REVIEW ME INSPIRAN SEGUIR.**

 **GRACIAS POR SEGUIR CONMIGO CON ESTOS DOS BELLOS PERSONAJES...MIL GRACIAS.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**gracias por leer esta historia.**_

 _ **como siempre con mis personajes favoritos.**_

 _ **Que son ...terry, candy**_

 _ **para ustedes**_

 _ **NACISTE PARA MI**_

Ya había pasado una semana desde que lo llamo, estaba desesperada quería saber de El, pero no tenia ningún noticia que hacia Terrence en parís?... por que estaba ahí?.  
Trabajo no tenia ya que en cinco días mas seria el desfile mas importante de Gabbana, se llevo la mano a la nuca estaba nerviosa, desesperada y al mismo tiempo.  
Enojada con Terrence, ya que esperaba que El la llamara en cuanto supiera que ella estuvo en el hospital.

 **− Terrence, Terrence −** susurro pensativa **− algo te esta pasando amor, te** **conozco muy bien −** tomo una copa de whisky ignorando toda las indicaciones que le había dicho el medico sobre el cuidado del feto, a Susana no le importaba nada, solo quería saber de Terry, ese silencio que encontraba en todos sus amigos cuando pedía. **  
**Información de Terry no le gustaba nada, algo estaba pasado y ella lo averiguaría.  
Supo que la estúpida de Eliza leagan aun estaba en Nueva York y no con Terry y eso la tranquilizaba, odiaba la idea de que Terrence formalizara con la pelirroja odiosa.

Ademas Tony no estaba con El ya que estaba en Mónaco, Exactamente en Montecarlo Disfrutando con alguna amante, al principio temió que Terrence estuviera con Tony.  
Disfrutando los placeres de alguna mujer y que ganara el corazón de su ingles, sabia que El era tierno cariñoso, respetuoso y que anhelaba casarse y tener una familia.  
Formalizar, hacer un hogar estable y que mujer con sus cinco sentido no...Quería eso?...  
Por milésima vez Susana se maldijo, en esto momento estuviera casada con Terrence siendo su única dueña, llevando con mucho orgullo el apellido de su adorado Esposo.

 **− Susana grandchester** susurro con orgullo **− ese es el único apellido que llevare y no acepto otro Terrence, Ese...que un día me ofreciste con mucho amor.  
Y que estúpidamente rechacé − **toco su vientre y un odio creció en ella pensando en El estúpido pelirrojo, lo odiaba con todo su ser, la cita en la clínica ya estaba Programada, después de eso buscaría a Terrence y lo volvería a conquistar, lo conocía muy bien, sabia lo noble y sentimental que era.

 **− Lamento que Terrence no sea tu padre −** dijo tocando su vientre **− pero tu no puedes estar mas tiempo dentro de mi, entre Terrence y tu?...lo elijo a El.  
No te deseo y no puedo decirle que eres su hijo...**

Sus palabras se perdieron en la enorme habitación, sus palabras eran tan frías como la habitación donde estaba, recordó los momentos cuando le entregaron los exámenes.  
Tenia 12 semana y dos días, pero 15 semana sin tener intimidad con Terry.

 **− Cuando tengas ocho meses podemos fingir que tienes tus 40 semana, yo mismo puedo provocarte el parto sin perjudicar al bebe, pero...**

 **− pero que? −** dijo con fastidio por un momento quería creer que ese bebe era de Terrence.

 **− Bueno, yo puedo fingir que tienes mas semana susi, pero no te aseguro que El o sus padres no le hagan prueba de ADN, entiendes ahora el riesgo.  
Ellos son una familia muy poderosa y eso sumale que pertenecen a los Nobles mas antiguos de ****Inglaterra -** El joven medico meneo la cabeza **\- No te aseguro.  
Que eso no pase cariño, piénsalo eso nobles no son tontos, y...susi aun estas a tiempo.**

 **− a tiempo, de que?... −** dijo con fastidio y tirando su cartera de Chanel de 7500 dólares al sofá, un lindo regalo de Terrence.

 **− Calma linda, pero que genio te cargas −** dijo con fastidio, el no pagaría los platos rotos de otro, la deseaba si, pero también sabia que esa pulga no saltaría en su.  
Petate, era una mujer muy cara y El no tenia para pagar todo sus antojitos... "pero que tal ella pagando lo suyo"...una idea se le había ocurrido.

 **− Perdón −** dijo volteando para ver de frente a su medico **− estoy nerviosa, dime estoy a tiempo de que?..**

 **− Aborto Susana, aun estas a tiempo yo mismo conozco dos clínica muy buenas, discreta y muy caras, pero eso es de menos cariño por que se mira.  
Que dinero es lo de menos − **dijo moviendo su mano de arriba a bajo.

Camino hacia adentro, había caminado a la terraza mientras recordaba la platica con su "amigo", lo había conocido en la universidad y desde hace dos años era su ginecólogo.  
Subió la escalera y dio ordenes que bajaran su equipaje al carro, tomo su cartera y bajo para irse a la clínica, hoy mismo terminaría con su problema.

 _ **MONTECARLO**_

 **− Valla si que eres insaciable −** la bella mujer Respiraba con dificultad.

 **− Bueno linda tu delicioso cuerpo me provoca amarte así −** dijo abrasándola mientras se quitaba el Condon y lo tiraba en la cesta de basura, acomodo su almohada.  
para descansar un poco la tarde aun era muy joven, ya que era la quinta vez que terminaban un sexo candente, ambos estaban satisfecho por el ritmo como sus cuerpo.  
Se complementaban, ambos eran buenos amantes.

 **− Tony...amor −** pensó que ya estaba dormido.

 **− mmm... −** dijo sin animo ya que deseaba dormir un poco.

 **− cuando te iras a Milan -** sabia que los días se terminaba, no podía negar que Tony le gustaba y deseaba seguir con el.  
 **  
− Eh!...el lunes creo, esto cinco días pasaron muy rápido, lo bueno es que aun falta dos días y planeo disfrutarlo.**

 **− si...amor, yo también eres insaciable -** el rubio sonrío complacido, pero extraño su pregunta y aun con los ojos cerrados.

 **− Dime anny por que lo preguntas? -** dijo algo adormilados, aunque desea seguir hundido en ella, no podía necesitaba dormir.

 **− deseo ir contigo, te molestaría Tony?**

 **− No?...para nada, si eso desea por mi esta bien, sabes que John estará ahí y si se entera de lo nuestro me importa un comino, pero no se tu anny.  
Deseas eso? − **ella lo pego mas a su cuerpo aun temblando por El, Anthony suspiro definitivamente ella no lo dejaría dormir.  
 **  
− Para nada, entre el yo tenemos una union libre, y si decidimos separarnos solo seremos amigos.**

 **− bien entonces esta decidido nos vamos los dos el lunes a Italia, Albert y candy nos esperara en Milan.**

 **− candy −** sonrío tenia que sembrar la mala semilla **− si es que tu amigo la deja venir cariño, solo imagínate Tony,** **esos dos solos en esa enorme casa** **.  
Sin vigilancias, con una enorme piscina termal adentro y algo mas...Tu amigo estará muy bien "atendido" y no creo que pierdan su tiempo en un.  
Estúpido desfile...  
**

 **− Que tratas de decirme anny −** dijo algo molesto, no le gusto para nada el tono que ella uso, acaso ella no era su amiga?.

 **− Nada cariño solo te digo que tu hermana es impredecible patricia, flamy y yo la hemos sacado en diferente problema por su falta de puntualidad.  
por ejemplo lo que paso en el evento pasado en la casa ange dore, patricia y flamy tuvieron que dar la cara por ella, las fotos con Michel no son las.  
Primeras que detenemos, créeme no es la primera vez que se enreda con Michel cariño.**

 **Tu hermana le fascina ser la amante de Ese estúpido francés, es mi amiga y la quiero mucho, pero eso no significa que este de acuerdo con ella.  
Pero desde los 16 anos se encapricho con El.**

 **Tony desde que lo conoció an jugado peligrosamente los dos, lo bueno de todo es que Michel besa el piso por donde ella camina pero desde que llego.  
Tu amigo ella lo cambio, poso sus ojos en El y Michel se dio cuenta de eso, ahora entiendes mi preocupación cariño.**

Anthony solo escuchaba, al principio no le gusto la forma de como se había expresado de su hermana, pero ahora sonaba muy preocupada por ella, no podía creer.  
Lo que anny le decía, pero las pruebas estaban a la vista, ahora una pregunta le retumbaba en la mente " por que Terry se había quedado con ella?  
 **  
− Tony, cariño me escuchas?**

 **− Si anny...crees que se amen?...o es alguna relación enfermiza.**

 **− No lo se!...cariño −** dijo fingiendo preocupación **− ellos terminan vuelven, se pelean, se fugan para después volver como viejos amigos, pero la culpa.  
La tenia su abuela por insinuarle que era un buen partido para ambas familia, alejarla de la compañía creo que seria lo mejor para ella, es tan joven.  
Michel es un lobo viejo, ahora lo entiendes - **Anthony volteo a verla algo pensativo.

 **− Que tratas de decirme, que debo alejarla de ese hombre?...alejarla de Francia...de su hogar, de todo lo que recuerda?**

 **− Así es cariño, America es un buen lugar para recuperar su memoria y tu amigo Terrence le ayudara de esa relación enfermiza, créeme alejarla de Michel.  
Es lo mejor y tu y tu hermano tienen la responsabilidad de alejarla de El − **en especial alejarla de los negocios al menos los de Francia y Italia para poder desfalcarla.  
anny sonrío por dentro mirar a su apasionado rubio muy pensativo la emocionaba, sabia que la mustia de candy se iría a su cabaña como siempre lo hacia, lejos de todos.  
Terrence era demasiado hombre para era ella, candy sin su dinero era muy insípida una virgen sin ninguna experiencia y ella se había encargado en decírselo cuando se acerco.  
Preguntándole que le gustaban los hombres, al ver la cara de decepción y frustración sonrío, la muy tonta se creyo el cuento que la virginidad era un estorbo.

No la odiaba, es mas se consideraba su amiga por ser directa con candy, ella no era patricia que la trataba como una niña, No, no. Candice tenia que vivir el mundo real.  
Ese, en que se tiene que trabajar muy duro para tener un cheque y así pagar sus cuenta, y ella como su amiga le enseñaría que la vida no era color de rosa, llena de dinero.  
De viajes, tener una nana o solo mover un dedo para tenerlo todo, No eso era injusto que ella tuviera tanto y ella tan poco, que ella se quemara el cerebro para poder obtener su titulo y ganar muy poco, ...no!...ella merecía mas, y con inteligencia pondría las cosas en su lugar, y su hermanito la ayudaría de eso estaba completamente segura.

 _ **MILAN**_

 **− No mama no se nada de Terry...cual es la urgencia?**

 **− Ninguna cariño ya conoces a tu padre quiere verlos en especial a ti.**

 **− bien yo también los quiero ver, vendrán al desfile?**

 **− claro querida, creo que es el cierre de la temporada verdad?**

 **− para nosotros si, pero para las casas francesas no?...la hermana de Albert cierra en una semana mas.**

 **− ya quiero ver a esa niña, siento que ross me reprocha por no saber nada de su pequeña, dime hija ya has hablado con ella?**

 **− No madre, espero conocerla en unos días, creo que Terry vendrá con ella, ya que mi querido cuñado esta en Montecarlo con compañía femenina.**  
 **ya lo conoces madre, Anthony aun vive la pubertad y esos tres se tapan todo..."Hombres"..**

 **− hay como desearía que tu hermano se enamorada de Candice, seria hermoso, tu con mi niño Bert, mi bebe con Candice, Dios por que no tuve otra.  
Nena para mi querido Tony.  
**

 **− hay madre, ni modo no se pudo, pero quizás tu deseo se haga realidad madre...y..! -** Karen se quedo muda mientras miraba a su novio salir del baño completamente desnudo, Aunque estaba acostumbrada a su cultural cuerpo no lo podía evitar, su Albert era divino y siempre la dejaba babeando.

 **− Karen que sabes hija dime no me dejes con la curiosidad, Terry esta interesado en Candice si o no...Karen, hija...responde.**

 **− eh...si mama...que decía?...a si ...Terry esta muy interesado -** dijo tartamudeando ya que Albert estaba encima de ella besando su cuerpo y sus beso seguían. bajando mas y mas.

 **− hija que pasa donde estas? −** Albert reía, si su linda suegra supiera por que su hija adorada no podía hablar mas, se pondría roja de la sorpresa.

 **− mami...ta te llamo después −** y sin poder mas dejo caer el teléfono por que su bello rubio estaba en el centro de su cuerpo bebiendo de ella.  
En el otro lado Eleonor miraba muy confundida el teléfono, no por el tartamudeo de su hija ya que se imaginaba mas o menos el por que del sofoque.  
De su hija y quien no lo haria con un novio como Albert, lo que la dejo sin habla es saber que su niño precioso estuviera interesado en Candice.  
Unio sus dos manos haciendo una plegaria al cielo para que le hiciera ese milagro y se apartara por completo de Susana marlow.

* * *

Había despertado nuevamente a su lado, sentir El cuerpo de El, al lado suyo era maravilloso, aun no podía creer todo lo que había pasado y la intimidad que ambos.  
Habían compartido en tan poco tiempo, todo era una dulce locura y la que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar, se sonrojo al recordar su boca besando toda su piel.  
El había besado con adoración cada parte de su cuerpo, sus labios besaron cada rincón, nunca imagino que la union de dos cuerpos era algo ardiente y muy especial.  
en realidad era mas que eso, ellos habían hecho el amor, la máxima entrega, era el encuentro pleno de dos almas.

 **− Te amo −** susurro muy cerca de la piel masculina, besando su cuello con adoración, una sonrisa de tonta enamorada apareció en su rostro, aspiro su delicioso aroma.  
La hizo estremecer, sintió un rico calorcito en su intimidad que instantáneamente la hizo doblar las pierna, Dios!...como lo deseaba, cerro los ojos reprimiendo.  
El deseo de despertarlo y pedirle que la tomara, que le hiciera el amor nuevamente pero ella sabia muy bien lo cansado que el estaba, desde que sus cuerpo se unieron.

No habían podido separarse de El, se atraían como dos Imán, abrió nuevamente sus ojo y miro su rostro, Terry dormía su respiración era apacible, verlo así la hizo morderse.  
Su propio labios, estaba enamorada y lo seguiría donde quiera, quería tocarlo, acariciarlo, cada parte de El era hermoso, en ese momento El se movió rogó para que El.  
Despertara y pidiera hacer el amor, pero sus ojos no se abrieron, Terry solo se acomodo y la atrajo mas a su cuerpo, inconscientemente necesitaba de su calor.

Ella miraba tontamente la cara de niño bonito, se miraba tan dulce, tan tierno, lo amaba mucho, no podía creer todas las cosas que había hecho con El, o mejor dicho.  
las cosas que El le hizo, aunque debía de reconocer que ella también le pedía que le hicieran el amor...Recordó las palabras de el y se sonrojo.

... **...** **" Dios he creado un mostró, eres insaciable mi amor"...**

 **..." había dicho El sonriendo...pero haré lo que me pidas...por que también lo deseo "**

Pero fue la cara de preocupación y la de ternura la que la dejo perpleja, verlo así demostrando todas las atenciones lo amo mas, esos recuerdo vividos llegaron a ella.

 **...FLASH BACK...**

Solo lo sintió desplomarse, sus brazos la rodearon atrayéndola hacia El, su respiración agitada la podía sentir en su cabello ya que El, lo besaba todo había sido como.  
Un sueño Terry era suyo, El le había hecho El amor.

 **− Te amo pecosa -** silencio ambos aun respiraban agitado **\- estas bien?... aun tienes dolor pecosa? -** su voz se escuchaba muy preocupado.

 **− ya no mi amor -** dijo muy cerca de su cuello adoraba estar ahí **\- estoy bien Terry y te amo con toda el alma.**

Todo era mágico ambos se sentían pleno ambos había compartido sus cuerpos pero también sus almas uniendo sus corazones para amarce eternamente, eso era lo que.  
Sentían, era como un reencuentro, como si habían nacido para estar junto eternamente. **  
**Saberse suya era algo inexplicable, no podía poner en palabra lo que verdaderamente sentía por Terry, no podía creerlo ella era su mujer, un bello sueño hecho realidad.

Terry con solo verla la hacia temblar, su cuerpo lo reclamaba, tenerlo dentro de ella era la única solución para saciar su necesidad de mujer, El era su medicina.  
Candy sonrío ya no era una niña en sus brazos se había convertido en mujer, en su mujer, sin poder evitarlo recordó su primera noche, su primera vez con terrence.

...En la habitación solo se escuchaba sus gemidos causados por el placer, El había besado todo su cuerpo sus sentidos estaba exactamente donde estaba su boca...

...Ya que simplemente no podía pensar, para que hacerlo si lo que mas deseaba estaba encima de ella poseyéndola y por Dios que lo dejaría hacerlo, lo deseaba...

...Con todo el alma, El cuerpo de Terry era lava ardiendo, sus manos las movía en todo su cuerpo en los lugares donde mas la hacia estremecer, haciéndola gemir...

...Nunca imagino que sus besos le provocaban tantas sensaciones, por Dios esto era maravilloso, de repente lo miro muy cerca de su rostro, el momento había llegado.  
...sus ojos se lo decía. Terry la poseería en ese momento, entraría en su interior reclamando su lugar dentro de ella.

No sentía su peso, su ancha espalda estaba sudada, paso sus manos por ella hasta llegar a las caderas de El, aun podía sentir su Respiración agitada en su oido.  
un te amo se volvió a escuchar, la voz enronquecida la hizo estremecer, en ese momento sintió el miembro de Terry que entraba despacio en su feminidad.  
Sus uñas se clavaron en su espalda sin poder evitarlo, hecho su caderas para atrás y sus pechos desnudo rosaron los pectorales duro de El, un grito de dolor.  
Salo de su boca pero fue callado por los labios de Terry, en ese momento El dejo caer todo su cuerpo en ella, hundiéndose por completo en su feminidad.  
Ahora fue El quien de su garganta salió un gemido ronco lleno de liberación, con una una mezcla de pasión, de poseer por primera vez aquel cuerpo virginal

 **Perdón amor por causarte daño -** beso su frente y con su mano acaricio su cabello con mucha ternura y adoración, la amaba y ella era solo suya.  
Ella solo lo miraba con sus ojos cristalino ya que si le había dolido El miembro de El estaba muy hinchado y grande, cerro sus ojos ya que la sensaciones eran muchas.  
 **Pecosa... estas bien -** dijo muy preocupado, cuando entro en ella había sentido la estreche de ella que en segundo lo había vuelto loco, sentir su carne suave.  
Su humedad, su calor Dios era demasiado, solo deseaba tomarla como un desquiciado, pero se contuvo ya que era su primera vez, su niña se estaba convirtiendo.  
Mujer en sus brazos, aunque se controlo sabia que la había lastimado.

 **− Si Terry... no te preocupes -** se miraron con amor ya que ahora eran uno **− ya no soy la niña...ahora soy una mujer, hazme el amor** **Terry.  
** **Amame mi amor, ámame...poseedme Terry, soy tuya mi amor.**

Esas palabras lo volvió completamente loco, cada palabra hicieron estremecer su cuerpo, poseerla era lo que mas deseaba y lo haría, los besos fueron ardiente.  
El vaivén comenzó, primero despacio, después fue mas rápido ya que las piernas de ella lo abrazaba mas hacia ella, las caderas femeninas se movían mas.  
Haciendo que El se hundiera en ella con mas fuerza, candy sentía que tocaba las estrellas, ahí estaba enredada en el hermoso cuerpo de Terry, su miembro.  
Salía y entraba en ella con autoridad, su miembro era el dueño absoluto de su feminidad y ella a si lo aceptaba, cuando sintió que una lava caliente salía de su cuerpo.  
Sintió que había tomado una estrellas con sus manos, ya que una electricidades corrían por su cuerpo, Terry supo que ella ya había alcanzado el climax.  
Ahora era su turno y sin poder mas se derramo dentro de ella, no debía hacerlo, debía de cuidarla pero algo pero su cuerpo se lo impidió salir de ella, tenia que hacerlo.  
Derramar su semen en ella era necesario para llenarla, marcarla, que ella oliera solo a El, por que ella era suya, El era su único dueño.

La habitación se había impregno del delicioso aroma que El, había expulsado de su cuerpo para ella, ese aroma que nunca había olido y que ahora necesitaba para estar plena. Era como si su feminidad lo suplicara o lo exigiera, no lo entendía solo sabia que necesitara de ese elixir para poder sobrevivir, para sentirse plena y poder ser muy feliz.

permanecieron abrazados, Terry aun estaba dentro de ella, aun podía sentirlo erguido, ambos se abrasaban hasta que el se a costo al lado de ella y la atrajo hacia El.  
Sus respiraciones eran agitada, la mano de Terry reposaba en el vientre de ella y su rostro estaba hundido en el cabello rubio, estaba consumado la union de ellos dos.

Sus cuerpos estaban unidos, ella era su mujer y El era su hombre, sentirse plenamente de El, era una necesidad , haber consumado su union era necesario para ambos.  
No lo entendía pero tampoco le importaba era como sí se lo debían y hoy cumplían esa promesa hecha silenciosamente, era como si hubieran vencido al destino y hoy.  
Estuviera de su parte.

Sin poder evitarlo beso su frente ya que El tenia su rostro, exactamente en sus pechos desnudos, cerro los ojos, su delicioso aroma la desarmaba y la volvía loca.  
Se acurruco mas a El para mimarlo.

 **− Que pasa Terry -** lo vio levantarse y caminar al baño aunque la iluminación era poca podía ver muy bien su silueta desnuda **\- que haces Terry.**

 **− Espera pecosa -** dijo encendiendo La Luz, Terry sonrío al ver que ella se tapaba con una "almohada" **\- por que te tapas pecosa? −** dijo levantando una ceja.  
Y con sus brazos cruzado en su pecho.

 **− Terry apaga esa luz y cúbrete por favor -** dijo avergonzada, al verlo completamente desnudo frente a ella, una carcajada de escucho en la habitación.  
verlo sonreír de esa manera la dejo babeando, Terry era, Simplemente hermoso y era suyo - **por Dios no te burles de mi, es mi primera vez, nunca había.  
Visto a un hombre desnudo frente a mi... quizás cuando tenga mas experiencia me acostumbre a esto, pero ahora amor tápate por favor .**

Las palabras de ella eran inocente, le fascinaba que le dijera **"amor"** pero para nada permitiría que otro la tocara para adquirir **" experiencia me acostumbre".  
** Ni loco la dejaría, **"experiencia"** no le gusto nadita, candy era suya y **" YA** **"** a si de simple...

 **− Que pasa Terry?... -** dijo acomodando mejor la almohada no le gustaba nada ese gesto de enojo **\- te molesta algo?...quizás mis niñerías?**

 **− No...es eso -** dijo mirándola, candy solo parpadeaba **\- no soy machista pero amo que solo seas** **mía pecosa, y jamas permitiría que nadie te toque pecosa.  
Perdón si te sueno posesivo pero tu solo eres mía - ** Terry se acerco a ella y se arrodillo para besarla, la atrajo hacia El para así apoderarse de sus labios mejor.  
La temperatura estaba subiendo se deseaban, bajo a su cuello y le quito la almohada, y continuo con sus besos hasta adueñarse de uno de sus senos.  
Ella estaba perdida en las deliciosas caricias, hasta había olvidado que la luz central del cuarto estaba alumbrando toda su desnudes, pero de pronto ya no sintió sus.  
Labios, abrió sus ojos y miro que sus zafiro miraban preocupado la cama.

 **− Que pasa amor? -** El no dijo nada, solo cerro sus ojos, paso sus manos en su cabello y se levanto nuevamente caminando hacia el baño, escucho abrir la llave.  
Del agua..."se va a bañar?...por que?...si estaban apunto de volver hacer el amor y a El se le ocurre bañarse.  
Estaba intrigada, tenia que verlo, pero cuando quizo hacerlo sintió un dolor en sus caderas.

 **− No te muevas -** dijo muy preocupado **\- por que no me dijiste que te dolía mucho? -** dijo inclinándose hacia ella.

 **− por que ya no me dolía Terry -** El hizo un gesto de incredulidad **es la verdad?...al principio si dolió mucho pero despues solo senti placer y después.  
De la explosión mi cuerpo temblo.**

 **− Explosión -** dijo arqueado sus ceja, candy solo asintió ya que solo de verlo con su cabello alborotado y ese gesto de preocupación la volvía loca.  
El la miraba exquisita deseaba tomarla de nuevo pero necesitaba limpiarla y eliminar un poco su dolor, El agua caliente ayudaría a sus músculos.  
Sin perder mas tiempo beso su frente y levantándola entre sus brazos le susurro en el oido, haciendo que el cuerpo de ella temblara.  
 **  
**

 **− Primero el baño,** **Después are que tengas otra explosión amor -** candy ni parpadeaba, ese hombre la volvía loca.

Con mucho cuidado la deposito en el jacuzzí, ella estaba hipnotizada con sus hermosos zafiros, El podía hacer todo lo que El quisiera, ella jamas se rehusaría.  
Sintió las manos de El en todo su cuerpo, Terry limpio su feminidad, sus caderas, se metió con ella y la atrajo a su pecho.  
Beso su cuello y sin poder evitarlo la voltio para besar sus pechos la levanto un poco y la penetro con cuidado, El le tomo la cintura para llevar el ritmo, pero fue.  
Ella quien domino el momento, llevándolo a El, al cielo.

Terry salió primero, tomo una toalla y seco el cuerpo de "su mujer" seco sus cabello y se admiro de lo hermoso que era, la amaba y estaba perdidamente enamorado.  
Salió con ella en sus brazos, ella lo abrazaba del cuello, fue en ese momento que su vista la fijo nuevamente en la cama y candy miro lo que el miraba.  
Muy avergonzada se bajo de sus brazo, pero el la aferro a su pecho.

 **− Que pasa pecosa -** dijo desorientado, ya que su hermosa rubia estaba roja de la vergüenza.

 **− que vergüenza -** dijo hundiéndose en su pecho, le dio un tierno beso en la sien y otro en sus labios, pego sus frente con la de ella y le dijo.

 **− Gracias mi amor -** ella parpadeo varias veces, no entendía nada **\- No te avergüences mi amor -** y una sonrisa endiablada apareció en su rostro.  
 **Eso -** dijo señalando la cama **\- significa que solo eres** **mía es como un delicioso pacto de sangre, un pacto de amor.**

Terry la beso nuevamente y la sentó en el sofá, camino hacia la cama y quito la sabana celeste que estaba manchada de un poco de sangre, sabia que la había.  
Causado daño ya que ella estaba tan estrecha, era mucho mas pequeña, delgada y no quería gallardear pero su miembro era muy grueso y grande.

Candy al ver que el cambiaba todo y después la llevo a la cama para amarla nuevamente, ya que ambos se deseaban, lo escucho decir que la amaba, que ella era.  
Todo su mundo ahora, hubieron promesas y deseos, caricias y muchas, muchas explosiones.

Lo amaba mucho, aspiro su delicioso aroma, Se acurruco mas a su hombre, si!...pensó " Terry era su hombre, el dueño de su cuerpo y alma el primero en explorar.  
Su cuerpo y pasara lo que pasara eso jamas lo olvidaría, jamas se arrepentiría, de haberse entregado a El.  
Como podría?...si fue muy feliz es sus brazos. abrió los ojos y miro su piel hermosa, el cabello de el le cubría su rostro, levanto un poco el rostro para verlo dormido.  
suspiro estaba perdidamente enamorada de El, sus labios depositaron un tierno beso en el mentón, dejando ahí sus labios, cerro sus ojos y rogó a Dios para que su.  
Amor durara mucho tiempo, ser feliz con El era lo único que ella quería.

 **CONTINUARA**

 **SUS REVIEW ME INSPIRAN A SEGUIR.**

 **GRACIAS POR SEGUIR CONMIGO CON ESTOS DOS BELLOS PERSONAJES...MIL GRACIAS DE CORAZON.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**gracias por leer esta historia.**_

 _ **como siempre con mis personajes favoritos.**_

 _ **Que son ...terry, candy**_

 _ **para ustedes**_

 _ **NACISTE PARA MI**_

La había sentido moverse pero no abrió los ojos, sentía una plenitud tenerla a su lado, era como si la había estado esperando todo su ser se lo decía.  
La verdad era que no entendía lo que sentía, eran muchas emociones juntas algunas veces era como si ante la había perdido para siempre, era como.  
Como estar hundido en un pozo oscuro y frió, de pronto la miraba con ansias como si no la había visto por un largo tiempo y hoy tenerla a su lado.  
Se sentía completo.

Otra veces era culpabilidad, desesperación, tristeza y mucho dolor, las veces cuando despertaba y no la sentía, ansioso la buscaba para atraerla hacia El.  
Hundía su rostro en el cuello de Ella para poder escuchar su corazón y sentir su aliento, eran muchas emociones que hacían su cuerpo vibrar.  
La amaba de eso estaba completamente seguro.

La sintió acurrucarse, sintió sus tierno beso y escucho su susurro " te amo" aun estando medio dormido sintió todo el amor que ella le daba, la amaba.  
Sintió poco a poco que la respiración de ella volvía ser apacible, ella se había quedado completamente dormida.  
Abrió sus ojos para mirarla. la observo atentamente ya que adoraba cada expresión de ella, esa linda pecas que le salpicaban su linda naricita, esa que le.  
Daban Aire de inocencia, de niña dulce, niña que en sus brazos se convirtió en mujer, en su mujer y que muy pronto la convertiría en su esposa.

Sonrió al recordar su linda expresiones, cada gesto que ella hacia, se estaban conociendo y todo le gustaba, hasta esos pequeños defecto que ella tenia le fascinaba.  
No cambiaria nada de ella, así la quería, todo era como muy familiar para El, era como cuando extrañas demasiado a alguien que amas que hasta sus manías hechas.  
De Meno, descubri que hacerla enojar me fascinaba, ver su naricita repintada, sus pecas, El parpadear de sus pestañas cuando esta nerviosa o sorprendida.  
Por Dios no sabia cuanto le gustaba eso, era como una obsesión para El y nuevamente no podía dar explicaciones a eso que sentía ya que cada parpadear de ella.  
Le hacia sentir... mariposa en el estomago?...

Hacerla suya fue maravilloso, estaba muy ansioso como si había esperado cien años por du pecosa, todo era absurdo y Terry lo sabia, pero era lo que en verdad sentía.  
Por ella...sintiendo toda esas sensaciones, cada vez que la acariciaba a su hermosa mujer, Era como una recompensa, un premio que lo recompensaba por haberla.  
Esperado tanto tiempo, sin poder evitar lo que sentía recordó el momento exacto cuando ambos Se entregaron, sus cuerpo se atraían sin poder evitarlo

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 **− Te amo pecosa, estoy enamorado de ti como un estúpido, estoy loco amor, así me tienes como un estúpido adolescente, no preguntes como paso pecosa.  
Por que no lo se, y créeme que no me importa, candy -** dijo tomando.

Su rostro entre sus mano, ella lo miraba muy atenta respirando muy agitada por todas las sensaciones, ambas miradas estaban llena de amor y deseo.

Terry beso su nariz con delicadeza y cerrando sus ojos rozo su nariz en el rostro de ella, abrió sus ojos y miro que ella también los había cerrado para disfrutar la dulce.

Sensación que era exquisita y embriagante.

 **− pecosa -** susurro muy cerca de sus labios, sin poder evitarlo le dio un tierno beso que ella correspondió **− créeme amor que te amo.**

 **− Terry −** la escuche decir mi nombre, y eso me estremeció el alma, escuchar como pronuncio mi nombre me lleno de pasión, su voz era dulce...embriagante y eso me encendió en segundo, poseerla era lo que mas deseaba, ella seria Solo mía, su olor, ese delicioso olor de su centro, sentir su calor, lo podía sentir por mi pierna que la rosaba.

Dios era embriagante solo deseaba probarla y hundirme en su feminidad para que ella me acogiera con su humedad, en ese mismo momento sentí otro olor uno muy.  
Familiar, esa fragancia que siempre hay en mi vieja villa, "Narcisos?"...no entendía por que sentí ese aroma, llegue a su cuello y lo bese con adoración.  
Quizás inconscientemente pensé en ese lugar para nuestra luna de miel, mmmm, candy es tan dulce como su bello nombre, esta decidido ahí la llevare, ahí será nuestra.  
Luna de miel, poco a poco me voy perdiendo en su piel cremosa, la adora ella es mi Diosa, memorizo cada parte de su delicioso cuerpo, estoy apunto de hacerla mi mujer.  
De entrar en ella, de poseerla, de entrar hasta lo mas profundo de su cuerpo donde nadie a estado ni estará, por que ella es mía solo mía.

Sonrió por tener ese gran honor, saber que ella no a estado con nadie en especial con el imbécil francés me llena de orgullo, lose soy un estúpido pero no dejo de sentirme.  
Complacido por eso, aunque temo hacerte daño, pero no puedo detenerme, busque sus ojos para unirme a ella era el momento.

 **− te amo pecosa mía, te deseo como un loco y hoy candy serás solo mía mi amor, solo mía -** ella no respondió, solo me miraba, estaba temerosa yo lo sabia.

Seria su primera vez y yo debía ser cuidadoso, hacerla sentir bien para aliviar cualquier dolor, hacer que su primera vez sea agradable y inolvidable.

 **− candy...pecosa -** le dije con ternura, bese sus labios **\- amor, te amo -** le dije con toda el alma, en verdad amaba a esta niña que estaba por convertirla en mujer.  
Estaba muy nerviosa por un momento pensé en detenerme, quizás ella no estaba segura y después se arrepentiría , y eso jamas me lo perdonaría.

Iba a decirle que no seguiría, la mire intensamente ella estaba sonrojada y muy agitada, sabia que dos veces había disfrutado de su orgasmo y yo estaba orgulloso.  
De ser yo, quien se lo diera, y claro que seria el único, mis labio se iban a pronunciar mi retiro, me dolía ya que me miembro estaba muy duro listo para poseerla.  
Pero primero estaba ella, quizás ella quería un noviazgo largo ante de dar este paso, aunque eso ya no se usaba se que debía esperar, ella no era como las demás.  
De eso estaba muy seguro y mas aun que la queria para hacerla mi esposa, para la madre de mis hijos.  
La mire para ver su decisión pero mire que sus labios se abrieron depositando un tierno beso en los míos, correspondí a ese delicioso beso donde ella mordía mi labio.  
Con amor, otro beso suave, abrió sus ojos poco a poco y dijo muy cerca de mis labios.

 **− te amo -** susurro ella su delicioso aroma solo hizo que la deseara mas **\- No te detengas, no tengo miedo, te deseo con toda el alma -** dijo ella acariciando.  
Mi rostro y nuevamente deposito un tierno beso en mis labios **− hazme tu mujer amor, en tus brazos dejare de ser la niña para convertirme en tú mujer.**  
 **Hazlo...No temas hacerme daño por que no lo haces... Terry te amo.  
**

 **− te amo −** fue lo único que pudo decir, las palabras de ella me habían extasiado, todo estaba dicho esta bella ninfa se entregaba a mi completamente y eso me lleno.  
De orgullo, de amor, de pasión y completa satisfacción de ser yo quien le enseñe los placeres de la carne.  
Nuestro cuerpo estaban entrelazados, aunque aun me sostenía con mis codos para no abrumarla con mi peso, mi falo rosaba su pierna, sus hermosas pierna aun no me.  
Mostraban su tesoro, aunque ya me habían permitido saborearla, nuevamente ya se habían cerrado, solo esperaba su señal, que me dieran el placer de ser yo el que desflore.  
Su flor, de ser yo su único Dueño.

Fue en ese momento que ella se movió, Dios la sentí...me acomodarme en medio de ella, abrió sus piernas en ese momento su capullo se abrió por completamente, para mi.  
mi pene entraba completamente en su flor, desgarrándola, desflorando para nunca mas ser cerrada, poco a poco fui entrando en ella, la cabeza de mi pene iba abriéndoselo.  
En la tierna carne virginal de ella, era suave, caliente y humedad por Dios!...esto era hacer el amor.  
En mi oido escuche su quejido, candy inclino su cabeza tocando mi pecho, ella hundiendo sus uñas en mi espalda, le dolía yo lo sabia, fue en ese momento que debía.  
Entrar por completo y así aliviar su dolor, empuje mas mi pene pero ella echo para atrás sus caderas, pero aun se aferrada a mi, bese sus mejillas y me adueñé de su.  
Boca deje caer un poco mi cuero para deslizar mi mano debajo de sus cadera y así levantarla hacia mi, moví mi cadera impulsando hacia ella mi pene y me hundí.  
Completamente en ella, candy grito al mismo tiempo que abría sus ojos, pero mi boca cayo ese grito y mis ojos la miraron, para que ella viera todo el amor que tenían.  
Para ella, en ese momento ambos soltamos un quejido de liberación, al fin estaba dentro de ella.  
sabia que ella tenia dolor pero también sabia que ahora era una mezcla de dos sensaciones pasión y dolor, confíe que pronto pasaría, y que pronto solo sintiera placer.  
Me quede quieto esperando que mi pecosa se relajara y se acostumbrara a mi, ambos aun estaba besándonos despacio, con ternura fue en ese momento que la sentí.  
Mi pecosa cerro sus pierna envolviéndome por completo, era maravilloso estar en vuelto en ella , esa era la señal, bese su cuello...Un gracias y un te amo salieron de mi.  
Boca de mi boca, ya que ella también me decía que me amaba ella me lo daba todo, esa noche candy se entrego a mi por completo.  
Moví mis caderas para iniciar el vaivén la deliciosa danza del amor, ese ritual antiguo que es el inicio de dos para ser uno, ese ritual que mantiene vivo al ser humano.  
Que cuando se hace con amor todo tiene sentido, era tocar el cielo de un solo suspiro.

 **..."Dios era la gloria sentir su humedad, caliente y palpitante"...** sentirla mía era muy distinto de lo pensaba, sentir como mi miembro rompía su virginal carne.  
Era maravilloso, sentí la gloria, me sentí el dueño del mundo, hoy seria su amante aquel que robo su tesoro, después seria su esposo su único Dueño...  
Saber que Nadie había estado ahí, era la gloria y por Dios que materia a cualquiera que se atreviera a tocarla o tan solo que lo intentara, ella era suya solo suya.

Dejo caer todo mi cuerpo, hundiendo por completo en ella, todo mi miembro, estoy consiente que le haré daño por lo grande que es, pero ella tiene que adaptarse.  
A mi y esa era la única manera, un gemido de placer salió de mi boca, liberando sin limite mi falo dentro de ella, empuje mis caderas mas para hundirme por completo.  
Dios era la gloria, ella ahora era solo mía.  
Candy llevo su mano a mi cuello y la otra a mi hombro, su rostro estaba entre el cuello y la barbilla mía, estaba aferrada a mi cuerpo y yo feliz dentro de ella.  
Mi miembro la llenaba ya no había dolor ya que ahora la sentía temblar, un gemido salió de su boca, era placer, placer que solo yo le estaba dando.  
Sentir mi falo que salía y entraba en ella era enloquecedor.

En ese momento ambos llegamos al climas, yo me desvanecí sobre ella todo estaba consumado ella era ahora mi mujer, mía...respire agitado, aun estaba dentro de ella. derramando mi semilla en su vientre virginal, en ese momento me doy cuenta de que no use ninguna protección.

Como pude olvidarme, me segué por el deseo de tenerla, por amarla locamente y hundirme en ella, no tengo excusa, sintiéndome culpable y al mismo tiempo satisfecho.  
Me abrace mas ella, como podía sentir ambas cosas?...cerré mis ojos y aspire su aroma, seguía derramándome en ella, aunque sabia que estaba mal no podía quitarme.  
Algo en mi deseaba hacerlo, jamas había sentido Esto, bese nuevamente sus labios, ahora ella olía Ami, mi semilla derramada en ella la impregnaba de mi aroma.  
Mi aroma y el sudor de nuestro cuerpo se mezclaban ahora éramos uno, no quería abandonar su feminidad palpitante, humedad, pero poco a poco fui saliendo de ella.  
separarme de ella un poco, la abrase y la atraje hacia a mi para seguir sintiendo su piel y su olor.

Recuerdo que el cansancio nos venció, ambos dormimos un poco no se si solo cerramos nuestro ojos, o simplemente nos quedamos dormido, la verdad no lo se!...  
Ya que yo me sentía pleno, que importaba el tiempo si todo lo que deseaba estaba en mis brazos.

De pronto sentí sus labios en mi frente ya que yo tenia mi rostro exactamente en sus pechos desnudos, la c sentí temblar pude imaginar que cerraba sus ojos se que la.  
Volvía loca, No quiero presumir pues feo no soy, Ella Se acurruco mas a mi y con ternura me mimaba, me sentí amado or ella.

 **− Que pasa Terry** \- me pregunto cuando me levante y camine al baño aunque la iluminación era poca podía ver muy bien mi silueta desnuda.  
 **Que haces Terry? -** la escuche decir estaba nerviosa y avergonzada?...pero por que? no lo entendía.

 **− Espera pecosa -** dije encendiendo La Luz, quería ver su rostro, sonreí al ver que ella se tapaba con una **"almohada"** **\- por que te tapas pecosa? −** dije levantando.  
una ceja en señal de confusión estaba con sus brazos cruzado en su pecho para taparse mas?...acaso se le olvido que yo ya había besado y memorizado todo su.  
Cuerpo!...hay pecosa atolondrada sonreí nuevamente.

 **− Terry apaga esa luz por favor!.. y cúbrete por Dios! -** dijo muy avergonzada, al verme completamente desnudo frente a ella, no lo pude evitar.  
Solté una carcajada que se escucho, En toda la habitación.

 **por Dios no te burles de mi, es mi primera vez, nunca había Visto ante a un hombre desnudo frente a mi... quizás cuando tenga mas experiencia me. acostumbrare a esto, pero ahora amor tápate por favor** \- ella cerro sus ojos, mientras yo analizaba sus palabras, fruncí mi boca por el repudio de sus palabras.  
Definitivamente Eso jamas pasaría, nadie la tocaría, primero lo mato a si de sencillo, candy era mía por Dios eran tan difícil de entender?...  
A Pesar de lo que yo pensaba, ella tenia otra idea sobre nuestra relación y eso me intrigo, ya que aun sus palabras retumbaban mis oídos. **... " experiencia"...  
..."me acostumbre A ver hombre desnudo".**..Ni loco la dejaría, seguí pensando.  
 **"experiencia** **"** eso Meno me gusto, nadita candy era suya y si tendría experiencia seria con el nada mas, su pecosa solo era suya y **" YA"** a si de simple... **  
**

 **− Que pasa Terry?... -** me dijo acomodando mejor la almohada **\- te molesta algo?...quizás mis niñerías lo siento por no tener experiencia? -** dijo ella algo triste  
No entendí por que pensaba eso, si su inocencia es lo que me volvía loco y baya que solo de pensar en su humedad me puse duro, suspire.

 **− No...es eso -** dije mirándola, candy solo parpadeaba **\- no soy machista pero amo que solo seas mía, y jamas permitiría que nadie te toque pecosa.** **Perdón si te sueno posesivo pero es lo que siento y tu amor solo eres mía** \- me acerque a ella y me arrodillo para besarla, la atraje mas hacia mi para así.  
poder apoderarme de sus labios mejor

La temperatura estaba subiendo la deseaba, baje a su cuello y le quito la almohada, y continue con mis besos hasta adueñarme de uno de sus deliciosos estaba perdida en las deliciosas caricias que le daba, hasta había olvidado que la luz central del cuarto estaba alumbrando toda su perdido en ella mis manos bagaron por sus cuerpo pero al abrir mis ojos mire una mancha de sangre, me aterre y deje de besarla, estaba preocupado por ella.

 **− Que pasa amor? -** l a escuche decir, no dije nada, solo cerré mis ojos, pase mis manos en mi cabello y me levante nuevamente y camine hacia el baño, abrir la llave.

Del agua del jacuzzi, estaba perturbado tenia que apagar un poco mi deseo y cuidar de ella, el agua tibia le ayudara a minimizar un poco el dolor.

 **− No te muevas -** digo muy preocupado **\- por que no me dijiste que te dolía mucho? -** dije inclinándose hacia ella, sin sonar enojado.

 **− por que ya no me dolía Terry -** dijo ella, no le creí nada, hice un gesto de incredulidad que ella entendió muy bien, me miro preocupada y volvió a decirme.  
 **es la verdad amor?...al principio si dolió mucho pero después solo sentí placer y después, De esa explosión mi cuerpo temblo mas.**

 **− Explosión -** dije arqueado mi ceja, candy solo asintió muy sonrojada, yo estaba curioso y baya que si me intereso escuchar detalles sobre esa sensación.  
"Explosión repetí en mi mente, la mire ella estaba exquisita deseaba tomarla de nuevo pero necesitaba limpiarla y eliminar un poco su dolor.  
El agua caliente ayudaría a sus músculos, Sin perder mas tiempo bese su frente y la levante entre mis brazos, me acerque a su oido y le susurre.

 **− Primero el baño amor, Después are que tengas otra explosión amor -** candy me miro sonrojada, parpadeaba muy nerviosa, sonreí complacido.  
Con mucho cuidado la deposite en el jacuzzí, pase mis manos en todo su cuerpo, limpie su flor, sus caderas, me metí con ella y la atraje hacia mi pecho.  
Bese su cuello y sin poder evitarlo la voltio para besar sus pechos la levante un poco y la penetre con cuidado, no pude detenerme,

Yo salí primero, tome una toalla y seco el cuerpo de "mi mujer" seque sus cabello y me admiro de lo hermoso que era, la amaba y estaba perdidamente enamorado.  
Salí con ella en mis brazos, ella me abrazaba del cuello, fue en ese momento que mi vista la fije nuevamente en la cama y candy miro lo que yo miraba.

Muy avergonzada se quería bajar de mis brazo, pero yo la aferro a mi pecho mas, sin saber por que ella se quería alejar de mi.

 **− Que pasa pecosa -** dije desorientado, ya que su hermosa rubia nuevamente estaba roja de la vergüenza.

 **− que vergüenza perdón Terry -** dijo hundiéndose en mi pecho, le di un tierno beso en la sien a mi mujer y otro en sus labios, pego mi frente con la de ella y le digo.

 **− Gracias mi amor -** ella parpadeo varias veces, no entendía nada **\- No te avergüences mi amor -** y una sonrisa endiablada apareció en mi rostro, orgulloso de ser.  
Yo El que causara esa mancha que ahora estaba en mi cama **\- Eso -** dije señalando la cama con orgullo **\- significa que solo eres mía es como un delicioso.  
pacto de sangre, un pacto de amor.**

Nuevamente la bese y la senté en el sofá, camine hacia la cama y quito la sabana celeste que estaba manchada de un poco de sangre, sabia que le había Causado daño.  
ya que ella estaba tan estrecha, era mucho mas pequeña, delgada y no quería gallardearme pero mi miembro era muy grueso y grande.  
No pude aguantarme mas por que después la lleve a la cama para amarla nuevamente, ya que la se deseaba mucho, le susurre que la amaba, que ella era Todo mi mundo. Que al fin tenia todo lo que quería, nos dijimos promesas de amor, ambos nos deseamos yo la sentía, la acaricia y ella tuvo muchas, muchas explosiones mas.

Amanecer junto por primera vez fue hermoso, cuando desperté ella me beso, ese beso fue distinto, era un beso tierno de amor, era el primer beso de mujer, mi mujer.  
Candy me invito a su cabaña, lleve un poco de ropa y montamos a caballos, el lugar estaba a una hora de caballo, no podían llegar los carros, eso lo hacia especial.  
El bosque era espléndido verla montada en su hermosa yegua me volvía loco, llegamos a la sima de una colina ahí había una hermosa cabaña de dos niveles y una hermosa.  
Terraza que tenia vista al hermoso río, sin duda era un pequeño paraíso hecho por su abuelo materno, un lugar donde nadie de sus amigo había ido.

 **− Eres el primer hombre después de mi abuelo que vienes a este lugar -** me dijo sonriendo.

 **− Eso me alaga mucho pecosa -** dije y la atraje hacia mi, la deseaba **\- y espero que sea yo el ultimo amor -** se lo dije en doble sentido, me acerque mas a ella.  
Mi dulce pecosa me sonrío y como una linda chiquilla se colgó de mi cuello, y yo feliz la pegue mas a mi.

 **− Eso dalo por hecho amor -** me dijo seductoramente y sin mas me beso, beso que claro correspondí con gusto, llevándolo a otro nivel, a una nueva entrega, donde.  
Sin poder esperar mas, le hice el amor, estábamos solos y por primera vez durante muchos años nadie en ese lugar había hecho El amor en esa cabaña.  
Bajo la hermosa luz que entraba a travez De los arboles, con el sonido del río y el canto de las aves, yo nuevamente la hice mía...

 **− Tengo hambre Terry -** me dijo sonriendo y levantando una de sus piernas, estábamos abrasados y por petición de ella cubierto con una sabana.  
 **− pues aquí no hay restaurante y menos un delivery, ademas yo tengo hambre de otra cosa -** le dije mirando con lujuria su delicioso cuerpo.

 **− Goloso, lujurioso sabes que esos son dos de los pecados capitales -** me dijo mirándome de la misma manera.

 **− Pues tu mi amor no te quedas a tras, ven aquí -** le dije subiéndome encima de ella.

 **− Que haces Terry -** me dijo sonriendo, se miraba hermosa con todo sus rizos regados en la almohada.

 **− Bueno amor −** le dije besando su cuello, estaba debajo de la sabana **− si soy un pecador por ser lujurioso o goloso por desearte tanto.  
Pues si voy a ****pecar, Pecare bien no lo crees pecosa?...pecare amándo tu cuerpo.  
** Nuevamente le hice el amor, nos bañamos en ese enorme jacuzzi donde nuevamente la hice mía, las horas pasaban caimos en la cama agotado, nuevamente me.  
Refugie en sus delicioso pechos y sin poder mas caimos en un profundo sueño.

 **− Ven come Terry -** me dijo mientras yo me acercaba, al despertarme no la sentí a mi lado y de un impulso me había levantado, la busque en el baño y en la.  
terraza y nada, la cabaña tenia solo dos habitación arriba y dos abajo, a si que cuando iba bajando un delicioso aroma llego Ami, y camine hacia la cocina.  
Donde la mire con mini short y una mini camiseta con todo su cabello suelto y totalmente descalza, nada que ver con la hermosa rubia seductora que vi.  
En la noche de gala **− anda que la comida se** **enfría.**

 **− No me querrás envenenar verdad pecosa? -** pregunte burlándome de ella, la mire arrugar su naricita y con toda dignidad me dijo.

 **Terry cállate y siéntate -** puso un delicioso... Les escargots de Bourgogne **− como mi vida, tus caracoles −** me sonrío maliciosamente.  
me dirigí a una mini bodega donde tenia vino, abrí el frigorífico y mire su buena colección de vino.

 **Henri Jayer Richebourg Grand Cru**

 **Romanée-Conti Grand Cru**

 **Domaine Leflaive Montrachet**

 **Egon Mueller-Scharzhof Scharzhofberger Riesling Trockenbeerenauslese**

 **Henri Jayer Vosne-Romanée**

Me decidí por **Henri Jayer Vosne-Romanée de 16 ml** euros.

 **− Buena elección -** me dijo mi pecosa sonriéndome , mientras acercaba un delicioso "La ratatouille" wow...esto olía muy delicioso.

 **− Ven come Terry -** acercándome el plato mientras yo servia las copas **\- espero que te guste -** dijo mientras acercaba...pan?.. en una canasta.

 **− pan fresco?...tu lo hiciste pecosa? -** parpadeo dos veces mientras ella tomaba su copa.  
 **  
− Si...por que lo preguntas Terry -** sin verlo venir me pago con su pies **\- come y no critiques que mañana quiero mi desayuno en la cama.**

 **− Pues será solo serial y fruta mi vida por que de cocina no se nada, aaa...pero esto si te lo puedo asegurar -** sonreír **\- mi bella pecosa.  
Es de darte todas las mañana, un delicioso mañanero, eso si... se hacerlo muy bien - **ella sonrió y meneando la cabeza en negación me saco la lengua.  
Así es la maleducada, mandona pecosa lo hizo, sonreír por que la verdad me gusto...mi niña pecosa mi tenia atontado.

... Mientras cenábamos ella me platicaba de las veces que había venido aquí, se miraba hermosa, su sonrisa me hipnotizaba esa tierna chica ahora era mi mujer.  
No lo podía creer, vine a Francia solo para acompañar a mis amigo, Después me iría a Italia para el cierre de los desfiles que era una buena plataforma para los negocios.  
Después regresaría a mi oficina donde yo soy el director general, que era el real negocio de la familia Granchester y Andley.

Las casas de modas eran los negocios de mi madre que al final Karen y Albert dirigirían, claro al lado de Anthony ya que este no quería saber nada de finanzas

New York Stock and Exchange Board ...fue creada 1917 cuando nosotros los ingleses estábamos en guerra y por eso habíamos votado por cerrarla monetariamente.  
Fue una buena estrategia, mi bisabuelo creo fue el que inicio todo esto con la familia principal banquera en esos tiempo, a si es la familia Andley.  
Ellos tenían muchos banco en Chicago pero se trasladaron 1920 a Nueva York, desde entonces somos los que dirigimos este enorme imperio, aunque en realidad.  
Es mi padre el que da el visto bueno de todo desde el parlamento británico ósea El tiene la ultima palabra, pobre viejo las empresas, el parlamento y el señorío de.  
..."Mánchester"... donde El es Lord absoluto, lo mantienen bien ocupado, de ahí viene nuestro ilustre apellido, solo de pensar que yo tengo que hacerme.  
Cargo de todo esto se me eriza la piel, pero ni modo, nacimos con privilegio y grandes responsabilidades

 **− Listo para el postre -** dijo mi pecosa sacándome del mundo real y volviendo a nuestro dulce nido de amor.

 **− wow, hasta postre tenemos, en verdad me asombra amor, si no tuviéramos aquí, pensaría que lo pediste en algún restaurante, o lo tenia todo.  
congelado? **

**− tonto, todo lo hice yo, ademas el postre es lo mejor de la comida, como no iba serlo?...mira** **''Crème brûlée''** \- dijo con su francés bien marcado.  
Me fascinaba escucharla **\- Es algo sencillo pero no deja de ser delicioso.**

 **− mmmm -** dije llevándome un pequeño trozo **\- oye en verdad esta bueno, felicitaciones a la chef -** dije cerrándole un ojo, ella se sonrojo.

 **− gracias -** dijo feliz devorando su dulce, haciendo gesto de niña, la amaba mucho, Nuestros días fueron hermoso, yo le llevaba el desayuno y ella hacia el almuerzo.  
Paseábamos en caballo, nos bañábamos en río y hacíamos amor como si no hubiera mañana.  
Fue en ese momento cuando le pedí perdón por no a ver usado Protección, yo tenia a mi mujer entre mis brazos y le acariciaba la espalda desnuda, bese su cabello.

 **− pecosa hermosa -** ella sonrío, amaba su sonrisa cantarina.

 **− Dime** **Terry -** se acurruco mas Ami.

 **− Sabes que esto puede traer consecuencias verdad? -** ella volvió a sonreír **\- No te rías que es enserio lo que te digo, aunque yo debí de haber.  
Tomado todas las preocupaciones y no lo hice - **ella levanto su lindo rostro pecoso ycon su respuesta me sorprendió.

 **− Terry se que esto puede darme el placer de tener un bello hijo tuyo y** **mío, si temes que te obligue a que asumas tu responsabilidad, tranquilo.  
No lo haré, creo que tengo el dinero suficiente para hacerme cargo yo, ademas tendría en mis brazos el fruto de esta deliciosa locura.**

 **− Si eso sucede jamas te dejaría sola, es mas aunque no suceda no me voy a separar de ti amor -**

candy sonrió y nos dimos un tierno beso **.  
**  
 **− Pensaras que quizás que lo que te diga sea una locura Terry, pero siento como si al fin te tuviera, es como si te había perdido.  
**  
Le di un beso tierno, por Dios eso mismo sentía yo...Nuevamente sentí esa sensación de perdida, esa tristeza en mi corazón y la abrace mas a mi pecho.  
Ella sintió lo mismo pues la sentí temblar.

 **− Terry -** dijo con su voz temblorosa **\- en mis sueños siempre mire tus ojos -** me sorprendió ya que ella no recordaba nada **\- aunque mi mente estaba vacía.  
Siempre tuviste tu, No se como ni porque tenia el presentimiento que nosotros dos estábamos unidos, que yo había nacido para ti y y tu para mi.**

Mi pecosa cayo, yo analizaba sus palabras, ya que yo ante si había tenido una relación, fue en ese momento que me acorde de Susana, mi antigua novia que gracias.  
A ella hoy soy un hombre libre, como podía responderle a ella?...como podría decirle que mientras ella soñaba conmigo yo me revolcaba con otra, a si es...por que.  
Hasta hoy supe lo que era hacer el amor con la mujer que amas, con tu alma gemela, por que yo al fin la había encontrado, yo ansiaba una familia, ella tambien.  
Ella seria la madre de mis hijos, tenia un pasado pero ahora ella era mi presente ella era la única mujer que en realidad había ocupado mi corazón, ella es la única.  
Que mi alma acepta, la amo mas que a mi propia vida.

 **− Te amo pecosa -** lo dije con toda el alma.

 **− Lo se...por que** **mi alma escucho tu llamado y al fin te a encontrado -** nos miramos, las palabras sobraban entre nosotros, ella me beso y como locos.  
Nos amamos, es maravilloso despertar al lado de ella, es hermoso estar al lado de ella.

 **\- Buenos Dias mi amor -** dijo la hermosa rubia sacando al castaño de sus recuerdo.

 **− Buenos Dias pecosa -** beso s su mujer, con ternura comenzó a saborearla, nuevamente le hizo el amor y juntos se bañaron, bajaron a la cocina sonriendo.  
Ella sacaba unos huevos mientras que el la cazuela, ella cocinaba y el colocaba la meza, ella colocaba los huevos en los platos y El los jugos y frutas.

 **− bien...bon amour appétit -** dijo sonriendo

 **− Merci mon amour -** dijo con su sonrisa seductora, ambos platicaban

 **− No lo puedo creer que hoy será nuestra ultima noche -** suspiro **\- siempre que vengo** **aquí los días se me van rápido y ahora mas por que tu.  
Estas aquí, amor - Terry le sonrió. **

**− Pecosa lo dices como si ya no quieres estar conmigo - tomo su mano y la beso - ya nunca** **podría vivir sin ti, hablara con Albert y Anthony.  
Para que formalicemos amor, jamas Oyelo bien, me apartaran de ti.  
**

 **− y quien te dijo que yo quiero formalizar -** El la miro sorprendido, pero después miro una chispa en sus verde esmeralda **\- No se!...me gustaría vivir.**  
 **Un poco mas mi soltería, no se!...quizás nuevos amores -** dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba su té verde.

 **− Pecosa insolente -** dijo jalando la silla hacia El, la tomo de la barbilla y la miro intensamente, candy pudo ver que sus hermosos zafiros chispeaban, pero de celos.  
 **Jamas digas eso, eres mía pecosa, solo mía -** la beso con desespero, con ansia la cargo y la llevo arriba para poseerla, sentirla suya, candy se estremecía en sus.  
Brazos, Terry muy complacido besaba con hambre cada parte de s cuerpo, sin poder mas la levanto hundiéndola en su falo que estaba muy erecto y caliente.  
Terry la sostenía de sus caderas facilitándole a ella el movimiento, ella se aferraba de su cuello y sus piernas lo abrazaban.

Sentado en sus piernas llevaba la hermosa danza, solos los quejido de ella se escuchaba en aquel lugar, el hermoso lugar había sido complice de su amor, se amaban.  
Terry sintió que pronto su pecosa llegaría a su climas sin mas se aferro a los pechos de ella como un niño hambriento bebió de ellos.  
Juntos llegaron al cielo y sin poder mas Terry se desvaneció...

Ambos dormían plácidamente, un sonido se escuchaba a la Distancia, candy parpadeo varias veces para poder asimilar que era ese sonido, Terry se estiro un poco.  
Su brazo la buscaba y cuando la encontró la atrajo hacia El, se acurruco en el cuello de ella y mentalmente mando al Diablo quien estuviera llamándolo, sabia que.  
Era su celular por el sonido, si lo hubiera tenido cerca ya lo hubiera tirado a la pared, El odioso sonido desapareció y nuevamente se estaban quedando dormidos cuando.  
Nuevamente volvió a sonar el maldito teléfono, candy levanto la vista y miro que el celular de Terry estaba en el tocador, nuevamente dejo de sonar, pero solo fueron.  
Segundo ya que nuevamente el celular comenzó a vibrar.

 **− te lo traeré, puede ser importante** \- dijo ella en su oido.

 **− No me importa pecosa -** dijo y la pego mas a El

 **− pueden ser mis hermanos** **Terry -** dijo besando sus labios

 **− No importa pecosa,** **quédate aquí -** ella sonrío por el lindo puchero que hizo El, nuevamente el odioso ruido.

 **− Espérame** **aquí, si no contesta no podremos dormir, ademas tengo que ir al baño -** ella se levanto y el se extendió en toda la cama, Terry miro como ella.  
Se ponía su camisa, ver su espalda desnuda lo excito, mandaría al carajo a cualquiera que estuviera molestando.  
Candy camino hacia el tocador mientras enrollaba su cabello, tomo el teléfono y se lo llevo, se inclino y le dio un beso a su arrogante chico, Terry se lamió los labios.  
Saboreando el beso, la miro caminar al baño sin dejar de ver sus piernas y el contoneo de sus caderas, cuando ella entro al baño dejo la puerta abierta y Terry.  
Escucho el peculiar sonido cuando una mujer hace del baño, sonrió días afras ella se avergonzaba mucho, hasta que se acostumbro a El...  
El maldito celular volvió a sonar sacándolo de su deleite, que era pensar en su rubia pecosa, con fastidio miro que era un numero desconocido, acodado la almohada.  
Para sentarse, escucho que su adorada rubia estaba en el lava mano volvió a mirar a la puerta llevándose su celular al oido.

 **− Grandchester -** dijo con su voz ronca, mirando salir a su Diosa.

 _ **− Terrence, amor soy yo mi vida susi -**_ Terry se quedo sin palabra, lo apagaba o hablaba nuevamente con ella para que lo dejara en paz, no sabia que hacer.

 _ **CONTINUARA.**_

SUS REVIEW ME INSPIRAN A SEGUIR.

GRACIAS POR SEGUIR CONMIGO CON ESTOS DOS BELLOS PERSONAJES...MIL GRACIAS DE CORAZON.


	16. Chapter 16

_**gracias por leer esta historia.**_

 _ **como siempre con mis personajes favoritos.**_

 _ **Que son ...terry, candy**_

 _ **para ustedes**_

 _ **NACISTE PARA MI**_

Todo esta preparado para las nuevas colecciones, los lanzamientos de ambas casas de moda, las plazas ya están apartada para dichos evento.  
Presupuesto y proveedores ya habían comprado la colección, mucho ante de sus lanzamiento.

El solo la miraba y la escuchaba hablar, la había extrañado mucho, su hermano solo asistía y firmaba dando su aprobación, ella le pasaba y le pasaba.  
Los papeles y El leía con cuidado y después lo firmaba.  
Sonrió su hermano era muy desconfiado, Archie solo firmaba a ciega a dos personas que confiaba ciegamente a El y a su adorada prima, la dulce pecosa.  
Que ahora se había quedado en su adorado refugio, dejarla solo no le agradaba nada.  
Solo esperaba que ahora que tenia a su hermano se sintiera mas acompañada mientras todos regresaran, pensó que También se había quedado El ingles.  
Terrence, sonrió eran buenos chicos y juraba que esos dos se atraían.  
Saber que los hermanos de su prima había sido engañado no le gusto nada, su historia lo había cautivado, suspiro su tía, En verdad había jugado muy sucio.  
El sabia que toda mentira sea buena o sea mala tenia una mala reacción.

El suspiro de su novio lo había notado, levanto la vista y miro sus hermosos ojos, lo amaba stear era un hombre muy guapo y muy inteligente, humilde y sin.  
Ninguna pizca de avaricia ni envidia, la prueba estaba que sin pensarlo dos veces le había dado la presidencia absoluta a su hermano menor que feliz aceptaba.  
Aunque otros pensaran que El se había aprovechado de la nobleza de su hermano la verdad era otra, ya que stear amaba inventar, dirigir sus proyecto El amaba.  
Su libertad de desplazarse donde el quisiera, trabajar en campos abierto, mientras Archie amaba el poder, dirigir, mandar, conquistar los mercados, arrebatar.  
Los proyectos de otros cuando el cerraba negocios con mayor ventaja, era un león en la selva de los negocios.  
Archie siempre decía que su hermano era como su amada prima ambos eran alma libres...

 **..."una águila no se puede enjaular por que ellas pertenecen a las alturas, si se les encarcelan morirían poco a poco"...**

Cuando stear y Candice mandaron a reunir al consejo de anciano que eran socio del consorcio para cederle la presidencia total a su hermano, todos se sorprendieron.  
Miraron asombrado a la heredera para ver si esta se oponía, pero su amplia sonrisa lo decía todo ella estaba desacuerdo en todo.  
En ese momento los murmullos de que Archie había manipulado a su hermano y a su prima que aunque siendo menor tenia absoluta autoridad de mandarse ella misma.  
Un poder dado por la misma anciana que la adoraba a su manera claro, donde daba autorización para no necesitar ningún tutor como única heredera absoluta.

 **− Mis cuarenta por ciento de las acciones de esta empresa de la casa WHITE me permite votar, por El próximo presidente general, yo voto por mi primo Archibald cornwell como director general, de W &L...more... **

**− Con mis** **veinte por ciento de las acciones y director general de W &L...more.. yo voto por mi hermano a la presidencia total de casa W&L...more.  
Company...esta es nuestras decisión, Caballero Archibald cornwell es nuestro nuevo presidente general del imperio White&Lauren..  
**  
todo estaba dicho, solo ellos eran el sesenta por ciento y Archie tenia el diez por ciento daba un total del setenta, los otros socios tenia no mas cinco cada uno.  
Los nueves miraban al joven muchacho, sabia que tenia experiencia ya que Emilia les había enseñado muy bien, pero Archibald era aun muy joven.  
 **  
...Para los negocios no hay edades, se aprende ahora y no después hoy estoy con ustedes y mañana no lo se, no enseñarle seria un gran error.  
... y nosotros nunca cometemos errores. **

Había dicho siempre la anciana, callando a sus socios que eran pariente lejanos, la compañía era y seria siempre familiar, pero jamas le daría a nadie el poder.  
Poder que solo era de ellos y nada mas.

Era por eso que todo estaba estimulado, si se casaban ella o ellos no tocarían ninguna acción ya que no se vendía eran heredara a los hijos, No a esposos.  
Ni a las esposas y si no existía herederos, pasaban automáticamente a otro heredero directo.

Ninguna acciones de la empresa se podía incluirse a un tratado matrimonial, eso incluía también a sus propiedades, conservarla eran un requisito obligatorio.  
Eso protegería a sus herederos por si perdían la cabeza por alguna mujer o cayeran en manos de cualquier vividor, casa fortuna, sus antepasados fueron muy.  
Astutos y muy cuidadoso todas esas cláusulas, se tenían que cumplir.

Todo esto Hacían que su fortuna jamas menguara, no solo eran las casas de modas que por siglos habían vestido a los reyes, nobles y millonarios, noo hoo.  
Había mas, negocios que jamas dejaron caer por que siempre valoraron las ideas de sus mujeres, las costura simple se volvieron diseños, las posadas en.  
Unas cadenas de grandes hoteles, las tabernas se convirtieron en grandes club privados, casas de prestamos y empeños en bancos, caseta de telégrafos.  
En grandes compañías telefónica y celulares, con el tiempo cada cosa se iba modificando para adaptarse a las nuevas generaciones.  
El único mercado donde no podía era el poderoso oro negra que era el petróleo y el Gas Natural, ese mercado lo dominaba "G"Company dirigida desde la casa.  
Matriz, ellos dominaban todo ese mercado incluyendo el mercado de las armas, trasporte Aérea, terrestre y marítima teniendo sus propios navieros.  
Ellos eran su mayor competencia y socios.

Los WHITE eran dueños de unos navieros mas importante de Inglaterra, ahí compartían sociedad con los G Company teniendo un veinte por ciento, pero ellos No.  
dominaban esa área, solo recibían sus enorme ganancias.  
Su fuerte eran los banco, hoteles, club, eran dueños de acciones de comunicaciones aunque en estas ellos solo tuvieran Un veinte, Ya que estaban asociados con.  
Algunos nobles que dominaban todo el mercado Europeo, asiáticos y por supuesto americano.

Por eso aunque los parientes lejanos algunos tuvieran cinco y otros dos porcentaje sus ganancias Eran mucha, ya que les permitía vivir en lujos, gozando de muchos.  
privilegio, pero siempre guiados Por un miembro directo de la familia y esos tres chicos lo eran.

Ellos eran hijos de su hija y la hijo de su querido hermano que por desgracias ambos ya no estaban mas, sus nietos sobrinos se habían quedado huérfano y ella.  
Tenia a su única hija que desgraciadamente ya no estaba viva, dejando huérfana a su única nieta, su única heredera.  
Por eso ella se había Asegurado que su única sangre y la de su hermano heredaran todo, les enseño y los educo con amor y lealtad haciendo que crecieran unidos.  
Ante todoS Y contra todos.

La tensión era mucha, no por los herederos que habían votado ya, la decisión estaba tomada, todo eran por los socios, tanto los cuatros que tenían el cinco por ciento.  
Como los cinco que tenían solo el dos por ciento, eraEl momento de darse imponer, era el momento que todos supieran quien era El que iba a dirigir ese imperio.

La voz fuerte de Archibald se escucho, El había aceptado con una enorme Sonrisa, se puso de pies y a como su sedoso cabello, le sonreía a su hermano y a su.  
Adorada prima, miro al frente y una cara seria la dirigió a sus pariente lejanos que eran como buitre esperando un error o traición departe de El.

 **− hermano, querida prima, gracias por su voto y la confianza que tienen en mi, acepto la presidencia de TODAS...las empresas con una promeza  
** Un silencio se escucho en aquella sala todo esperaban alguna bajeza de El, pues sabia que El era muy joven aun y podía dejarse llevar por las ambiciones que ese.  
Puesto tenia, era El poder Absoluto de la presidencia general que era todas las empresas, un inmenso poder para alguien tan joven.  
Con tan solo 18 años, Archibald cornwell tomaba la presencia de un gran imperio, escogido por la joven mayoritaria de tan solo diecisiete años y por su hermano.  
Que apenas cumplía los veintidos, con su porte elegante continuo hablando.  
 **Que ustedes siempre estén a mi lado** **guiándome** **, hermano, querida prima quiero que siempre estén conmigo en la presidencia, esa es mi condición.  
** Las felicitaciones de otras compañías no tardaron, dandole la bien venida al mundo de las fieras, un mundo salvaje donde solo el mas fuerte sobrevive.

Flammy había sonreído desde un rincón al lado de las asistente de los tres herederos sin saber que ese día la escogerían como vicepresidente de la empresa White.  
Internacional donde guiaría a sus tres amigas , patricia en Francia, Dorothy en Londres la casa matriz de embarcaciones y Annabel en Francia parís.

Miro de nuevo a su querido amigo y cuñado ya que ahora su hermano stear era su novio, por casi dos años guardo ese amor que ahora vivía plenamente con El.  
sin presionarlo, sin atadura ya que ella sabia del romance oficiante que El había tenido con Eliza leagan la joven de origen irlandés " el diablo rojo" como le decía.  
Secretamente, ambos hombres eran adorable ya que su amigo no se quedaba atrás.

Archie de igual manera era un hombre de bueno sentimiento, era fino muy vanidoso, noble y en verdad endemoniadamente guapo, genes bien afirmado en esta.  
Familia sin duda, ya que hasta su querida amiga era sin duda una hermosa mujer con cara de ángel, digno Nombre de la casa de moda en Francia.."ange dore"  
Un gran homenaje a ella como lo decía Madan enroy su maestra, ya que le enseñó todo lo que ella sabia, a su mente siempre venia sus palabras.

 **...La escuela nos da conocimiento aprendemos si pero aun no avanzamos nada, es la vida misma quien nos pule hija, Nos da sabiduría cada día.  
...Nos da experiencia y nos afilas las uñas colmillo para así devorar a nuestro enemigo cuando se meten en nuestro territorio.**

Esas palabras nunca las olvidaría, siempre las puso en platica, por eso Archie había confiado en ella, por eso ella era la vicepresidenta de ese enorme imperio.  
Miro nuevamente a su amado mientras le pasaba el ultimo papel a su querido jefe, Archie se había entretenido con una ya que lo estaba leyendo.  
Aun se miraba pensativo y eso la inquieto.

 **− pasa algo mi cielo? -** la voz de ella lo saco de sus pensamientos.

 **− no!...no lo creo?...por que lo preguntas mi amor? -** ella dejo el ultimo papel y camino hacia Staer.

 **− Desde esta mañana te noto distraído, fiebre no tienes -** dijo tocando su frente, el se la quito y beso su palma.

 **− No es nada no te preocupes, solo recordaba un poco a mi tía abuela nada mas -** era verdad lo miro en sus ojos stear no mentía.  
Pero por rumores de algunas amistades supo que Eliza vendría a Londres junto con su hermano.

 **− terminaste amor** \- dijo sentándola en sus pierna Archie seguía leyendo - **tengo hambre**

 **− si mi cielo, solo dame cinco minutos iré por mis cosas y le indicare a mi secretaria que cancele algunas citas ok -** dijo dandole un rico beso y poniendose.  
De pies camino hacia la puerta.

 **− mmmm, eso me gusta tarde libre y noche completa -** dijo sonriendo seductoramente ella le temblo las pierna lo amaba demasiado **\- dime que no vienes.  
Mañana para hacerme mas feliz - **ella sonrío y cerrándole un ojo se lo confirmo

− Aaaa...No!.. - dijo Archie - la tarde esta bien pero mañana stear? flamy sonrío cuando escucho el grito de su cuñado y la risa de su novio y se amplio mas cuando.  
El le dijo con su voz ronca.

 **− hoy, mañana y toda la semana incluyendo el fin de semana querido hermano a si que no esperes a flamy, ni moleste llamándola que no vendrá.  
Te veo el próximo martes ya que odio los lunes para trabajar. **

− **stear no?...hermano por que me haces esto, sabes que los negocios son primero...stear...stear ..."maldición" -** dijo mientras stear caminaba hacia.  
La puerta con una sonrisa, ignorándolo apropósito salió sin mirar atrás, No lo vería hasta el martes ya que El había dicho... **" NO MOLESTE HERMANO"...**

* * *

 **− Hija el vestido es hermoso, se nota que la dama tiene excelente gusto mi niña -** la anciana saco de una caja dorada, el regalo.  
Coloco El hermoso vestido en la cama, era color Champagne que delineaba perfectamente bien, su figura, su espalda desnuda, cuello V.  
Que era sujetada por una cinta dorada.  
 **  
− Si, Eleonor y Karen son muy agradable, pasamos un día de compra, mientras Terry acompañaba al duque, creo que fueron a ver.  
al ministro y alcalde, mientras Albert organizaba con su equipo el cierre completo de su casa de moda, al que no vi fue Anthony.  
fue Karen la que me dijo que estaba en un asunto privado,pero no me dijo nada mas.**

 **− Ya lo veras después hija, esos asunto privado hay que tenerle miedo, siempre es el misma excusa para sus andadas, me alegra que.  
Disfrutes de tus familia hija, a pesar de todo se mira que son buenos muchachos, pero ahora siéntate mago vendrá pronto con tu té.  
**

Decía mientras unas joyas que había sacado de la caja fuerte.

 **\- creo que me queda bien nana -**

dijo mirándose en el espejo **-** **john me matara por usar a otro diseñador.**

 **− Lo se!...cariño -**

sonriendo la anciana le acomodaba el vestido **\- aunque su enojo solo durara minutos ya sabes cuanto te aman ellos.  
Mi niña, ya espero verlos ante de irme hija - **candy sonrío a si era su nana, aunque el lugar era maravilloso la anciana extrañaba su hogar.

 **− ellos llegaran mañana nana, creo que se alargo un poco el desfile -** en ese momento entro su mucama puso la bandeja de plata y sirvió el té.

 **− será las fiesta y las mujeres hija esos dos solos, son un terremoto, creo que no se pudieron levantar del trasnoche que tuvieron esos dos.  
Dios quieras que nunca agarren una enfermedad -** candy sonrío - **gracias a Dios patricia freno a tom, recuerda las parranda de ante hija.  
** **Esa niña tiene carácter, apartándolo de todo eso se que adora a mi hijo, y le doy gracias a Dios por eso, y ruego a Dios que mis dos hijos.  
También encuentren a dos mujeres que lo aparte del mal camino **

**\- Hay nana, ellos saben lo que hacen, mira creo que será perfecto nana, estoy nerviosa, quiero verme linda -** sonrío mirando el lindo obsequio.  
De la duquesa **-** **Hoy les diremos a los padres de Terry y a los chicos de nuestra relación, espero les guste para su hijo nana.  
** **  
− hija y como no van aceptarte, son tus padrinos, amigos de tus padres, socios de tus hermanos y lo mas importante su hijo te ama mi amor,  
ademas quien no te amaría a ti mi amor, si eres una bella joven de dulce ****carácter, te amaran ya lo veras.**

 **− nana eso lo dices por que me amas, pero si tienes razón Eleonor y mi madres fueron muy amigas, ademas me agrado mucho Karen parece.  
Que ama mucho a Albert - **dijo poniéndose el vestido **\- deseo conocerla mas, aunque en la mañana estuve con Terry, en la tarde las pasamos.  
juntas, que curioso nana en menos de un mes tengo dos hermano, una futura hermana, dos padrinos y un novio que amo con toda el alma.  
**dijo muy pensativa, era como si viviera un sueño cerro los ojos y rogó que en el corazón de Terry ya no lo ocupara Susana su antigua novia.  
Candy recordó el momento que había pasado en la cabaña, cada segundo lo atesoraría en su corazón, estaba decidida a tomar lo que la vida le diera.  
Si el se quedaría con ella seria completamente feliz, pero si después el se diera cuenta que aun no la había podido olvidar lo entendería aunque le doliera.  
El alma, solo deseaba que El fuera feliz.

La anciana noto su lapso de tristeza y temió por su niña, una plegaria silenciosa hizo en ese momento rogando al cielo que ella no saliera lastimada, si poder.  
Evitarlo había investigado a joven grandchester, no era un mujeriego pero lo que le preocupo fue la larga relacion que tuvo con una modelo que apenas hace.  
Tres meses habían terminado, estaba reciente y uniciar una relación en tan poco tiempo era peligroso, sabia que alguien iba a salir lastimado y temía que esa.  
Persona seria su niña que apenas se abría paso al amor y que ya se había entregado a El, aunque aun no se lo había dicho ella la conocía muy bien.  
Suspiro camino hacia un tocador, para tomar la taza de té.

 **− toma mi niña tomate el té y siéntate para que te arreglen el cabello, tienes mucho tiempo para conocerla a ellas a tus hermanos también.  
Ellos están ansioso de convivir contigo mi niña - **la anciana sonrió, candy acomodo un poco su cabello, candy mas calmada esperaba la llegada.  
De su novio, estaba feliz ella lo amaba. **  
**

En ese momento le anunciaron que el joven Terrence estaba esperándola, la familia de el los esperaba junto con sus dos hermano, bajo feliz olvidando.  
Por completo todo, su nana sonrío feliz, su niña estaba al lado de un buen hombre, su familia la amaba y sus dos hermano la adoraban, y como broche de oro.  
Su hijo le había anunciado que pronto formalizarían con patricia ya que pronto serian abuela, camino hacia la terraza de aquella hermosa villa.  
Los grandchester tenia una igual a diez milla de su villa, sus dos hermanos también estaban ahí.

Terry la esperaba abajo, bestia un traje negro totalmente ajustado a su hermoso cuerpo...un Valentino que moldeaba muy bien su cuerpo, estaba nervioso.  
Aunque no sabia por que, tenían dos días en Milan y aunque estuvo con su padre, paso la mañana con ella y salieron a cenar con ella, estaba contento.  
Ya que solo eran ellos dos, sus padres tuvieron compromisos, almuerzo y cenas con algunos hombre de la política y Albert estaba con su hermana también en.  
Almuerzo y cenas de Anthony ni sus luces, de seguro aun estaba enrollado en alguna piernas femeninas, pero hoy todos cenarían juntos, hoy hablaría de su.  
Noviazgo y su compromiso, sonrío en su bolsa izquierda reposaba una caja de plata con el símbolo familiar, dentro de ella estaba un anillo de compromiso.

Recordó que apenas tenia quince años cuando su padre la mando hacer, en ese momento se molesto ya que era muy joven para pensar en eso, dos años después.  
Su padre lo había mandado a llamar solo para recordarle que jamas permitiría un matrimonio con una mujer tan escandalosa como lo era Susana.

 **− No quiero sorpresa Terrence, ni sueñes que algún día vivirás con ella, cualquier acta matrimonial será anulada solo recuérdalo.  
Ella no vale la pena hijo, en el futuro te traicionara de eso puedes estar seguro.  
**  
Reconocer que su padre tenia razon le molestaba, pero al final le daba las gracias por reusarse a esa union, ya que la traición de Susana aun le calaba el alma.  
Estaba enojado ya que dos horas atrás ella había vuelto a llamar, pero esta vez no contesto, para que lo buscaba?...que quería de El, si se decidió por Neal.  
Entonces para que lo buscaba?..."MALDICION" no entendía como esa mujer aun lo perturbaba.

Miro hacia la escalera, esperaba a su mujer, si candy estaba ahora con El, volvió a mirar por el ventanal, no sabia si contarle o callarse, suspiro no quería verla.  
Enojada con El, sabia muy bien que no debía de ocultarle nada a candy, ella misma se lo había dicho que no volviera a mentirle nunca mas...

frustrado tomo de un solo trago sus tres dedos de whisky, aun no entendía por que lo llamaba, por que demonio lo buscaba, se enojaba con el mismo por pensar.  
En ella, ya tenia mucho tiempo de no verla, y ahora nuevamente aparecía en su vida.  
 **− por que me buscas Susana?, por que ahora? -** No sabia por que estaba inquieto, se sirvió otro trago y se lo tomo de un solo golpe **\- susi -** susurro.  
Aun mirando hacia afuera, Cerro sus hijo recordando esa tarde en la cabaña... .

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

 **− Grandchester -** dijo con su voz ronca, mirando salir a su Diosa.

 _ **− Terrence, amor soy yo mi vida susi -**_ Terry se quedo sin palabra, lo apagaba o hablaba nuevamente con ella para que lo dejara en paz, no sabia que hacer.  
Con su dedo pulgar colgó para que perder el tiempo con ella, no era ni momento ni el lugar, ya que tenia a candy al frente de El, ella se ponía un shock corto.  
Una camisa corta y se acerco a el.

 **− Te dejo para que hables, preparare la cena -** Terry miro que ella lo observaba **\- pasa algo Terry? -** dijo mirando el teléfono.

 **− Eh...No pecosa se corto de seguro después llamara, ademas no reconozco el numero -** Terry camino hacia el baño odio mentirle, pero era verdad ella ya.  
Estaba afuera de su vida, traerla ahora que estaba con candy era absurdo, ya hablaría con ella para dejarle saber que ya no estaba solo.

 **− ok...te espero abajo -** Terry volteo ya que la voz de ella la escucho extraña...era como si estaba triste?...intrigado se puso sus polo y bajo, fue directo.  
A la cocina donde estaba ella, la miro que sacaba unos sartenes pero no le daba la cara.  
 **pasa algo pecosa? -** dijo temeroso no deseaba involucrarla en algo que plácticamente había acabado tres meses atrás

 **− por que lo pregunta Terry -** cuando se volteo Terry pudo ver la cara de ella estaba "Normal" **-** **debería pasarme algo?.**

 **− No?, solo preguntaba amor -** se miraron por unos segundo hasta ella puso el sartén en el fuego **\- que cenaremos hoy?.  
** Dijo incomodo, no deseaba mentir, por un momento pensó que ella le leía la mente y se daría cuenta de todo, maldijo el momento que contesto, algo se había.  
Roto entre ellos, y la verdad no sabia que?...ya que Susana estaba en su pasado.

Esa noche ella solo se había acurrucado al lado mío, no entendía nada, durante la cena ella por primera vez quizo comer en la sala para mirar una película.  
Cedí por que ella a si lo quizo, la note diferente, extraña sin poder evitarlo se alejaba de mi.  
De pronto me miro por largo tiempo la película había pasado en segundo grado, hasta que sus labios se abrieron para revelarme el por que de su diferencia.

 **− Se que fue tu ex novia, Susana la que te llamo Terry, No es un reclamo, ni deseo que me hables de ustedes, No me** **interesa, pero solo.  
Te pido que no me mientas, No me ocultes las cosas, me gusta que me digan la verdad, siempre se honesto conmigo, se que todo esto.  
Fue muy rápido, quizás aun tengas sentimiento por ella.  
**  
 **− cANDY...No! -** digo interrumpiéndola, como sabia ella de Susana?...como?, era lo que me preguntaba, quería decirle tantas cosas a mi pecosa pero no pude.  
Decir nada mas, por que ella me detuvo callándome con su mano, poniéndose de pies la pecosa me miro enojada...aun así enojada la miraba hermosa.  
Me miro con sus esmeralda que chispeaban, sus destello me hipnotizaba, se acerco mas Ami y muy seria me dijo.

 **− ahórrate los comentario, es tu pasado Terry ...solo habla con la verdad, ya no habrá segunda oportunidad, buenas noches -** yo solo me quede.  
Mirando como ella subía las escalera, hasta ese maldito momento supe que ese algo que había entre nosotros Se había quebrado, esa noche no dormí nada.  
Pensando en como arreglar las cosas con mi pecosa, me sentí jodido, desbastado, derrotado con solo una noche lejos de su cuerpo, No quiero ni pensar como.  
Seria estar sin ella, No esta mierda la tenia que arreglar, Maldita la hora en que conteste.  
Cuando desperté ella ya no estaba, me sentí vació, la necesitaba conmigo jamas volvería a dormir lejos de ella, que ella me negara su cuerpo era el peor castigo.  
Lo merecía, si lo acepto...pero buscaría su perdón.  
De un solo impulso me levante, con mis pies descalzo y sin camisa solo con mis pilot baje las escaleras y el rico aroma del café me indico que ella estaba ahí.

 **− Buenos días amor -** dije y bese sus labios, me sorprendí ya que mi pecosa me correspondió **\- pecosa yo...**

 **\- shhh -** dijo dándome otro beso, puso su frente con la mía y cerro sus ojos **\- No quiero hablar de eso Terry, solo te pido que no me mientas otra vez  
** Eso me dolió, había perdido su confianza, pero la recuperaría, amaba a mi pecosa y nadie la alejaría de mi.

 **− te amo amor, sabes que es verdad -** me miro con sus hermosas esmeralda y me sonrío.  
 **  
− Lo se...y yo también te amo, olvidemos todo, si -** sonreí la amaba y como un hambriento la bese con desesperación la desnude, la necesitaba.  
Una noche sin hacerla mía fue un doloroso calvario, la deposite en la alfombra para poseer su cuerpo, estar nuevamente dentro de ella era la gloria.  
Sin exageración debo admitir que volví a vivir.

 **− te amo amor, jamas vuelvas a negarme tu cuerpo, me moriría sin ti pecosa -** ella sonrío **\- mi sufrimiento te causa risa?.  
** Le pregunte algo Serio, aunque no me importa admitirlo.

 **− No es eso amor -** dijo aun sonriendo **\- la verdad es que yo tampoco dormí bien te extrañe -** dijo ella y sin poder evitarlo la hice mía otra vez.  
Susana no volvió a marcarme, aun tengo la duda de como mi pecosa supo de Susana, no quiero preguntar por que ya quiero que ese tema.  
Quede completamente enterrado y con mas razón hoy que daré el paso mas importante de mi vida, hoy haré la pregunta que me dará la felicidad.

 **− Terry -** la voz de ella lo saco de sus pensamiento, su pecosa estaba muy hermosa, Terry se acerco para besar sus labios.

 **− Hola amor estas hermosa -** Terry la giro para deleitarme mas de ella **\- vamos que mis padres nos espera**

 **− estoy nerviosa, pero si...vamos amor -** Terry sonrío ella volvía hacer la niña tierna, solo esperaba que sus amigo no lo mataran.  
Ya que no le había comentado nada, una por que no tenían ni veinte cuatro horas de haber llegado a Milan, y otra esos dos andaban.  
En Sus andadas, bueno hoy sin duda lo sabrían.  
La joven pareja salió feliz de la villa, unos enorme portones se habrían, la joven rubia rogaba que su dulce sueño no acabara, tenia miedo.  
Ya que el pequeño dolor de su pecho no se quitaba.

La mesa estaba preparada, la mas fina cristalería de copa esperaban, los cubierto, los platos, todo tenían el símbolo de la familia grandchester.  
Albert bajaba con un traje beige a su medida, se palmeo su bolsa derecha para asegurarse que ahí estuviera lo que necesitaría para esa noche.  
Hoy formalizaría con su novia para casarse si era posible en un mes., era el momento exacto, estaba los duques que eran como unos padres para el.  
Su hermano y al fin su pequeña hermana, era el momento ideal.

En ese momento los duques bajaban, Anthony y su adorada Karen, Dios como amaba a esa mujer, le daba gracias a Dios que Terry había ido por su.  
Hermana, aunque ese acercamiento le gustaba nada, sabia que su gran amigo seria un buen esposo para su pequeña hermana, pero lo que le temía.  
Era que Terry a penas tres meses atrás le juraba amor a su novia de casi seis años, se tranquilo un poco hoy tenia que estar sereno para pedir.  
La mano a su querida Karen.

 **− Albert estas bien mi amor -** el rubio se volteo para mirar a su linda novia.

 **− Si princesa -** la beso y ella limpio sus labios ya que lo habia manchado **\- solo esperamos a Terrence que fue por candy.**

 **− Bien mi vida, adoro a tu hermana ruego a Dios que se enamore de mi hermano, y se olvide de la flacucha, no se por que pero jamas.  
La he sentido sincera.**

 **− No lo se amor, pero ya olvídalo si - dijo besando sus labios - ellos ya terminaron, no niego que me gustaría que esos dos se unieran.  
Por que no se si ella amaba a Terry amor, pero si se que terry amaba mucho a Susana y para serte sincero temo que aun la ame.  
Todo es muy reciente y si no fuera por la traicion de ella terry aun estuviera con ella.**

 **− si lo se -** dijo Karen desanimada

 **− Bienvenida hija -** se escucho la voz de Eleonor mientras saludaba a su invitada - **querida te vez hermosa, Dios eres igual que mi querida** **Ross.**

 **− Gracias Eleonor -** dijo muy apenada, Terry sonrío adoraba ver su rostro sonrojada. **  
** _ **  
**_ **− Bien venida a la familia** **Candice -** se escucho la voz imponente de Richard grandchester, candy lo miro, dos días atrás solo lo había visto fugazmente.  
Pero ahora lo tenia deferente, muy cerca de ella, El representaba la figura masculina que Nunca tuvo, su voz, su presencia., su atractivo porte la atrapo.  
Ambos se miraban, Eleonor entendía muy bien que pasaba, era hija conociendo a un padre, Al padre que nunca tuvo.  
Richard que muy pocas veces regalaba su sonrisa curvada haciendo suspirar todavía a muchas de la nobleza británica que aun sabiendo que estaba casado.  
Le coqueteaban descaradamente, miraba a la dulce niña que tenia de frente, ella era bella, tierna, se sintió muy orgulloso y al mismo tiempo avergonzado.  
Por no haber estado al lado de ella, pero eso cambiaria desde hoy seria como una hija, la hija que debió cuidar por ser la hija de sus queridos amigos.

Terry estaba serio, ver como ella quedaba viendo a su padre le dio celos, era increíble que pensara esto, por Dios El era su padre y ella podría ser su hija.  
Pero no podía evitarlo, sabia muy bien el impacto que causaba entre las damas, pero todas esas eran de sus edades o esta de treinta, nunca le importo.  
Ya que su padre siempre las ignoraba galantemente cloro, pero ella era "SU" pecosa **\- a sus pies mi bella dama, Candice eres igual que Ross.  
Eleonor me comento que compartieron las tardes, ruego que me disculpe hija por no ****a ver estado con ustedes.**

 **− Pero pasa hija -** dijo Eleonor ya que candy aun estaba estática  
 **  
\- gracias -** sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo **\- su villa es muy hermosa Eleonor.**

 **− Gracias querida, lo que me gusta mas de esta villa, es que en verdad parece un hogar, su calidez y lo pequeña que es -** sonrío.  
 **El castillo sin mis hijos es muy grande y frío con toda esa absurda seguridad que me enferma, aquí es pequeño y acogedor** **− comprendo -** candy sonrío **\- El palacete laurel es demasiado grande, y mas aun cuando todas se van de viaje por negocios, por eso.  
Me refugio en mi cabaña que es mi santuario, mi refugio.**

 **− Me alegra escuchar eso hija -** las dos rubias sonrieron.

 **\- Bien venida cuñada -** Karen la abrazo  
 **  
− hola pequeña -** Albert la abrazo.

 **− Buenas noches -** se escucho la voz de Anthony que enseguida acaparo a su hermana, Terry solo los miraba, ya estaba mas calmado, y algo nervioso.

 **− Bueno queridos ya estamos todos pasemos al comedor -** El ambiente era agradable, los deliciosos platos fueron hecho por unos de los mejores chef.  
Disfrutaron del postre y todos pasaron a la sala para disfrutar la velada.

Una persona que no estaba invitada entraba a la hermosa villa, El hombre de la caseta ya la había visto en muchas revista ya sabia perfectamente quien era.  
Sin ningún problema había llegado, bajo del carro y desde los enorme vestales lo miro, pero también la miro a ella.  
Miro como su amigo se arrodillaba delante de su cuñada y se imagino que al fin le pedía matrimonio, miro como felicitaban a la pareja, pero en ese momento.  
Miro que El tomaba a la rubia, segundo después El besaba a esa maldita intrusa, El la había traído aquí...para que?...la odio...La odio con toda el alma...  
De pronto los padres de El, la abrazaban?...

Dos meseros traían las copas de Champagne que había solicitado su gracia, la familia grandcheste celebraría dos compromiso que sin duda El duque había.  
Aprobado, las copas fueron repartidas a cada miembro de la familia, todo era riza y alegría.  
De pronto El timbre de la puerta había sonado, la esbelta mujer camino hacia la sala donde estaba toda la familia reunida, sus ojos lo buscaba con desesperación.  
Busco sus zafiros y lo encontro, El era suyo y hoy lo recuperaría, sus padre aunque no quisieran acertarla lo haría.  
Las copas estaban hacia arriba, en honor de las futuras parejas, una voz femenina se escucho, esa voz llego hasta sus oídos, la reconoció, muy temerosa voltio.

 **− BUENAS NOCHES...**

 ** _CONTINUARA._**

 **SUS REVIEW ME INSPIRAN A SEGUIR.**

 **GRACIAS POR SEGUIR CONMIGO CON ESTOS DOS BELLOS PERSONAJES...MIL GRACIAS DE CORAZON.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**gracias por leer esta historia.**_

 _ **como siempre con mis personajes favoritos.**_

 _ **Que son ...terry, candy**_

 _ **para ustedes**_

 _ **NACISTE PARA MI**_

Estaba lista para salir del problema, esta era su única solución, miraba las estúpida revista para perder el tiempo, ya que la espera era insoportable.  
Miro a su alrededor el lugar era muy discreto ya que ponían a las pacientes en diferente habitaciones, había un mini bar, televisor, computadora.  
música de fondo ya que el televisor solo se miraba las imágenes dejando escuchar la relajaste música.

Los colores de la habitación le daban también un aire acogedor, habían hermosos ventanales y unos agradable sofás, definitivamente el lugar valía.  
Cada dólar, una pequeña fortuna para librarse del problema.  
Una enfermera era quien la atendía que cada media hora, Entraba para darle agua y examinaba la presión, todo tenia que estar bien para extraer al feto.

..."Su salud es lo primordial para nosotros, ya que El feto lo ..."MATAREMOS"... y luego se lo extraeremos"...  
... después la trasladaremos a una habitación privada por 48 horas, para que pueda reposar, la examinaremos para así poder enviarla a su casa...

Susana solo escuchaba al doctor, El se lo explicaba como si nada, fríamente planeaba un aborto, pero no podía criticarlo, pues ella misma estaba pagando.  
Para que lo resolviera su problema, lo pensó mucho pero al final lo hizo.  
Camino por el lugar, No podía quejarse era un buen servicio pero claro era una inmensa cantidad lo que cobraban, pero valía la pena por su "seguridad".

Suspiro se enfoco en lo que verdaderamente le importaba, su bienestar y Terrence, Recordó ese día que lo llamo, tres día sin saber nada de El.  
Pero aun así sonrío, por que al menos esta vez si escucho su hermosa voz...GRANDCHESTER" había dicho El con su imponente voz.

Esta vez si lo había escuchado, lo amaba demasiado, dejaría su carrera y se entregaría por completo hacer la esposa de El, sus hijos crecerían en su vientre.  
Pero para eso, primero tenia que resolver su problema ante de ir a buscarlo.

Se levanto y camino al ventanal, su mirada se fijo en un enorme rotulo, Donde salía ella modelando un lindo traje de baño de victoria secret, sonrió por que.  
Recordó muy bien quien estaba en frente de ella en ese momento, recordó a su hombre que la celaba, al que por años compartieron la cama, sus cuerpo.  
Recordó su sonrisa la que la hacia vibrar y solo con verla la hacia feliz, Era El quien la animaba, por radiaba en cualquier sección de foto y sin poder evitarlo.  
Una lagrima salió de su alma vacía, con dolor y tristeza dijo su Nombre.

 **− Terrence, mi amor -** suspiro sintiéndolo cada día mas lejos de ella, se alejaba de ella, El estaba olvidando los día donde ella era todo para El.  
Hasta ir en contra de sus padres, sabia que por ella El trabajaba en la casa de modelase, y que pronto dejaría todo para dedicarse en lleno a su.  
Verdadero lugar, la dirección general de G& COMPANY ahora cambiado su logotipo...GRAHAN G&A...  
Donde fue elidido como director dos años atrás cuando apenas tenia veintidós.  
Cerro sus ojos, su mente lo recordó, sus oídos también recordaron su voz, Por peticion de El su padre aun seguía dirigiendo desde Londres Inglaterra.

 _ **...FLASH BANK...**_

 **\- divina mi reina, simplemente divina, como siempre las fotos salieron perfecta, digna de una gran diva que eres -**

dijo el joven fotógrafo.  
La maquillista se acerco para darle unos retoques, pero Susana la aparto, su gesto era...Despreciativo Todo lo vieron pero nadie dijo nada, Susana marlow.  
Era la modelo estrella del momento, grandes firman la solicitaban volviéndola la modelo, Mejor pagada, tanto que hasta tenia contrato firmados por adelantado.  
Su imagen ya estaba comprometida, el que deseara contratarla tendría que esperarla, Hasta tres años para verla en sus pasarelas, y como broche de oro la joven.  
Modelo era la novia de unos de los dueños de la casa de modelares G&A y director General de comunicación GRAHAN G&A dos enormes empresas muy importante .  
En America, Asia y Europa y si mas como la serezita del pastel hijo de la Grand Actriz retirada Eleonor Baker, que se había casado con un duque noble de riquezas.  
Incalculable, fuera de la inmensa fortuna que heredó de sus antepasado.  
Richard grandchester había echo grandes negocios a su tierna edad de diecisiete años teniendo ahora una multimillonaria fortuna, así que Susana era intocable.

 **\- Terrence mi amor viniste -** dijo ignorando al fotógrafo, Terry que desde hace mucho la estuvo observando le sonrío, mirando como ella se acercaba.

 **− sabes que lo que cumplo lo prometo, te di mi palabra de ingles -** dijo poniendo su mano corazón y dandole un delicioso beso **\- luces muy hermosa.  
** **Pero de quien son esa colección susi, esas fotos son muy seductora, no parecen que son de revista de moda?**

 **− para victoria Secret y la cadena de hoteles leagan, será para este verano, yo también me sorprendí aunque son solo diez posiciones que en verdad.  
No me gustaron nada, pero el cliente las pidió amor -** dijo dandole un beso - **pero ya las termine en una sola sección, tengo mucha hambre, Terrence.  
Donde me llevaras a comer?.**

 **− No sabia que hacíamos este proyecto -** dijo algo pensativo - **esa marca tiene muchas cosa muy atrevida y sabes que no me gusta susi.  
Debes olvidar salir a si, recuerda que mis padres no quieren verme en vuelto en escándalo.  
**

 **− Hay amor a ti nada te gusta en especial los bikini, ademas tu familia siempre busca excusa para no aceptarme, y por ellos nunca dejare mi.  
Carrera que me a costado tanto y tu lo sabes Terrence, ahora deja de criticarme y dime donde comeremos debe ser algo ligero por mi figura.  
Ayer comer carne fue mucho amor -** dijo sonriendo y quitándose el traje de baño delante de El, claro que en su camerino.

Terry Le fascinaba mirarla, era su mujer desde hace cinco año pero solo llevaban viviendo dos, no le gusto nada que ella posara para los leagan, ya que desde.  
Lejos había visto como la devoraba Neal leagan en una fiesta privada que habían realizado en marchaste Inglaterra, ella lo sabia ya que El mismo Terry se lo había.  
Dicho, que tonta había sido, y todo por su estúpido ego, le fascinaba verlo celoso..."siguió recordando"

 **− donde almorzaremos -** dijo Susana nuevamente mientras se ponía un lindo pantalón blanco, camisa desmandada verde con cuello alto y una chaqueta de la.  
Misma tela Y color Del pantalón **− bueno no importa donde tu me lleves estará bien, se que escogerás un lugar caro y muy elegante.**

Terry la beso con mucha pasión y deseo sin importarle el lugar solo paso seguro a la puerta y desvistió a su novia, con la otra mano toco un botón y en seguida.  
Bajaba poco a poco una cama especialmente para descansar por las largas horas de sección de foto.  
Susana sonrío al recordar eso, así era su adorado ingles siempre urgido por ella, siempre buscando su cuerpo sin importarle el lugar, la deseaba como un loco y ella.  
Lo sabia muy bien.

Una hora después salieron a un lujoso restaurante para Saborear una deliciosa comida francesa, digna para ella, caminaba orgullosa al lado de su Hombre, sabiendo.  
Que muchas mujeres matarían por estar al lado de Terrence, ella lo sabia por las múltiples murmuraciones de las "damas" de los club que no disimulaban nada su.  
Interés por su Hombre, las malditas siempre susurraban que ella no lo merecía, que ella era muy poca cosa para El y que gracias a El, ella tenia la fama que ahora.

Gozaba, en especial todas las amigas de su futura cuñada, mujeres de las nobleza británica que no perdían la esperanza de que Terrence terminara con ella algún día.  
lEsto pasaba por que Nunca había podido conocer a sus padres, conocía todas las propiedades de America pero No las de Inglaterra, siempre estaban ocupados.

Terrence siempre los disculpo, No la querían al lado de su hijo pero ella sabia que el la amaba y a fuerza tenían que aceptarla, los maldijo y se gallardeo pensando  
Que Terrence jamas la dejaría por ellos, odiaba que la miraran como poca cosa, pero ella nunca bajo la cabeza, siempre les sonrío hipócritamente igual que ellos.  
Llegaron al lujoso lugar por capricho de ella, Susana nunca se imagino que ese día seria el comienzo de su desgracia ya que en ese lugar estaba Neal leagan Y Su.  
Terrible hermana que al solo mirar a Terrence se había encaprichado, y juro que El seria de ella, ese fue el inicio de su separación, el comienzo de su destrucción.  
Por que desde ese día Eliza leagan perseguiría a Terrence.

− **Maldita Eliza, mil veces maldita, ¡MALDIGO EL DIA EN QUE TE CONOCI! -** grito con desesperación esas ultimas palabra, por que las tenia atravesada en su.  
Garganta ella había causado toda sus desgracia junto con su maldito hermano.  
Cerro los ojos y se tranquilizo un poco, no era ni el momento ni el lugar odiaba los escándalos y ahí sabían muy Bien quien era ella, suspiro rogaba que nada de esto.  
saliera de esas paredes, ya no quería escándalo por la familia de terrence, deseaba que los duque muy pronto la aceptaran.

Se paro para distraerse, camino nuevamente al sillón, se sentó otra vez con fastidio miro la televisión estaba un famoso pero estúpido programa.. **"E"..ENTRETAIMET..**.  
Reconoció las imagen que pasaban, recordó aquellos bello lugar, siempre al lado de Terrence.

Italia al lado de El, era un sueño, suspiro eran bellos recuerdo cada momento al lado de Terry, eso había pasado hace un año atrás, ahora sentía que había pasado siglos.  
Cada lugar donde iban eran hermoso como ese Hotel donde El estaba Almorzando ahí pasaron cinco días maravillosos, Disfrutando de sus cuerpo, hacer el amor con.  
Terrence era maravilloso, todo El era hermoso.

 _ **...FLASH BACK...**_

 **− amor deseas cenar afuera o pedir a la habitación? -** ella miro la sonrisa traviesa de su amado ingles, ya sabia muy bien lo que estaba por decir.

 **− cenar aquí seria perfecto, ordenar no lo creo, por que yo en este momento estoy viendo mi deliciosa cena amor y créeme que se mira muy .  
deliciosa, y pretendo comérmela toda.**

 **− amor espera! -** dijo gritando, ya que era arrastrada nuevamente, a la Enorme cama donde deliciosamente había hecho el amor mas de una vez.  
Eran las dos de la mañana ya había pasado seis horas encerrados en aquella habitación, la ropa aun estaba en el suelo, un carro de servicio estaba al lado.  
Del comedor con dos charola vacías, dos copas y dos botellas de vino estaban cerca de ellos.

Una música instrumental sonaba para relajar a ambos jóvenes Romántico, dos cuerpo descansaba en la cama recién bañados, abrazados literalmente satisfecho.  
Una media luz armonizaba el ambiente, Ella suspiraba Estaba satisfecha, El le hacia circulo en la espalda desnuda de ella, pero la voz de el la saco de su confort.  
Nuevamente surgía aquel tema que tanto le Molestaba y que El prácticamente necesitaba arreglar, sus padres lo presionaba ella lo sabia y El que insistía en casarse.  
por que? no lo sabia ya que para ella no importaba, la union libre era mejor en especial por su carrera.

 **− creo que ya es el momento -** dijo con su voz ronca **\- solo así ablandaremos a mis padres, amor...sabes que tengo obligaciones que cumplir.  
Ya no seguiré con Albert, debo retomar mi puesto.  
**  
Esas dos cosas la molestaron ya que ellos no la aceptaban, Ni se molestaban por conocerla cinco años con su hijo y ellos les importaba, Por que ella tenia.  
Que embarazarse para obtener su aprobación... ella no era solo una reproductora...No eso jamas lo haría...Terry continuo.

 **Se que ellos son algo radicales y muy tradicionales, pero son mis padres, susi amor -** El busco mi rostro - **yo quiero un hijo tuyo y mío amor.  
Creo que Ahora es ****El momento, ya no quiero que nos cuidemos, Yo no quiero esperar mas me comprendes susi.**

Esa determinación la hizo temblar ya eran muchos años de espera y agradecía la paciencia, pero su carrera estaba brillando con mucha rapidez y desperdiciarla.  
Por un Embarazo era verdaderamente estúpido, por otra parte estaba sus padres que la humillaban, no aceptarla era un insulto, su hijo la amaba y por ella.  
Estaba dispuesto a dejar a su familia plantadas con fiesta de nobles donde ella no era invitada, El se enojo con ellos muchas veces y eso la llenaba de orgullo.

Por mas que la rechazaran, de nada les servia por que el seguía a su lado, ya se lo había demostrado...pero tenia que ser inteligente, le daría a Terrence, ese hijo.  
Que tanto le pedía, ya lo había decidido seria solo uno nada mas.

En ese momento El se puso encima de ella para hacerle nuevamente El amor, solo le pidió cuatro meses para terminar con algunos contrato y desplazar otros.  
En otras fechas, seria solo un año lejos de las cámaras y pasarelas.

Después de esa platica así lo hizo, dejo de cuidarse, se quito el aparato y poco a poco su cuerpo se estaba limpiando, sacando todo y así poder concebir un hijo.  
Pero su peor desgracia fue que cuando ella ya estaba ovulando, lista para concebir, fue violada por Neal leagan y ahora tenia un hijo de maldito.  
Sin aun entender como había pasado todo, ahora estaba fuera de la vida de Terrence, pero hoy se libraría del estorbo, jamas lo tendría, ese lugar solo seria.  
Para los hijos de Terrence nada mas.

Un sonido que hizo una puerta la saco de sus amargos recuerdo ya que aun podía ver en su mente ese momento, aquel maldito dia cuando despertó al lado De.  
Neal leagan, para después ver El rostro de furia de su amado Terrence, suspiro para alejar esos ojos zafiro que por primera vez la miraron con mucha furia.  
Miro hacia la puerta y miro que era la enfermera, al fin había llegado el momento de quitarse un peso de encima.

 **− Señorita, El doctor la espera, por favor venga conmigo -** así era mejor entre menos supieran su Nombre, camino a la silla donde estaba su cartera.  
camino hacia la puerta pero al levantar la vista miro su imagen en la televisión, en ese dichoso programa.

 **... "E"..ENTRETAIMET...** ahí estaba El, su guapo novio, en aquella hermosa ciudad, frunció su boca, **"QUIEN ERA ESA?"**

Había tomado una foto sonriendo en un Restaurante , El presentador hablaba pero como no tenia volumen no podía saber que decía, le hablo a la enfermera.  
Sin mirarla le ordeno

 **− busque el control y suba el volumen -** dijo ordenándole a la enfermera que de mala gana la miro, Susana estaba seria, analizando cada expresión de El.  
Sus zafiros brillaban, ese destello De felicidad?... no.. eso le gusto nada, algo no andaba bien, muchas mujeres lo buscaba pero eEl nunca la tomo en serio.  
Su mirada le decía que El solo tenia ojos para ella, Terrence era un hombre muy guapo, demasiado diría ella, que El se haya fijado en ella la hizo inmensamente.  
Feliz ya que mujeres bellas y millonaria lo rodeaban constantemente, pero esos zafiro brillaban otra vez y ese brillo ya no era suyo, y ella lo supo.  
Sintió un temblor que le recorría todo el cuerpo, miro quien estaba al lado de El y no le gusto nada ver eso, ya que una asquerosa rubia pecosa le sonreía.  
Ver eso fue demasiado ya que lo peor de todo era que Terrence, correspondía esa sonrisa. miraba que estaba fascinado con ella.  
Conocía muy bien a Terrence para saber cuando algo le interesaba, sin poder evitarlo se acerco mas a la televisión, las imágenes pasaban y pasaban.

Fotos y fotos de ellos en diferente lugares, aunque no eran comprometedora las fotos, para ella si lo eran ya que El, no dejaba de adorarla con la mirada.  
Miro hacia la un mostrador que estaba en la habitación, Donde estaba la estúpida Enfermera buscando entre las revista o libros el maldito control.  
 **  
..."que inútil es esta mujer ya que no se apuraba"** pensó Susana.  
Ya fastidiada, en ese momento la mujer le sonrío, según ella victoriosa por haber hallado el control y la rubia ya no soporto mas.

 **\- Vamos que no tengo todo el día, apurase que es muy importante suba ya el volumen ... -** la mujer nerviosa y enojada así lo hizo.  
Pasaron dos fotos mas, donde ambos sonreían, paseaban, en un restaurante, caminando al hotel, El cargándola todas esas fotos eran tomadas de larga.  
Distancia, Pero se reconocía muy bien quien era El, en ese momento pasaban imágenes de esa mujer en diferente lugares lujoso de Francia, Londres.  
España con diferente hombres. Al lado de grande diseñadores, ella estaba aturdida preguntándose..."Quien era esa mujer?"...Susana aun seguía sin.  
Escuchar nada, solo miraba las Imágenes Estaba muy furiosa con la inútil mujer, después de uno segundo al fin miro las rayitas del volumen.  
En ese momento solo pudo escuchar.

 **..." El futuro duque y empresario esta nuevamente enamorado?, valla esto es una gran sorpresa...por que se preguntaran?...bueno.  
Aunque El joven británico estadounidense se a visto con varias mujeres después que termino su relación de casi seis años con una.  
modelo reconocida, jamas escuchen bien amigos...¡ jamas! ninguna de ellas habían compartido con la familia del joven marques.  
Los duques y Lady Karen victoria grandchester compartieron con ella no solo un almuerzo casual, sino también una hermosa tarde.  
De compras, cenas y paseos mientras los dos varones de la familia tenían reuniones de negocios con políticos de esa cuidad, la pregunta.  
Aquí es! será que la joven británica francesa lo lleve al altar?...**

. **..Ella sin duda es una belleza de mujer -** dijo otra presentadora **\- inteligente, muy joven, millonaria y sobre todo pertenece a la nobleza británica.  
Así es!...mis informante averiguaron que Madan enroy que era la abuela de esta bella mujer pertenece al poderoso mundo de la nobleza británica.  
La emperatriz de la moda Era viuda del varón Macgregor, Es u** **n titulo menor pero al final es un titulo que pertenece a la Nobleza británica.**

 **...Los Lord británica es muy exigente y con ese titulo ya tiene la entrada segura -** dijo la presentadoray con una amplia sonrisa termino diciendo. **  
... Nada que ver con la modelo Marllorw, que era una plebeya, ella nuca** **Tuvo futuro con el hijo de los duque.**

 **... Es que para modelar no se necesita ser Inteligencia querida, segun mis fuentes, ella ni sus estudio universitario los termino, cuenta por ahí.  
Que repitió un año de economía, bueno al final solo tiene cara bonita y un bello cuerpo y esta chica tiene eso y mas - **dijo otra presentadora **.**

 **... Lo mas sorprendente es que los duque jamas quisieron recibirla en su castillo,** **parece que ellos no quieren que ella sea marquesa, y ahora.  
Aparecen con la joven de compras y comiendo en familia al lado de sus protegidos los Andrey, otros dos solteros muy codiciados.**

 **\- Eso es verdad ya que se rumora que los duque Almorzaron y cenaron con ella y los jóvenes empresarios Andrey otra familia de abolengo de escocía.  
Aunque El mayor de ellos ya esta de novia con la hija de los duque, Lady Karen Victoria grandchester.  
**

 **\- Así es, esta confirmado que todos estuvieron juntos a noche en una cena, aunque no hay imágenes obviamente por la seguridad de ellos, esperamos.  
Que en verdad sean pareja, ya que ninguna imagen los comprometen.  
**

 **\- Eso es verdad, ellos hacen una linda pareja, aunque quizás sean los duque la escogieron para El, será que pronto habrá Boda? y al fin la plebeya.  
Susana marllorw será historia, que pasara con su carrera después de todo ella dependía del joven Marquez.**

Susana estaba furiosa y sin perder mas tiempo salió de ahí, paso al lado de la enfermera, la escucho hablar pero no le importaba, no se detuvo saco su teléfono.  
Mando unos mensajes a sus asistente, tenia que verlo.

Las palabras del presentador retumbaron en los oídos de Susana, eran unos estúpidos eso jamas pasaría, Terrence era solo suyo, seis años no se olvidaba tan fácilmente.  
Pero a Susana no era eso lo que le preocupaba, los sentimiento de Terrence era su mayor preocupación, temió que ya no ocupara el lugar que siempre fue suyo.  
la mirada de El, la inquietaba, los demás se darían cuenta, solo aquello que lo conocían muy bien podrían darse cuenta, sus zafiros chispeaban intensamente.  
Ante se lo había visto brillar, conforme a sus emociones, pero ahora había algo mas, chispeaba y bello rostro estaba iluminado.  
Era un brío que nunca ante había visto, aun estando con ella.

Desesperada tomo el avión, dejando todo, le urgía llegar para estar al lado de El, si aun no había nada con esa estúpida mujercita insípida, ella marcaría su territorio.  
Con sus padres todo seria diferente, tenia en su vientre la arma perfecta, ya pensaría en algo si ellos deseaban hacerle la prueba de la ADN.  
Por ahora era apartar todo los obstáculos, Terrence era suyo, seis año de relación le daban todo el derecho, plácidamente eran esposos, lo único que faltaba era.  
El estúpido papel donde estuviera una firma del juez y la de ellos.

Llego al hotel donde los vieron Almorzar y hace un año atrás ella estuvo con El, para quedarse ahí, ante de ir a la villa GRAHAM, donde de seguro estaban todos.  
En ese momento Recordó cuando Terrence le dijo que no podrían ir a la villa por que sus padres y Karen estaba ahí

 ** _...FLASH BACK ..._**

 **− Por que estamos aquí Terrence?... si a noche ordenaste que tuvieran lista la villa?.. -** Terry soltó un suspiros.

 **− Mis padres y Karen están en la villa, a ultima hora surgió una reunión de mi padre y mi madre decidió venir con El -** Susana salió.  
Del carro enfadada, llegaron a la habitación y ante de entrar al baño tiro la cartera en la cama.  
Terry solo tomo un whisky, salió al balcón para tomar aire, todo aquello le molestaba mucho sus padre y la reacciones de ella, si ya sabia que sus padres.  
No deseaban verla por que se enojaba., en ese momento salió con una bata color marfil con el cabello recogido.

 **\- En unos minutos estaré lista para ir a cenar Terrence -** salió del baño aun enojada, El le respondió sin voltear a verla.

 **− No podré cenar contigo susi, mi padre cenara hoy con el presidente -** suspiro **\- sabes que es mi deber acompañarlo.**

 **− Balla y hasta ahora me lo dices Terrence, primero en valencia me dejaste sola por Karen, después tus papi te llaman y sales corriendo.  
Por que el duque tiene cena con los duque príncipe en Venecia - **

se quito la toalla y se puso en frente de El, para provocarlo y así lograr retenerlo.  
Que sus padres se quedaran esperándolo, poso sus manos en su pecho y lo acaricio con ternura, sabia que los gritos o plantones no funcionaban con El.  
Terry la miraba, sabia el jueguito de ella, pero no pudo evitarlo, ese cuerpo lo excitaba demasiado - **Estoy ovulando amor, es el momento para hacer.  
El amor y así puedes dejar tu semilla en mi - **eso lo entusiasmo un hijo con ella era lo que mas quería, sus padres al fin la aceptarían.

La pasión desbordaba en la habitación, dos cuerpos completamente desnudo estaban apunto de unirse, pero la pareja no contaba que alguien los interrumpía.  
El teléfono sonó, una, dos, hasta llegar al quinto timbrazos, fastidiado se levanto con la intención de mandarlo al diablo, Susana sonreía ya que sabia que terry.  
Se le había olvidado la dichosa cena, hoy quedaría Embarazada y los malditos duque tendrían que aguantarla aunque no la quisieran, ese seria su castigo.  
Por despreciarla, así seria ella seria la madre de sus nietos.  
Escucho cuando Terry respondía de forma cordial, no entendía si hace poco segundo estaba furioso, se incorporo para estar mas cerca para nuevamente en volverlo.  
En sus caricias y así impedir que fueran con ellos.

 **− Ahora no susi, mi padre me espera abajo, ordeno a su asistente que me llamara -** dijo recogiendo su ropa.

 **− ASI QUE El DUQUE ORDENA"...Y TU LE HACES CASO COMO UN PERRITO FALDERO A SU ORDEN -** grito muy enojada.  
 **  
− VASTA SUSANA - la tomo del brazo muy Enojado, - NO VUELVAS HABLARME A SI, ENTENDISTE, El ES MI PADRE RESPETALO.  
** Le aprieto el brazo fuerte jamas lo había visto así, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que había metido la pata, Terry jamas le había gritado.  
Y menos la había maltratado así, pero muy tontamente siguió hostigando − **ESCUCHA BIEN SUSANA MI PADRE TIENE COMPROMISO QUE SON.  
SABES MUY BIEN QUE TEMGO MIS OBLIGACIONES, GRACIAS A AMI POSICION "QUERIDA" GOSAS DE MUCHOS PRIVILEGIO A SI QUE YA.  
SABES, RESPETA A MI PADRE POR TU BIEN NO LO PROVOQUES - **se abrocho el pantalón, recogió su camisa, su reloj y camino hacia la puerta.  
fue en ese momento que Susana marlow cometió la peor de las estúpides, pero aun así no quizo claudicar.

 **− No te atrevas a irte Terrence, No me importa que tu padre te espera -** ambos se miraron con furia **\- si sales por esa puerta no te moleste.  
En ****regresar, por que no estaré...hoy mismo me iré -** para asegurar su victoria dejo caer la sabana dejando su cuerpo desnudo para El.

 **− Haz lo que quiera -** dio la vuelta cerrando la puerta de un solo portazo, Susana dos horas después estaba tomando un avión rumbo a America.  
Varia veces voltio a ver hacia atrás creyendo que El llegaría a detenerla, su ser caprichoso no podía ver que se hundía.

Esa misma noche en que llevo a su departamento fue invitada a una fiesta, que no rechazo creyendo que Terry llegaría esa misma noche, como lo había hecho.  
Otras veces, se murria de celos cuando no la viera, lo conocía muy bien El mañana estaría con ella.  
Pero uno mismo construye su destino, y ella lo hizo, desde ese momento en que llego aquel lugar comenzando a si su calvario ya que Eliza leagan estaba ahí.  
La observaba de lejos, estudio cada gesto y sonrió, la dulce pareja habían discutido, esta era su oportunidad ella se quería con Terrence y su hermano con.  
Susana, dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

Al día siguiente Terry había llegado a su departamento encontrando a Susana en su cama con Neal leagan, cuando estaba en el jet de su padre recibió una foto.  
Que alguien le había enviado a su correo electrónico, anónimamente claro...No lo podía creer hasta que llego a su departamento a las diez de la mañana.

Susana aun recordaba los ojos furiosos de Terrence, pero hoy estaba aquí por El, hoy arreglaría su relación, recuperaría al hombre de su vida, venia a recuperar.  
Lo que Hera suyo por derecho

* * *

Todos disfrutaba de la cena, las tres mujeres se deleitaban con las nuevas colecciones que habían desfilado por la pasarela, era Karen la que lo explicaba.  
Ya que la casa "ange dore". No serraba aun, El postre se servia mostrando tres sabores diferente en porciones pequeñas.  
Dos jóvenes estaban muy Nervioso ya que El momento se acercaba, uno se acomodo la corbata y El otro se paso la mano en el cabello, tomaron valor y!.

 **− Padres - duque -** dijeron ambos Albert y Terry, Anthony sonrío

 **−vaya hasta parece corista de la** **aburrido orquesta de los Lores, No es así padre.**

 **− Cariño - dijo Eleonor sonriendo - deja a tus hermanos amor, creo que tienen algo muy importante que decirnos.**

 **− Anthony quieres que te mande una semana a las reuniones de Lores? -**

Richard lo miro serio **\- esta es la segunda vez que te escucho.  
Hacer una broma a la real orquesta parece que pides a grito que te seda mi lugar.**

 **− No!...juro no volver hacerlo -** los demás lo vieron pálido, ya que ni loco iría a esas a aburridas reuniones.  
 **  
− Bien, aclarado ese punto, sigamos al siguiente ...Que pasa hijos? -** El duque los miro con su habitual seriedad

 **− te sedo la palabra a ti terry -** hablo Albert cortes mente.

 **− De ninguna manera los mayores son primero -** en ese momento Anthony se carcajeo y contagiando a todos, Eleonor le palmeo la mano.

 **− Hermano te acaban de decir viejo -** dijo un risueño Anthony, candy estaba muy a gusto con sus dos hermano, la verdad que estaba bien como.  
Con todos, los duque eran muy amable con ella.

 **− Duque, querida Eleonor -** dijo Albert muy serio ignorando a su hermano menor **\- saben que amo a Karen y mi mayor deseo es hacerla mi esposa.  
ahora que mi querida hermana Candice, Esta con nosotros no quiero esperar mas - **tosió un poco, estaba muy nervioso.

Terry estaba serio, Albert le había arruinado su sorpresa, esta noche le pediría la Albert la mano para casarse con su pecosa, por eso fue amable con El.  
Ahora tenia que planear otra cena para anunciar su matrimonio con su pecosa, fastidiado seguía viendo a su amigo, por que estaba nervioso? era ridículo.  
Todos sabían de su relación, plácidamente ya vivían junto **\- Quisiera pedir la mano de Karen en matrimonio.**

 **− hasta que por fin se te hizo cuñada, creí que tu me pediría la mano de Albert -** todos sonrieron por las ocurrencia de Anthony.

 **− Es un honor hijo, sabes muy bien que a nadie mas le confiaría a mi bella victoria -** todos miraron a Karen por el puchero que hizo, candy pudo.  
Observar Que a ella No le agradaba su segundo Nombre.  
 **  
**El mayordomo esperaba la orden para traer las copas y brindar, la feliz pareja se daban pequeños besos, los duque estaba felices, candy los felicito.  
Fue en ese momento que una llamada entraba en el celular de candy, se disculpo y camino a la terraza para poder contestar, Terry fue tras de ella.  
Nadie se percato de su salida ya que se fue al otro extremo para poder ir de tras de ella, no era que se ocultara su relación, solo era que su lado romántico.  
Lo quería hacer especial, por eso fue tras de ella, toco su bolsa sintió la cajita, dentro de ella estaba El anillo que estaba destinado para su esposa.  
Años atrás su padre se lo había entregado, era una joya familiar que había sido escogida para una duquesa, una semana atrás había mandado a poner las.  
Iniciales de ellos dos, hoy lo tenia en sus manos para dárselo A ella, a su linda pecosa, verla era un placer único para El, aunque no lo entendía en verdad.  
Lo que ahora sentía, "será que esto es estar enamorado de verdad?"...se pregunto observándola.  
 **  
− espero que no te llamara un antiguo Novio -** candy lo escucho y sonrío.

 **− Novio?...no lo creo, quizás un amante, que desee tenerme en sus brazos -** Terry frunció su boca y candy sonrío.

 **− juro que matare todo aquel que quiera tocarte y robarme tu amor -** candy se acerco y ante de besar sus labios susurro **.**

 **− tonto -** Terry tomo sus labios con desesperación, tenia celos y no deseaba que nadie la tocara, por eso le urgía ponerle esa sortija, después lo pensó mejor.  
Seria ahora, delante de esa hermosa luna, sin pensarlo dos veces le dio dos besos tierno, deslizo su boca en el cuello de ella, bajo por sus pechos, se deslizo por.  
Su viente y se detuvo ahí, en el centro de su cuerpo, con las manos en sus cadera la abrazo mas a El hundiendo mas su rostro, y así arrodillo levanto su hermoso.  
Rostro y la miro, con una sonrisa endiablada la miro, estaba colorada y muy excitada, Terry desde donde estaba había olido su humedad, y eso lo complacía.

 **− pecosa de mi vida -** candy comenzó a temblar **\- te amo con todo mi corazón y te pido con toda el alma si deseas ser mi esposa?**  
 **  
− Ho...Terry -** dijo con su voz temblorosa **\- No se que decir!.**

 **− Yo espero un ...si... pecosa -** dijo sonriendo.

 **− SI...mil veces si, acepto ser tu esposa mi amor!... -** grito desesperada, Terry le puso el anillo era de oro puro con pequeños zafiros al rededor y en medio.  
Una hermosa, Esmeralda, era perfecta como si desde ante esa joya había sido escogida solo para ella.

Con sus manos junta entraron a la sala, Eleonor fue la única que sé había dado cuenta, complacida miro la mano de Candice, ahí estaba la sortija que años.  
Atrás Richard le había dado.  
Eleonor con su mirada le dijo a su esposo que observara a la rubia pecosa, Richard lo hizo y sonrío muy complacido, ella seria la perfecta esposa para su hijo.  
La única que El aceptaría para hacerla en la próxima duquesa.  
Eleonor estaba muy feliz, Esta noche se sellaría dos compromiso, serian dos grande bodas, dos grande evento digno de celebrar, solo le faltaría uno, su travieso.  
Anthony que le rogaba a Dios que muy pronto encontrara la mujer Indicada y al fin formalizara una relación matrimonial.  
Terry miro a su pecosa que felicitaba a su hermano, era el momento de anunciar su relación y compromiso con candy, ella ya portaba su anillo, ahora solo faltaba.  
Que ella usara su apellido para que todos supieran que ella era solo suya.  
Las copas llegaron, interrumpiendo el momento decidido, estaba inquieto la quería a su lado para anunciar su compromiso, candy aun seguía hablando con Albert.  
El duque alzo la copa y brindaron por la feliz pareja, Terry la miraba, ella no regresaba a El, Anthony la abrazo dandole un beso en la mejilla, frustrado por la espera.  
Decidió llamarla para que de una vez hablaran con todos, cuando iba a hablar ella voltio y le sonrío, con su mirada le dijo " espera" un resoplido de frustración.  
Se escucho de la boca de Terry, ni modo tenia que esperarla, de un solo trago bebió su copa, segundo después otra copa fue depositaba en sus manos.

La noche era agradable, la hermosa luna estaba en su esplendor, la casa estaba ubicada en una colina, que desde donde estaba la caseta del vigilante.  
Se miraba esplendorosa, El viejo guardia tomaba una taza de café mientras miraba la televisión, en poco minuto se iría a su cama que ya estaba lista.  
Para El, la sena había sido

llego a la caseta del portero y le sonrío amablemente El hombre abrió la ventana y al ver quien era le sonrío.

 **−buona notte signorina -** ella le pidió al taxista que bajara la ventana.  
 **  
− ciao** \- dijo con mucha amabilidad **\- la famiglia grandchester mi aspetta**

 **− ovviamente signorina subito apro il cancello**

 **− grazie**

bajo del taxi, se paro de frente de ella estaba aquella hermosa villa, entraría y cambiaria la vida de todos, estaba mas que decidida, por que ver a esa mujer ahí.  
La volvía loca de furia, los duques estaban cerca de ella y Terrence estaba también al lado de ella.  
Subió las escaleras y toco, un minuto después una mucama abrió la puerta y sin dar las gracias se fue directo a la sala donde las voces se escuchaban, miro que.  
Un mesero entraba donde estaban ellos con varias copa de champán, apresuro los pasos algo estaban celebrando y ella no lo permitiría, los duques le habían.  
Conseguido a alguien para que Terrence se casaran, pero ella jamas lo permitiría.

Entro a la sala a la sala, todos estaban alzando sus copas, algo celebraban, pero era una pena interrumpir su estúpida celebración, los mandaría al diablo a todos.  
Sus ojos lo buscaron y los encontró, aun con la copa en el aire sus ojos se posaron en los zafiros, después de tres largo meses los volvía haber.

 **− Buenas noches -** dijo triunfante cuando todos se voltearon a mirarla, en especial "ella" la maldita mujer que se anduvo paseando con su Hombre, si su hombre.  
Por que El, era solo suyo.

 **− Susana -** dijo Terry sorprendido, candy en ese momento supo quien era ella, al fin supo quien era ella, sus ojos buscaron los zafiros de Terry para sentirlo suyo.  
Pero El tenia la vista fija en ella, ambos se miraban, candy solo atino a acercar a su hermano, Anthony la tomo de la cintura y le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

 **− Que hace esta mujer aquí -** hablo Eleonor enojada.  
 **  
− Por lo visto no sabes que a un lugar no se llega sin invitación?, en especial cuando su presencia nos desagrada -** dijo sarcásticamente El duque.

 **− Terrence -** dijo ignorando a sus futuro suegro, lo miro con "ternura" sabiendo que la mujercita la miraba, entro decidida en hacer un escándalo.  
Pero hacer eso estando ahí ellos perdería, lo sabia a si que usar la ternura y un poco de actuación ganaría mas terreno **\- amor debemos hablar.**

 **− saquen a esta mujer de aquí -** Dijo El duque en cuanto entraron los vigilante ya que había escuchado, en ese momento la miraron desvanecerse.

El corazón de Eleonor se acelero, ver que posiblemente esa mujer estuviera Embarazada de su hijo seria completamente una desgracia, en ese momento.  
Aprieto la mano de su esposo, Richard supo lo que su esposa sospechaba.

− Susi!... - exclamo Terry, tomando el lugar del hombre de seguridad que la había cargado ante que cayera al suelo.  
 **  
− Llévala al sofá -** Terry solo asintió mirando a Albert, Karen suspiro su noche la había arruinado Susana.  
 **  
− señorita marlow, si esta usted enferma no debió haber venido aquí, ademas usted no estaba invitada, creo que ya sabe que usted.  
no es bien venida, Especialmente la noche del compromiso de nuestra hija - ** Eleonor estaba muy molesta.

 **− Susana no se por que estas aqui, si ya no esta Terry contigo?...entiéndelo y regresa con tu amante Neal -** Susana fingíos levantarse mareada.  
Nuevamente los ignoro, apretando la mano de Terry, lo miro nerviosamente, haciendo mas incomodo el momento.  
Terry Nervioso se incorpora rápidamente sabia que su pecosa lo estaba mirando, tenia que apartarse inmediatamente.

 **− Señores a acompañen a la señorita, y asegurase que llegue bien a donde ella se este quedando -** dijo el duque muy serio.

 **− Necesitamos hablar Terrence -** susurro acercandose a El.

 **− Ya todo esta dicho entre nosotros Susana, será mejor que te marche -** fue duro con ella, sus zafiros se desviaron buscando a candy.  
Eso no le gusto nada a Susana, y mas decidida hablo sin importarle nada El era solo suyo.

 **− No todo esta dicho Terrence, debes de saber que vamos hacer padre, tengo cuatro meses de Embarazo, este bebe es tuyo.  
** Un silencio absoluto lleno la habitación.

 **CONTINUARA**

 **SUS REVIEW ME INSPIRAN A SEGUIR.**

 **GRACIAS POR SEGUIR CONMIGO CON ESTOS DOS BELLOS PERSONAJES...MIL GRACIAS DE CORAZON**


	18. Chapter 18

_**gracias por leer esta historia.**_

 _ **como siempre con mis personajes favoritos.**_

 _ **Que son ...terry, candy**_

 _ **para ustedes**_

 _ **NACISTE PARA MI**_

Londres, en una de las hermosas casa de mas de deciento años de antigüedad y remodelada por sus ocupante la gloriosa casa, Aun era deslumbrante.  
En una habitación, la principal para ser exacto se podía escuchar El quejido y suspiro de una boca femenina, llegando a la gloria.  
Después de un gruñido exhalación, ambos habían alcanzado la gloria, El hombre se desplomo, dejando por completo su fuerza en ese quinto encuentro.

Poco a poco sus respiraciones fueron normalizándose, nuevamente beso sus labio y se coloco detrás de ella, acaricio con sus dedos el vientre plano de ella.  
Sonrió, en pocos meses estaría mas grande, ya que su hijo estaba ahí y crecería poco a poco.

 **− Estas dos semana lejos de ti fue una tortura -** dijo ella volteandose para hundir su rostro en el pecho de El.

 **− lo se!...yo también te extrañe, pero la noticia que me has dado reemplaza toda soledad amor, gracias -** dijo besando sus labios.

 **− Nunca pense que seria tan pronto, desde que me lo pediste deje de cuidarme, te juro que me sorprendí cuando la doctora me dijo.  
Que tengo dos meses, stear soy muy feliz amor vamos hacer padres! - **El sonrió nuevamente, ser padre era su ilusión mas deseada.  
 **  
− Gracias - le dijo nuevamente - por No negarte y querer ser parte de mi vida amor -** flamy se acurruco mas por dos semana había soportado.  
La alegría de que iban hacer padres, los días pasaban lentos y todo era muy desesperante, pero no quizo interrumpir el trabajo de stear, para El todo.  
Aquello era desesperante.

Stear cerro sus ojos, recordó cuando años atrás, esa misma pregunta se la había hecho a una pelirroja, pero por su vanidad le había dado un "No" absoluto.  
Saber ahora que iba ser padre le completaba la vida, ahora si se sentía completo, hacia mucho tiempo que no había sabido nada de ella, desde que se fue.  
America con su hermano, terminar con ella fue la mejor decisión que había hecho, ya que sus celo lo ahogaban, verla al lado del hijo del duque lo sorprendió.  
Pero fue mas cuando lo vio en la oficina de su prima, haberlo visto que besaba a su prima lo perturbo todo, ya que días atrás escucho que salía con ella después.  
De su rompimiento con su antigua novia, seis años de relación era mucho tiempo temía que aun estuviera enamorado de ella y su querida prima saliera lastimada.

El sabia muy bien lo que era haber amado, por dos años creyó amo a esa endemoniada pelirroja, llena de pasión y deseo, pero al final era eso, al querer formalizar.  
Ella se rehusó, un hijo a sus veintidós años no estaban en sus planes, dos mese después rompieron pero siempre quedan huellas, la quería, aun la recordaba.  
Ahora seis años eran mucho tiempo y tres meses de rompimiento era muy poco tiempo para dejar de amar, cerro sus ojos, ahora mas que nunca estaría al lado.  
De su querida prima, eso mismo se lo había dicho su hermano cuando iban solos en jet.

 **− solo espero que grandchester no la haga sufrir hermano, deseara que ella no saliera lastimada, pero uno mismo debe de vivir sus propias.  
experiencia, por muy dura que sea, seis años no se olvidan fácilmente. **

**− Tiene razón, debemos estar pendiente, sus hermano saben esto? -** dijo bebiendo su whisky.  
 **  
− creo que Albert si?...pero Anthony ese anda detrás de la falda de alguien, la estúpida excusa que dio fue muy patética no lo eres?**

 **− Bastante pero era solo por candy, sabes quien era su presa? -** dijo mirando por la ventana cría mas o menos de quien se trataba.

 **− La mismo en la que estas pensando, yo mismo los vi, cuando se romancearon detrás de de la pasarela, esa union libre que tiene con John.  
No me gusta nada. **

**− temes por john!... -** Archie solo frunció su boca y acomodo su cabello hacia atrás **\- No creo que afecte su trabajo, jamas le fallaría a candy.  
Ademas esta Jimmy, El es tan bueno como su hermano, de esos dos ni te preocupes jamas dejaría a candy, velos prefieren viajar y terminar.  
Sus pendiente y regresar al lado de ella, la aman como si fueran su hermana.  
**

 **− tienes razón, es solo que no quiero errores, Anabel bretter me puede causar grandes problemas, sera mejor mover los hilos un poco.  
Creo que aprobare la sugerencia de la gatita, la casa de Italia esta bien solida ya, solo sera dirigir un poco y ****supervisarla, ella es buena.  
Pero hay algo en ella que no me agrada - **dijo muy pensativo. **  
**

 **− Lo se!...esa forma en que la mira, no me gusta nada -** Archie solo asintió **\- Es buena, pero gana mucho para lo que en verdad hace.  
Se que es por John, candy es muy buena con ella, demasiado diría yo, creo que será bueno los cambio.**

Hoy se realizaría los cambios y se notificarían, miro de nuevo a la hermosa mujer que dormía completamente desnuda a su lado, iba a ser padre, ella se lo daría.  
Saber esa hermosa noticia lo cambiaba todo, amaría por completo a esta mujer que compartía sus deseos y anhelos, juntos formarían una gran familia.

 ** _...PARIS FRANCIA - MILAN iTALIA..._**

 **\- Los pedidos están completo, te mandare los informes del cargamento en este momento, pero dime como esta todo allá?**

 **\- Todo esta listo para El arranque, se puede decir que todo marcha bien -** dijo algo pensativa.

 **\- Pensé que los cambio que hizo la jefa te iba a gustar!, Hasta te imagine saltando en un pies, estarás mas tiempo con El.**

 **\- No me mal entiendas estoy feliz, saber que m amor no viajara hasta aquí para solo estar un día conmigo, en verdad aprecio.  
todo lo que ella hizo, a pesar que ella es muy instante con nosotras, aunque contigo se abre un poco mas, bueno pero... - **se detuvo.

 **\- Dora sabes que la culpa la culpa la tenemos nosotras, todo este tiempo estuvimos mas a tenta con Madan enroy y stear, solo por que.  
Ella aun era una Niña, Tom fue su primer pilar, luego llegaron sus primo, John y Jimmy.**

 **− y con El es que se lleva mejor, hasta parecen novios, Cuando vi las fotos con Michel me sorprendí mucho pero en fin, volviendo al tema.  
Espero con ansias los cambios, pero ...Arrrrr...No la soporto.**

 **− calma -** sonrío al mirar los gesto de su amiga **\- dime quien es pero?...no se porque, pero me párese que hay un pelo en la sopa!..**

 **\- ya lo sabes, jamas he confiado en ella -** la joven se levanto al escuchar el Piiiiii...del fax **\- veo que la colección es perfecta.**

 **\- si lo es, Jimmy es genial, todo se agito por que Michel trajo excelente compradores, es por eso que te mando el cargamento hasta ahora, producción. Estuvo ,muy ocupado, mi amor tuvo que contratar mas personal, pero volviendo al tema Dorhoty hay que confiar en las decisiones de candy, créeme.  
Si asi lo decidió es por que supo algo. **

**\- Lo se!...Pero jamas confiare en ella** **Anabel es un alacrán, solo busca donde poner el veneno, dejarle la dirección en sus manos es un gran riesgo.  
Me llevo mucho trabajo anclar bien la "casa ange dore" para que solo venga a sentarse, No lo crees.  
**

 **\- Quien te dijo eso? -** dijo sorprendida

 **\- Ella misma querida, No se aguanto me llamo a noche para decírmelo, trate de llamar hace una hora a candy pero me manda al buzón.  
No pude llamarle ante por que tuve un día muy ocupado, pero Almorzaremos mañana.  
**

 **\- anny, anny... querida amiga Nunca cambiaras, es una pena que desde cielo caiga, de un solo brinco aplastada a la tierra, pero pensé que ya habías.  
Hablado con flamy. **

**\- Veo que como siempre tu amiga exagero, la verdad me da igual, de esa se puede esperar cualquier cosa, pero tienes razón, Candice debe tener.  
Su motivo para retornarme a Londres, y no le hable a flamy por que debe estar muy ocupada con El jefe -** ambas sonrieron - **apropósito donde esta El.  
Papi de tom.**

 **\- Dora!... -** La joven pelirroja sonrió por la cara de su amigo - **ese papi es solo mío cariño, pero en fin, mi papi y yo nos vamos a Italia, la nana extraña.**  
 **Su casa, su hogar, y yo amo Milan, así que la directora general seré yo y El sud director será mi amor, anny** **será directora de producción, pero.  
Candy jamas le daría la dirección, Tu tomaras el puesto de flamy y flamy El mío al lado de stear, como puedes ver esto solo lo sabemos los tres.**

 **\- comprendo, adora a mi amiga, todas estaremos en El lugar correcto -** dijo sonriendo.

 **\- Así es, veo que ahora si lo disfrutas.**

 **\- que crees tu?...-** Patty sonrío **\- No la odio, pero me cae gorda..."pero no la odio"... solo No se por que su carita de " YO NO FUI" no me convence nada.**

 **\- Bueno esteremos el jueves ella, cerraremos El desfile y ella organizara una reunión donde anunciara los cambios ante de** **irse America.**

− **America?...pensé que nunca se abriría una casa de moda ahí, Madan lo dijo una vez que le sugerimos flamy y yo -** dijo muy sorprendida.

 **\- No se abrirá Nada, es solo que candy se va de vacaciones con sus hermano.**

 **− Hermanos?...oye ahora me siento como en una isla olvidada lejos de noticias, patricias explícate -** dijo acomodando mejor la pantalla.

 **− Es una larga historia querida -** se escucho la voz ronca de tom - **es suficiente por hoy es momento de ir a cenar -** ambas chicas lo miraron.  
 **Ya el jueves te contara la historia completa -** dijo sonriendo **\- oye linda estas mas delgada No trabajes mucho.**

 **− Hay gracias, sabes que me alegra la noche -** dijo sonriendo patty solo le saco la lengua, mientras apagaba la video llamada, tom sonrío, adoraba verla.  
celosa, aunque patty sabia que solo era un juego no podía evitarlo, El se acerco y la beso, mientras lo hacia, con la otra mano tomaba la cartera de su novia.  
Para llevarla a cenar, los dos salieron del lugar para cenar en un restaurante modesto con comida muy casera, verdaderamente deliciosa, para luego terminar la.  
Noche con una deliciosa sesión de amor...Los celos sin fundamento de patricia es que tom se fijo en dorothy primero pero todo ese galanteo con ella era para.  
Llamar la atención precisamente a ella, Dorothy fue complice de todo ya que tanto patricia como tom no se decidían, solo basto unos cuanto besitos para acelerar.  
La situación, pero ahí estuvo el problema de patricias en los "besitos"...aun miraba en su mente esa imagen, aunque sabia muy bien que su amiga moría por su.  
Fino hombre, Archibald cornwell.

* * *

 **− No todo esta dicho Terrence, debes de saber que vamos hacer padre, tengo cuatro meses de Embarazo, este bebe es tuyo.  
** Un silencio absoluto lleno la habitación.

La noticias que había escuchado había cambiado por completo su mundo, El seria padre...y ella la madre de su hijo entre ellos había ahora un gran lazo.  
Un lazo de sangre donde la intrusa seria ella, por un momento se sintió que no encajaba en ese lugar, levanto la vista y El seguía al lado de ella.  
Hasta la mirada de Eleonor se suavizo al escuchar la noticia, estaba en medio de sus hermanos pero aun no tenia la suficiente confianza de pedirle que la sacaran.  
De ahí, esto era entre ellos, en ese momento comprendió que tres mese no eran nada para una relación de seis años, ante ella estaba la reconciliación de lo que.  
Fue una pareja de enamorado, supo que ellos vivieron juntos por tres años, eran casi un matrimonio, sin ningún papel pero estaban mas que unidos por el Alma.  
Y ahora serian tres.

 **− una " familia" -** susurro candy " Anthony la voltio a ver.

 **\- Quieres irte candy? -** solo asintió, agradeciendo al cielo por escuchar su suplica, deseaba salir corriendo de ese lugar, sus hermanos se sentía como en familia.  
En ese lugar, pero ella No - ven salgamos por la terraza.

Así lo hicieron, Albert solo escucho el susurro de Anthony que se llevaría a candy este solo asintió ya que debería estar con Karen y claro con su amiga, temió.  
Que esos dos hubieran avanzado a algo, por que la mas lastimada seria su hermana.

Estaba aturdido " un hijo" pensaba " un hijo" cuanto tiempo deseo escuchar esa noticia, cuanto tiempo se lo había pedido, en este momento su primogénito.  
Tuviera cuatro años y quizás ya tuvieran otro, pero para ella Nunca hubo tiempo, y ahora venia hasta aqui para decirle que iba hacer padre.

Sentir El calor de su cuerpo la llenaba de viejos recuerdo, lo amaba demasiado como para perderlo por un estúpido mal entendido, Terrence era suyo.  
Con el se sentía segura, miro que los duque habían cambiado con ella hasta Terrence la abrazaba por la espalda y su expresión de despecho se había esfumado.  
Era el momento, cambiar su estrategia había funcionado, conociendo muy bien como era Terrence lo domino.

 **− Lamento llegar a esta hora, pero necesitaba decírtelo, pensé que estabas solo, nunca pensé que tus padres estuvieran aqui...por eso vine.**

 **Me disculpo duques por incomodarlo - t** rato de levantarse pero se volvió a "marear"...y Terry la abrazo de la cintura, ella se colgó de su cuello atrayendolo.  
Mas hacia ella, en ese momento desde afuera una rubia volteaba hacia atrás, No había esperado a su hermano en la terraza, encuanto salio afuera camino.  
Con desesperación ya que minutos ante Terry le había pedido matrimonio, se miro la sortija y le dolió el corazón, El ya no podría cumplir esa promesa.  
Con dolor volteo hacia El enorme ventanal y lo que miro la destruyo por completo, la imagen de ellos dos apunto de besarse.  
Aparto la vista y una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, dio la vuelta y camino hacia al frente, miro que un taxi estaba ahí, con el corazón roto abrió la puerta.  
Dandole la dirección de ella junto con cien dólares que El hombre no rehusó...su mirada la fijo hacia afuera, ya no pudo mas sin importarle el taxista ella lloro.  
Su corazón había sido lastimado por un juego que ella misma provoco, sabiendo bien que El apenas salía de una relación jugo y perdió.  
Lejos quedaban los " te amo"...las mañana con El, las noches, No iría a su villa, no lo haría por que ahí estaba el aroma de El, sonrío triste ya que Terry durante.  
Esos tres día que llevaban en Milan llegaba cuando ya no estaba su nana, a escondida se adentraba a su cuarto, a su cama.  
No?...a su villa no iría.

 **− Espera -** dijo Eleonor preocupada **\- tu no puedes irte así, hijo siéntala por favor, Karen.**

 **− Dime madre -** estaba aun muy sorprendida por la noticia, sabia que Terry deseaba un hijo... pero de ella No por Dios! de ella No? rogaba Karen.

 **− Llama a mi doctor maldower, que venga enseguida -** Karen busco su celular y llamo al viejo doctor como Eleonor le había dicho.  
 **Has comido algo Susana -** ella fingiendo debilidad solo negó **\- por Dios me imagino que apenas desayunaste, descansa ordenare algo.**  
 **Para ti.**

Susana sonreía por dentro, la intrusa ya no estaba, Terrence aun seguia a su lado que ni cuenta se dio cuando esa mujer se fue, todo estaba volviendo.  
Hacer como era ante, pero esta vez era mejor ya que los padres de El, la estaba aceptando.

Se acurruco mas en el pecho de Terry sentirlo cerca de ella le daba la seguridad creía que desde ese momento ya no se alejaría de ella, era suyo nuevamente.  
Aunque El estaba muy, si supo cuando ella se fue, Se sentía atado y no pudo ir tras de ella, si era verdad lo que decía Susana ahora tenia que asumir esa responsabilidad.  
Aclarar las cosa con ella, dejarle bien en claro que se haría cargo de su hijo pero no regresaría con ella, hasta entonces no podría hablar con candy, ella se merecía un hombre libre sin atadura, y así se presentaría ante ella.  
Agradeció en silencio que Anthony la sacara de ahí, estaba avergonzado con ella, n podía verla, El prometiéndole matrimonio y con una mujer Embarazada, No?...no la vería.  
Por ese motivo se quedo viendo a la nada mientras sostenía a Susana, con mas calma iría ahora no podía mas tarde El la buscaría.

Pero muchas veces las cosas pasan por algún motivo, los malos entendidos se tienen que solucionar enseguida o nos envuelven en un hoyo muy profundo ahogándote.  
Envolviéndote mas, lastimando a los que mas queremos.  
Lo que Terry no sabia es que una mujer Nunca piensa en ese momento que la quieres proteger, al contrario espera tenerte a su lado, que lo sepan todo o se derrumbe.  
El mundo, ella te quiere a su lado y a si junto vencer las barreras, lo peor para una mujer es que te quedes con aquella que una vez compartió su cama, eso te destruye.  
Lo que una mujer enamorada quiere, es que a pesar de todo las barreras digas "ella esta conmigo por que es mi mujer por que la amo" pero no hacer nada la destruyes.

Anthony bajaba de su cuarto, solo había ido por sus llaves y sacar a candy de ese show que estaba haciendo Susana, su amigo si era un idiota si aceptaba la supuesta.  
Paternidad, lo que no le gustaba nada era los nervios y cara pálida de su hermana, se enamoraría de El? hojéala que No?...por que esos dos después de una pelea siempre.  
Regresaban era como un estúpido circulo vicioso y decían que El era el irresponsable loco...JA.. se bufo de su insulso amigo.

La busco en la terraza, pero no la encontró, le hablo a su celular pero lo mandaba al buzón, camino hacia el frente de la casa y nada, sin perder mas tiempo se fue directo.  
A la caseta Fue ahí que El viejo vigilante le informó que la joven rubia se había ido en un taxi, desorientado entro a la casa, busco a Albert y le explico que se iba para.  
asegurarse de que candy llegara con bien, El ambiente aun estaba tenso, salió de nuevo por la terraza hasta llegar a su carro y sin perder mas tiempo se fue.

 _ **TRES HORAS DESPUES.**_

Terry manejaba desesperado, había salido de su villa con un solo objetivo...Buscarla, había llamado a Anthony y no respondía, se toco su quijada aun le dolía.  
No podía quedarse mas tiempo al lado de Susana en cuanto el medico la reviso y aseguro que ella y el bebe estaban bien le ordeno a su chofer que la llevaran.  
A su hotel, aunque Susana se enojo mucho, se rehusaba a marcharse.

 **− No puedes mandarme para estar sola Terrence, sabes que este bebe no lo hice yo sola -** dijo muy comida en el cuarto que una vez fue suyo también.

 **− Legaste muy bien sola Susana, no veo el por que de tu queja, Es cierto que si ese bebe es mío no te dejare sola, tomare toda las responsabilidad.  
Creo que esta demás decirtelo verdad**

 **− Veo que aun dudas Terrence, te recuerdo que tengo casi cuatro meses, y tu deber es casarte conmigo -** este sonrió de lado, y Susana supo bien.  
Que significaba esa sonrisa sarcástica.

 **− Que ironía de la vida -** dijo muy serio desde la ventana **\- cuando desee eso, tu no quería y ahora ¡ Que No quiero!... tu me lo exiges.  
** Susana frunció el ceño, no le gusto nada esa palabra "No quiero". Donde estaba El hombre que la amaba, donde Estaba su Terrence.

 **− Pero sabes que tienes un compromiso conmigo y desde este momento te lo digo Terrence, no seré una madre soltera.**

 **− En primer lugar no vas a exigirme nada, segundo no dudes que yo mismo te llevare hacerte una prueba de ADN, tercero Olvidate de casarte conmigo.  
Eso quedo en el pasado y ahí se quedara, entendiste Susana.**

 **− Querido baja la voz -** entro Eleonor apaciguando el momento, Susana ya no pudo decir nada **\- El chofer la espera, Susana -** esta la miro tímida.

 **− si -** apenas se escucho su voz, tenia que ganarse a su suegra.

 **− Una enfermera llegara al hotel donde estaras cuidada por mi doctor personal, es mejor que descanse ya mañana hablaran con mas calma.**

 **− gracias duquesa -** nuevamente su voz fue apena un susurro **\- me apena haberla arruinado El compromiso a Karen, pensé que...**

 **− No te disculpes no es necesario Susana, las cosas no se pueden cambiar, El daño ya esta hecho, lo que debió ser un recuerdo hermoso, se convirtió.  
En un momento desagradable -** dijo interrumpiéndola, Susana solo bajo su vista, estaba furiosa pero se lo tuvo que tragar, Eleonor se dirigió a su hijo **\- mañana nos iremos temprano hijo y creo que no té veremos, solo recuerda hijo, sea cual sea tu decisión tu padre y yo estaremos contigo, se prudente, tu padre Ya.  
Llamo a Walter, El se encargara de "todo".**

 **\- Me disculpa Duquesa pero creo que este asunto es solo de Terrence y mío, No necesitamos a tercero -** Esto no le gusto nada a Susana, se encargarían.  
Quien?...No dejaria que nadie influenciaran a terrence, eso no le convenía nada, ya que entendió muy bien el mensaje de su estúpida madre, jamas se haría

 **− Lo se madre gracias -** dijo Terry ignorando a Susana y Eleonor no la determino para nada, eso dejo la dejo peor - **Ahora será mejor descansar y nuevamente.  
Me disculpo por quitarle la tranquilidad de sus vacaciones, prometo que no volverá a suceder.**

 **− Lo se hijo, tu padre ya se encargo de eso**

 **también, ahora haz lo que tienes que hacer, ya pasan de la media noche.**

Terry se volteo serio hacia Susana, dejando pasar a un enfermero que muy atentamente el medico había dejado, dejando todo las instrucciones necesarias para El.  
Cuidado de ella, ahora estaba ahí esperando por su carro, tenia que buscarla, Necesitaba verla aclarar las cosa, verla, poder besarla y hacerla suya para tener las.  
Fuerza que Necesitaba.

 **− Podemos hablar Terry -** dijo la voz ronca de Albert, este lo estaba esperando mientas subía a la rubia al carro, hasta que se alejo decidió hablarle.

 **− desde luego o también quería hablarte he llamado a Anthony para...**

 **− te a costaste con mi hermana? -** la pregunta del rubio lo interrumpió y al mismo tiempo lo dejo sin palabra, que decirle? se pregunto El.

 **− No se por que lo preguntas,** ademas tu hermana es una dama - dijo desviando la pregunta.

 **− Solo responde Terry No creo que estuviste con ella de manita sudada -** Ambos estaban muy tenso - **RESPONDE TE ACOSTASTE CON MI HERMANA.**

 **CONTINUARA**

 **SUS REVIEW ME INSPIRAN A SEGUIR.**

 **GRACIAS POR SEGUIR CONMIGO CON ESTOS DOS BELLOS PERSONAJES...MIL GRACIAS DE CORAZON**


	19. Chapter 19

_**gracias por leer esta historia.**_

 _ **como siempre con mis personajes favoritos.**_

 _ **Que son ...terry, candy**_

 _ **para ustedes**_

 _ **NACISTE PARA MI**_

 **− Todo esto esta muy raro, crees que ese hijo sea de Terry -** ambos estaban en la terraza, albert sin dejar de escribir es su teléfono le contesto.  
 **  
− Pienso que susi no esta loca para venir hasta aquí y decir una mentira, quizás si este Embarazada, la pregunta es, que hará Terry ahora.  
con ella?.**

 **− Claro que no?...mi hermano no seria tan tonto en traer a la familia a esa alimaña no lo crees? -** dijo buscando una respuesta de esperanza.

 **− No lo se amor!.. -** dijo mirando su teléfono, Karen lo miro preocupado.  
 **  
− Aun No responden? -** El solo negó preocupado **\- De tu hermana lo acepto por que siempre a vivido lejos de ustedes, pero Anthony se pasa.  
sabiendo bien que tu estas preocupado por ella - **Karen beso su mejilla con ternura, El le sonrió con tristeza.  
 **  
**En ese momento miraron bajar a Terry desesperado, parecía que tenia mucha prisa, un enfermero venia detras de El con Susana, ella se le Notaba Enojada.  
Al pies de la escalera en el segundo piso estaba Eleonor, su rostro era de molestia, Karen se pregunto que estúpides mas había hecho Susana para enfadar.  
Así a su madre, Albert la jalo mas hacia la esquina de la terraza para poder ver mejor hacia afuera, necesitaba hablar con terry, tenia una espinita bien enterrada.  
Un gran presentimiento y solo El se lo podía aclarar, estaba angustiado muy preocupado, se sentía culpable por no haber estado con ella mucho tiempo.  
Sus obligaciones lo mantuvieron alejado de su hermana, Aunque almorzaban y cenaban junto ahora le pareció muy poco, en eso momento miraba los rose.  
Que esos dos tenían, No le disgustaba Al contrario su amigo seria El indicado para ella, conocía muy bien a Terry, No era mujeriego en todo este tiempo solo.  
Habia teniado cuatro novia tres en la secundaria y en el ultimo año fue cuando conoció a Susana, El fue a la universidad y ella Nunca lo dejo, desde entonces.  
Estaban junto, aunque esta se la pasara mas tiempo viajando desde que se hizo modelo, Albert suspiro, lo que mas temía había pasado.

 **− No seas duro con El amor, yo se que Terry esta Enamorado de tu hermana -** Albert la miro serio **\- cuando El la miran sus ojos brillan y también.  
Lo de ella, y tu lo sabes amor, solo te pido que lo apoyes no dejes que ese mal entendido los separe, No dejes que un amor como El nuestro muera.  
ante de haber ****comenzado.**

 **− Y si ya comenzó su declive? -** dijo mirando a Terry desde la terraza.  
 **  
− Entonces ayúdalo, Sabes lo atrabancado que es, habla con El, No olvides que tu y yo también hicimos lo incorrecto una vez, ahora ve con El amor.  
Recuerda Que ante de Ser tu amigo, El te quiere como un hermano, Terry siempre a confiado en ti, en tu palabra y lo que le digas lo hará - **Karen le dio.  
Un beso, que El por supuesto respondió, sabia que Karen tenia razón pero tenia, Una opresión en su pecho, Eran años de relación y su hermana podría salir lastimada.  
era eso lo que no le perdonarías a Terry.

El no tenia a nadie cuando le hablo de amores a su hermana, hasta donde habían llegado ellos?...se preguntaba Albert con angustia.  
Se quedo unos segundo mas, Karen se había ido al lado d su madre, miro como subían a Susana, la vio marcharse por un momento creyó que El la llevara.  
Peo no fue así, Miro que estaba Nervioso...llamaba a alguien, en ese momento decidió ir, hoy sabría sus intenciones, tenia que saber, liberarse de sus sospecha.

 **− Podemos hablar Terry -** dijo la voz ronca de Albert, este lo estaba esperando mientas subía a la rubia al carro, hasta que se alejo decidió hablarle.

 **− desde luego Albert, también quería preguntarte si sabes algo de Tony, lo he llamado pero...**

 **− te a costaste con mi hermana? -** la pregunta del rubio lo interrumpió y al mismo tiempo lo dejo sin palabra, que decirle? se pregunto El.

 **− QUE?...No se por que lo preguntas,** **ademas tu hermana es una dama** \- dijo desviando la pregunta.

 **− Solo responde Terry No creo que estuviste con ella de manita sudada -** Ambos estaban muy tenso - **RESPONDE TE ACOSTASTE CON MI HERMANA.**

 **− Que Demonio Te Pasa -** se puso de frente del rubio, empuñando sus manos a sus costado, su mal humor estaba de un hilo y este lo venia a provocar...

 **− Pasa que no soy siego, pasa que la veo huyendo, la que salió desespera fue mi hermana, y maldita sea no se por que?...por eso quiero que.  
Me Respondas Terry...te acostaste con candy!...  
**Terry estaba muy furioso, con que derecho se metía en su vida, por muy amigo que fuera jamas le permitiría que se metiera en su intimidad.  
 **  
..."Que carajo le pasaba este?...al diablo con Albert, le** **bajaría de un solo chingazo su impertinencia"** pensó con enojo Terry,

 **− En primer lugar respeta a candy, ella es una dama -** dijo muy cerca del rubio **\- Con tu hermana yo no me acuesto -** dijo muy serio lo miraba con furia.  
 **  
− Me vas a decir que en todo este tiempo que estuvieron solo no la tocaste?, déjame decirte que No te creo, abusaste de la confianza que te dimos.  
Ahora viene susi y dise que espera un hijo tuyo...TE ACOSTASTE CON MI HERMANA NO LO NIEGUES TERRENCE - **le grito Albert.

Terry estaba furioso, con que cara le reclamaba El, por mucho que quizo contenerse no pudo, Albert se lo pedía a grito, y si El lo pedía pues se lo daría.  
Ya estaba arto, El le reclamaba?...Albert en verdad era estúpido, pero de un putazo le quitaría su carita de ángel, y así lo hizo, su puño choco con el hermoso.  
Rostro del rubio, haciendo retroceder dos pasos hacia atrás.

 **− TE LO ALBIERTO, RESPETA A CANDY...YO NO ME ACUESTO CON TU HERMANA, A ELLA YO LE HAGO EL AMOR, Y ESO ES MUY DIFERENTE.  
LO ENTIENDES"... YO LA AMO, RESPETALA O NO RESPONDO ME ENTENDISTE.  
**

Ambos se miraban enojado, terry en puñaba sus puñopara no darle otro puñetazo, ya que ganas no le faltaban, pero le urgía irse a si que le recordaría algunas.  
Cosas a su amigo ya que parecía que le había dado amnesia.

 **− Me acusas de aprovecharme de candy?...De abusar de tu confianza, pues déjame aclararte y Recordarte dos cosas "Amigo"...Uno -** dijo serio...  
 **Amo a candy y es lo único que te diré...Dos -** dijo levantando la mano ya que Albert quizo interrumpirlo **-** **Tu me hablas de confianza?.  
** Sonrió con ironía y Albert supo por que **\- déjame recordarte al parecer lo has olvidado, dime Albert recuerdas cuanto años tenia Karen cuando te.  
Metiste en su cama, me hablas de confianza si fuiste tu El que le importo una mierda esa confianza, dime, ahora ya lo recuerdas?, recuerda.  
Donde fue la primera vez, pues si no lo recuerda te lo diré Albert. **

**− No hace falta que me lo recuerdes -** dijo El rubio apenado, Terry lo miro serio.

 **− Karen solo tenia diecisiete años, abusaste de la confianza de mis padre, y lo peor de todo es que mantuviste esa relación oculta hasta que ella.  
Cumplió la mayoría de edad - **

Albert lo miro apenado, era verdad había abusado de la inocencia de Karen, se metio a su cuarto sabiendo que ella No lo rechazaría.  
Por todo ese tiempo la cuido para no embarazarla, bajo la mirada y Terry comprendió su arrepentimiento y sin poder evitarlo dejo salir el aire retenido por el coraje.  
Recordó que El día que descubrió a su amigo salir del cuarto de su hermana deseo matarlo a golpe, pero también entendió que su hermana estaba locamente enamorada.  
De El, siego no era, menos Estúpido para no entender que eso era entre ellos dos, miro hacia el cielo rogando al que estuviera arriba que ella lo recibiera y que entendiera.  
Que jamas quizo dañarla y menos mentirle, que si ese hijo fuera suyo se aria cargo de El, pero jamas estaría con Susana, miro que su carro estaba ya a su lado era El.  
Momento de irse.  
 **Amo a candy, si el hijo de Susana es mío, voy a responsabilizarme de El nada mas, Susana quedo en el pasado Albert -** Ambos se miraron **\- Confía en mi.  
Así como yo confíe en ti.**Sin esperar respuesta subió a su carro y se marcho, Albert solo lo miro partir, cuando se voltio quedo paralizado ya que detrás de El estaba El Duque de Grandchester...Ahora si que estaba en problema...

Llego muy enojada, los viejos duque no se iban a tragar el cuento de que ese hijo era de su hijo, de seguro mañana mismo tendrían los resultados, saldrían positivo.  
Ya que para su desgracia si estaba Embarazada, pero eso no era lo que la angustiaba, después de eso seria la prueba del ADN aunque para eso faltaría unos meses mas.  
Pero tenia que actuar, conocía muy bien a su hombre y Terry estaba muy encaprichado con esa mujer, tenia que ser muy cuidadosa, por las malas No conseguiría Nada.  
Solo tenia seis mese para que El volviera con ella, pero para que eso pasara tenia primero tenia que deshacerse del capricho de su Terrence, por que eso era para El.  
La estúpida rubia que pretendía seguir disfrutando de su marido, por que ante los ojos de todos, Terrence era su marido hace seis años, sonrío mañana mismo la buscaría.

* * *

 **− Bueno -** tuvo que responder aunque No tenia ganas, pero No podía preocupar a sus hermanos, tenia casi veinte llamada de sus hermano.  
Lamentaba haber salido de ahí a si, pero sentía que se ahogaba, ver a Terry al lado de Susana la lastimo mucho, aun tenia esa imagen grabada.  
En su mente, No quería verlo, No en ese momento.

 **− candy por que no me esperaste?...por que te fuiste?...en donde estas?**

 **− son muchas pregunta Anthony -** sonrío y Anthony se relajo al escucharla **\- perdón, no quise molestarte, tome un taxi que estaba afuera de la villa GRAHAM, no te preocupes, ya estoy llegando a** **mi casa, estoy bien almorzaremos mañana esta bien?.**

 **− Esta bien candy -** dijo no muy convencido, terry tenia que explicarle algunas cosas ya ciego no estaba y esos dos tuvieron algo, ya después le rompería la cara a su.  
Amigo de eso estaba muy seguro **\- Descansa linda.**

 **− igual tu hermanito.**

 **− oye!...la pequeña eres tu -** El sonrío al escuchar su linda sonrisa, cerro sus ojos y por un momento se imagino a su pequeña hermana de diez años.

− **Buenas noches Tony, y disculpame con Albert y... con todos.**

 **− Buenas noche candy y no te preocupes yo les digo.**

Ambos miraron El teléfono, candy miro hacia Afuera la cuidad estaba muy hermosa, las calles iluminada con diversas luces de colores haciendo la noche mas hermosa.  
No sabia Que hacer, a su villa no iría, sabia muy bien que terry iría y en ese momento no lo queria ver, sin pensarlo mucho iría a buscar respuesta.  
Gracias a los periodista sabia donde encontrarla, ahí la esperaría.

 **...VILLA GRAHAM...**

 **−Crees que sea de Terry -** El miro a su esposa.

 **− No lo creo estoy seguro que no es mi nieto, y mañana mismo se acaba la farsa, esa mujer No esta Embarazada.**

 **− Y si lo esta Richard, que hayas?**

 **− Ely por Dios, esa mujer no esta Embarazada -** su mujer lo miro algo preocupada, El se miraba muy seguro.  
 **  
− Y si lo esta?**

 **− No es de Terrence, de eso estoy muy seguro, una prueba de paternidad lo resolverá todo, ya mismo esta solucionado todo.**

 **− Espero que esto No cause un escándalo -** dijo muy preocupada mirando hacia la ventana.  
 **  
− No lo habrá querida, ya todos saben muy bien que hacer, mañana mismo tendremos la respuesta en la que estoy muy seguro.  
Que ese, no es mi nieto**

 **− Candice se marcho sin despedirse -** dijo cambiando la conversación drásticamente, sin mirarlo continuo **\- Creo que ellos tuvieron algo.**

 **− Terrence se Enamoro querida, mi hijo por primera vez se enamoro -** Ella lo miro sorprendida, El sonrío.

 **− como lo sabes? -** El la miro parpadear, adoraba sus hermosos ojos, era un zafiro penetrante que lo hipnotizaba, camino hacia ella, le tomo la mano.  
Y se la beso con infinita ternura.

 **− Por que yo mismo tuve esa mirada cuando me enamore de ti amor.**  
 **  
− Richard - dijo conmovida, pero no pudo hablar por que sus labios fueron cayados por la boca de El.**

Albert entro muy pensativo a su cuarto, sin poner atención se dirigió al baño, por un momento pensó que se había hecho, ya que mirar detrás de El al duque.  
Era para cagarse del susto, sabia que su cabeza dependía de un hilo, quizo explicarle pero El duque solo levanto la mano para callarlo.  
Mañana hablaremos...esas fueron sus palabras, tomo un whisky y se lo tomo de un solo trago, iba a servirse otro cuando escucho a su novia.

 **− Por que tardaste tanto amor -** Albert brinco del susto...

 **− ..."PUTA MADRE" -** grito si El duque supiera que ella estaba ahi en ese momento le cortaría la cabeza...No...la cabeza No?...las bolas, El duque le cortaría las bolas.

 **− Albert!...No seas Grosero.. -** dijo mirando a su pálido Novio y mas cuando se empino la botella **\- Albert que te pasa?.. por que estas pálido?...respira!.**  
 **  
− Tu padre, El duque... ya sabe que nos acostamos cuando eras menor de edad.**

 **− PUTA MADRE! -** Karen brinco desde su cama aterrada, su padre la iba a matar... Ambos estaban aterrados.

* * *

 **− Por que tan sola hermanita -** dijo detrás de ella una voz muy varonil, Ella se voltio sorprendida.

 **− charles!...que sorpresa, querido me acabas de alegrar la noche -** Ambos se abrazaron.  
 **  
− déjame verte, estas hermosa, No se!...pero tienes una aura diferente, como has estado cielo? -** dijo enredando su brazo y ambos caminaron hacia el bar del hotel.  
 **  
− Como puedes ver, estoy esperando el cierre de todas las temporadas -** El con un gesto llamo al bartenders, este se le acerco algo indeciso, ya que este solo.  
Traía una camisa negra con jean nada usual para los caballeros que visitaban ese lugar.

 **− Tráigame una botella de Domaine de la Romanée cosecha 19 y bien cielo por que?... -** El mismo se interrumpió para mirar al bartenders que no se movió.  
 **Que pasa?...acaso no tienen ese vino? -** dijo algo enojado ya que odiaba que la gente viera solo su aspecto, Debora sonrío, por que así era siempre la gente la.  
Sociedad, y mas si pedía una botella de vino de quince mil Euro.

 **− Disculpe señor, pero es que esa botella de vino -** dijo algo apenado por la hermosa mujer que estaba al lado del hombre, ya que Debora era muy reconocida en ese.  
Hotel, era unos de sus favoritos **\- si yo se lo doy y no lo paga El dueño me lo cobrara a mi y es mucho dinero, lamento incomodarla señorita Renassi.**

 **− Lo comprendo, no se preocupe -** dijo sonriendo por la cara de su hermano **\- póngalo a mi cuenta por favor...** **  
− De ninguna manera -** dijo charles sacando una tarjeta **\- cargue todo, incluyendo lo de mi hermana -** El joven se marcho dejando a charle enojado.

 **− Tranquilo, sabes que El solo es un Empleado y tiene razón, pero dime que te hizo** **abandonar Venecia hermano.**

 **− Tu -** dijo mirándola intensamente, le tomo la mano y se la beso tiernamente **\- por que cancelaste nuestro encuentro?...solo nos vemos tres veces al año.  
Y solo me llamas diciendo que terminas aquí y te regresas a nueva York, a si que deje todo y vine al único lugar lleno de frivolidades que tu sabes.  
Bien que detesto.**

 **− lo se mi vida, pero No debiste de todas maneras iba a regresar en unos meses por que -** se cayo por que un mesero les servia El vino **\- gracias.**

 **− Dime la verdad -** dijo serio, la conocía muy bien por eso decidió viajar y ir hasta donde estaba ella **\- Que te hizo Michel esta vez.**

Charle fue directo con su hermana, odiaba esa estúpda relación que tenia con El, al escucharla triste le dolió mucho, aunque ella trato de disimular su voz .  
A El no lo engañaba.

 **− El y yo terminamos -** Ella bajo la vista, estaba apenada, El ya se lo había dicho, pero ella aun de necia siguió con Michel, charles la miro sabiendo que había.  
Algo mas, con su mano levantó el rostro de su hermana.

 **− Hay algo mas verdad? -** ella solo asistió, pasaron los segundo y ella no hablaba, El comprendió que lo que su hermana le iba a decir era algo serio.  
Debora lo miro a los ojos, sonriendo tristemente hablo.

 **− Estoy Embarazada -** silencio absoluto, sin pensarlo tomo su copa y la bebió de un solo trago.

 **− Hey! -** dijo charles, al mismo tiempo le quitaba la copa **\- vas a dañar a mi sobrino, ven -** abrazo a su hermana, le dio un tierno beso y odio mas al imbecil.  
No le haría pregunta, para que atormentarla, un sobrino sonrío **\- Espero que no sea llorona como tu -** ella sonrío dejando salir una lagrima que El seco.  
Ver a su hermana en ese estado lo ponía enojado, suspiro... "quizás sea mejor así"... pensó El ya que un matrimonio solo por hijo no deseado estaba destinado.  
Al fracaso y eso jamas lo permitiría, por El simple hecho que ellos mismo vivieron eso, dos padres que solo vivían su momento, pagando nanas para que los cuidaran.  
Eso no lo haría, ese bebe lo tendría a El, espero que su hermana se durmiera y salió hacia su habitación iría por sus llaves y saldría un rato para verse con su amigo.  
Fue una gran casualidad verlo en Montecarlo, aunque El iba de salida quedaron de verse esa misma Noche, era curioso Tenia mas de un año de No verlo, y ahora.  
En meno de dos semana lo verla o travez, Necesitaba un whisky doble la noticia de su hermana lo había alterado Michel era un miserable cabron.  
Tomar aire le haría bien, tomo el elevador pero se tropezó con una bella rubia por ir mirando El teléfono

 **− perdón -** dijo muy apenado

 **− Idiota -** El se le quedo viendo a la bonita rubia.

 **− UYYY...lo que tiene de linda, lo tiene de odiosa -** susurro El mirando El delicioso meneo de sus caderas **\- pero eso si, esta buena.**

 **− Disculpe -** dijo una joven camarera mientras el entraba al ascensor **\- señorita marlow le dejaron un mensaje.**

El escucho el Nombre de la rubia mientras las puerta del ascensor se cerraba, frunció la boca ese Nombre ya lo había escuchado y visto en alguna revista. **  
**Alguna modelo o comerciante de boutique pensó El, en ese momento le entro un mensaje de su loco amigo.

 ** _... llego en treinta minuto Bro... 😎😎😎 Palazzo dell'Arte, Viale Luigi Camoens, 20121 Milano MI, Italia_**

 ** _... 👍... voy en camino_**

 **... listo para portarte mal 👺😈...tengo una hermosas nenas a la vista para pasarla bien, ya sabes 69...69.**

 **... tus cochinadas me enferma.** **... 😂😂😂...pero acepto.**

 **... genial te espero.**

Nuevamente sonrío su amigo si que estaba loco, las puertas se abrieron y mientras guardaba su celular alguien se tropezó con El, sin poder evitarlo la atrajo.  
Hacia El, por unos segundo cerros los ojos, respiro el delicioso aroma de la joven, era delicioso, nada extravagante, era suave, era un delicioso aroma a Rosa.  
En ese momento abrió sus ojos para reflejarse en una hermosas esmeralda, su profunda mirada lo dejo paralizado, No podía moverse, sentir su delicado cuerpo.  
Encima de El lo estaba volviendo loco y fue peor cuando escucho su deliciosa voz.

 **− Disculpe mi torpeza -** "Ella era hermosa, No linda, No preciosa, una diosa, No un ángel " ...No podía pensar y charles supo en ese momento que se había Enamorado.

 **CONTINUARA**

 **SUS REVIEW ME INSPIRAN A SEGUIR.**

 **GRACIAS POR SEGUIR CONMIGO CON ESTOS DOS BELLOS PERSONAJES...MIL GRACIAS DE CORAZON**


	20. Chapter 20

_**gracias por leer esta historia.**_

 _ **como siempre con mis personajes favoritos.**_

 _ **Que son ...terry, candy**_

 _ **para ustedes**_

 _ **NACISTE PARA MI**_

 **− Señor Malcolm me indican que hemos llegados, la modelo esta en este hotel -** El joven tomo la hoja para ver toda la información que le daba.  
Su fiel hombre.

Miro nuevamente hacia la ventana, como otras veces solo miraba las luces de esa hermosa ciudad Milán, tenia mas de dos semanas sin verla, supo que.  
Se había ido a su cabaña que era su refugio, su lugar secreto.  
Nunca pudo conocerla, solo los mas cercanos a ella eran lo que tenían ese privilegio, pero No era su ausencia lo que lo tuvo de mal humor, era la imposibilidad.  
De saber donde esta El.

Tenia una gran duda " Donde había estado todo este tiempo El maldito grandchester?" aprieto mas su copa, lo busco en todas partes, pero no supo nada de E.  
Si ese maldito estando en publico con ella, No se detuvo en besarla, sus ojos solo miraban como la devoraba delante de todo, como deseo matarlo en ese momento.  
No quería pensar que El estuviera con ella, no quería imaginar que haría Teniéndola solo para El...No...No...  
Los celos lo estaban matando, No ella no estaba con, No debía estar con el.  
tenia que jugarse su ultima carta, solo esperaba que la estúpida modelo No viniera hacerle un show, rogaba que El hijo fuera de Grandchester y No de Reagan.  
Esperaba que la mujer tuviera un poco de astucia o algo en El cerebro y no cometiera Ninguna Estupidez como presentarse sin prueba de paternidad delante de El.  
Los duque no eran estúpidos, con sus buenas conexiones en días tendrían los resultado para comprobar si era su Nieto, si con ella no lograr nada tenia que ir pensando.  
En su segundo plan, tenia que pensar muy bien El destierro del estúpido ingles de la vida de Candice.

 **− Llegamos señor -** Escucho a su fiel Hombre, suspiro era momento de actuar.

 **− Arrrr!...maldita -** la hermosa mujer botaba todo lo que estaba a su paso, la oficina era un desastre, **\- maldita mil veces maldita.  
** Ya se había dado cuenta de la posición que ella tomaría en Italia, andaría saltando como pulga, en la cinco oficina de Italia.  
Estaba cansada de fingir que era amiga de la rubia, de que le servia todos sus estudio, estaba destinada a mandar, dirigir...pero No?  
Siempre debajo de alguien, ahora seria de la estúpida de patricia, De un solo manotazo tiro El teléfono, la estúpida de Dorothy estaría riéndose de ella.  
En esto momento, cerro sus ojos con fuerza recordando la llamada que le había hecho su maldita "amiga'.

 **− Bueno, gerencia -** contesto distraída, ya que estaba llenando un permiso para usar unos de los lujosos apartamento de la compañía.

 **− Anny que bueno que te encuentro, Escucha te estoy mandando en este momento te envió toda la información de lo que tendremos.  
Que llevar para establecernos en las oficinas en Milán.**

 **− Vamos patricia no necesito chaperona para dirigir la compañía -** dijo sonriendo **\- sabes que soy capas de eso y mas, ya veras como dirijo.  
Esas oficinas, seré una excelente directora.  
**

 **− Veo que no lo sabes -** suspiro su amiga si que se iba a enfurecer

 **− No se que?...patricia, No te entiendo?...habla claro, apropósito me vas a mandar la autorización para pedir mi tarjeta de crédito ejecutivo?.  
Ademas veo que la mansión Lauren Ross, esta apartada y no me dan la esa información, la sabes tu?  
**

 **− Si...lo se...Anny...seré yo quien tome El puesto de directora general −** silencio **\- Anny tu serás la sub directora de producción.**

 **− y me imagino que tom será El Director general -** dijo ya muy furiosa, caminando como loca en su oficina.

 **− Lo lamento si entendiste otra cosa, pero anny sabes que aun no estas preparada, Italia es una Enorme plaza, es tan grande como Londres.  
Querida comprendes, son ordenes de Candice y Archibald, Ellos son los dueño.**

 **− MALDITA MIL VECES MALDITA CANDY WHITE -** abrió su ultimo cajón sacando un USB con importación financiera de la casa Ange dore, nadie lo sabría.  
Haría la Trasferencia a una cuenta privada en los bancos suizo, actuaría como hasta ahora así de simple, sonrió sacaría unos cuanto millones, después de un.  
Tiempo haría otra nueva transacción, candy White le pagaría esta humillación, ademas ella se lo merecía mas que ella, solo temía que John se diera cuenta.  
Ya que la conocía muy bien lo amaba mucho, pero no podía seguir debajo de las ordenes de una chiquilla estúpida queriendo ser una mujer, ella era mejor.  
Le seguiría sacando dinero, dinero que ella se merecía.

* * *

 **− Disculpe mi torpeza -**

"Ella era hermosa, No linda, No preciosa, una diosa, No un ángel " ...No podía pensar y charles supo en ese momento que se había.  
Enamorado.

 **− De ninguna manera -** dijo muy perturbado **\- soy yo El torpe y le pido perdón señorita -** candy le sonrío y Charle supo en ese momento que jamas podría.  
vivir sin mirar nuevamente esa hermosa sonrisa.

 **− soy Candice -** dijo colocando un mechón detrás de su oreja, gesto que hacia cuando estaba nerviosa.  
 **  
− Charles, a tus pies preciosa -** candy se sonrojo y charle sonrío muy complacido, por su reacción.

 **− candy -** dijo una voz detrás de ellos **\- estas bien querida?**

 **\- Eh...Si Dorothy, estoy bien gracia a... charle -** la mujer miro al joven que estaba con su amiga jefa.

 **\- que bueno que estes bien candy, hola señor Renassi que gusto verlo, Debora esta aquí?.**

 **− A Si es Dorothy, y creo que hace tiempo te dije que me tutearas, odio los formalismo.**

 **− lo siento es la costumbre charle -** dijo algo apenada **.**

 **− veo que se conocen -** dijo mirando a la pecosa.

 **− Si ella es mi... -** Dorothy recordó que candy odiaba que la presentara como la nieta de Emilia enroy, así que la mirada que le lanzo candy se lo recordó.  
 **Ella es mi amiga -** finalizo sonriendo inocentemente.  
 **  
−** **Bueno, como todos ya somos amigos, las invito a cenar y desde ya no acepto un no?... -** y sin poder evitarlo se adueño de la mano de la rubia.

 **− pero!...Eh..pero yo -** candy estaba nerviosa, por la cercanía del joven, El le sonreía complacido.

 **− Vamos cielo, solo dime donde desean ir? -** Dorothy sonrío algo apenada, pero no quería ser mala compañía.

 **− cielo? -** dijo muy sonrojada ya que este la tomaba de la cintura, charle le encantaba su nerviosismo, la pecosa era una linda niña asustada.  
Ni loco la dejaría ir, deseaba saber todo de ella, sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo reaccionaba por si solo, ya que el cuerpo de ella lo atraía como un iman.

 **− Lo lamento charle -**

la voz de Dorothy lo aparto de las bellas esmeralda **\- pero justo ahora estoy cenando con unos clientes, pero candy si puede.  
Así que diviértanse.  
**  
se despidió de la pareja sin darle tiempo de nada, cosa que charle le agradeció en silencio, pero candy juro que se las pagaría, ella vino para hablar con ella.  
Ahora estaba en los brazos de este hombre, bueno el solo la sujetaba por la cintura, pero casi juraba que este chico la deseaba en su cama.

 **− candy -** dijo mirándola intensamente **\- donde deseas cenar?... espera** dijo sacando el celular para tex tear algo.  
 **mejor te sorprendo preciosa.**

Sin dejarla decidir la toma de la mano y salió del hermoso hotel, donde ya lo esperaba su Ferrari, candy estaba sorprendida por la confianza de El con ella, pero aun.  
Así se dejo guiar por El joven, ya que ya no era un desconocido, si Dorothy lo conocía, estaba bien.

Saco su celular y pudo ver que tenia como 100 llamadas perdidas de Terry, no quería verlo, Para que?...queria ahorrarle las falsas disculpa y lo siento o los perdones.  
por enredarse con ella y aun amando a si antigua novia, si, temía verlo.  
No quería escuchar de sus labios ... " la sigo amando" ..."lo nuestro fue un error" o "debo regresar con ella por que la madre de mi hijo".  
Así que por ahora era mejor no verlo, fijo sus ojos en las calles y pudo ver que iban a un muelle?... era una lujosa embarcación.

 **− tienes un bote -** dijo muy entusiasmada y El lo noto, le fascino esa reacción infantil.  
 **  
− Bueno es un yate, pero si hermosa, en el vine desde Venecia, espero que te guste? -** ella solo asistió sonriendo.

El Ferrari entro al enorme lugar, tres minutos después estaban frente a un hermoso yate de tres niveles, su Nombre era **"Angel dorado".**  
candy se fijo en el nombre, estaba confundida acaso El sabia quien era ella?.  
En ese momento lo miro seria, odiaba que la gente fuera amable con ella solo por su condición monetaria, No bajaría y en ese mismo instante regresara.  
A su villa, o a la villa de su nana, ya que de seguro terry estaba esperándola, solo esperaría una hora mas para que se marchara, quizás a esta hora ya estaría.  
Con ella instalado en el hotel, y ella de sonsa dando vuelta, quizás ni fue a su villa y mandara a alguien por sus cosas, suspiro su vida era un completo cauz.

 **− Espero que ese suspiro sea por mi hermosa -** El le sonrío y hablo ante que ella lo hiciera **\- pero dime te gusta su Nombre, verdad que es hermoso.**

 **− por que le pusiste ese Nombre? -** dijo seria.  
 **  
− Fue por mi hermana, ella constantemente decía, Odio los ángeles dorados, aunque te confieso que no se por que repetía eso constantemente.  
Creo que lo escuche como unos tres meses seguidos, pero en fin la naviera me llamo para que en ese mismo momento le iban a pintar el Nombre.  
Para registrarlo y asegurarlo, Sin saber por que dije Angel dorado, mejor dicho si lo se!...mi hermanita en ese momento volvió a gritar el Nombre.  
Y automáticamente lo dije, El encargado dijo ok y así quedo con ese bello Nombre...**

candy lo miro perpleja, sin darse cuenta El la guío adentro del yate, donde la tripulación ya lo esperaba, en la terraza estaba una linda mesa finamente.  
Arreglada, el la sentó y sorpresivamente le dio un beso en la mejilla que perturbo mas a la rubia.

 **− Gracias por cenar conmigo -** dijo sentándose al frente de ella.

 **− charle yo... -** El la miraba con ternura y ambos sonrieron y sin poder decir nada mas de su boca solo salió **\- de nada -** dijo sin querer ser grosera con El.

La cena estaba muy deliciosa, aunque era algo leve una deliciosa ensalada langosta y una tarta de manzana, la platica fue agradable, candy pudo ver que El era.  
Un hombre sencillo, cordial, amigable y muy generoso ya que hablaba de sus amigos que en realidad eran sus empleado, la sencillez de El, fue lo que le atrajo mas.  
Charle era un hombre interesante, amable, sencillos, guapo, hogareño, amistoso y de conversación amplia, definitivamente era un hombre de mundo a pesar de su.  
Edad ya tan solo tenia 21...

... **"Era increíble -** pensó candy **\- prácticamente ellos dos son tan diferente, ella es fría, su mirada me lo dice, aunque no la conozco Muy bien y apena la.  
** **He visto dos vese, lo se muy bien por que en ella siento odio o desprecio que nunca sabré el por que?... y El es tan cálido, amigable.**

Candy sonrío eran tan diferente, Era hermano de Debora, era millonario, sabia eso por Michel ya que ella siempre aparecía donde ellos estaban, y en cada evento.  
Siempre la miraba con odio.  
El tiempo pasaba y ellos seguían hablando y hablando hasta que el hermoso amanecer llego, candy estaba sorprendida dos hora se la había pasado muy rápido.

Charle estaba igual Que ella, jamas había pasado tanto tiempo con una mujer sin llevársela a la cama en menos de treinta minuto y menos solo hablar jamas lo había.  
Hecho y eso lo sorprendía, la rubia lo atraía y mucho y no la dejaría ir...Ella era la indicada.

Aunque para otros el amanecer no llego tan agradable, ya que no durmió nada pensando en como separar a la intrusa a esa rubia estúpida que se quiere quedar con Terrence. camino hacia su cama medio Ebria, maldiciendo a la según ella la rubia oxigenada con cara de grano asquerosos debía pensar muy bien en como alejarla de su hombre.

En la villa White herencia de su abuelo materno, como una fiera Terry se desplazaba por todo el lugar, estaba en la terraza donde había un enorme ventanal, ahí la esperaba. estaba furioso, preocupado, impaciente, ansioso y al final desesperado por que ella no había llegado, Como un vigilante estaba parado frente al ventanal esperándola, No se iría sin hablar con ella, miro su reloj mientras se tomaba la quinta como de whisky.

 **− Donde estas pecosa -** sus ojos estaban fijado en el sendero que guiaba a la salida de la villa y este estaba medio iluminado **\- Vuelve amor, vuelve pronto.  
Pecosa ****atolondrada, es que acaso no te das cuenta lo mucho que te amo.  
** De pronto una luz segó sus bellos ojos, Un Ferrari rojo se detuvo, un hombre bajo y camino hacia al lado del pasajero donde salió la razón de sus pensamiento, su sangre.  
Erbio del coraje, bajo la oscuridad sus zafiros chispearon, de odio.

 **− Buenos día madre -** la hermosa rubia miro a su querido retoño.

 **− Buenos días mi cielo, descansaste -** esta solo arrugo su cara - ya veo que no? - Eleonor sonrío.

 **− Es...que aun no puedo creer que esa loca vino aquí a decir estupideses y de paso arruinar mi pedida de mano, por que estoy.**  
 **Segura que todo es mentira -** tomo jugo de naranja y se metió un dedo en la boca lleno de mermelada.

 **− Karen no hagas eso hija si tu padre te mira haciendo eso, le da un infarto -** esta le sonrió nerviosa, ya que recordó lo que su amorcito le había dicho.  
Su padre lo sabia todo, sin poder evitarlo temblo, de solo pensar que le diría su padre cuando la viera **\- y papa donde esta?...**

 **− ya lo conoces hija, jamas deja que las cosas desagradable se extienda, como dice El, todo lo malo se corta desde la Raíz, así que salió.  
Muy temprano para en cargarse del problema El mismo, ****créeme Susana pagara su atrevimiento.**

La figura Elegante de Richard granchester se desplazaba por el lobby del hotel, su mano derecha presiono el botón del ascensor, los tres hombre subieron.  
Sin perder tiempo El abogado llevaba todos los papeles necesarios, por ningún motivo El duque quería perder mucho tiempo en ese lugar.  
Todo aquel que mirara El rostro de Richard grandchester sabría que ese Hombre estaba furioso, con fastidio miro como su mano derecha tocaba aquella.  
Puerta, recordar el momento en que supo que todo era una mentira lo puso furioso.

 **− Me estas diciendo que esa mujer nos quizo engañar?...en verdad esa mujer piensa que éramos idiota para creer sus mentira?...En verdad.  
Esto es demasiado - ** dijo mirando los papeles que le entregaba el medico.

 **− En que esta Embarazada No miente?...pero que sea tu nieto, si -** dijo mostrando otros resultados **\- mis internos estudiaron toda la** **noche.  
Para que hoy estuvieras tus resultado - **Richard solo asistió y con una mirada le comunico a su mano derecha que recompensaran a dichos personal.  
 **Mi asistente realizo toda las pruebas necesarias, como te dije a noche haría la paternidad sin que el feto sufra ningún peligro.  
No hay necesidad de esperar a que nazca el bebé para determinar la paternidad de manera segura.**

 **Tan solo se requiere una muestra estándar de sangre de la madre, posteriormente nuestros científicos extraerán el ADN fetal hallado en la sangre materna.  
y lo comprobarán con la muestra de ADN del alegado padre o sea tu hijo, Richard No debes preocuparte mas con esos resultados tu hijo esta libre de.  
Responsabilidades y lo mejor de todo amigo mío, que esa loca No formara parte de tu familia.**

 **− todo es seguro -**

dijo muy serio solo de pensar que esa loca por unos segundo fuera la madre de su nieto lo enfermaba.  
 **  
− Amigo los Resultados son El 99.9% de exactitud y sin necesitad de recurrir a anestesia u operaciones medicas invasivas, ese feto no es tu nieto.  
Ahora llama a tu bella esposa y tranquilízala, odiaría ver ese bello rostro triste.**El doctor sonrío al ver la cara seria de su viejo amigo, aun le dolía que Eleonor su único amor escogiera a su mejor amigo, pero estaba feliz por que ella lo era, El había. Cumplido su palabra, Eleonor seria feliz, y eso le bastaba ya que si perdió a su único amor, pero No perdió a sus dos amigos.  
Richard con fastidio saco su teléfono y así salió del consultorio de su amigo, que con sus ojos cerrados confiaba en El, pero jamas le confiaría a su mujer, eso Nunca.  
Con repudio miro la puerta donde estaba esa mujer, y aun no se explicaba el descaro de esa mujer, pero esto no se quedaría así, Ella sabría quien era El duque de. grandchester, con su familia No se jugaba, todo su peso caería sobre ella...

El odioso sonido la había despertado, miro la hora y maldijo quien estuviera molestándola a estas horas, apenas se había dormido, tomo su bata y se dirigió.  
Hacia la puerta, rogándole al cielo que fuera Terrence, No importaba si venia a reclamarle, No...eso no importaba por que eso seria que le importaba y ella.  
Se encargaría de convencerlo y irse lejos de sus padres para que no supieran que ese hijo no era su nieto, ya después fingiría un accidente para poder abortarlo.  
Tener a Terrence e su lado de seguro quedaría Embarazada en una semana, suspiro se acodo su cabello mientras pasaba por un espejo en la pequeña salita que.  
Tenia el cuarto del hotel.

Susana quedo pálida cuando abrió la puerta frente a ella estaba El duque degrandchester y al lado de ellos dos hombre que de seguro eran sus dos abogados.  
La rubia se pregunto si ese viejo ya lo sabia todo, si era así estaba totalmente perdida, pero Ni loca se haría la prueba de paternidad.  
Se rehusaría todo el tiempo posible, después solo después lo abortaría para estar disponible para engendrar los hijos de Terrence y los Nietos de los Duque.

 **− Seré breve -** dijo la voz imponente de Richard Grandchester **\- Esta** **será la ultima vez que yo estaré en frente de usted,** **y** **créame** **cuando le digo que.  
esto es muy desagradable para mi, ****No se imagina el gran efuerzo que hogo al estar aqui, pero la tranquilidad de mi familia.**  
 **Me obliga hacerlo, asi que irimos al punto del por que yo estoy aquí, la quiero fuera de la vida de mi hijo terrence.**

Dijo mirándola como si fuera una cucaracha **\- por que si se atreve a volver a molestar a mi familia, le aseguro que No volverá a ver la luz del día.**

 **− Me esta amenazando? -** dijo nerviosa aunque quería ser altanera no podía, Este hombre era muy intimidaste, si se equivocaba El la aplastaría.  
Richard la ignoro y sin mas continuo...

 **− Wiman, encargaste de decirle mi decisión al pies de la letra -** y sin esperar respuesta se retiro, El no perdería su tiempo hablando con esa mujer.  
Wiman se inclino haciendo una reverencia, detrás de ellos se cerro la puerta, al lado del duque salió también su mano derecha, Arnold Lonser.  
Susana miro al hombre que sin mutarse de sus gesto saco unos papeles y sacaba su celular.

 **− Es necesario que lea esto mientras tenga tiempo -** la miro serio **\- Pueden entrar -** en poco segundo entraron tres hombre y cuatro mujeres.

 **− Quienes son ellos y Por que entran en mi habitación sin mi** **autorización -** El abogado no Respondió, los hombres le sujetaron los brazos y El otro.  
Le aplica una inyección, Susana aterrada miraba como esa aguja entraba en su cuerpo, quería gritar pero en poco segundo sus ojos se cerraron, cayendo.  
En los brazos de los Hombre.  
Uno de ellos cargo a Susana, Wiman salió del lugar, los hombre subieron las escaleras, en la azotea lo esperaba un helicóptero, las mujeres limpiaron todo.  
El lugar, la cuenta fue pagada y nadie dijo nada, Arnold espero que todo se hiciera conforme a la voluntad de su gracia, y así fue...

 **− Vaya, hasta que al fin se digno en venir la "señorita" tres horas es mucho tiempo -** Dijo la voz ronca de Terry, estaba furioso y celoso, candy voltio.  
Para mirarlo Frente a frente, sus verdes ojos lo miro y Terry temblo al verse reflejado en ellos, pero no era el momento, ella tendría que explicarle muy bien.  
En donde estaba y con quien?  
No debía disminuir sus enojo, ya que estaba furioso, estaba celoso. La sangre le Hervía de solo pensar que ella estuvo en otros brazos, con otro Hombre.  
No podía Evitar estaba muriendo de celos... Quien era El...por que fue ella a buscarlo, acaso fue algun Novio?...no?..ella lo escucharía, candy tenia que darle.  
Cuenta de eso.  
 **− Donde estabas Candice?...Quien es ese maldito Hombre?... Candice...**

 **CONTINUARA**

 **SUS REVIEW ME INSPIRAN A SEGUIR.**

 **GRACIAS POR SEGUIR CONMIGO CON ESTOS DOS BELLOS PERSONAJES...MIL GRACIAS DE CORAZON**


	21. Chapter 21

_**gracias por leer esta historia.**_

 _ **como siempre con mis personajes favoritos.**_

 _ **Que son ...terry, candy**_

 _ **para ustedes**_

 _ **NACISTE PARA MI**_

Había despertado temprano dispuesta para comenzar a organizar todo los documento y así proceder con todo lo necesario para la reunión que tenia con Ella.  
Pero al revisar su correo encontró el mensaje de ella, por que rehusaba presentarse, si dede hace dos años ella deseaba dirigir este desfile.

Estaba preocupada por dos razones, una por Ella ya que le intrigaba el por que de su negativa si ella adoraba Milan, con ansias esperaba este desfile.  
Ella misma fue testigo cuando se lo pedía insistentemente a la anciana Emilia Enroy white de Lauren.

La otra razón era el nuevo socio, El ruso quien insistía hablar directamente con la dueña, No estaba dispuesto a tratar con gatos como lo decía El.  
Rubchiski & Company conocido mas por Angelo Salvatore un joven heredero que quiere reafirmar mas los negocio familiar, ahora que le iba a decir si El.  
Personalmente venia a Milán exclusivamente para entrevistarse con la nueva heredera, y ahora tendría que decirle que ella no estaría en dicho desfile.

Esto estaba mal, tenia que hablar con Archibald y patricia, si El se negaba a tener negocios con ellos entonces su linea se retirara de Rusia y eso era mucho.  
Millones de Euros, No?...Ellos no podían perder esa entrada, si Emilia Enroy le costo mucho entrar en ese mercado, alguien tenia que hablar con ella.  
Miro el nuevo mensaje que Ella le había mandado en la madrugada.

 **...Dorothy disculpa que no pude Hablar contigo, la invitación de charle fue muy imprevista pero necesito distraerme por eso acepte...**  
 **...te busque por que No asistiere al desfile, dejare todo en tus manos como siempre lo has hecho muy bien, la verdad que todo esto No me gusta...**  
 **...pero es algo que heredé y es mi deber dirigirlo, pero gracias a ustedes todo esto funciona, se que patricia te comunico los nuevos cambio...**  
 **...terminando con todo esto, puedes irte a Londres al lado de Archie has feliz a mi primo, cuídate y nos veremos pronto...Candice...**

Nuevamente leyó el mensaje, esto era raro, en menos de 24 horas había cambiado todo su programa, ella que era tan organizada y estricta cuando se trataba.  
De una reunión, esta niña se lo cambiaba todo. ...sonrío Candice jamas dejaría ser la niña alocada que conoció hace tres años, aunque no le gustaba nada lo que estaba haciendo, dejar una reunión en menos de 12 horas era algo caótico.

A su mente vino otro ser igual que ella, No le importaba planificar nada todo lo hacia conforme pasaba las cosa, eran dos polos totalmente opuesto, tan diferente.  
A su hermano, El era mas serio en los negocio, por eso se fue enamorando poco a poco de El, hasta que decidió mejor alejarse y terminar su carrera en Inglaterra.  
Dejarlo le dolió mucho por que a pesar de todo amaba a esa alma libre que solo vivía la vida a su manera.

 **− Anthony -** susurro con tristeza **\- espero que seas feliz.**

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

 **− Pensabas que una simple carta de despedida seria suficiente -** dijo la voz detrás de ella, la hizo temblar **\- No lo creo.**

 **− No quise interrumpir la reunión con los brasileños, que no creo que ya allá terminado -** dijo en tono de reproche, que El ignoro.  
 **  
− La Reunion me vale un cuerno, Aun no has contestado mi pregunta Dorothy, un año de relación No creo que acabe con una simple.  
Carta y créeme que tu eres la primera que dura mas de una semana - **esta la miro seria, era verdad ante de ella la relaciones de El no duraban.  
Mucho tiempo, había una que solo duraban menos de 24 horas, pero ahí estaba El gran detalle, había abandonado una reunión que les triaría millones.  
De ganancia y El la había abandonado, y como siempre Albert sacaba todo solo y muy pronto seria peor ya que El hijo del otro socio pronto iría a la.  
Empresa para ser guiado por Albert y así dirigir su propia compañía, No sabia mucho de El ni del socio de los andley, solo sabia que era de Inglaterra y que.  
Albert era novio de su hija, suspiro cerro su maleta y miro la espalda del El, que había caminado hacia la terraza.

 **− sabes que hace mucho Nuestra Relación no funciona, No soy de la que hace un escándalo y menos se aferra a alguien solo por su conveniencia.  
Si seguimos junto Nos haremos daño y eso no lo quiero, No deseo perder tu amistad, recuerda lo que prometimos, que...  
**

 **− Que pasara lo que pasara, nunca dejaríamos de ser amigo -** en un susurro termino la frase El, y continuo **\- Pero también dijimos que sobre todo.  
Por mas que Doliera Siempre Nos Diríamos la verdad - **El se voltio para mirarla de frente **\- por que te vas?...Dime la verdadera Razón?.**

 **− Anthony No! -** dijo con Dolor Sabia Muy Bien Lo Que El le Decía También creía que ya Sabia El Porque.. **\- No tiene caso Herirnos Mas, solo Te pido.  
Que vuelvas Hacer Mi Amigo, se mi amigo, cumple tu promesa - **Ambos quedaron en silencio, ella camino hacia El y lo Abrazo por detrás, ambos temblaron.  
 **Te quiero lo sabes, escríbeme cuando lo creas necesario, se mi amigo Anthony, siempre te llevare en mi corazón.** Sin mirar atrás salió del penthouse, cerro la puerta y escucho que algo se estrellaba en la pared, deseo volver pero se detuvo cuando pensó que seria peor para.  
Los dos, lo conocía muy bien y ella sabia que El Odiaba que lo vieran llorar...en ese momento supo que perdió a su mejor amigo, a su amigo de la adolescencia.

 **− Ruego todo los días que Encuentres a la persona que te ame como te lo mereces, y ese días amigo mío, ese día esperare con ansia tu llamada.  
Esperare a mi querido amigo...tony  
**

Con su mano seco sus lagrimas, lo extrañaba, aun conservaba la carta que El le había mandado tres meses después, era apenas unas pocas linea.

 **...Se por que te fuiste y no te lo reprocho, seré tu amigo pero no en este momento, aun me duele tu partida...**  
 **...Cuando este listo te llamare, se feliz ...Anthony Andley.**  
 **  
**Guardo nuevamente la carta que siempre llevaba en su cartera, Nuevamente se seco sus lagrimas y se puso sus lentes, tomo su cartera y portafolio.  
Camino hacia su la puerta y bajo hacia el lobby, camino por el lugar rumbo hacia su limosina Donde la esperaba el chofer, era momento de trabajar.  
Ella ya no era una adolescente para llorar por el pasado, miro hacia afuera y admiro la hermosa cuidad, la extrañaría pero comenzaría de nuevo en.  
Inglaterra, al lado del hombre que ahora amaba, Archibald Conrwell...

* * *

 **− Despierta -** se escucho la voz fuerte de su hermano **\- Necesito saber como esta candy.**

 **− Eh... -** dijo medio dormido apenas abriendo un ojo **\- Quien?**

 **− Vamos Tony ya no recuerdas a tu hermana?...donde dejaste a candy?.**

 **− Espera -** dijo volteando ya que dormía boca abajo y aun mirando con un ojo miro el reloj que estaba en su mesa **\- DEMONIO Albert son apenas las seis.  
Es que Karen te tiro de la cama hermano - **dijo tapando su cara con la almohada, de pronto sintió que una mano le tapaba la boca.

 **− cállate -** susurro muy cerca **\- Richard ya sabe que duermo con Karen desde que tenia 16.**

 **− Que!... -** dijo despertando y se quito la mano de Albert, Parpadeo varias veces como analizando la situación, lo miro serio pero De pronto sonrió, Albert.  
Solo miraba a su hermano y a la puerta, pues creía que en poco segundo El duque entraría por esa puerta para retorcerle el cuello.

 **− De que te ríes, No le veo la gracia, te estoy diciendo que Richard lo sabe todo... y todo es todo.**

 **− Te va a matar -** dijo sonriendo **\- mira que Ni yo he hecho esas pendejada con una menor, hermano,** **créeme El duque te va a castrar y después.  
Te va a mandar a las mazmorra que tiene en el castillo y creo que después te va a matar por estar follando a su querida hija en todo este tiempo. **

**− Tony -** dijo algo angustiado, miro que su hermano se acomodaba nuevamente en la cama y queriendo cambiar la platica **\- Donde esta candy?**

 **− En su villa hermano, ahora déjame dormir aun es de madrugada -** se quito la almohada de la cara y sonriendo le dijo **\- Yo que tu, regresaría.  
Con Karen y disfrutaría con ella los últimos momento con ella - **se tapo de nuevo y susurro **\- ahora vete hermano debo dormir, mi bello rostro.  
Necesita descanso... au revoir frère  
**  
Albert se quedo callado y muy desanimado camino hacia su cuarto, Tenia quedar la cara tarde o temprano a si que esperaría al duque, quizás No sea tan duro.  
Con El, ya que pronto se casaría con ella y en unos mese hasta se olvidaría de todo esto, cuando tuviera en sus brazos a su primer nieto, ya que desde hace unos.  
Día habían decidido no cuidarse mas, pronto encargarían un bebe, y Richard ya no lo mataría.  
Miro hacia atrás, donde estaba El cuarto principal donde dormía El hombre que lo había guiado y suspiro, a quien engañaba El duque lo iba a despellejar con una fiera enjaulada, ya estaba amaneciendo y ella no regresaba, le habrá pasado algo?...se pregunto de Repente, angustiado puso la copa en una mesa.  
Camino hacia la puerta para salir a buscarla, sentia que se estaba ahogando.  
De pronto miro una luz que alumbraba el lugar por El ventanal, se acerco y miro hacia afuera rogando que fuera un taxy o Tony que la venia a dejar, sana y salva.  
Pero lo que miro lo enfurecido, Era un maldito Ferrari rojo, un hombre bajaba y la ayudaba abajar, ella sonreía feliz, estaba contenta y El como un pendejo angustiado.  
Por Ella, furioso se aparto del ventanal, deseaba ir donde estaba ella y reclamarle, darle un puñetazo al hombre y decirle que ella era "SU MUJER"...pero No lo hizo.  
Tenia que controlarse y esperarla ya después arreglaría cuenta con ese hombre, había visto la placa y memorizo casa letra cada numero, si después le rompería.  
La cara de un solo puñetazo, tomo su whisky y la espero, espero con poca paciencia pero espero a su pecosa subió los escalones y llego hasta la puerta Rogaba que Terry Estuviera esperándola, y no estuviera con ella, aunque miro al rededor y no miro el carro de El.  
Busco sus llaves en el pequeño bolso de mano, estaba cansada los pies le dolía gracias a los tacones, Necesitaba quitarse ese vestido...un baño caliente era lo que.  
Mas Necesitaba, entro y cuando iba a dirigirse a la escalera escucho su voz, aunque noto que estaba enojado no le importo, El estaba ahí..

 **− Vaya, hasta que al fin se digno en venir la "señorita" tres horas fuera de tu casa, es mucho tiempo -** Dijo la voz ronca de Terry, estaba furioso y celoso.  
candy voltio Para mirarlo Frente a frente, sus verdes ojos lo miro y Terry temblo al verse reflejado en ellos, pero no era el momento, ella tendría que explicarle muy bien.  
En donde había estado y con quien?

No debía disminuir sus enojo, ya que estaba furioso, estaba celoso. La sangre le Hervía de solo pensar que ella estuvo en otros brazos, con otro Hombre.  
No podía Evitarlo y menos Negarlo, estaba muriendo de celos... Quien era El ese maldito...por que fue ella a buscarlo, acaso fue algún Novio?...no?..ella.  
Pero eso no se quedaría así, ella lo escucharía, candy tenia que Explicarle todo.  
 **  
− Donde estabas todo este tiempo Candice?...Quien es ese maldito Hombre?... y por que vino a dejarte, Candice?...**

 **− a que viniste Terrence?...a despedirte? -** Este se quedo aturdido, No esperaba esa pregunta "como a que vine?" se pregunto El sin poder decir nada, solo.

 **− Que?... -** dijo tartamudeando

 **− Donde dejaste a tu Novia?... la madre de tu hijo Terrence, donde dejaste a Susana marlow -** dijo seria y al mismo tiempo dolida.

 **− Por que demonio preguntas eso, ademas no respondas una pregunta con otra pregunta, ahora responde Donde estabas pecosa.  
Dime maldita sea, dime.**

 **− Responde tu Terrence -** dijo acercándose hacia El **\- a que has venido si tu lugar no es este.**

 **− Que? -** dijo furioso sus ojos chispeaba de coraje **\- No te entiendo tu pregunta, pero déjame decirte que este es mi lugar, estoy aquí por ti.  
vine por ti...por que te amo solo a ti pecosa. **  
**  
− sabes que no es así, ella espera tu hijo, creo que debemos olvidar lo que paso en la cabaña, buscar nuevos camino -** terry la miro furioso.  
 **  
\- nuevos camino?... que demonio estas diciendo? -** dijo apretándola **\- dime pecosa ya encontraste mi reemplazo, ya encontraste quien caliente tu cama.  
** El rostro de Terry giro, le ardía, su pecosa si que tenia la mano pesada se llevo su mano a su labio quitando la leve mancha de sangre y sin darle tiempo.  
De nada la arrinconó a la pared, tomo sus brazos y se los coloco encima de su cabeza, dejo caer todo su cuerpo en ella.  
Candy abrió mas los ojos cuando este la jalo con un solo brazo y se excito mas cuando este dejo caer su cuerpo en ella ya que sintió el falo de El Erguido.  
Ambos estaba excitados.

 **− Dime pecosa -** susurro casi rozando sus labios **\- dime que ese hombre no significa nada para ti amor, dime que aun me amas.  
** Cerro sus ojos, unió su frente con la de ella, aun sostenía sus manos y con la otra en la cintura de Ella, candy también cerro sus ojos Recordó todos.  
Los bellos momento, lo amaba y No lo quería perder, a pesar de todo No le podía mentir, jamas lo había hecho y menos lo haría con El.

 **− A que viniste Terry -** El la miro su pecosa si que era terca, pero sabia que lo que estaba pasando no era nada fácil, ella tenia duda.

 **− vine por ti amor, vine por que tu eres mi Novia, mi futura esposa -** beso sus labios **\- Eres la mujer que amo, la bella pecosa que me vuelve.  
Loca de amor...eres mi mujer, ****mía solo mía.  
**  
Terry la beso con desesperación, sintió que ella respondía a sus besos, Ella se entregaba a El, al diablo todo, al diablo los demás solo importaba ellos, El ahora.  
Borraría con sus besos cada rastro que ese maldito toco, con sus besos borraría todo.  
La tomo de las caderas, ella subió sus piernas a la cintura de El, lo aprieto mas a ella, El era suyo y no lo dejaría ir.

Con sus fuertes brazos la cargo y así subió las escalera, sus labios devoraban la boca de ella, se dirigió hacia el cuarto que ambos compartía, las ropas volaron.  
Ambos cayeron en la cama, El besaba cada centímetro de su piel con adoración, los dos gimieron cuando El entro en ella, Ambos cuerpo danzaban.  
Uno, dos y tres y nueva mente se escucho un gemido los dos tocaban el cielo, sus Respiración era aun agitada, le paso su mano en sus cabello y le dio un tierno beso.

 **− Quien te vino a dejar -** su voz era suave poso nuevamente su frente con ella y movió sus caderas y así hundiéndose mas a ella, candy se mordió sus labios.  
De placer, tener a Terry dentro de ella era la gloria **\- Quien es El pecosa?.**

 **− fui a buscar a Dorothy la recuerda? -** El asistió ya ante ella se la había presentado en un video chat claro **\- fui... -** bajo la vista **\- a decirle que no iría hoy.  
Estaba saliendo del ascensor cuando me tropecé con el...si lo se -** dijo ante que El hablara **\- era un extraño, pero Dorothy lo conocía, ademas yo.  
Conozco a su hermana, como me ****empujó y caí al suelo nos invicto a cenar.**

 **− Entonces ella los acompaño? -** dijo mas tranquilo **\- Ella** **también iba en el carro? -** candy bajo la vista y se mordió las labios, gesto que conocía muy bien.  
 **No estaba en El carro verdad?.**

 **− Ella no pudo acompañarnos -** El salió de ella y camino hacia El baño, candy ya sabia lo que El haría, traería un toalla caliente para limpiarla, El siempre lo hacia.

 **− Te trajo directo del restaurante del hotel verdad? -** dijo después de limpiarla, ella lo negó **\- Donde fuiste con El Candice**

 **− El me llevo a su yate, es muy bonito y...**

 **− Fuiste solo a un yate con un hombre que apenas conocías? -** se levanto enojado

 **− Terry no te enojes, Dorothy conoce a charle, ademas solo cenamos y me trajo, no veo nada de malo.**

 **− Cenaste con El en su yate? -** dijo mas enojado **\- fuiste a sus terrenos pecosa, es que acaso no lo vez?...El pudo poner algo en tu bebida, endrogarte.  
Y violarte sin que tu lo supiera, fuiste con El sin meditar los peligros.**

 **− Charle es una buena persona Terry, El no me hizo nada, por favor No quiero discutir, yo necesitaba distraerme, me dolió verte con ella.**

 **− pecosa -** dijo mirándola con ternura, su enojo se había esfumado - **mi amor perdóname -** dijo abrazándola **\- Es que tu eres muy inocente amor, tu no.  
Sabes las miles de artimañas que hacen mucho por llevarse a una mujer a la cama, pecosa hay muchos hombre violadores que les da mas placer.  
Forzar a una mujer, te amo amor y jamas voy alejarme de ti, te amo demasiado. **

La beso nuevamente con desesperación, solo de pensar que ese maldito la hubiera violado se le reprimía su corazón, Nuevamente se subió en ella, bajo a su cuello.  
Besándolo, disfrutando de su piel, beso sus pechos que en segundo sus pezones respondieron para El.

 **− dime pecosa -** susurro entre sus labios **\- dime que soy El único, dime amor que El No te toco dímelo amor -** la suplica de Terry la estremeció, El estaba aquí.  
Con ella, aprieto mas sus piernas y hundió sus dedos en la sedosa cabellera de El, lo amaba demasiado, lo beso con pasión, El respondió a ese delicioso beso, pero aun. esperaba su Respuesta y ella lo sabia.

 **− Eres y serás El único dueño de mi cuerpo, por que tu mi amor -** dijo tomando su cara entre sus manos **\- Naciste para mi, para ser mi hombre, mi amor.  
Mi único dueño...Terry tu eres mi todo... **

Sin esperar mas nuevamente se hundió en ella, asta dentro, hasta hacerla temblar, estaba extasiado por sus palabras, y todo lo que dijo ella Hera verdad, estaban unidos.  
El había nacido para estar solo con ella, por siempre y para siempre...

 **\- Su excelencia -** su lacayo se inclino con reverencia, saludando a su señor.

 **− Donde esta la duquesa? -** se quito los guantes y le dio su bastón que era de oro Blanco, Amarillo yNegro con un Enorme zafiro el la punta, ese bastón.  
Había pasado de generación en generación, solo había habido una modificación, lo que ante era un enorme Diamante ahora había un enorme Zafiro en honor.  
De la mujer que mas amaba.

 **− my Lady lo espera en sus aposento** **-** El duque solo asintió y sin esperar mas se dirigió donde estaba ella, la razón de su vida, su querida Esposa Eleonor.  
Sabia que lo esperaba ansiosa, No quería esperar mas para verle la cara de felicidad, aunque por unos segundo se había a legrado de la noticia, un nieto.  
Era algo maravilloso, No importando que víbora fuera la madre, pero esa mujer estilaba mentira por todo sus poros, ver el rostro de su amada le alegro El.  
Día, ella era su todo.

 **− Richard, cariño al fin llegaste -** la hermosa rubia fue acogida por los fuerte brazos de El, que sin perder tiempo beso a su mujer, odiaba dejar el lecho.  
Tan temprano, ya que como un ritual desde su adolescencia le hacia El amor a su mujer todas las mañana y a eso había llegado, venia hacerle el amor a su mujer.

 _ **CONTINUARA**_

 _ **SUS REVIEW ME INSPIRAN A SEGUIR.**_

 _ **GRACIAS POR SEGUIR CONMIGO CON ESTOS DOS BELLOS PERSONAJES...MIL GRACIAS DE CORAZON**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**gracias por leer esta historia.**_

 _ **como siempre con mis personajes favoritos.**_

 _ **Que son ...terry, candy**_

 _ **para ustedes**_

 _ **NACISTE PARA MI**_

El sonido de un teléfono lo saco de sus sueños, abrió los ojos Reconociendo El lugar, la poca luz que se filtraba por las enorme ventana dejaba ver un poco.  
La habitación, nada ya no escucho mas aquel sonido, Busco a su perdición pecoso ya que no la sentía en su pecho, y menos estaban sus alocados Rizos.  
Que le hacían cosquillas en su cara.  
Giro su cuerpo y la encontró al otro extremo de la cama, sonrió el mal dormir de ella le fascinaba, era loco pero esa era la verdad y no lo podía evitar, jamas la cambiaria.  
Le gustaba todo de Ella incluso su forma loca de moverse en la cama, solo teniéndola debajo de El estaba quiete y era una tarea que con gusto lo hacia, el cuerpo de ella.  
Era como una droga que lo atrapaba cada vez que lo besaba y con gusto se perdía en ella.

En ese momento el deseo de estar dentro de ella resurgió nuevamente, deseaba que su tierna carne vaginal lo abrigara, quería sentir nuevamente su humedad, el calor.  
De su centro que lo atrapaba, suspiro ella era deliciosa, movió un poco su cabello para besar el cuello cremoso para poder despertarla poco a poco y poder hacer.  
El amor por sexta vez cuando Se escucho Nuevamente Aquel sonido que lo había despertado, era El vibrador del celular de ella, lo ignoro no la despertaría.  
por una estúpida llamada, pero si lo haría para amar cada centímetro de su piel, definitivamente estaba loco por ella.  
Continuaría con su gloriosa tarea de seducción, tres segundo después la pantalla se ilumino y El vibrador sonó, se inclino un poco para ver si no eran sus.  
Hermanos, Pero un Nombre llamo su atención..."CHARLE EL CHICO LINDO DEL YATE" así lo había puesto ella en sus contactos, de un solo impulso se levanto.  
Desnudo, de un solo manotazo abrió la puerta de la terraza con El celular en la mano, clin...clin se escucho El pelele había dejado un mensaje de voz.

 _ **...Hola linda buenos**_ ** _días, soy charle... ayer deseaba preguntarte si me harías el honor de pasear conmigo, se buena conmigo, regálame el privilegio._  
 _... De verte y a si podré apegarme a tu generosidad Para pedirte que cenaras conmigo, y si no has almorzado con mucho gusto pasaría por ti..._  
 _... En este momento, en segundo estaría a tu lado ya que tu villa no esta muy lejos de la embarcación..._**

 _SE HIZO UNA PAUSA, TERRY PODIA ESCUCHAR LA RESPIRACION ANSIOSA DEL HOMBRE, ESTABA FURIOSO, DESEABA TENERLO CERCA PARA DARLE SU.  
MERECIDO Y LO HARIA, DE ESO ESTABA TOTALMENTE SEGURO._  
 ** _  
... Candy...deseo volver a verte, por favor ten compasión de mi y regrésame la llamada linda, estaré muy ansioso esperándo preciosa.  
_** Terry tenia deseo de tirar el maldito teléfono, "¡¿Que pensaba este cabrón⁉︎"...¡ invitando a su mujer para salir⁉︎... estaba pendejo‼... si pensaba que lo dejaría.  
Candy era suya y de nadie mas.  
Desbloqueo el teléfono, sonrío al recordar cuando ella le dijo que había cambiado la contraseña y que ahora era ..." te amo Terry"... No podía enojarse con ella ya que candy.  
Era muy inocente con referente a los Hombre, Pero ellos eran otra cosa maldito buitre, que esperan ver sola la presa para atacar, pero El estaba mas que preparado.  
Para defender lo que era suyo, marco el numero y espero...segundo después lo escucho.

 _ **− Buenos días hermosa, gracias por** **regresar mi llamada linda. sabes que solo acepto un si -** dijo sonriendo _

**− Pues lamento informarte que es un NO. Y NO VUELVAS A LLAMAR A MI MUJER, Y MENO TRATES DE BUSCARLA DE NUEVO, ESCUCHASTE.**

 ** _− Ya veo -_** _dijo con voz tranquila -_ ** _El ex-novio celoso...que roba el teléfono, para escuchar mensajes ajenos, Pero lamento informarte que será ella.  
Quien lo decida, __Mientras tanto seguiré a su lado si ella así lo decide._  
**

El ex?...se pregunto Terry furioso...que sandeces decía este IMBECIL...Ah...No este le estaba pidiendo a grito que le diera un paliza, y por Dios que se la daría.  
Con mucho Gusto, le dejaría bien claro al Imbécil este que candy... "su pecosa" era su mujer... no su novia. _ **  
**_

 ** _− Escucha muy bien Imbécil candy es mi mujer, mi futura esposa, No soy El ex, soy su prometido lo captaste pendejo, aléjate de ella si quieres.  
Conservar tus diente completo._**

 **− Es una amenaza?...te digo que cojo no soy y te recuerdo que solo lo haré si ella me lo pide, tu no cuentas para mi.**

 **− Yo no amenazo tarado -** Terry sonrío **\- Yo Ordeno y lo que ordeno se cumple Estúpido, No vuelvas a llamar a mi mujer, lo escuchaste ..IMBECIL.  
CANDY ES MI MUJER.**

Los dos estaban furioso y mas El castaño, ya que otro gaño quería entrar en sus gallinero, ahhhh pero estaba pendejo si creía que lo iba a dejar, eso Nunca.  
Los gritos la despertaron Miro a su lado y Terry no estaba, tomo la camisa de el que estaba en El suelo y se la puso, cuando llego a la puerta escucho los gritos.  
De Terry, se escuchaba furioso.

 **... " será que esta hablando con ella?... ella su ex, Susana marlow"...**

Se sintió insegura por un momento decidió ir a su lado pero mejor se regresar a su cama, si Terry se iba por que ella lo llamaba, terminaría con El, jamas soportaría.  
Compartirlo con nadie, aunque le doliera al principio esperaba olvidarlo, estar lejos era mejor que verlo salir cada vez que esa mujer lo llamara con la excusa de su hijo.  
No?...no era tan generosa, le dolía pero no viviría a si, pero cuando escucho decir..." ** _Escucha muy bien Imbécil candy es mi mujer, mi futura esposa No soy._  
 _El ex, soy su prometido lo captaste pendejo, aléjate de ella si quieres Conservar tus diente completo"..._** _decidió salir._ **  
**

 **− Amor que haces lejos de mi -** Terry volteo satisfecho al escucharla que lo llama así, sabia que El jodido la había escuchado, y si charle la escucho muy bien.  
Bajo la mirada y el teléfono dudoso de cortar, levanto la vista y nuevamente recordó su sonrisa, por ella valía la pena luchar o esperar que ella despejara un poco sus pensamiento ya que aunque no pudiera ser su novia o algo mas, quería su amistad, se llevo denuedo su celular al oido, y sin poder evitarlo corto la llamada cuando su.  
dulce voz se escucho nuevamente **-** **Amor regresa conmigo a la cama** **?.**

Terry satisfecho apago el celular al ver que la llamada se había cortada, miro a su pecosa que estaba hermosa con su camisa y con el cabello alborotado.  
No arruinaría el momento con reclamos estúpidos, ella era hermosa, bella y era Natural que otros la miraran, ella era como una hermosa esmeralda atrayente.  
Hipnotizante que te atraía sin poder resistirte, pero esa joya era suya y la cuidaria con su vida si era necesario.  
Candy no supo que sus palabras había herido a alguien, queriendo afirmarle a la persona que estaba en el telefono que El era suyo y que ambos compartían El.  
La cama como esposos, Terry era suyo y no lo dejaría tan fácilmente, sin saber nada mas se perdió en los brazos de su hombre, haciendo El amor nuevamente.

La tarde había transcurrido plenamente, en la villa White, tres visitas había llegado, pero El hombre de la caseta No dejo pasar, diciendo que la dueña no estaba.  
Uno de ellos era charle, los otros dos sus hermano, ella había mandado dos correo para que se tranquilizaran.

 **...Estoy bien tengo que arreglar algunas cosas salgo esta tarde a Dubai, disculpen por no estar con ustedes, pero son cosas que ya las tenia ajendada.**  
 **...Prometo estar de regreso pronto, si Regresan a America yo los buscare, No se las fechas por ahora pero muy pronto lo haré, lo prometo.**  
 **...Los quiero mucho.**

Los hermano andley ya se lo imaginaban, aunque habían recibido el mensaje quería verla pero se encontraron con la mala noticia de que ella ya no estaba.  
Antony se despidió de su amigo tenia una cena de "negocio" y de paso iría con su desconsiderado amigo, dejarlo con esas dos Hembra para El solo era un.  
Sacrilegio, jamas se abandona a dos mujeres hermosa sin ninguna razón, y eso iba a preguntarle... cual era esa razón?

Estaba paralizado, lo tenia de frente su corazón palpitaba fuerte, se paso la mano por su cabello estaba muy nervioso, quería salir corriendo, pero no podía moverse.  
Tenia que pagar sus penitencias, sus culpa, la irresponsabilidad de a verse metido a la cama de Karen, una bella joven que lo traía babeando, pero ella era menor.  
Aunque en unas semana ella cumpliría la mayoría de edad, no quitaba el hecho de que en esas tres semanas ella lo Hera, era culpable y lo sabia bien.

 **− Albert -** dijo el duque serio, aunque para el rubio era normal verlo a si, hoy ese gesto y esa seriedad lo dejaba frío, en verdad temía por su vida.

 **− Su gracia _-_** dijo apenas en un susurro, Richard quería reírse, pero eso era imposible, El merecía un castigo y lo haría. **− sabes que tengo dos oficinas en Australia verdad? -** este parpadeo varias veces, sorprendido solo faltaba que lo mandara donde estaban los Roedores saltarines, acaso ese seria su fin?...  
Saltarines, a alejado de todo.

 **− si... lo se! -** susurro nervioso **\- eh...así, se de esa propiedad su gracia -** dijo con mayor aporto **\- Lo se pero no la conozco? -** El duque sonrío.  
Complacido por la pregunta del Rubio y Albert comprendió que había Hecho la pregunta mas estúpida de su vida, solito se había hundido, hasta creyó haber.  
Escuchado la voz de su hermano diciéndole "pendejo" y también sintió la palmada de Terry confirmándole que había sido un idiota por caer en las redes del duque.

 **− muy bien,** **Empacas tus cosas y ve a sacar una producción que Requiere de nuestra supervisión -** lo miro serio **\- serán tres semana según El.  
Director, pero solo regresaras, hasta que eso este solucionado, esperare un reporte todas las tarde, ahora puedes retirar. **  
**_  
−_ con su permiso milord - **dio dos pasos y El duque le dijo.

 ** _− Albert -_** este voltio, deseando haber llegado a la puerta para salir corriendo.

 ** _− Si su gracia -_** estaba nervioso, El duque estaba jugando al cazador y El era la débil presa, no entendía por que alargaba todo ya que no decía nada con referente a Karen.  
Sentir la mirada del duque era escalofriante.

 **− aun no he olvidado nada, lo de anoche quedara pendiente, aunque voy a confesarte que ya lo sabia, pero eso no significa que la reprimenda.  
Sea menor - **hizo una pausa, como saboreando el momento **\- espere que fueras un caballero, y como tal te espere mucho tiempo para que vinieras a mi.  
Confesar ****tu afrenta Era lo que esperaba, pero nunca llego -** lo miro y Albert comprendió que lo había decepcionado, pero que esperaba que le dijera.  
..."Duque me gusta su hija y me la llevo a mi cama o Richard me estoy acostando con tu hijo"...No...no podía hacer eso.

 **\- Pero ESO Nunca paso verdad?...pero no te preocupes yo seguiré pensando en tu castigo .** Albert lo miraba serio, sorprendido y al mismo tiempo perturbado.  
El lo sabia?...desde cuando?, buscarlo? para que?...No iria a El y confesarle que se estaba Acostando con su hija, estúpido no era, menos taro en poner su cabeza en la guillotina para que El se la cortara, entonces por que creía El que iría a contárselo.

 **− por que eso hace los hombres con honor -** le respondió el duque al mirarle la cara de perturbación **\- sin importar las consecuencia un Hombre lo hace.  
Y reconoce su falta, ahora vete que Victoria te espera.**

 _ **...Aeropuerto de Milán-Malpensa Italia...**_

 **− Espero Que sea lo suficientemente inteligente para recordar todo señorita Marlow, El duque no esta jugando y le aconsejo -** dijo mirándola.  
A los ojos, sin dejar de sostenerla por el brazo **\- Que no provoque la ira del Duque.**  
 **  
**Susana no respondió, estaba furiosa consigo misma, como había actuado tan estúpida, llegar así delante de los padres de ellos, sabia que El duque era Implacable.  
Debió esperar para estar a solas con Terrence y a si recordarle todo el amor que se tenían, pero no, los celos la volvieron loca y mas aun cuando creyó que Terrence.  
Estaba comprometiéndose con ella, y claro obligado por su padre, El la amaba de eso estaba completamente seguro, la prueba era esta, sus padre la alejaban de El.  
Pero no podía acabar a si, El amor de ellos era mas fuerte que los obstáculo que ahora El duque les ponían.

Suspiro, algo tenia que hacer, miro por encima de su Hombro a las dos mujeres que según El perro fiel del duque serian sus carcelera, ja...ni loca lo permitiría.  
Tenia que pensar, miro a lo lejos unos periodista, cámara de paparazzi, recordó que era la ultima temporada de los desfiles en la pasarelas de Milán.  
Sonrío, Ella era una modelo famosa, ellos la conocían y seria muy fácil llamar su atención y deshacerse de ellos, espero, espero y espero El momento exacto.

 ** _CONTINUARA_**

 _ **SUS REVIEW ME INSPIRAN A SEGUIR.**_

 _ **GRACIAS POR SEGUIR CONMIGO CON ESTOS DOS BELLOS PERSONAJES...MIL GRACIAS DE CORAZON**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**gracias por leer esta historia.**_

 _ **como siempre con mis personajes favoritos.**_

 _ **Que son  
Terry y candy**_

 _ **para ustedes**_

 _ **NACISTE PARA MI**_

 **− ...¡MALDICION!... WIMAN, COMO PASO ESO?... -** dijo muy Enojado, ese caso lo creía ya cerrado, no deseaba ver mas a la insípida modelo.  
 **  
− me confíe milord, No conte con la prensa -** dijo muy avergonzado.

 **− Lamentarse Ahora no Cambia las Cosas, se que tu Nunca me haz fallado pero como puedes ver paso, vajaste la guardia y estas son las consecuencia.  
Jamas se debe subestimar al Enemigo - **respiro profundo debía tranquilizarse **\- Escucha muy bien y esta vez no quiero errores.**

El hombre escucho cada palabra y solo afirmaba lo que le decía como si El, lo estuviera viendo, cinco hombre lo miraban muy atento, igual que El, estaban avergonzado.  
La misión era simple llevarla al jet y sacarla del país, eso era todo?...  
Pero quizás fue eso que bajaron la guardia, subestimaron a la astuta joven, habían fallado y eso les llenaban de vergüenza, y ahora estaban esperando Nuevas ordenes.  
Todos miraban a su jefe muy tenso, y se sintieron peor por que El estaba dando la cara por ellos.  
 **  
\- Sigue todo las instrucciones que te he dado.**

 **\- como usted mande milord.**

 **\- Wiman, Arregla todo lo Necesario y recuerda El Nombre de mi familia no debe ser Nombrado.**

 ** _\- Así se ara su gracia._**

 _Fue lo único que escucho El hombre de su señor, estaba sumamente avergonzado,_ _Por primera vez le_ _había fallado, darle esa mala Noticia a su gracia.  
fue lo mas indigno para El._  
 _Por minutos se quedo escuchando el sonido de la linea, estaba completamente abatido, sus hombres solo lo miraban avergonzado ya que._  
 _También ellos le habían fallado, La verdad que aun estaban sorprendido de la astucia de Ella, todo había pasado tan rápido que no pudieron actuar rápido._  
 _los cinco estaban A recostado en la pared del hospital esperando ordenes._

 _El Hombre colgó, se voltio en dirección donde estaban sus hombre, Brank fue el primero en ponerse al frente de los demás para recibir las Nuevas ordenes._  
 _Este solo lo miro y sin decir Ninguna palabra camino hacia la habitación donde estaba la susodicha._

 _Todos entraron a la sala privada, la habitación contaba con toda las comodidad ya que estaba en el ultimo piso y solo entraba el personal autorizado._  
 _Era como un penthouse pero dentro del hospital, unos de ellos superviso que nadie estuviera cerca de la terraza donde todos se dirigían, mientras las enfermeras._  
 _Seguían cuidando a la loca Embarazada, El hombre vigilo al personal aunque aun era discreto ya no volvería a bajar la guardia con nadie así que era mejor No confiaban en Nadie, cerro la puerta de cristal y se paro de frente para ver si alguien se acercara._

 _ **\- Seré breve -** dijo Wiman sobando su cuello **\- esta demás decirle que su gracia esta muy enojado -** todos afirmaron **\- Brank, desplieguen a los reportero.**  
 **Ya sabes que hacer y busca al verdadero padre y**_ ** _tráelo delante de mi, se terminaron las cordialidades con la modelo -_** _sus ojos chispearon ya que._ _  
_ _Estaba verdaderamente muy avergonzado con El duque, jamas había fallado_ ** _\- ahora ella sabrá quien son yo..._**

 _Los Hombres se desplegaron Brank hizo todo lo que le habían informado su jefe, El también estaba estaba avergonzado con El señor Wiman, ya que El le villa fallado._  
 _Pero Eso era pasado y ahora le demostraría a Esa estúpida modelo quien era El, era El momento de actuar como dijo su jefe, salió afuera con su porte inquebrantable._  
 _Juntos con su Hombre de confianza, La prensa Esperaba afuera por respuesta, y si querían eso, Eso les daría..._

 _La sonrisa de ella se escuchaba en toda la casa, verla con sus pies descanso, con su cabello desordenado y con ese diminuto short lycra, sonrió, ese color blanco le quedaba._ Maravilloso, El se le quedo viendo el precioso tesoro que se escondía entre sus pierna, y solo de imaginarse estar hundido en ella sintió un dolor delicioso en su entrepierna.  
Bajo su mano y acaricio su falo que ya estaba duro y muy caliente.

 **− Sigo pensando que debíamos cenar fuera -** subió su mano a su cabeza para llevar su cabellos hacia atrás, camino hacia Ella con su dorso desnudo **\- mejor aun que nos traigan la comida, todo lo que deseo esta aquí -** Aparto el cabello de ella para besar su cuello **\- mmm, delicioso, creo que cambiare el menú por algo mas delicioso o mas placentero -** ella sonrío y lo miro por encima del Hombreo, Ver su sonrisa lujuriosa la hacia templar, especialmente si ella era la causante.

 **\- Terry... -** susurro con los ojos cerrados, Disfrutando las caricias de su hombre, era un hermoso momento.

 **\- mmm... -** dijo besando su cuello y apretando su trasero y la otra en acariciando su intimidad, en verdad estaba muy entretenido.

 **\- te...rry -** dijo muy excitada **\- mmmm, amor la comida...**

 **\- Deliciosa -** dijo sacando los dedos y se lo llevo a la boca, ella lo miro sorprendida y al mismo tiempo estaba excitada igual que El. se besaron, Terry la tomo.  
De las caderas, Ella enredo su cintura con sus piernas y se la llevo al cuarto Para amarla, No se podía saciar de ella, la necesitaba como un loco.  
La comida quedo en el Horno, ya no importaba para El, pero aun así Terry abrió un ojo y miro el tiempo que estaba señalado, era cuarenta cinco minuto.  
Tenían suficiente tiempo.

 **...VILLA GRAHAM...**

 **− Cuando te vas amor? -**

dijo acariciando su pecho desnudo.

 **− Según tu padre hoy, pero me acaba de Notificar que se cancela ese dichoso viaje ya que Wiman estará ocupado, y creo que El también.  
Como lo mire salir, pienso que debe ser algo grave, pero de seguro lo arreglara, El siempre lo hace.**

 **− sabes algo de tu hermana? -** le beso el pecho.

 **− No, Estuve en su villa pero Me informaron que o deseaba que no estaba, que de seguro estaba en la casa de su nana y que no podían dar mas.  
información, que era mejor que esperara por su llamada.**

 **− creo que es lo mas a viable carillo, recuerda que ella a vivido sola durante todo este tiempo, ademas no olvides que ella no los recuerda.  
Ella es una mujer independiente y muy millonaria - **ella lo miro y sonrío **\- candy tiene mas dinero que ustedes, Dios esa niña tiene un Enorme.  
Imperio en sus manos y sin contar con las acciones que tiene en empresa G&A.**

 **− Así es, y si le añades los dos fideicomiso que lleva 19 años guardado, acumulando buenos intereses, mas las joyas de la familia Andley.  
Mas las joyas de Ross que como hija ****única están destinada para ella...  
**

 **− Es mucho poder para ella, es increíble -** dijo cepillando su cabello.

 **− Que carillo? -** pregunto curioso.

 **− Que eso no la a cambiado, ella es como ustedes sencilla y muy amable.**

 **− Si, es verdad, pero ahora debemos aprovechar el poco tiempo que me queda ante de ir al desfile, que dices amor -** dijo besando su cuello.

 ** _\- mmm, creo que tienes razón -_** _sin perder mas tiempo Albert quito la toalla para besar el hermoso cuerpo de su Novia._

.

Los hombre se desplegaban hacia la ciudad de Londres, tenían que regresar en menos de veinticuatro horas, aun seguían muy avergonzado, pero como le dijo.  
Su jefe era momento de actuar y no lamentarse por su grave error.  
Mientras Wiman dominaba a la fiera, ellos tenia que regresar ante que la prensa metieran mas sus narices ya que querían escuchar la versión de la modelo.  
por su imprevisto desmallo.

Las noticias decían que ella estaba tomada y que ellos eran sus guardaespaldas, gracias a desmallo de ella causado por el estrés y la tensión del momento lograron.  
llevarla a un hospital, pero ellos quería mas.

El duque estaba en una cena con el ministro de esa cuidad, que era viejo amigo de la familia y loco enamorado de Eleonor, según El, su amor era secreto.  
Pero al pobre hombre se le paralizaba la lengua cada vez que miraba a la hermosa mujer, El duque lo sabia y le molestaba, pero sabia muy bien que esa mujer.  
Era suya en cuerpo y alma.  
Sus ojos los tenia bien fijo en los Hombres que hablaban de proyectos, construcciones y alianza, pero su mente estaba en El problema de la modelo, una mano.  
Femenina se deslizo por su costado y eso lo desconcertó unos segundo ya que su Ely no estaba a su lado, al ver quien era la aparto y sus ojos la miraron con.  
Desprecio.

 **− Sigues siendo tan huraño -** dijo la mujer sin inmutarse, sonriendo meneaba su copa.

 **− Y tu tan ofrecida como siempre -** dijo mirándola como una prostituta de quinta.

 **− Vamos Richard -** le acaricio el pecho **\- acaso no recuerdas tu despedida de soltero, se que la pasamos muy bien, amor.**

 **− No se que Hombre estúpido engañaste para traerte a esta cena, ya que tu querida No estas de este nivel, siempre vives con tus mentira, la mona aunque se viste de seda mona se queda, creo que ya has escuchado ese dicho popular y verte a ti creo que se lo invitaron exclusivamente para ti.**

 **− Richard no me insultes, siempre supiste mis sentimiento hacia ti -** dijo queriendo acercarse a El.

 **− Lastima que yo no puedo decir lo mismo, créeme que me arruinaste la velada -** dijo y ya caminaba hacia la sala.

 **− Me case Richard y ahora tengo mucho dinero, si ante hice lo que hice fue por ti, para estar cerca de ti, acaso no lo entiendes fue solo por ti amor.  
para nunca fui importante verla? siempre fui la chica pobretona.**

 **− No me importa tu vida ni el por que lo hiciste? jamas te di Ninguna esperanza -** la miro sobre su Hombro ella pudo ver que sus ojos chispeaban, El estaba muy furioso **\- Amo a mi esposa,** **Ella es lo mas importante en mi vida, No vuelvas acercarte a mi, respeta a tu susodicho esposo -** y sin esperar respuesta comenzó a caminar pero ella lo siguió.

 **− Morgan cariño, ese es mi apellido de casada pero ahora que soy viuda, creo que usare mi apellido de soltera -** dijo sonriendo.  
 **Cuando me darás El gusto de saborear Nuevamente tu cuerpo.**

 **− Vete al diablo -** dijo Richard muy enojado, ver a esa mujer le hizo recordar El peor error de su vida, ella solo quedo viendo como aquel.  
Bello Hombre se alejaba de ella, lo siguió con la mirada hasta que llego al lado de su esposa, volvió a sonreír y tomando de su copa susurro.

 **− Me dejaste la piel marcada, y ningún Hombre pudo superarte -** bebió nuevamente **\- aunque No lo quieras estaré mas cerca de ti amor.**

La mujer se alejo, El ya sabría de ella, un jugoso contrato se había firmada y si el cancelaba tendría que pagar millones de Euro y si cumplía.  
Tendría mucho tiempo para conquistarlo, de cualquier forma ganaba, sabia que El era muy astuto por eso uso a su hombre de confianza.  
Para cerrar dicha inversión, era El momento de tenerlo cerca y lo haría.

Poco a poco fue despertando, al ver donde estaba recordó El momento en que estaba apunto de librarse, pero para su mala suerte se desmallo.  
Sin poder evitarlo lloro de rabia.

 **− Maldita suerte la mía -** toco su vientre con repudio **\- todo esto es tu culpa por que simplemente no te desapareces de mi cuerpo y me dejas.  
tranquila, yo No te deseo entiendes, yo no te deseo.**

Una enfermera entro rápidamente junto con El medico ya que Susana se estaba pegando en el vientre, El doctor le aplico un sedante para controlar a la mujer.  
Wiman entro a la habitación y al ver los movimiento que hacian los doctores y enfermeras, decidió esperar, se inclinado en la puerta, y desde ahí miro todo el show.  
Que estaba haciendo la rubia, ya estaba arto de la modelito, a si que espero al doctor para explicarle los nuevos Cambio, sin duda al doctor no le iba a gustar nada.  
pero ordenes era ordenes.

 **...HOTEL MELIA MILANO...**

 **− Buenas noches señorita -** dijo muy amable la recepcionista **\- tienes una reservación?**

 **− Eliza leagan -** dijo sin responder el saludo, la mujer solo tecleo y tomo la tarjeta la activo y agarro los folletos acostumbrado y se lo dio.  
Sin decirle nada mas continuo tecleando, Eliza ni lo noto ya que lo tomo y camino hacia el ascensor, todo sus pensamiento estaba en encontrar.  
A su novio según ella, un pequeño detalle que a Terry se le había olvidado.  
 **  
− Ya estoy aquí amor, y quitare a la estúpida rubia oxigenada de greñas alborotado.**

Sin duda ver a su "novio" en ese maldito programa de chisme con otra mujer no le había gustado nada, pero ya estaba aqui para poner las cosas en su lugar.  
Marcaría su terreno, si pudo quitar a la tarada de Susana con esa insignificante mujer casa fortuna seria muy fácil, mañana mismo la pondría en su lugar.

 **.**

 **...LONDRES INGLATERRA...**

El carro negro se detuvo en una lujosa mansión, cuatro hombre bajaron y uno de ellos los dirigía, confirmaron la dirección y llamaron, un anciano les hablo.  
 **  
− a quien anuncio -** se escucho la voz en el intercomunicador

 **− brank marros, El señor lorvan nos a mandado, venimos a hablar con el señor Neal leagan -** el anciano escucho atentamente.

 **− Esperen mientras los anuncio -** los hombres esperaron, si no los atendían tendrían que entrar a la fuerza, y lamentablemente a si fue.

 **− El señor no se encuentra y su secretario dice que No tiene ninguna cita con ese Nombre, buenas Noches.**

Brank Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y con gesto cansado les indico con su mano que entraran, los hombre a si lo hicieron, uno de ellos desactivaba la alarma y cámaras.  
Mientras El otro le abría la puerta, caminaron por el jardín y ya otro hombre le abría la puerta principal, entraron y los sirviente se asustaron.

− Donde esta neal leagan - la mucama le señalo la biblioteca donde se escuchaba música clásica, los tres de ellos caminaron mientras que El cuarto vigilaba.  
Brank abrió la puerta y neal que estaba tranquilamente sentado en un sofá cerca de la chimenea brinco del susto.

 **− tranquilo señor leagan -** dijo al ver la cara de asustado **\- no le haremos nada.**

 **− Quienes son ustedes y por que entran a mi casa.**

 **\- Quienes somos no importa y si estamos aqui es para salvar la vida de su hijo.**

 **\- Hijo?...yo no tengo ningún hijo - Brank le dio un folder y este al verlo se sorprendió.**

 **− Susana marlow esta embarazada de cuatro meses y segun esos análisis usted es el padre por que del marques Grandchester, No lo es.**

 **− Pero por que ella no me lo dijo, yo sin dudarlo lo reconocería.**

 **− Eso no lo se, pero ella quizo enredar al marquez, pero los análisis dicen lo contrario, a si que preparese por que salimos en diez minuto.**

 **− Que?...estan locos yo no voy a ningún lado.**

 **\- Lo hará -** dijo serio brank **\- aunque usted no quiera, lo hará.**

 **− por que hacen esto?**

 **− por que la vida de su hijo esta en peligro -** ambos se miraron, Neal tenia los ojos abierto, estaba sorprendido **\- su propia madre lo quiere matar.**

 **CONTINUARA**

 **SUS REVIEW ME INSPIRAN A SEGUIR.**

 **GRACIAS POR SEGUIR CONMIGO CON ESTOS DOS BELLOS PERSONAJES...MIL GRACIAS DE CORAZON**


	24. Chapter 24

_**gracias por leer esta historia.**_

 _ **como siempre con mis personajes favoritos.**_

 _ **Que son  
Terry y candy**_

 _ **para ustedes**_

 _ **NACISTE PARA MI**_

 **− Bueno -** respondió algo apurada, ya que estaba en el closet vistiéndose.

 **− Hola nena,** **como estas** **amor? -** ella sonrío feliz.

 **− Jimmy!...por Dios ya están aquí?, como les fue? como esta John? y cuando llegaron? hay los extraño mucho. -** El sonrió, como siempre ella.  
Lo atacaba con sus pregunta, El también la había extrañado mucho, pero estaba preocupado ya que saber que grandchester se había quedado con ella en el palacete.  
Como hombre sabia que El No era una ovejita blanca, al contrario era El lobo que se comedia a su hermana, por que para El eso era candy, su pequeña hermanita.  
Esperaba que Grandchester la cuidara, pero también había otra cosa que lo inquietaba desde que había hablado con dora.

saber que ella no guiaría El desfile se Perturbo un poco, aunque no se sorprendió, la conocía muy bien ya que ella jamas le gustaba ser la atracción de nadie.  
siempre la escucho decir que ella No se sentía bien en ese lugar, Ella sentía un vacío que No lograba llenar con nada.

 **− bueno linda, son muchas pregunta, y No, aun estamos volando y como siempre nos fue muy bien, ya sabes lo famosos que somos -** sonrío **\- John viene.  
Con su ego muy alto, ya sabes que España lo aman, en fin segun la sexy aeromoza ****llegamos en una hora.**

 **− sexy?.. John no esta contigo verdad? -** Jimmy sonrió, sabia que no era una pregunta, si no una afirmación.

 **− ya lo conoces linda, solo te puedo decir que la aeromoza esta con El muy ocupado en el Baño.**

 **− por Dios! John debe tranquiliza esas hormonas, pero me va a escuchar, créeme yo No entiendo cuando dice que ama a anny, sabes que Ella no es.  
santo de mi devoción, pero es mujer y No me gusta que El haga eso con una mujer ósea ella.**

Terry que estaba muy cerca de ahí acomodando su cabello con sus dedos, frunció su boca, no le gustaba Nada ese rose que tenia con los diseñadores pero no podía hacer.  
Nada, su mujer era libre.  
Así que suspiro y continuo con su arreglo para ir a cenar y después Ir a bailar, aunque el preferiría continuar con su sección de amor, la amaba demasiado y solo deseaba.  
Estar dentro de ella, sonrió ya que su pecosa era insaciable.

Estaba muy complacido, ya que Ella sentía lo mismo por El, pero tenia que ganar fuerza para continuar en la noche las secciones de amor para saciar a su hermosa pecosa.  
Salió del baño y camino hacia la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama, se puso su reloj Hublot de 5 millones de euros, candy continuo con su platica.

Tomo sus gemelos de oro con dos zafiros y se lo coloco , Nuevamente entro a la habitación y se miro en el espejo, en ese momento la vio pasar y voltio, Terry sonrío al verla brincar de un pies, ya que tratando De ponerse la sandalia.

 **− cuidado amor -** le susurro terry, candy solo asintió y a si sonriendo se alejo para darle privacidad y ella continuo con su conversación.

 **− Lo se cariño pero eso es cosa de ellos, ya que anny no es Ninguna santa, ella también tiene lo suyo.**

 **− Créeme jamas los entenderé a esos dos, pero bueno como dices tu, eso es cosas de ellos, pero bueno dime, si estarás en la disco** **verdad?.  
** pregunto preocupada.

 **− Claro que estaré linda, De eso quería hablarte, por que no vas a dirigir El evento? -** ella dejo salir el aire y El la escucho.

 **− Ya te lo dijo Dorothy verdad?**

 **− Solo esta preocupada nena, pero respeta tu decisión -** silencio **\- pero a mi si me lo puedes decir.**

 **− No hay ningún misterio cielo, sabes que ante era para agradar a mi abuela, pero la verdad a mi no me gusta ser el centro de nadie, tu ya me conoces.  
Dejare que como siempre Dorothy siga en la cabeza de todo, ademas Ella a trabajado mucho, es su mérito no el mío.**

 **− Ya me lo imaginaba nena, se que a ti te gusta mas diseñar, que por cierto los modelos saldrán el próximo mes, la coordinadora quedo fascinada.**

 **− Que bueno, eso me da mas seguridad.**

 **− Lo se, pero creo que es el momento de que todos sepan que esos diseños son tuyos, créeme que John piensa igual que yo, españa es ideal.  
Para tu lanzamiento que dices nena.**

 **− No se Jimmy, prefiero seguir a si -** en ese momento miro a Terry que salía a la terraza para responder una llamada, su cuerpo temblo pensando que quizás.  
La modelo lo estaba buscando, cerro los ojos.

 **− sabes que Son tus negocio -** Ella suspiro, sabia que El tenia razón

 **−prometo pensarlo, hablaremos de esto después te veo en la Noche?...**

 **− claro que si linda, Eh...Candice.**

 **− si dime** **-** dijo asustada ya que Jimmy le hablaba a si cuando era algo muy serio.  
 **  
− se que estas con grandchester y me alegro por ti nena, solo quiero saber si El te a cuidado, me entiendes lo que te digo nena -** silencio nuevamente. **  
Sabes que yo se que es tu primera experiencia y nena no te avergüences, acaso ya no confiar en mi? -** candy se quedo pensativa **.  
**  
 **− sabes que si, jamas desconfiaría de ti -** dijo buscando con la mirada un calendario.

 **− Entonces, te a cuidado Grandchester?,** **candy dime que ese irresponsable uso protección?.**

 **− Eh...claro que si Jimmy No te preocupes.**

 **− Eso no responde a mi pregunta, y créeme que si me preocupa -**

suspiro **\- quiero que disfrutes linda, se que si estas con El es por que.  
Sientes algo muy especial por El, pero solo te pido una cosa.**

 **− Lo que tu quieras Jimmy sabes que lo haré.**

 **− No te ilusiones mucho linda, Grandcheste acaba de salir de una relación de años y -**

titubeo...

 **− y!... -** dijo temerosa, recordando a la modelo y su supuesto Embarazo.  
 **  
− Candice -** ahí estaba otra vez, la cosa era seria, su corazón volvió a palpitar fuerte, su mirada lo busco. Terry era un Hombre guapo, No?...El era simplemente.  
Bello en todo, su porte, El modo en moverse, sus gesto, su sonrisa endiablada, seductora, picara, la sonrisa de niño bueno y de malo, la de ternura y hasta la sonrisa.  
De ironía, la de maldad y hasta aquella que venia cuando se mordía un labio, sus ojos, su cabello, su cuerpo, si su hermoso cuerpo todo de El era perfecto.  
Por unos segundo lo sintió incansable, como si la vida se lo quitaba, cerro los ojos y sintió un gran vacío, un dolor se clavo en su corazón.  
 **− hola, candy me escuchas -** volvió a repetir Jimmy creyendo que la señal se había perdido.

 **− Si te escucho, creo que se fue la señal, que sabes de ella? -** mintió, sus ojos aun estaban posado en terry.  
 **  
− La verdad no se mucho, solo se que ella le fue infiel y fue por eso que terminaron, solo te pido que te cuides.**

 **− No te preocupes, El es lindo conmigo y muy precavido, pero dime te veo en el club -**

cambio la conversación, no debía dudar aunque a pesar de todo.  
candy estaba perturbada, su mente estaba Muy ocupada pensando en El Embarazo y la supuesta llamada que recibió El, pero El estaba a su lado y eso era lo único.  
Que le importaba, miro de nuevo el calendario, recordando su ultimo periodo y sonrío, cerro los ojos y rogó para que esa semilla estuviera dentro de ella, era loco.  
Pero sentía una fuerte necesidad de engendrar un hijo con El, aunque Terry no se quedara con ella, ella lo haría ya que muy dentro de ella sentía que ante se lo había.  
Negado, ese sueño, esa ilusión alguien se la había quedado, y hoy nadie se lo quitaría, nadie...

 **− Si linda te veo en el club, ya deseo verte -** la voz de El la escucho lejos, muy lejos candy quedo pensativa, mirando fijamente el calendario, No estaba asustada.  
estaba ansiosa ya que un bebe de Terry seria algo hermoso ya que en ese bebe seria el fruto del amor que sentía ella por Terry, miro que tenia un retraso de días, ocho para ser exacto y sonrío.

Terry noto ese cambio y se fijo que ella circulaba algo en el calendario en ese momento vio que sonreía radiante, El contaba los día desde la primera vez que estuvo con ella.  
Sabia que ella no había tenido su periodo, verla sonreír alegro su corazón ya que si ella esperaba con ansia llevar el fruto de ambos en su vientre como El, seria completamente feliz, ya que muy dentro de El una enorme necesidad de ser padre, de tener una familia, su familia.  
Sin poder mas se acerco a ella.

 **− por que sonríes? Pasa algo especial amor -** Terry la abrazo por detrás y miro el calendario, sonrío como hombre sabia muy bien lo que había pasado entre ellos.  
y confirmo lo que pensaba, durante ese mes y una semana ella No había tenido su periodo, en su cabeza hizo las cuenta, memorizo los números, a partir de ahora contaría.  
Los días, si su pecosa durante esos días No tenia el periodo la llevaría a la clínica, ser padre le Entusiasmaba y mas aun si candy seria la madre.

 **− Nada mi amor, simplemente soy feliz a tu lado, te amo -** dijo sonriendo disfrutando de El de sus caricias, cerro sus ojos para disfrutar el momento ya que Terry.  
Le besaba el cuello.

 **− Yo te adoro pecosa, pero ahora vámonos por que si sigo besándote, No creo que salgamos a ningún lado, ya que tengo deseo de hacerte El amor.  
" Para hacerte un hijo, bueno si es que aun no esta " **peso El besando sus labios, su cuello y al final todo su cuerpo, Terry no pudo mas.  
Por Dios si El no era de palo y saborearle le provocaba poseerla y así lo hizo, una hora después la pareja salió de la villa para disfrutar de una deliciosa cena.  
para después disfrutar de la Noches, ambos tenían esperanza, En complementar su amor con un pequeño ser que llevara algo de ellos dos...

La pareja iba muy feliz, El de vez en cuando la observaba llenando su corazón de amor por ella, estaba asombrado esa pecosa se había metido muy dentro de El.  
Siempre pensó que lo que sintió por Susana era amor pero con parando su sentimiento reconoció que estaba equivocado, deseo no era igual que amor.  
Su calentura juvenil lo había engallado, después fue la convivencia y El deseo loco de tener un hijo para formar su propia familia, era loco para su edad y en esto.  
Tiempo que la mayoría solo quieren pasarla bien.  
Fijo su vista nuevamente en el camino, hoy daba gracias a Dios que no engendro un hijo con ella, ahora comprendía que el verdadero amor estaba a su lado junto.  
Con su sueño de ser padre y muy pronto lo seria.  
  
Candy no estaba lejos de los pensamiento de El, su corazón estaba feliz, sin poder evitarlo acaricio su vientre gesto que El castaño miro de reojo, ella ni lo noto.  
ya que sus pensamiento solo estaban enfocado en ese pequeño ser que creía en su vientre.  
El carro entro en un lujoso restaurante, ambos bajaron y con besos y sonrisa entraron al lugar donde ya lo esperaban.

. **..HOTEL MELIA MILANO...**

 **− Hola linda -** tomando una copa de vino blanco esperaba que la inútil le diera la informacion que ella quería.  
 **  
− baya que sorpresa, como estas? America te trate bien? -** dijo fingiendo amabilidad, ya la conocías la estúpida algo quería.  
 **  
− La verdad que con dinero te puede ir bien en cualquier lado -** frunció su boca odiaba ser amable con la pobretona, pero Necesitaba saber donde estaba.  
La prima de stear, Cuando la miro en la televisión no la reconoció, hasta que vio su apellido la niñita pecosa si que había crecido, tenia años de no verla, ya que.  
Siempre vivió en Francia y la muy acomplejada Nunca iba a las fiesta que hacia los cornwell, su mundo era siempre Francia o Italia y precisamente por eso.  
Le hablaba a la pobretona de anny britter, Nunca le dejaría a Terrence a esa tonta, El era completamente suyo **\- pero dime como te a tratado la vida a ti querida.**

 **− No me quejo, es muy deleitosa ganar su propio dinero, y no ser un parasito de la sociedad querida -** " muérdete la legua estúpido" pensó anny.

 **− baya es bueno que ya estes acostumbrado a tu vida querida, ya que sabrás que nunca cambiara, ya tu sabes algunas nacemos con buena estrella.  
Y otras nacen estrellada - **sonrío complacida ya que escucho el resoplido que dio anny.

 **− Lo que digas me tiene sin cuidado, ya sabes lo que pienso, lo que me intriga es por que me has llamado?, ya que tu y yo No tenemos nada de que hablar.  
Desde que stear te mando al carajo, ya tu sabes El por que, y si lo olvidaste te lo recuerdo querida -** dijo sonriendo

 **− No es necesario, y tienes razón tu y yo no tenemos nada en común, eso es muy evidente.**

 **− Entonces, ahórrame el disgusto, ya que yo si estoy muy ocupada, tu sabes uno si tiene una vida productiva -** a Eliza No le gusto lo que le dijo.  
Pero por desgracia era la única que le podría dar la importación que Necesitaba.

 **− sabes donde vive Candice** \- anny parpadeo varias veces, que pregunta era esa?...si esta loca y candy no tenia nada en común, jamas se habían hablado.

 **− por?...de que yo sepa tu y ella ni amigan son?**

 **− sabes si o no? -** dijo con fastidio.

 **− La verdad No?, ni siquiera conozco su palacete, menos sus propiedades en Italia, pero dime por que la busca?.**

 **− es una pena ya que te hubiera pagado por la información -** dijo maliciosa ya que sabia que algo podía conseguir.

 **− No conozco su villa, pero si se donde estará esta noche querida, la pregunta es cuanto pagaría por la información? -** sus ojos chispearon de malicia.  
ya que le sacaría a la ilusa pelirroja, de igual forma los ojos de Eliza ya que pronto le daría su merecido a Candice por meterse con lo que era suyo.

 **− Lo que sea -** dijo muy segura **\- solo dime la cantidad y haré una trasferencia -** anny sonrío, sabia muy bien donde iría, ya que John se lo había dicho.  
 **  
− muy bien, te mandare mi numero de cuenta -** así las dos mujeres estaban complacida, una había tenido la información que deseaba.  
y la otra aumentaba su cuenta bancaria, ambas mujeres estaban complacidas.

 _ **...Puerto ticineses MILAN Italia**_

 **− Que planes tienes para hoy viejo? -** El rubio sonrío al escuchar a su amigo.

 **− baya viejo al fin te dejaron libre o ya te aburriste de ella.**

 **− Ni me lo digas viejo, ya deseara tenerla a mi lado, pero la dama me quiere solo como amigo, sin contar con El Novio celoso, solo te puedo decir.  
Que llegue tarde a su vida viejo - **Dijo algo desanimado.

 **− Lo siento Viejo, lamentarse no resuelve nada, salir eso es bueno para ti, debes dispersar las malas vibras y conocer a alguien mas, créeme viejo.  
Se lo que te digo, bebes de ver el lado bueno de todo esto.**

 **− Yo No le veo el lado Bueno, y la verdad ya no quiero pensar -** suspiro, mientras El rubio sonreía **\- creo que tienes razón en salir, y si, eso quiero.  
Divertirme será lo mejor Dime hay planes para hoy.**

 **− Claro que tengo planes viejo... -** sonrío **\- te mando la dirección y te veo ahí te parece.**

 **\- BA..viejo!... espero que este muy buena, te veo ahí .**

 **− Hasta la duda ofende viejo -** una sonrisa se escucho, El rubio solo meneo la cabeza

Ambo jóvenes se quedaron pensativo, uno desando ver a la hermosa rubia y El otro pensaba que nena llamar para que le hiciera compañía a su amigo.  
Sin saber que el destino la pondría de Nuevo a la mujer que tanto deseaba.

La noche cayo en la hermosa ciudad de Milán, como toda ciudad revivía durante la Noche, en unos lugares la rutina eran cotidiana, en otro lugar se organizaba.  
Uno de los desfile mas importante, en otro lugar en la azotea de un hospital un helicóptero era llevada una mujer en una camilla totalmente anestesiada.  
La acompañaba cuatro hombre una enfermera y un doctor, la prioridad era mantener vivo el ser que ella llevaba en su vientre, su padre ansioso iba en otro helicóptero.  
Rumbo al destino que los hombre tenían planeado.

En un hotel una pelirroja hablaba con su antiguo proveedor, su compra era Extasis, en una oficina situada en la hermosa ciudad de parís una hermosa mujer de cabello.  
Negro y hermosos ojos azules hacia una fuerte trasferencia a su cuenta privada, en su rostro había un placer oculto, ya que solo ella sabia lo que iba hacer la pelirroja.

las hermosas luces decoraban la ciudad, un lamborghini se desplazaba Por la carretera llevando a bordo a la feliz pareja, Terry iba muy orgulloso ya que la hermosa rubia.  
Era su mujer y muy pronto su esposa y la madre de su primogénito.  
Llegaron al lugar, dentro del restaurante la familia de ambos los esperaban, las deslumbrante pareja fue llevada al lugar donde lo esperaban, tres hombres vigilaba el lugar.  
Que estaba apartado de todo curioso.

 **− Buenas noches -** saludo la rubia muy sorprendida ya que pensaba que cenaría solo ellos dos.

 **− como estas querida -** dijo Eleonor preocupada, ya que temía que ella terminara la relación que tenia con su retoño.

 **− Muy bien gracias Eleonor -** dijo algo apenada, ya que dos noches atrás se había ido de su casa sin despedirse.

 **− Te ves hermosa -** dijo Karen muy sonriente.

 **− te estuve llamando pequeña, estaba muy preocupado -** Albert la miro algo modesto, pero duro muy poco cuando ella le sonrió.

 **− perdón -** sonrió tímidamente **\- es que necesitaba pensar, me perdona -** El solo asistió.

 **− hey pecosa -** dijo Anthony muy cerca de su oido **\- lista para disfrutar la Noche hoy tengo planeado un buen** **reventonas.**

 **− si Tony -** susurro también ella - después te digo donde quiero ir.

 **− No linda ya tengo todo organizado y no hay cambio -** dijo serio.

 **− Lo siento Tony pero los chicos me esperan en Bobino Club -** este la miro sonriente.

− para que veas que soy un buen hermano cambiare todo solo por ti - ella sonrío y El le beso el torso de su mano, satisfecho por que era el mismo lugar.  
Donde la iba a llevar, y de paso quedaba como un buen hermano.

Terry platicaba con su padre, este le pasaba discretamente una cajita negra, dentro de ella estaba una reliquia familiar destinada para la hermosa Rubia.  
La cena continuo muy placentera, la platica entre las mujeres era agradable, Terry miro hacia la terraza y miro al hombre que le decías que ya todo estaba.  
Listo, busco la mano de su pecosa y la invito a levantarse.

 **− Me acompañas amor -** susurro en su oido

 **− por su puesto -** dijo algo Nerviosa sin saber por que **\- que sucede Terry?...pasa algo?.**

 **− No pasa Nada pecosa, solo quiero enseñarte algo -** dijo besando su mano, entraron a la terraza y este la llevo hasta el barandal de mármol.

De pronto un juego de luces explotaban y el olor a pólvora vino hasta ellos por el viento, candy estaba asombrada, sintió los brazos de El que le rodeaban la cintura.  
Su corazón estaba palpitante, no podía creer tanta felicidad, Terry muy cerca de su oido le dijo.

 **− hace dos noches te lo iba a pedir amor -** ella cerro sus ojos por la emoción **\- pecosa habré tus ojos amor y dame la respuesta.**

Con temor abrió los ojos, temía que todo fuera un sueño, lo amaba demasiado y le rogaba a Dios que El la llegara amar, quizás un poco mas que a la modelo.  
Aunque pidió en silencio que su amor cubriría por dos, solo anhelaba estar al lado de El para amarlo con toda el alma, por que no importaba nada, sabia que eso pasaría.  
Tarde o temprano El la amaría como ella lo amaba, Por que ella estaba segura que Terry Grandchester había Nacido para ella.  
Sus ojos miraron las letras que ardían en llama **" TE CASARIA CONMIGO PECOSA"** Terry sonrío al verla parpadear varias veces, aunque en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa.  
La verdad era que estaba nervioso y preocupado por el silencio de ella, sabia que ella era muy joven, El había sido su primer Novio y su primer Hombre y juro ser El único.  
Pero quizás ella quisiera esperar y tener un Noviazgo largo o ser padres soltero, por que ahora estaba seguro de que seria padre, si no estaba ya Embarazada y trabajaría.  
Para que ella lo estuviera, tarde o temprano ella llevaría a su hijo en el vientre de ella.

 **− que dices pecosa, me aceptas?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARA**

 **mil gracias por continuar conmigo, agradesco que sigan leyendo esta linda historia.  
Que la escribo con mucho amor, mil gracias...**


	25. Chapter 25

**gracias por hermoso tiempo.**

 **como siempre con mis personajes favoritos.**

 **Que son ...terry, candy**.

 _ **agradesco su tiempo en leer esta Historia.**_

Estaba cansada pero muy satisfecha, le gustaba su trabajo y el placer de negociar la llenaba, Italia había sido su hogar por mucho tiempo pero momento.  
De cambiar y el cambio le agradaba mucho, miro las calles de la hermosa ciudad, suspiro estaba en una de llas ciudades mas hermosa y romántica y sola.  
Lo extrañaba mucho, abrió su teléfono y lo miro Archie era un bello hombre, sus cualidades eran muchas sin contar sus responsabilidad y la forma feroz.  
De manejar los Negocios, sin resistirse mas lo llamo.

 **− Hola amor, ya estas en casa ? -** le respondió El en cuanto vio que era ella, Dorothy sonrío esos detalles la enamoraban mas.

 **− Aun no amor, llegare en unos minutos -** suspiro **\- te extraño -** dijo sin pensarlo ya que era lo que sentía su corazón **\- como estas?.  
** Una lagrima se deslizo por su rostro, de que valía los éxitos si no era feliz?, agradeció en silencio a candy, unirlo era lo mas importante para Ella.  
Fue la anciana Enroy que los separo, alegando que seria una distracción para El director general de las Empresas C&L, Pero la realidad era que para ella.  
Una licenciatura era muy poca para los herederos Cornwell, pero su querido Archie no le importo la distancia, Ni los obstáculo El siempre estuvo a su lado.  
Dejándole bien claro que No se metiera en su Relación, por eso lo amaba.

 **− Amor No llores -** estaba preocupado **\- solo serán dos días mas amor y ya nunca mas estarás lejos de mi preciosa -** ella sonrío, igual que El.  
 **Esa es mi chica, te amo linda.**

 **también te amo guapo, estas en casa ya o en la oficina?.**

 **− Si, llegue hace dos horas amor, solo que dormí un poco -** suspiro **\- se que te enojaras pero hice doble turno.**

 **− Archibald Cornwell dormiste de nuevo en la oficina -** en verdad se enojo **.**

 **− No te enojes amor, eso demuestra que te Necesito y en verdad te Necesito amor.**

 **− y yo a ti cielo, pero debo finalizar este ultimo desfile, apropósito cielo stear te dijo que Patricia adelanto su viaje? -** dijo algo extrañada **.**

 **− No, todo sigue igual, por que lo preguntas?, candy te a dicho algo? -** dijo acomodándose en la cama.

 **− No, pero como dijiste que solo serian dos Díaz mas sentí pensé que me iría ante -** dijo algo decepcionada y El sonrío ampliamente.  
 **  
− Bueno es que este Hombre esta desesperado por verte a si que adelanto pendiente para estar a tu lado amor, ya vez las locuras que hago.  
Por ti amor, cada segundo son años para mi.**

 **− Bebe -** dijo ella feliz **\- Aun así odio que no descanse, lo bueno es que pronto estaremos juntos amor.**

 **− Cuento los segundo cielo, ya llegaste odio que andes sola, Samantha aun no llega verdad.**

 **− Ella ya no regresara mas, se adelanto para buscar casa y trasladarse con su familia, perdón por no decirte nada.**

 **− Llego mañana por la tarde, no dejare que andes sola, ahora descansa por que mañana dudo que lo hagas -** sonrío

 **− MMM... Amenaza o promesa -** la carcajada de El se escucho mas fuerte y eso fue sinfonía para ella.  
 **  
− Ambas amor, te veo mañana.**

 **− contare los segundo, descansa tu también, te amo Archie.**

 **− Yo también te amo linda.**

La pareja se codo con su teléfono en la mano, ambos se extrañaban, ella entro a su baño y lleno la tina de mármol de agua caliente con algunos aromas.  
Se desvistió y entro en ella, Necesitaba relajarse.  
Mientras El volvía a la cama dos horas de sueño no eran suficiente, con una sonrisa en su rostro cerro los ojos, anhelaba tenerla cerca, recordó la reunión.  
Que tuvo con su prima ante de regresar a Inglaterra.

 **flash Bank**

 **− Gatita ahora que El estupido anuncio se quito, te quería comentar algo, bueno si es que tiene tiempo - ella le sonrío**

 **− para ti siempre tengo tiempo, de que deseas hablar? - El le tomo sus manos.**

 **− quería sugerirte algo -**

la miro serio.

 **− Dime que me pones Nerviosa, que sucede?**

 **− Se que la nana se quiere ir a su villa y reposar durante un buen tiempo -** suspiro.

 **− Asi es, creo que lo mejor, ademas tom se ira con ellos, y que sucede con eso?.**

 **− Pues me imagino que patricia se ira con ellos -** ella solo asintió **\- Bueno como stear se quedara aqui, estaba pensado en mover fichas.**

 **− AAA, ya veo por donde vas -** sonrio **\- y déjame decirte querido primo que ya había pensado en eso y si, Dorothy regresara a Inglaterra.  
Para que este a tu lado querido Archie, Es momento que todo vuelva a su debido lugar.**

 **− Gracias gatita y cuando harás El cambio.**

 **− muy pronto -** dijo sonriendo **\- solo eso te puedo decir querido, Ella volvera a ti muy pronto**

 **− Gatita no me dejes así -** ella meneo su cabeza en Negación, entonces El resignado, solo la abrazo y le dio un tierno beso **.**

 **− gracias -** le susurro mientras tiernamente acariciaba su cabello **.**

Archie cerro los ojos y ante de quedarse dormido, volvió a susurrar " gracias Gatita " para quedarse completamente dormido, ya Nunca mas estaría.  
Solo, Dorothy regresaba para quedarse a su lado.  
Mientras en otro lugar en un lujoso penthouse, una pareja volvía amarse, bajo la hermosa luz de la luna que se deslizaba por los ventanales dejando.  
Ver dos hermosos cuerpo completamente desnudo entregándose a su amor, stear escuchaba los deliciosos quejido de su mujer, mientras flammy no dejaba.  
De moverse, por que El se hundía mas en Ella.

* * *

 **− Que dices amor me aceptas -** dijo sonriendo y mordiendose un labio, gesto que la derretía **\- vamos pecosa dime si o si -** ella sonrío aun mas.

− **Si amor, acepto - lo miro con sus ojos llorosos - por que solo tu, dormirías conmigo, por que solo tu, dejaría que entraras en mi alma y en mi ser.**  
 **por que solo tu, Terrence Granchester llenarias mi vida con tus hijos que serian también lo míos, como te lo dije ante amor, tu vida es** **mía.  
** **Tu, solo tu me pertenece, por que tu amor mío, Naciste para mi.**

Terry la beso, estaba extasiado con las palabras de ella, sus lagrimas se mezclaron, El chupo sus labios, saboreo su boca ambos se besaba tocando sus almas.  
Un beso que lo define todo, sentían como si era la primera vez que tocaban sus labios, No entendía por que sentían eso, era como si la espera había terminado.

Los demás vieron cuando El la besaba, aunque parecía que se la quería devorar los padres de El estaban mas que felices, sus hermanos aun estaban recelosos.  
Pero aceptaban la union, al principio se sorprendieron cuando El duque les informó de una reunión y mas aun que era la pedida de mano de su pequeña hermana.  
Fue así que llegaron al lugar para celebrar la union de su hermanita con su mejor amigo.

Feliz mente regresaron al lado de los demás, las copas de Champagne se llenaron para hacer el brinde que sellaba el compromiso de la parejas, las copas se alzaron.  
Para desearle dicha en su union, candy estaba muy feliz, su sonrisa y sus ojos chispeaban de alegría, y eso era lo único que deseaba sus hermano, que ella fuera feliz.  
Karen Estaba feliz, candy seria su cuñada por los dos lado.  
La noche tras curio

 **− Buenos hijos Nos retiramos -** El duque le ayudo caballerosamente a su mujer a levantarse **\- me imagino que se irán a celebrar a otro lugar?**

 **− sí, candy quiere ir a un club -** los dos miraron a la rubia que platicaba con Eleonor y Karen **\- sus amigos la esperan ahí, la verdad es que prefiero.  
Estar en casa, Recibí tu mensaje como esta Ella?**

 **− No te preocupes hijo, como te dije las pruebas deja claro que no eres El padre.**

 **− Eso ya lo sabia -**

suspiro **\- Susana fue mi pasado pero eso no significa que no me importa, padre fue mi pareja por seis años, no la dejare.  
Sola - **su padre estaba serio, analizando cada palabra.  
 **  
− Terrence se sincero conmigo aun la amas? -** este solo lo miro serio **\- si no estas seguro no te comprometas con Candice hijo, ella no se lo merece.**

 **− Amo a Candice padre -**

bajo la vista y dejo salir el aire **\- lo que siento por ella es solo pena, Susana no tiene a Nadie, ella solo me tenia a mi.  
Siento que ella es mi responsabilidad, me comprendes padre.**

 **− si Terrence, solo para tranquilizarte te diré que ella se reunirá con El verdadero padre, El es ahora El responsable de Ellos, con El tendrá todo.  
El cuidado - **

Richard toco el Hombro de su hijo **\- deja todo en mis mano hijo, y te aconsejo que no vuelvas a expresarte a si de Ella, ahora ella.  
** Dijo mirando a Candice **\- si te escucha puedes perderla hijo, la mujer nos puede dar todo su amor, mientras ella sienta que solo ella Tienen todo.  
Nuestro amor, pero si demostramos lo contrario nos pueden abandonar haciendo de nuestra vida un calvario, lo entiendes.**

 **− si, pero es muy diferente y no creo que candy crea eso, sabe que la amo -** su padre negó y lo miro serio.

 **− La mujer es aun gran misterio hijo, créeme cuando te digo esto, una vez creí que tu madre siendo una mujer inteligente y desmotrarle que mi amor.  
Solo lo tenia ella, se enojo al saber de mi pasado, los celos las ciegan hijo, y créeme que e costo mucho para que ella me perdonara, creo que estando.  
Embarazada de ti fue mi tabla de salvación, creí que Mi pasado se ****había quedado ahí pero al conocerla tu madre exploto, tu dulce madre me la puso.  
Muy difícil, pero créeme hijo que valió cada segundo de espera, tu madre es mi Razón para vivir.**

Terry miro a su padres, ver que sus ojos brillaban al ver a su madre sintio lo mismo por la pecosa, Esa era la gran diferencia su alma vibraba por Ella, candy le llenaba.  
Por completo, con susana al principio fue calentura juvenil, después fue cariño que gracias a la convivencia, al trabajo que compartían junto se era agradable, con ella.  
Tenia sexo seguro, Terry admitió que durante los largo viaje de ella no la extrañaba sabia que un día iba a regresar, pero con candy con Ella todo era diferente.  
ya no era un jovencito lleno de hormona y al no saber donde estaba lo volvía loco, así es lo comprobó hace dos días fueron solo cinco hora sin Ella y ya estaba ardiendo.  
De celos, incertidumbre, desespero y furia, saber que la podía perder lo aterrorizaba, comprendió el gran temor de su padre sabia que su madre lo era todo para El.  
Ese sentimiento lo tenia El por candy, su pecosa era todo para El, por que ese sentimiento no nació por Susana al pesar de sus años de convivencia No la sabia.  
Ni le importaba el por que?...solo sabia que cada célula de su cuerpo vibraba por Ella, miro de nuevo a su padre y asintió, dandole toda la razón

 **\- Olvidare ese tema, dejare todo en tus manos se que tu lo resolverás, gracias por todo padre -** Richard solo asistió y coloco su mano en El hombro de su hijo.  
Que secretamente era su adoración por tener los ojos de la mujer que amaba, Terry se aprecia mucho a El y Ella su amada Eleonor.  
− **te iras mañana o se quedaran mas tiempo en la villa padre? -** la voz de su hijo lo saco de sus corto pensamiento, iba a contestar pero la voz de su adorada.  
Mujer lo detuvo, se había perdido en sus pensamiento que no la vio venir.

 **− Nos quedaremos -** dijo Eleonor seria, Richard solo asintió **\- Después Nos iremos America hijo recuerda que estamos de vacaciones, Richard aun tiene.  
Dos reuniones, mas y comprare algunas cosas para tu boda - **Terry miro a su padre, El tono de su dulce madre era muy diferente, Ella estaba enojada.  
 **Ya vuelvo** **iré a tocador -** Richard giro su vista hacia la hermosa mujer que era su esposa y la fijo como siempre en las caderas de ella que se contoneaba.  
Terry lo miro y blanqueo sus ojos, sintió raro ver a su padre así, ya que ella era su madre.

 **− Veo que hay problema en el paraíso, de seguro Eleonor te sacara de su recamara -** Richard lo vio y solo negó, puso su debo en su boca para decirle a su hijo.  
Que mejor se callara, este sonrío en silencio, ambos regresaron a la mesa, Eleonor regreso, estaba enojada desde que le dijo su amado esposo que había visto.  
A esa mujer, su enojo no era contra El, el enojo era saber que ella había acariciado el cuerpo que ahora era solo suyo, solo lo quería ver sufrir un poco para que.  
Viviera un poco lo que ella estaba sintiendo, pero al llegar a su casa lo seduciría, y amaría a ese Hombre que adoraba y que era solo suyo

Los cinco chicos se despidieron de los duques, un Roll-Royce Phantom, un lamborghini veneno, un lamborghini gallardo y un amborghini centenario salieron con rumbo.  
Diferente tres de ellos su destino era al club disco bar Donde se reuniría con sus amigos y uno de ellos a su villa donde dormirían muy poco ...

* * *

Bobino Club Milano, era El lugar que ella había escogido, ya que ese lugar era el favorito de sus amigos y principalmente era la primera disco que había asistido.

Mejor dicho, El lugar que la había llevado Jimmy a escondidas de su abuela.

Este contaba con cinco lugares muy discretos, El tercer piso era zona VIP, ideal para las parejas que deseaban estar solos, ahí nadie miraba nada, Ni decía Nada.

Privacidad absoluta, un lugar ideal para la Orgía, placeres que todo deseaban, ideal para todo aquel que eran capas de hacerlo.

Lujo y mas lujo desbordaba ese lugar que contaba con tres lugares especiales, adentro con una hermosa pista y sus tres pisos, afuera contaba con dos enorme.

Piscinas llenas de luces, sus techos y paredes eran de cristal, y las caballas un lugar ideal para las parejas que deseaban tener su propia fiesta privada.

Estaba dando su ultima vista en El espejo, era muy vanidoso no lo podía negar vestía un Valentino azul oscuro con una camisa celeste, se puso sus gemelos de oro.  
paso sus manos por el cabello y en ese momento recibió un mensaje de su amigo.

... # Alzaia Naviglio Grande, 116, 20144 Milano MI, Italia

...# llego en veinte minuto viejo, No me quedes mal, esta noche te tengo unas nenas buenísima..👹👺👿👿  
 **  
**  
Este solo sonrío, volvió a verse en El espejo, tomo sus llaves y bajo de su yate, subió a su Ferrari y programo la dirección en su Navegador, y así se dirigió.  
Al famoso club.

Al lugar también llego una hermosa pelirroja, su objetivo apartar de su camino a la estúpida rubia, esta seria mas fácil que la tonta modelo, El plan era simple .  
Sabia que solo era ubicar bien sus fichas para quitarla de su camino, ya tenia a dos meseros en su bolsillo, ellos harían el trabajo sucio.  
El dinero compraba todo, y esos dos los tenia en sus manos, un vestido negro era lo que cubría su cuerpo, frente a ella estaba el balcón donde estaría El.

Un Porsche GT1 Strassenversion plateado se parque al lado de un hombre muy Elegante que estaba Distraído con su teléfono, mientras esperaba a su hermano.  
y a su lujoso carro.

 **− John cuando lo compraste -** dijo asombrado el carro era hermoso.

 **− Recuerda a Debora -** dijo mirando su nuevo juguete.

 **− La que te cogiste en la azotea, sus quejido se escuchaba demasiado -** John sonrío **\- si me acuerdo.**

 **− Ella era una agente directo de la compañía, a si que me dio un descuento, fueron Quince grande viejo, créeme que me esforcé mucho.  
Pero valió cada centavo, la dama quedo muy satisfecha - **sonrío, y acariciando El carro.

 **− Quince mil Euro?...El acostó estuvo bueno.**

 **− Eh...no viejo, fue en dólar, no me puedo quejar ya que si estuvo rico el acostón -** su sonrisa se amplio mas al recordarla.

 **− y su valor actual es? -** dijo algo fastidiado ya que John nunca cambiaria, donde quiera que iba compraba un auto.

 **− Vamos hermano Que Importa su valor si yo soy feliz, vamos que la bebe nos esta esperando -** ambos subieron.

El hermoso carro se desplazo por la calles de Milan, con cada cambio se escuchaba la poderosa maquina, John cada vez que lo hacia sonreía.  
Amaba su carro.

En ese lugar también llegaba un hermoso Ferrari 488 GTB Rojo, El joven salió, se acomodo un poco sus gemelos, un joven le sostuvo espero que El se fuera.  
El Hombre moreno que estaba en la puerta abrió la puerta que iba directo a ala zona VIP exclusivamente para los millonarios.

Los tres autos se detuvieron en el mismo lugar Terry y candy fueron los primero en bajar, seguido Anthony que estaba distraído con el teléfono, miro a su alrededor.  
Y sonrío, sus dos amigas lo estaban esperando, Terry le daba unos besitos a su novia, mientras se llevaban su carro y esperaba a su cuñado.  
Las personas que estaban haciendo fila miraban muy atento a la pareja que habían llegado, muchas envidiaron a la joven por tener a un hombre atractivo y millonario.  
Ya que esos carros valían millones, cuando bajo El rubio muchas se enfocaron en El ya que estaba solo, la ilusión de muchas brillaron ya que quizás con un poco de suerte.  
Se lo podrían encontrar para ligar con El, luces ilumino a los que hacían fila y a los tres jóvenes, Albert había llegado con Karen, de igual forma los ojos se posaron en.  
El pero al ver que El abría la puerta del pasajero las ilusiones se esfumaron ya que de ella salía una bella mujer.

Las parejas entraron, una linda castaña los guió a su lugar y se despidió, dos minutos después llego una hermosa rubia para tomar las ordenes, en su mano traía.  
Su iPad. tomo la orden y se retiro, algo preocupada volteaba hacia donde estaban los jóvenes, eran mucho y dudo en hacer el trabajo que la pelirroja le había pagado.

De lejos Terry miro a Anthony que platicaba con un hombre y dos mujeres, ellos estaban ubicado en el balcón de cristal que estaba de frente de ellos, su hermana estaba.  
Al lado de Albert pero las luces.  
No dejaba ver muy bien quien era, la mano de candy llamo su atención ya que ella saludaba a alguien y por su naturaleza posesiva le lanzo una mirada retadora al hombre.  
Fijo sus ojos en El DJ y No le gusto nada.

 **− Valla se nota que vienes seguido aquí, es tu amigo -** le susurro cerca del oido, ya que la música estaba muy fuerte tenían que adaptarse al lugar.

 **− si, marcos es mi amigo -** dijo y le dio un tierno beso, sabia que El estaba celoso.

 **− Italiano? -**

ella sonrío. **  
** **  
− No amor, español, Carlos es primo de John y Jimmy El es el dueño de este lugar, bueno los chicos son socios pero solo con el 30%.**

 **− ya veo -**

dijo aun serio **\- te llevas bien con El? -** tomo su whisky y bajo la vista a la pista, esperando la respuesta de candy, esta se mordió el labio.  
Terry lo noto y supo que ella estaba nerviosa **\- por que estas nerviosa? -** dijo mirándola

 **− No lo estoy - bajo la vista -**

Terry se acerco a su oido.

 **− Mientes y lo sabes -** esta lo miro a los ojos y volvió a ver al hombre, sabia muy bien que esa mirada y la estúpida sonrisa que puso en cuanto la vio no era de.  
Amigos, entre ellos hubo algo o El quizo algo con ella, pero de que había interés por ella, lo había.

 **− Carlos me pretendió -** susurro mirando su reacción, Terry solo asintió y se acerco a ella para darle un tierno beso **\- pero yo nunca le correspondí, hace un años.**  
 **Que no lo veo, ademas los chicos le pusieron un hasta aquí, ellos son muy celoso igual que tu -** Terry la miro, para que negarlo si era verdad.  
 **  
− Eres mi mujer amor -** la beso, tomo su cintura para acercarla mas El, por Dios como la deseaba, No quería estar Ayi, en su cuarto, en su cama era El lugar donde.  
Realmente Quería estar **\- Mi prometida y muy pronto mi esposa -** la volvió a besar **\- estoy contando los minutos amor.**

 **− y yo los segundo -** El sonrío complacido **\- después te lo presentare amor, después de todo es familia, ya sabes que ellos son como mis hermanos.**

 **− Pues El -** lo señalo **\- no quería ser tu hermano -** ella sonrío.

 **− Lo se, pero los chico lo encarrilaron al buen camino, vamos amor deja de ser tan celoso, sabes que yo te amo a ti.  
**  
Un delicioso beso fue la respuesta de El, sus besos fue intenso, unos ojos color miel miraba El intenso y delicioso beso, sabia que ese hombre con solo besarla la llevaba.  
Al cielo, haciendo crecer mas El odio por ella, la estúpida huérfana America que había Recogido la vieja enroy.

 **− jamas será tuyo mocosa, Jamas por que primero te mato -** Las amenaza de ella se perdieron con el sonido de la música, la pareja que ella observaba.  
Seguía en lo suyos sin saber lo que estaba apunto de suceder.

Terry volvió a ver hacia abajo, estaba mas tranquilo, pero aun no le gustaba nada El DJ, fijo su mirada en El, mientras la abrazaba, jamas dejaría que El.  
Se le acercara, su mirada aun era de **" Ella es solo mía Idiota"...**  
El hombre lo vio y entendió el mensaje, era tan claro como el agua, la mirada de advertencia le decía que eran terreno ajenos, El era El alfa y no aceptaba a nadie mas.  
S mirada los siguió, ellos habían bajado a la pista, fijo su mirada en los demás jóvenes que bailaban, sabia que no había ninguna esperanza con ella, pero verla ahí, tan hermosa, tan ella no pudo evitarlo, se emociono.  
Un año había pasado y hasta hoy la volvía a ver, en ese momento recibió un mensaje era su primos.

 **...# estamos entrando viejo -** sonrío sus primos habían llegado, tecleo dos botones y una música sonó exclusivamente para ellos.

Candy beso a su novio mientras bailaban abrazados, este correspondió complacido, solo ella podía tranquilizarlo. De pronto la música cambiaba radicalmente molestando.  
Al ingles, una música retumbo en El lugar, candy la conocía, y sonrío, separándose un poco miro a Terry y le dijo.

 **− ya llegaron -** miro al frente y en ese momento apareció sus amigos, la música que El DJ puso Era DON'T STOP THE PARTY DE PITBULL, todo aquel que visitaba.  
El lugar o conocían a los dueños sabia que esa era la música de su entrada, las luces se enfocaron en los dos jóvenes que se movían muy bien.  
Terry pensó que eran una tontería, esos dos eran unos exhibicionistas, miro a su hermosa rubia y sonrió, ella parecía una niña que anhelaba estar con sus hermanos.  
Miro hacia arriba y miro a Albert que también la observaba

Los chicos llegaron hasta donde ella, besando y abrazándola, saludaron, en ese momento alguien jalo, enojado pot la interrupción volteo, era Anthony.  
Que estaba acompañado con dos morenas y un hombre castaño.

 **− viejo donde están Albert -** grito para que Terry lo escuchara

 **− esta en el balcón con Karen -** Terry señalo El lugar, este solo asistió y se alejo de ellos, no deseaba estar cerca de John su conciencia no se lo permitía.  
Terry Nuevamente puso toda su atención en ella, pero sorpresa!... su bella rubia había volado, Jimmy la había sacado a bailar.  
Los ojos de Terry chispearon ya que El idiota estaba rozando su falo en las nalgas de ella ..." Demonio " susurro lleno de celos, John lo miraba de reojo mientras tomaba.  
Su whisky, sonrío contento ya que El ingles la quería, candy era para ellos como su hermana, la amaba demasiado y para El aun no había nacido El hombre para Ella.  
Saber que se quedaba El con ella en el palacete lo inquietaba, fijo sus ojos en ellos, recordó que fue su pequeño hermano quien lo tranquilizo, bueno solo le dijo la verdad.

 **﹡**

 **﹡** **FLASH BACK**

 **− Vamos viejo, sabes que Ellos hará lo que quiera aunque todos estemos ahí, en el desfile la beso bajo nuestras narices y que hicimos nada, hasta Michel quizo** **Meter sus narices y** **perdió.**

 **− No lo se!...No confío en El, pero tienes Razón esa pecosa cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay fuerza humano para conversarla de lo contrario.  
y haga lo que haga nos tiene en sus manos, nos convence con solo una sonrisa, aunque contigo Ella es diferente.**

 **− Por que la jefa sabe que tiene que hacer mas que su sonrisa, soy su hermano pero** **también soy su amigo, su complice.**

 **− Aun recuerdo la primera vez que se escaparon al primer antro -** ambos sonrieron, miro de nuevo a los dos seres que mas amaba, se tomo de un solo trago.  
Su bebida, le mando un mensaje al DJ para que pusiera Despacito solo para Enojar al inglesito.

La verdad era que la forma de moverse de Jimmy eran muy sexy pero nada vulgar, pero para Terry solo con tocarla era demasiado, El Dj mezcló las música, al final.  
Quedo la siguiente música, los ojos de Terry casi echaban fuego y no era de Meno, ya que John la tomaba de la cintura y ella echaba todo su cuerpo para atrás.  
Quedando su pelvi muy pegada a El, Como era de esperarse no espero que finalizará la música y fue por su mujer.

Candy lo miro y supo que estaba Muy enojado, con una mirada les dijo a los chicos que se iba, en poco segundo dos morenas se abalanzaron a ellos.  
Terry continuo apartando a las parejas que estaban en la pista, de repente sintió que su bella Rubia se le colgaba del cuello, la miro serio por Dios que le iba a reclamar.  
Pero El beso que le dio lo hizo olvidar de todo.

− Te amo amor - le susurro aun besándolo, este la aprieto mas a El, hundió su lengua mas en Ella, fue un beso desesperado, Terry marcaba su territorio, El y solo El.  
Tenia todo el derecho sobre ella.

Ambas parejas se estaban disfrutando, unos ojos la miraban con furia, sus planes estaban saliendo todo mal, nunca pensó que la estúpida estuviera tan acompañada.  
La mesera ya le había dicho que no iba hacer el trabajo, estaba mas que furiosa ya que la huérfana estaba disfrutando de su Terry.

Pero su Noche se puso peor ya que mientras miraba como los tórtolos seguían Devorándose la persona que no esperaba verla había llegado al lado de la estúpida que.  
Se lo había quitado, Toco con dolor su vientre vacío, reconoció que fue estúpida pero en verdad al final no lo iba hacer, una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla.  
Aun lo amaba, pero ya nada quedaba entre ellos desde que perdió al ser mas importante que era para los dos.

El sintiéndose observado levanto su vista, fue en ese momento que se vieron tres años atrás Ella había sido la mujer mas importante de su vida, la mujer que juro.  
Defenderla, Fue su primer hombre en sus brazos ella se convirtió en mujer, por eso perderla lo había destrozado, pero enterarse que ella mato a su hijo lo mato.  
Por completo, alejarse de ella era lo mejor, Renuncio a la Dirección de la empresa y se fue de Inglaterra abandonando todo.  
Dos años después supo que se fue a Irlanda, Después America, sabia que meterse a sus redes sociales le hacia daño pero no podía Evitarlo ese era su mayor secreto.

La miro sin odio, sin dolor ni rencor, ella lo supo y eso le dio tranquilidad, nuevamente las lagrimas salieron, Desvío la mirada y El continuo mirándola, Noto que estaba.  
Mas delgada pero aun estaba hermosa, ella volteo pero El dejo de mirarla cuando la mujer que estaba a su lado le susurraba algo y señalaba al lugar.  
Se retiro del balcón de cristal tomo su cartera y salió del lugar Destrozada Nuevamente el pasado la alcanzaba y con todo el dolor de su alma dejo atrás al hombre que.  
Aun amaba.

Salió del lugar para esperar su carro, El chico del valet parking llego y sin mas demora subió a su carro, estaba nerviosa a si que no muy lejos de ahí se detuvo para.  
Tranquilizarse, desde ese lugar podía ver muy bien la entrada del club, tomo agua y hundió su rostro recordando su pasado, verlo la había herido mucho.  
los minutos pasaron y con ellos los recuerdos, No muy lejos de ahí una pareja discutían, ambos estaban ebrio, la mujer subió al carro y acelero demasiado.  
Perdiendo El control y se estrello en un carro, solo miro que unos de los chico del valet era aventado por el impacto, todo había pasado muy rápido.  
Desde ahí pudo escuchar a un Hombre que grito desesperado.

 **− ..."CANDYYYYYY"**

 ****

 **＊**

 **﹡**

 **＜＜＜＜＜＜＜...CONTINUARA...＞＞＞＞＞＞**

 **﹡...GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO Y SUS REVIEWS...eso me emociona mucho.**

 **...Saber que les agrada me complace amigas. MIL GRACIAS...**


	26. Chapter 26

**gracias por hermoso tiempo.**

 **como siempre con mis personajes favoritos.**

 **Que son ...terry, candy**.

 _ **agradesco su tiempo en leer esta Historia.**_

 **− Mira amor allá están los chico, Oh my goodness!...que bien bailan esos dos, Jimmy baila espectacular, No lo crees amor -** El aparto su vista de la pelirroja.  
Miro hacia donde ella le decía, No volvió a mirar hacia arriba, ella era su pasado y flammy era ahora su presente ahora.

 **− y candy la miras -** extrañaba a su querida prima, ademas estaba ese asuntito que no le gustaba nada "El novio" que apenas salía de una Relación de seis años.  
Temía que El usara a su prima para olvidar a la modelo.

 **− La nena esta** **ahí -** señalo el lugar **\- wow, Ese debe ser su novio ya que no la deja respirar, wow se la es devorando, creo que hacen una linda pareja.  
Se ven bien juntos, no lo crees papi.  
**

 **− No lo se amor, terrence no me convence mucho -** ella lo vio frunciendo la boca señal de que en verdad no le gustaba nada Ese hombre.  
 **  
− Crees que este detrás de su fortuna?...sabes quien es El? -** este negó mirando fijamente a su prima.  
 **  
− Es El hijo del Duque, posiblemente somos unos mendigo comparado con su fortunas -** sonrío por la cara de sorpresa.  
 **  
** **− Oh my goodness!...un Duque?...ahí esta John, vamos amor quiero saber quien es -** El solo blanqueo sus ojos "mujeres" pensó.

 **− Hola stear, hermosa flamy -** los saludo John

 **− hola cariño -** dijo flamy sin apartar la vista de la rubia, bueno del galán que la tenia apretada a El.

 **− hola** **John, sabes como van esos dos -** dijo mirando a la pareja.

 **− aun no he hablado con ellos viejo, como puedes ver, El** **no la suelta, temo que su relación este ahora en la segunda base.  
** Silencio, ambos solo la miraban, ni flammy se atrevió a opinar ya que sabia muy bien lo que candy significaba para ellos.  
 **  
** **− Espero que No, ese aun no olvida a la otra -** stear rompió el silencio entre ellos, Jimmy se acerco saludo a la pareja, una linda morena se le colgaba.

 **− hola viejo -** ellos chocaron los puños **\- bella flamy que gusto verte fuera de la oficina -** la tomo de la cintura y le dio un beso.

 **− hola cariño, déjame decirte que te mueves rico -** este le sonrío pícaramente.

− cuando quieras bella flamy - stear lo miro serio y su mirada decía "ahor no jimmy" este entendio el mensaje y miro donde ellos miraban, supo que igual que El.  
Estaban preocupados por ella, pero confiaba en la decisión que Ella había tomado.

Terry los miro de lejos, sabia que no les agradaba, desde hace rato miro como El tal John lo miraba, Que le pasaba? odiaba que lo vieron como si fuera un depravado.  
cuando miro que stear llego maldijo el momento de a ver ido a ese lugar "Mas primos celosos " pensó con fastidio, No quería estar ahí, su plan era quedarse en casa.  
con ella, así que no se a cuanto mas y le susurro a su diosa.

 **− amor deseo estar a solas contigo, nos vamos princesa -** ella sonrío por la carita de niño cuando suplicaba un dulce, donde Ella era el dulce, se mordió el labio Ella también lo deseaba y El lo supo, ya que sonrío ampliamente.

 **− yo también deseo estar contigo amor, pero retirarnos asi, los chocos están aquí y no creo que sea correcto -** El la beso.

 **− por favor pecosa - la volvió a besar -** y le volvió a sonreír ella no pudo mas también lo deseaba.  
 **  
− Esta bien amor -** se besaron nuevamente.

 **− vamos a despedirnos de tus hermano -**

ella asintió y ambos salieron de la pista, al llegar a ellos miro como Anthony soltaba a una chica y sonrío.  
El jamas permitiría faltarle el respeto a su pequeña hermana, sus ojos se posaron en un hombre que le daba la espalda, en ese momento llamaron a la pecosa.

 **− stear -** dijo colgándose a El, este correspondió el abrazo **\- no sabia que venias a Milan, pensé que estaría de luna de miel en Londres -** ambos sonrieron.  
y después saludo a flamy, esta correspondió pero aun miraba fijamente al hermoso hombre que estaba frente a ella.  
 **  
− Ya no tengo nada mas ahí, flamy esta conmigo a si que decidimos pasar por Milan aunque nuestro destino es Venecia, como estas?  
** Dijo algo serio, candy supo por que se lo decía y sin dudarlo le respondió.  
 **  
− Feliz, enamorada y muy segura de lo que estoy viviendo querido primo -** ella beso su mejilla con ternura y al mismo tiempo le susurro **− No te** **preocupes.  
** El solo asistió, candy miro a John y aprieto su brazo, con eso le dijo que estaba bien, que no se preocupara, ella era feliz, Terry los saludos pero les dio espacio.  
Se acerco a sus amigos para esperar a su pecosa y despedirse de ellos, Anthony le presento a su amigo y este se paro para saludarlo y también para apartarse a un lugar.  
y así poder hacer una llamada.

Terry lo escucho hablar, la voz le pareció familiar y lo inquieto, No sabia por que? pero estaba tratando de Recordar en donde la había escuchado cuando El se disculpo.  
Lo vio voltease y al mismo tiempo detenerse, volteo a ver por que El hombre puso la cara de Idiota, su sorpresa fue cuando El Imbécil abrazaba a su mujer.

 **− hermosa!.. que bella sorpresa -** candy le sonrío amablemente, todos miraban a la pareja.

 **− Candice -** dijo Terry enojado, no quería hacer un escándalo pero si El idiota no la soltaba le Rompería la cara, ella se aparto un poco y estiro la mano hacia Terry  
Que la acepto inmediatamente, la jalo con gentileza rodeando su cintura, todo en El decía " Ella es mía Imbécil".

 **− Amor El es quien me llevo a casa la otra noche −** le sonrío a su novio, este solo asintió, pero no bajaba la guardia, los demás estaban intrigado y al mismo tiempo.  
Sorprendido ya que Terry estaba muy celoso **\- Charle El es mi Novio Terrence grandchester.**

 **− El celoso que escucha mensaje ajenos -** dijo serio, verla con El lo irritaba y todo escucharon la agresión de El.

 **− El tarado que ruega por una cita a "Mi mujer" Imbécil -** dijo furioso " anda Imbécil sigue para darme el gusto de romperte la cara, pensó El.

 **− Ya conocías a mi hermana -** dijo Anthony confundido, pero las mas confundida era candy, mensaje?...me ruega? de que demonio hablan eso dos? pensaba ella.

 **− Tu hermana? -** dijo sorprendido **\- No lo sabia Tony, fue haces tres días que la conocí por una hermosa casualidad -** dijo mirando fijamente a la rubia.  
Terry la aprieto mas a El.

 **− ya veo −** dijo Anthony mirándolo serio, gesto que reconocían todos, los celos de Tony se noto, a si de serio les presento a los demás para bajar un poco la tensión.  
mientras candy estaba algo molesta con Terry ya que El le oculto los mensajes que eran para ella, le fascinaba Que la celara pero ocultarle cosas.  
Inmiscuirse sus cosas no le importaba jamas le ocultaría cosas, pero no enterarla, eso no le gusto Nada.

 **− Chicos solo venimos a despedirnos −** todos voltearon a verla.

 **−por que?... Estas bien -** dijeron sus dos hermanos y los tres chicos que amaba como hermanos.

 **− si, es solo un pequeño malestar, no se preocupen diviértanse -** miro a Terry seria **\- Nos vamos −** este solo asistió y alzando su mano se despidió.

 **− Por que me lo ocultaste? -** dijo ya afuera sin mirarlo, Terry no respondió, Ambos esperaban al valet para subir al auto, candy volteo a verlo para hacerlo hablar.

 **− Que** **quería que te dijera, Candice El hombre extraño con quien estuviste feliz te llamo para una cita y con intenciones de llevarte a la cama.  
** Candy lo abofeteo, Terry prácticamente la estaba ofendiendo y no se lo permitiría.

 **− No me insultes -** este solo apretaba los diente, No la miraba se había pasado, lo sabia pero los celos lo dominaban, metió sus manos en los bolsillos y se quedo así  
Miro a los lados, No quería verla, estaba avergonzado, sentía El olor de ella, deseaba abrazarla tocarla pero no podía, solo era estirar un poco la mano pero no se movían.  
 **Terrence -** El la miro sorprendido **\- No merezco tu maltrato, jamas vuelvas hacerlo Yo se cuidarme sola, jamas he Necesitado de Nadie, ante de ti.  
yo ya tenia una vida igual que tu con tu modelo -** lo señalo con El dedo, Terry la miro.

 **− Eso es irrelevante, tu ahora eres Mi Mujer y ese Imbécil desea estar contigo...acaso no te das cuenta.  
** En ese momento entro una llamada, Terry no contestaba, nuevamente el teléfono sonó y El no contestaba, candy enojada le grito.

 **− contesta** **tal ves sea tu modelo, tu ex mujer que apenas unos mese atrás era TU MUJER.. −** Terry la miro furioso, pero su furia era por Idiota.  
Que aun estaba adentro, ahhhh y como deseaba regresar para partirle la cara **− CONTESTA -** Le volvió a gritar furiosa sus ojos chispeaban y a pesar de todo verla.  
Así le fascinó, Demonio estaba tan hermosa, que demonio tenia Ella que lo volvía loco?, saco el teléfono y miro que era su padre.

 **− Es mi padre -** El la miraba serio, aun no contestaba.

 **− Ahora así se llama -** El miro al cielo pidiendo paciencia **\- No te preocupes no tienes que rendirme cuenta total ella era tu mujer No?**

 **− Ella no es nada para mi, en cambio tu si, eres mi mujer y no voy a permitir que ese idiota te este buscando.**

 **− Ese no es tu problema, yo decido con quien hablo, acaso yo te** **impedí que hablaras con ella, por Dios ni siquiera te diste cuenta el momento.  
En que me fui de tu casa, solo eras tu y ella, maldición solo eras tu y tu futura familia, dime Terrence si ese hijo hubiera sido tuyo, Donde encajaba yo?  
La ****escogería a ella o yo...**

 **− Mi corazón te eligió a ti amor, siempre serás tu -** Ambos se miraron, ella miro que una lagrima se deslizaban por la mejilla de El, Terry su Terry estaba llorando.  
Todas las barreras se cayeron, sin poder evitarlo ella limpio la lagrima que salía de los bellos zafiros, El en ese momento tomo su mano que aun estaba en su mejilla.  
Y la beso con ternura, con su otra mano tomo su cintura y la atrajo hacia El, ella solo se dejo llevar.

 **− Perdón amor -** beso su frente con sus ojos cerrados continuo abriendo su corazón **− te amo pecosa y temo perderte, no me dejes nunca amor.  
** La apretó mas a El y ella se estremeció, levanto su rostro para que El tomara sus labios y a si lo hizo.

Los dos se perdieron en el beso, olvidándose de todos, las gente que estaba en su alrededor no los miro, ya que a pesar de la discusión que ambos tenían, no llamaban la atención, todos estaban muy ocupados mirando a otra pareja que estaban a unos quince metros de ellos.

La pareja se estaban peleando, la joven se había quitado un tacón para pegarle, este salió del coche para abrir la parte trasera y poder limpiarse la sangre.  
"Maldita loca"...voy a llamar a la policía escuchaste maldita puta" y bla, bla bla los insultos entre ellos eran muy fuerte y si al parecer la chica era dama de compañía.

Ellos continuaban en su burbuja de amor, pero una llamada los interrumpió, Terry lo ignoro, No contestaría estaba recofciliandoce con su pecosa y no perdería el tiempo.  
Respondiendo una estúpida llamada, su padre podía esperar.

candy suspiro lo amaba demasiado, no quería volver a discutir con El, Nuevamente el teléfono sonó, El continuaba besando su boca, lo deseaba mucho, poco a poco.  
Fue terminado el beso, mordió su labio despacio, delicioso, El sabia que a ella le gustaba eso y El encantado en consentirla.

 **− amor -** susurro ella entre sus labios.

 **− mmm -** dijo El sin animo de apartarse de ella, ya que estaba perdido en sus labios.

 **− contesta, si tu padre te llama, es por que debe ser muy importante -** Nuevamente la beso, no la quería soltar.

 **− como deseo estar en la villa y así poder hacerte El amor pecosa -** le susurro en el oido, bajo a su cuello y la aprieto mas a El.  
Candy soltó un gemido cuando sintió la dureza de su amado, El sonrío complacido.

 **− Señor su coche ya esta aquí −** dijo el joven

 **− mmm, que rico -** le beso sus labio, El joven del valet, solo se les quedo viendo, claro solo a ella deseando ser El hombre que ella besaba.  
 **Te dejo para que lo llames, odio que este pegado al teléfono mientras manejes -** tomo las llaves del chico y Terry le dio un billete.  
De 50 dólares que muy agradecido lo metió en la valsa de su pantalón.  
Terry la volvió a besar y poco a poco se separaron - te espero en el carro amor - sonrío y se mordió un labio, haciendo arder mas a Terry **\- termina rápido.  
para que en Quince minutos estemos en mi cama desnudo.**

 **− pecosa malvada -** la tomo de la cintura y la beso **\- pero me encanta la idea -** otro delicioso beso **\- enseguida voy amor  
** Ella entro al carro, Terry la miraba mientras esperaba que su padre Respondiera **" tanto que insistió y ahora no responde"** susurro El, miro denuedo.  
A su pecosa ansiaba estar dentro de ella " quince minuto" pensó " Ja llegare en diez preciosa"...suspiro estaba loco por esa rubia pecosa.  
El escandallo que hacían los locos le fastidio, y su padre no respondía.

 **− Terrence espera un momento -** este meneo la cabeza estaba apurado y su padre lo hacia esperar, en ese momento miro de nuevo a la pareja escandaloso.  
Sonrió la mujer le pegaba con algo que no alcanzaba a ver.

 **− Terrence...**

 **− si padre sigo aquí, pasa algo con mi madre?**

 **− No, es sobre el otro problema hijo, me acaban de informar que Susana ya no esta en America.**

 **− Ella esta bien padre? −** dijo preocupado a pesar de todo aun se preocupaba por ella.

 **− Tiene a los mejores médicos hijo, ahora ya no es Nuestro problema, El padre de su hijo la acompaña, a si que ya No te preocupes.  
Ella ya no es tu problema.  
**

 **− Donde esta ella ahora? -** dijo pasando su mano en su cabello, candy solo lo miraba por el espejo, sabia que estaban nervioso y algo alterado, se imaginaba.  
Que su padre le estaba hablando de Susana, Todavía ella era una sombra para ellos, sombra que ella desvanecería, Ellos se amaban estaba seguro de esos y quizás.  
En poco tiempo serian tres, sonrío feliz un hermoso bebe de El y mío.

Terry levanto la vista y miro a un hombre correr ya que la mujer subía al carro como loca, acelero como una loca, de pronto sintió temor, se despidio de su padre y busco.  
A candy, se tranquilizo cuando la miro al carro, todo paso muy rápido, fueron solo segundo, segundo donde miro aterrorizado como unos de los jóvenes era Impactado.  
Por los aires, sus ojos se abrieron cuando ese mismo carro chocaba con el suyo.

 **− ..."CANDYYYYYY"...CANDYYYY...**

La seguridad del lugar busco al manager general, un Empleado había sido atropellado y dos cliente del lugar Necesitaban con urgencia una ambulancia.  
Adentro ambiente estaba como siempre alocado, las parejas que bailaban pista, la terrazas y afuera junto a las piscinas se divertían sin saber que dos vidas.  
Habían fallecido, El mundo era así lamentablemente.

Los hombre llegaron con El manager, este asustado se dirigió donde estaba El DJ que era El dueño del lugar, este estaba relajado hablando con sus primos.  
Jimmy bailaba tranquilamente, John platicaba bien relajado con su primo, los hermanos andley no estaban tan lejos de ellos pero estaban en otra mesa, aunque.  
Aun seguían el mismo balcón.

 **− Vamos a bailar amor -** dijo moviéndose estaba ansiosa por ir a la pista.

 **− claro amor -** Albert se levanto para ir con Karen, la verdad que estaban algo aburrido ya que Anthony platicaba con su amigo, No es que la platicas con Charle.  
Lo eran sino que no tenían Nada en Común, Ambos chicos Eran de la misma edad y de las misma andanza, ya que Ninguno de Ellos quería una Relación seria.  
Desde que se fue candy estuvo inquieto, pensativo y Karen lo había notado.  
Todo parecía estar bien, todo era Normal como otros días, pero en ese momento una de las mesas fue interrumpida por un Hombre moreno, era El manager.

 **− Lorenzo -** se acerco el discretamente, este se levanto disculpándose.

 **− Que pasa Maury -** dijo tomando su trago, este le comenzó a relatar todo lo que había pasado afuera, El grave problema que El local iba a pasar era lo de menos.  
La angustia era notificarle que la dulce niña de los jefes era una de las víctimas.

 **− Lo peor es -** titubeo este lo miraba.

 **− Que pasa? dímelo todo ante que venga las autoridades.**

 **− Entre las** **víctimas -** trago gordo y miro hacia donde estaba los otros dueño **\- esta Candice Laurel −** El rostro le cambio por completo a de terror.  
... "No! Ella No... Ange dore No", pensó ...

 **− Demonio, estas seguro -** dijo aterrorizado sus ojos se enfocaron en su primo y en los rubios que según John eran sus hermanos.

 **− Sandro El jefe de los valet me lo dijo -** Ambos se miraron **\- sabes que todos aquí la conocen.**

 **− Demonio -** volvió a decir **\- averiguaron donde la llevaron?.**

 **− al Hospital San Paolo, te espero abajo, la** **policía no tardara en venir.**

 **− Esta bien, demonio ange por que tu linda?, AHHHH... -** Grito angustiado en ese momento John lo noto y camino hacia El. **  
**Este lo miro y se puso mas Nervioso como decirle que la niña de sus ojos había sido atropellada y quizás a esta hora ella pudiera estar muerta. **  
**Miro de nuevo a su jefe de seguridad − **llama de nuevo quiero saber como esta Ella ahora.**

 **− Eso haré viejo -** dijo alejandose

 **− Que pasa Lorenzo? -** estaba inquieto y no sabia por que?  
 **  
− John afuera hubo un accidenté donde murió unos de los chicos del valet, y...viejo −** dijo nervioso John se preocupo mas, busco a su hermano **.  
** Quien bailaba con una hermosa morena, sus ojos bailaron por todo el lugar todos estaban ahí, pero fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta, que la única que.  
Había saludo era Ella, su beba, inmediatamente voltio a ver a Lorenzo y este solo asintió.

 **− No?..dime que mi beba no esta muerta -** dijo tomándolo de la solapa, en sus ojos chispeaban odio y dolor.  
Los ojos de stear miro cada movimiento de su amigo, lo conocía muy bien y supo que algo pasaba, le dio un tierno beso a flamy y le susurro un " ya vengo amor".  
Esta continuo con su bebida y mirando a la pista y las inmensa pantalla quien enfocaban a los mejores bailarines uno de ellos era jimmy, ese chico si se movía muy bien.  
No le gustaba bailar música movida, solo romántica pero le fascinaba ver.

 **− No lo se!...los chicos solo me informaron que se la llevaron al hospital -** John aun lo miraba con odio.

 **− Que pasa John −** este volteo a ver a su amigo dejando salir el aire y lo miro.

 **− Stear afuera hubo un accidente - l** a voz se le quebró, y este supo que era muy grave **− entre las víctima esta la beba.**

 **− No! Ella No!... −** susurro staer con desespero, ahí estaba el motivo de su angustia.

Lo que paso después fue todo muy confuso para todos, stear y john les informaban lo que había pasado afuera, donde candy era unas de la víctimas.  
los dos rubio hermanos de ella fueron los primeros en salir de ahí, estaban furiosos por la poca seguridad que había en ese lugar, ambos juraron en demandar.  
Al lugar, charle solo escuchaba saber que Ella estaba en el hospital lo angustiaba, una rabia comenzó a crecer por El inútil novio que no la pudo cuidar.

Los otros dos se quedaron unos minutos mas, ya que Jimmy aun seguía bailando en medio de la pista, cuando john lo jalo para sacarlo de ahí se dejo llevar.  
por que supo que algo grave había pasado, cuando su hermano le decía que su tierno ángel podría estar muerta palideció, la reacción de licor se le esfumo.  
No espero a su hermano, Meno a imbécil de su primo que ya rendiría cuenta con El después, sin mas salió del lugar en cuanto supo el lugar donde la habían.  
Llevado, como un loco se fue del lugar en su Ferrari.

Albert llamaba y llamaba a Terry, Nada el maldito teléfono lo mandaba a la caja de mensaje, cerro sus ojos y le pidió a Dios en silencio, rogó que no se la quitaran.  
Que a ella no, No ahora que apenas estaban recuperándola, No a su pequeña hermana, volvió Nuevamente a marcar, este No contestaba.  
Anthony estaba ido, su alrededor no existía, su mirada la fijaba en la ventana Recordando cada momento de su infancia al lado de Ella, una lagrima se deslizo por.  
Su mejillas que ni cuenta se dio.

Como un león enjaulado caminaba en el pequeño espacio que se le hacia a El, cada diez segundo miraba la puerta donde a ella se la habían llevado a ella y a los otros.  
Dos, escucho unas voces a voces en su espalda pero El no respondía, hasta que Albert se le puso al frente.

 **− Albert −** susurro Terry, este lo miro desbastado sus ojos estaban rojo, Terry lloraba **− Ella, mi candy −** su voz se le quebró por completo, Nunca lo había visto a si.  
El supo en ese momento que su amigo, amaba mucho a su hermana, una tranquilidad lleno su corazón ya que El al fin había olvidado su pasado con Susana.  
Su corazón estaba listo para amar a su hermana.  
Terry se dejo abrazar por su amigo, su hermano solo El podía sentir lo que verdaderamente sentía El en ese momento, una palmada sintió en su espalda era Anthony.

 **− Que te an dicho los** **médicos? -** este se seco las lagrimas.

 **− Nada y eso me tiene desesperado -** miro a sus amigos y sabia que le hacia una pregunta muda que no se atrevían hacer por el momento.  
 **Espero que detenga a esa maldita loca, sabes algo de eso?**

 **− No, solo venimos en cuanto nos digiero, ya después nos encargaremos en hundirla eso dalo por seguro -** dijo Anthony enojado.  
 **  
− Este silencio me mata, nadie sale para dar ninguna maldita Noticia -** dijo pasando sus manos en sus cabellos.

 **− Tranquilo Solo nos queda esperar - Albert palmeo el hombre de su amigo que estaba mirando al piso.**

 **− Familiares de las joven proveniente del accidente de auto -** dijo un doctor de bata verde agua, ya que no tenia El nombre de las joven.  
El hombre se miraba cansado.  
 **  
− somos nosotros doctor, como esta Ella? -** los tres se acercaron.

 **− Bien -** dijo leyendo el informé **\- El fuerte golpe que recibió en la cabeza causo una hemorragia en El cerebro operamos pero -** suspiro. **  
**Odiaba esa parte de su trabajo **\- Ella no aguanto -** silencio **\- lo siento hace diez minutos que ella falleció.**...Noooo se escucho con desespero Terry cayo de Rodilla, Albert igual que Anthony voltearon su rostro hacia la pared, Karen no sabia a quien consolar.  
Y sin mas se quedo en medio de los tres, sus lagrimas salían sin control, No por Ella ya que la trato muy poco si no por Ellos, Ellos la amaban.  
Pero algo la inquietaba ya que según Terry habían traído a dos mujeres.

 **− Doctor -** dijo Karen este voltio ya que se iban.  
 **  
− si -** dijo complacido ya que la joven era muy bella.  
 **  
− Que paso con la otra joven, ya que mi hermano dijo que ingresaron a dos mujeres.**

 **− Si dígame donde esta esa maldita por que la voy a hundir en la carcel -** dijo furioso Terry.

 **− Es verdad -** dijo Anthony apretando los puños, Albert solo miraba, estaba destrozado **\- juro que se va a pudrir por matar a mi hermana.**

 **− Ese no es mi trabajo señores, yo solo salvo vida eso lo tienen que ver con los oficiales.**

 **− Pues espero que Ellos hagan un mejor su trabajo por que usted es un maldito inútil.**

 **− Anthony − dijo Albert tomándolo del brazo - El hizo lo que pudo, bueno eso es lo que esperamos - dijo mirando al doctor con recelo.**

 **− Eso espero -** dijo Terry desbastado, parándose **\- por que si no es así yo mismo me encargare que jamas vuelva a ejércelos.**

 **− Sus amenazas no me asustan señores, la operación fue todo un éxito, pero si la paciente no hubiera tomado tanto y menos absorbido.  
cocaína Ella hubiera resistido.**

 **− Un momento -** dijo Terry y los rubio **\- Ella no venia tomada ni menos endrogada.**

 **− Por Dios la que murió no es candy -** grito Karen, Albert no se atrevía ni a respiraciones

 **− Doctor podemos ver a la otra paciente? -** dijo Albert con el corazón en la mano.  
 **  
− De ninguna manera después de lo que escuche debo protegerla, y mas aun por su estado.**

 **− Pero no lo ve doctor, quizás ella es mi mujer, ella jamas hace droga y no tomo nada -** solo Karen se percato de lo que dijo el doctor.  
Pero no dijo nada.

 **− Doctor de alguna manera tenemos que averiguar si la que esta viva es mi hermana , ya que veo que en este hospital no saben nada.  
Los ingresan sin saber quienes son - la voz de Albert era de enojo.**

 **− Sus vidas son mi prioridad, las averiguaciones las hace la policía -** El doctor cansado se retiro, pero le inquietaba saber si la bella joven durmiente.  
Era la hermana de ellos, y la mujer del otro, se dirigió al pasillo sin darse cuenta que alguien lo seguía.  
Entro a la habitación y miro a su bella durmiente, acaricio su cabello, aunque ella estaba viva, aun no estaba fuera de peligro ya que aunque no tenia ninguna herida.  
Había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, solo esperaban que ella no cayera en coma, de pronto se escucho un pequeño golpecito.

 **− Doctor -** este se acerco a la puerta.

 **− No puede estar aquí señorita -** quizo cerrar la puerta pero Karen se lo impidió.

 **− No doctor, mi hermano y sus hermanos están sufriendo, solo déjeme verla y si no es ella me retiro sin decirle nada a ellos, no soy idiota doctor.**  
 **A ellos no los quiero en la carcel, dejare que las autoridades hagan su trabajo.**

 **− Esta bien, pase.**

 **-** Karen entro sonrío al ver el alocado cabello de ella, entro por completo a la habitación para poder ver su rostro ya que la luz muy apena la alumbraba.  
Tapo su boca por la emoción, era ella sin duda era ella.

 **− Es tu amiga? -** ella solo asintió emocionada y sin mas salio corriendo, ellos tenían que saberlo.

Corrió por los pasillos desesperada, los miro que caminaban hacia la recepción del hospital, maldijo por traer tacones y sin sudarlos se los quito y a si pudo correr.  
Mejor, Karen algo agitada logra llegar a ellos, es mas de explicar que los tres fueron al lugar donde ella estaba, El primero en llegar fue Terry.  
Nervioso entro al cuarto, al verla el alma le volvió al cuerpo, ahí estaba ella, la mujer de su vida dormía posiblemente, los otros entraron Anthony palmeo el hombro.  
Del castaño este solo le sonrió, Albert se aferro a Karen y en silencio le agradeció a Dios por tenerla con ellos.

Las horas pasaban los cuatro aun estaban en El cuarto, nadie se quería ir, solo Anthony había salido para despedir a su amigo charle. este feliz de saber que la pecosa.  
Estaba viva, cuando supo la noticia nadie lo vio cuando de un solo golpe se sentó en el sillón hundiendo sus cabeza en sus manos, pero ahora estaba feliz y le Decio.  
Toda la felicidad a ella, dando su retirada ya que El respetaba que ella tuviera una decisión.

Eran casi las siete de la mañana Terry estaba recostado en la camilla de ella, Albert en el sofa con Karen y Anthony en otro sillón, estaban tan cansados que se durmieron.  
Sin darse cuenta el momento que se quedaron dormidos.

Abrió sus ojos poco a poco, la cabeza le dolía un poco, miro a su alrededor y miro que a sus pies estaba un hombre de cabello castaño, se sentó para ver quien era.  
Fue a si que miro al rubio, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrima, no lo podía creer El estaba vivo.  
Albert sintió una mirada y abrió sus ojos, al hacerlo miro unas bellas esmeralda que lo miraban con mucho amor, se levanto y dio dos pasos su bella hermana estaba bien.

 **− Candy -** dijo llorando y sin mas llego hasta ella para abrazarla, los demás despertaron miraron que ella miraba a Albert como si fuera una aparición **\- candy.  
** Volvió a repetir abrazándola.

 **− papa, papa esta vivo -** Albert la miro a los ojos sorprendido, todos quedaron mudos...

 **＊**

 **﹡**

 **＜＜＜＜＜＜＜...CONTINUARA...＞＞＞＞＞＞**

 **﹡...GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO Y SUS REVIEWS...eso me emociona mucho.**

 **...Saber que les agrada me complace amigas. MIL GRACIAS...**


	27. Chapter 27

**gracias por hermoso tiempo.**

 **como siempre con mis personajes favoritos.**

 **Que son ...terry, candy**.

 _ **agradesco su tiempo en leer esta Historia.  
para ustedes  
Naciste para mi.**_

 **− John, John -** este levanto la vista estaba al lado de su primo Lorenzo.

 **− aquí Maury -** dijo levantando su mano, después la volvió a meter en su bolsillo ya había firmado algunos papeles, no quería dejar toda las responsabilidad.  
A su primo, deseaba irse al hospital para saber de su nena, disimuladamente se secaba las grima, no sabia que iba hacer si ella se iba.

. **..."No, No tu no bebe, tu no"...tu** **estarás bien, tienes que estar bien -** se repetía constantemente en su mente.

 **− Hey viejo no lo pude alcanzar, lo siento Jimmy salió como un loco, trate de llamarlo pero no responde -** dijo apenado.

 **− N lo hará - dijo leyendo un reporte - Maury sabes algo de stear y flamy?.  
**  
 **− Esos dos no los vi desde que llegaron los policías, lo siento John -** este lo ignoro, estaba cansado de escuchar " lo siento" solo deseaba terminar y irse.  
 **  
− Es de esperarse para El la beba es muy importante -** este miro a John con tristeza **\- lamento entretenerte aquí John se que deseas estar al lado de Ella.**

 **− Prefiero hacer esto ya, no quiero** **interrupciones cuando este en El hospital, Ella me necesitara cien por ciento solo para ella -** dijo firmando el ultimo.  
Papel que era un cheque para los familiares del joven valet, que por desgracias los paramédico ya le habían informado que El había fallecido.  
Sin esperar mas salió del lugar, su auto ya estaba parqueado afuera, noto como en verdad los jóvenes estaban de protegido y decidió mentalmente que pondría barra.  
De hierro solido para salvaguardar a las personas que salían y entrara al lugar, subió a su Ferrari y desapareció por las calles de Milan.

 _ **﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡...Mientras en El Hospital todo era un caos ...﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡**_

Cuando llego al fin al maldito hospital, nadie le daba referencia de Ella, su registro no tenían a Candice Lauren, les marco muchas veces a los Andley y estos.  
No respondían, Jimmy estaba desesperado y fue un alivio para El cuando miro a su hermano, stear y flamy.

treinta minutos después había respondido Albert dandole la ubicación donde estaba ella, para evitar periodista no la habían registrado, la habían cambiado.  
A una habitación mas amplia que estaba en los últimos pisos, ellos en este momento estaban en la sala de la habitación esperando que Ella despertara.  
John ya estaba mas calmado, le había marcado a tom y Archie por que sabia muy bien que si no lo hacia lo matarían después, ambos dijeron que saldrían.  
Inmediatamente dejando todo para poder viajar y estar al lado de Ella, aunque le habían informado que Ella no tenían Ninguna lesión ellos no dudaron en.  
Viajar y poder verla con sus propio ojos.

Flamy se había retirado alegando que estaba cansada con los enorme tacones que andaba, pero la verdad era que los hospitales la enfermaban, y se fue ya casi.  
Al amanecer, Ellos aun descansaban en la otra habitación, ya que los andley se adueñaron de toda el lugar, sin deseo de discutir esperaron, y sin poder evitarlo se.  
Durmieron apenas unas horas, en el otro cuarto unos ojos verde se abrían desorientados, ellos sin darse cuenta lo que pasaba en la habitación continua durmiendo.  
Parpadeo varias veces hasta que al fin en foco sus ojos en El, candy al fin había despertado.

* * *

En la villa granschester la familia comenzaba a desperta, la mucama toco dos veces la puerta y nadie respondió, la mujer teniendo toda la confianza de la joven.  
Entro, al ver la cama vacía no se sorprendió ya que otra veces la joven estaba en el cuarto del joven Andley.  
camino al ultimo cuarto del pasillo y toco dos veces, debía de informarle que sus padres viajarían ante del medio día y como siempre El duque deseaba despedirse.  
De su hija ya que la próxima vez se verían serian en quince días en America.

Su sorpresa fue grande cuando también El cuarto de Albert estaba vacía, donde se habían metido esos dos?... ahora que haría? que le diría al duque?, por Dios.  
Que esos dos la materia de un infarto, Si El duque se diera cuanta que ella los cubría desde su adolescencia la votaría a la calle y bien merecido se lo tenia.  
Camino hacia las escaleras, ahí esperaría a su gracias y que Dios la ayudara.

Parpadeo varias veces, sentía una que alguien lo estaba viendo, por un momento estaba desorientado, su mente tardo unos segundo en enfocar el lugar de donde.  
Estaba, sus ojos quedaron atrapado en las intensa Esmeralda que lo miraba "ASOMBRADA" como si mirara un fantasma?...sin mas reacciono feliz ella había despertado.

 **− Candy -** dijo llorando y sin mas llego hasta ella para abrazarla, los demás despertaron, miraron que ella miraba a Albert como si fuera una aparición  
 **\- candy -** Volvió a repetir abrazándola.

 **− papa, papa esta vivo!... -** Albert la miro a los ojos sorprendido, todos quedaron mudos de lo que decía ella...

 **− candy -** susurro Anthony feliz por ver a su hermana despierta, ya que temían que cayera en estado de coma.

 **− Albert dime que es verdad lo que estoy viendo -** dijo secando sus lagrimas **\- papa esta vivo no es un sueño verdad.**

Terry estaba sin palabra, ni noto cuando Karen le dijo que iría por El medico, tenia deseo de quitar a sus amigos y tomarla entre sus brazos, pero no podía.  
Moverse, stear, John y Jimmy se acercaron a la puerta pero no se acercaron, Karen les dijo que ella estaba confundida y que iría por el medico.

 **− Papa donde esta mama? -** dijo abrazada de Anthony y tomando la mano de Albert.  
 **  
− candy estas confundida linda, mírame bien pequeña -** ella parpadeo varias veces sin entender nada.  
 **  
− candy -** se escucho una voz ronca que la hizo temblar, ella levanto la vista y Albert se aparto para que El hablara con Ella **\- pecosa sabes quien soy?.  
** Ella lo miro, sus zafiros la atraparon Era El, pero estaba diferente, Terry estaba nervioso pero al ver como esas esmeralda lo miraban sonrío.

 **− Terry, eres Terry -** dijo sonrojandose, Terry estaba feliz y sin pensarlo mucho aparto a sus amigos y se sentó al lado de ella haciéndola sonrojar mas.  
 **  
− pecosa recuerdas lo que paso a noche?, recuerdas algo mas? -** ella parpadeaba nerviosa, todos los que estaba ahí, habían desaparecido para ella.  
El estaba ahí, su amor platónico estaba a su lado, y lo mejor de todo es que la miraba diferente, ya no como una niña, El la miraba diferente.  
No sabia como explicarlo, solo sabia que esos zafiro la miraban con Amor?...era imposible...como pudo respondió.

 **− Bueno No Recuerdo mucho, has cambiado? −** sonrío **\- si no supiera que no tienes hermano pensaría que eres otro, Terry has envejecido.  
** El sonrío su corazón temblo al ver la hermosa sonrisa sincera de ella, tan libre, ten trasparente como lo Hera Ella.

 **− Pecosa trata de recordar amor -** dijo aun sonriendo, Ella era su tranquilidad, su paz, su vida entera, solo al verla sonreír

Ella cerro los ojos, como le había dicho? "AMOR".. No estaba alucinando, de seguro se había vuelto a caer del árbol.  
El golpe si había sido muy fuerte para escuchar esa palabra, sin poder evitarlo aparto la mano que El la tenia entre las suyas, en verdad El la ponía muy nerviosa.

 **− papa donde esta mama? - abrió los ojos y sin**

mirar de Terry, ya estaba muy nerviosa **\- quiero irme a casa.**

 **− Me informaron que mi hermosa paciente a despertado -** El joven medico entro a la habitación sonriendo cosa que no le gusto a Terry.  
 **Veo que te siente un poco mejor y ya nos quieres abandonar -** sonrío y se sento al lado de ella **\- Bueno señores necesito que me dejen solo con ella.  
** **Así que por favor salgan de la habitación -** Terry miro que El le ponía la mano en la espalda apartándole el cabello, eso encendieron todas sus alarma.

 **− Yo no voy a salir a ningún lado, No pretenda que lo dejare solo con mi...**

 **− Terry No -** dijo Albert serio **− Ella no sabe nada, a si que no la confundas mas.** Terry aprieto los puños aunque no quería reconocer que Albert tenia razón.  
Demonio debía controlarse pero en el fondo tenia miedo, si miedo de que ella no lo recordara.  
Ante no importaba pero ahora después de todo lo que an vivido, No lo soportaría, No ahora que estaba loco por Ello, Estaba Enamorado como un Imbécil por la pecosa.  
 **  
− La enfermera se quedara con ustedes -** No era una pregunta, con su mirada y el tono de voz estaba claro que era una orden, cosa que no le gusto al joven medico.  
 **  
− Si eres Terry!.. ya que tu nunca pides, solo ordenas -** dijo candy sonriéndole, esto le provoco al castaño una hermosa sonrisa, este se acerco y beso su sien.  
provocando En ella un sonrojo mayor.

 **− Veo que se despejaron las dudas, ya regresamos hermosa -** se acerco a su oido **\- cualquier cosa grita -** este volvió a besarla, salio del cuarto pero ante le dio.  
Una mirada de advertencia al medicucho.  
Este entendió el mensaje perfectamente, candy aun sentía sus mejillas arder, ante El la había besado pero nunca la había visto a si, no como una niña, bueno aun tenia.  
Doce años pero en poco mese seria una adolescente, Dios será que El al fin la noto, dejaría a Susana?...sera que El estaba Enamorado de ella?.  
Fueron muchas preguntas que se hacia ella en solo segundo mientras lo miraba dirigirse hacia la puerta, y esa ultima mirada que le dio El, la hizo temblar.

 **− veo que mi bella durmiente al fin despertó, dime te duele la cabeza? -** pregunto ahora que ya estaban solo, bueno con las dos enfermera al lado de El.  
 **  
− No es solo −** parpadeo varias veces y El quedo encantado, jamas había visto unos ojos tan bello, sus esmeralda era hipnotizaste **\- bueno me siento como.  
Algo mareada, nada mas, Doctor no creo que sea algo grave y creo que podré irme pronto verdad?.**

 **− Bueno El doctor soy yo y después que te chequee sabré si esta bien ok señorita -** candy le sonrío **\- Bueno lo primero que quiero saber es como.  
Te llamas?...y cuanto años tienes?**

 **− mi nombre es Candice Alejandra Andley pero mi papa me dice candy tengo doce años y muy pronto cumpliré trece.**

 **− Muy bien -** dijo mientras la examinaba los ojos, estaba sorprendido ya sospechaba la perdida de memoria o lapsos temporales **\- Candice la señorita enfermera.**  
 **Te va a traer el desayuno mientras yo voy hablar con tus hermanos, esta bien?**

 **− claro, la verdad es que tengo mucha hambre doctor es usted muy amable -**

dijo sonriendo mientras la enfermera salía del lugar.  
La otra enfermera puso la televisión para distraer a la paciente sabia que El doctor le daría algunas intrusiones mientras hablaba con los familiares y a si fue.  
El doctor se le acerco y le susurro que no la dejara sola y menos que entrara al baño donde habían espejo, ya que eso seria un shock para Ella.

Terry miro salir a unas de las enfermera, y eso le molesto ya que El medicucho quería quedarse a solas con su mujer y no iba a esperar a que saliera la otra enfermera.  
No!... El entraría ahora!...camino hacia la puerta pero tuvo que detenerse ya que El matasanos estaba saliendo.

 **− como esta ella doctor? −** se le adelanto Albert y stear, ambos hicieron la misma pregunta.

 **− Lamentablemente Ella a** **perdido la memoria, esto puede ser un síntoma de disfunción cerebral. Es uno de los motivos más frecuentes de consulta. Especialmente en personas** **que se an golpeado la cabeza, Algunas veces son lapsos otras son permanente, esta lagunas la envuelven creado su propia.  
Realidad, como ustedes lo pudieron ver Ella cree que usted es su padre, quizás se parecen mucho pero la verdad es que eso quiere creer Ella.  
En su mente Ella es una niña de doce años y eso me preocupa mucho por su estado.  
**

 **− Estado? hay algo mas que debemos saber doctor -** dijo Karen ya que esta era la segunda vez que lo escuchaba los demás estaban sorprendidos, y mas aun Terry.  
Ya que su mente solo pensaba que quizas candy se quedara encerrada en ese mundo donde pensaba que Albert era su padre, y quien no lo haría si así podría ser feliz.  
 **  
− Según mis informe, la paciente tiene dos semana de gestación -** todos miraron con reprobación a Terry, este los ignoro, iba hacer padre y su pecosa era la madre.  
Que mas le podía pedir a la vida, No recordaba era verdad pero estaba viva eso era lo único que importaba, estaba mudo la Emoción le presionaba el pecho.  
 **  
− Que en America no conocen los condones -** dijo enojado Stear **\- como la Embarazaste? ...Ella es tan solo una niña tu debiste haberla cuidado -** Terry alzo una. Ceja diciéndole que estaba demás su pregunta.  
 **  
− Como lo hizo ya lo sabemos Esa pregunta esta demás -** dijo Jimmy mirando a stear, John solo escuchaba, Jimmy miro a Terry **\- Lo de cuidarla le doy la Razón.  
El viejo eras tu, y no la cuidaste, y ahora salen con su domingo siete, lo bueno de esto que seré tío.**

 **− A nadie le debo una explicación, esto fue una decisión de Ella y mío, a si que a Ninguno les permito que se metan en mi vida, Ella -**

dijo señalando la.  
Señalando la habitación de donde estaba ella **\- es mi mujer y la madre de mi hijo, a si que ahorrasen sus comentario.**

 **− chicos este no es El momento, ni el lugar, Ambos son adultos y creo que solo le conciernen a ellos -**

este miro serio a todos, después miro al doctor.  
Ambos esta bien doctor? - esa pregunta hizo cambiar la cara a todos, y mas aun El de Terry.

 **− Mi mujer y mi hijo están bien verdad -**

El joven doctor lo miro serio, ya que no era una pregunta era una afirmación, que se creía este, El doctor era El.

 **− En este momento los dos están estable, El feto crece normalmente, el fuerte golpe que se dio fue en la cabeza provocando amnesia, Como pueden ver .**

continuo El doctor **− es necesario que Ella** **Sepa lo que paso, poco a poco podemos ir diciéndole ya que muy pronto habrá cambio en su Cuerpo.  
Su vientre crecerá y es necesario que Ella se prepare a esos cambio, les recuerdo que Ella cree tener doce años, en este momento les dije a la enfermera.  
Que no las dejara ver un espejo, ya que al hacerlo miraría su rostro, eso la alteraría mucho y temo que entre en shock - **todos quedaron pensativos y volvieron.  
A ver a Terry, este los ignoro, ya que su prioridad era Ella y su hijo.  
 **  
En este momento las Enfermeras le dieron ya las primeras vitaminas para fortalecer al feto -** ahí estaba otra vez esa palabra, a Terry no le gustaba nada que se.  
Refiriera a si de su hijo "FETO" "QUE PENSABA eL IDIOTA ESTE"...

 **Las prenatales son las indicadas para las mujer Embarazada, claro que Ella no lo sabe, debemos darle por el momento toda la tranquilidad necesaria.  
En unos días quizás seria prudente decirle que pronto será mama, creo que eso se lo tiene que decir El responsable, que esta demás preguntar quien es.  
El padre − **este miro a Terry serio, quien le dirigió la misma mirada al matasanos.

..."Que pretendía El medicucho" pensaba Terry ya que estaba demás su comentario.

 **− Yo soy El padre, y tiene razón en una cosa, esta demás su pregunta ya lo sabe que soy Yo ademas que desde que llego le dije que Ella es mi mujer, a si que. es mejor ir poco a poco para no alterarla, aun piensa que tu eres su padre -** dijo mirando a Albert, este solo asintió **\- creo que buscare a un especialista.  
Para que la mire, Albert − **este lo volvió a mirar **− será mejor llamar a la doctora Kelly.**

 **− Será lo mejor Terry, cariño puedes llamarla -** Karen asintió, Albert se sobo la nuca estaba tenso su hermana nuevamente estaba pasando por lo mismo.

 **− Yo creo que deba verla su antiguo doctor, El la trato por mucho tiempo.**

 **− Es verdad lo que que dice stear, El doctor martín es una de los mejores neurólogo, esa es su mayor especialidad.**

 **− Tu lo has dicho John unos de los mejores, Kelly es la mejor y eso es lo que me interesa, mi mujer debe tener todo lo mejor.**

 **− Terry tiene razón mi hermana nos tiene ahora a Nosotros y no creo que Ella debe star mas tiempo aquí, hay que trasladarla a Londres.**

 **− Después de cuarenta y ocho horas podrán hacer lo que quieran, mientras tanto Ella es mi paciente pueden llamar a cualquier especialista si es que.  
El director del Hospital lo permite, lo ****recomendable es que pase algunas terapias, según lo que me dijo Karen ella ya ante había perdido la memoria.  
** **Ante Perdio su presente, nuevamente vemos que Ella perdió lo que era su presente, recordando su pasado**

 **− Esta tratando decir que su cerebro se esta organizando al recuperar lo que ante perdió? -** todos miraron a Karen.

− **A si es Karen -** le sonrío **\- ante olvido su presente y ahora lo recupero siendo ahora su pasado.**

Albert frunció su boca ya que no le gusto que El doctorcito tuviera esa confianza con su mujer, si que era coqueto El mata sano, sorpresivamente tomo la mano de su novia.  
Este solo disimulo mirando a los demás, en ese momento la enfermera venia con la comida de la paciente.

 **\- Señorita después de dejar la bandeja, prepare la habitación principal, la paciente se trasladara aya.**

 **− la de tres habitaciones o la de cuatro doctor? -** este miro a los chicos.

 **− la mas grande -** dijo Terry caminando hacia la habitación, dejando todos atrás, deseaba ver a su pecosa **− y que tenga pista para un helicóptero.  
** Dijo Entrando al cuarto, su voz era fuerte y muy seguro, El doctor solo frunció su boca, odiaba a los hijitos de papas ricos, que se creían los dueño de todos.  
Al entrar Terry miro que ella no estaba.

 **− acaba de entrar al baño -** respondió la enfermera ante que le preguntara El guapo hombre, Terry metió sus manos en El pantalón, arrestado en la pared.  
Cerro los ojos, estaba cansado pero no de cansancio corporal, su cansancio era de no estar con ella como El deseaba, su único consuelo era Que estaba viva.  
Así es, viva al lado de El, sonrió al recordar que su pecosa traía en su vientre a su hijo, un hijo de los dos, Dios como deseaba tenerlo ya en sus brazos.  
Albert y los demas entrado al la habitación cuando escucharon un grito.

 **!AAAAAH...por Dios tengo enorme pechos! -** todos se quedaron en silencio.

 **﹡**

 **＜＜＜＜＜＜＜...CONTINUARA...＞＞＞＞＞＞**

 **﹡...GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO Y SUS REVIEWS...eso me emociona mucho.**

 **...Saber que les agrada me complace amigas. MIL GRACIAS...**


	28. Chapter 28

**gracias por hermoso tiempo.**

 **como siempre con mis personajes favoritos.**

 **Que son ...terry, candy**.

 _ **agradesco su tiempo en leer esta Historia.  
para ustedes  
Naciste para mi.**_

Un elegante hombre de gabardina beige de cabello castaño claro bajaba las escalera de su jet privado que tenia el emblema de su compañía.  
Su caminar era arrogante, elegante y sexy, con sus gafas La marca suiza Chopard De Rigo con un precio de 408 mil dólares, un lujo que era parte.  
De su personalidad, No podía evitarlo Archibald Cornwell había nacido en cuna de seda.

El corazón de ella vibro con solo verlo, ese hombre le quitaba el aliento desde el primer día en que lo conoció, descaradamente le había susurrado que le gustaba.  
..."Como te llamas bebe"...le había dicho El, ese día se lo había topado en la oficina de su tía abuela, sentado en el lugar de ella se miraba muy elegante y atractivo.  
Ella Nerviosamente le había dicho su Nombre y su puesto en la empresa, El se le acerco y le susurro "Me gusta" ese susurro cerca de su oido la hizo temblar.  
Desde esa vez la cortejo, poco a poco su amor por El crecía, El día que le pidió ser su novia, fue unos de los momento mas felices, aunque fue trasladada a Milan.  
Ellos siempre trataban de verse, al pesar de la distancia Ellos estaba junto y muy enamorados.

 **− Hola amor -** la beso tiernamente **\- sabes algo de la gatita -** dijo muy preocupado, y ahí estaba lo unico que no le gustaba, El amor enfermizo que sentía por Ella.  
Sentían por que no solo era El, stear, tom,john y Jimmy. sin contar algunos otros incluyendo al magnate No la odiaba, pero no le gustaba nada, ya que eso mismo había vivido con Anthony, siempre decía "como estará la nena" "quisiera ver a la pecosa" y mas cosas así.  
 **  
− tranquilo amor, Ella ya despertó los chicos están con Ella, stear me dijo que ella no cayo en estado de coma y eso amor es bueno, que cuando te vea te contara todo -** El frunció su boca algo no le gustaba.  
 **  
− Ahí esta el punto -** dijo caminado hacia el auto.

 **− QUE? -** digo aferrada al brazo de El.

 **− solo cuando este con El me lo dirá todo, algo le pasa a la gatita que no me lo quizo decir, y eso es lo que me preocupa.**

Ella camino al lado de su novio, su mirada estaba fija en El carro de ella que era un Mercedes-Benz Cla AMG WALD STYLE Body Kit, valorado en $4,230.00 Euros.  
Un hermoso regalo de El, le abrió su puerta caballerosamente y mientras El entraba una persona acomodaba su equipaje, El coloco su dedo en la pantalla y este.  
Encendió su poderoso motor y el hermoso Auto salió del lugar, cinco minuto después en el free way tomaba una salida que no era la que los llevaría a su casa.

 **− No vas a descansar? amor viajaste toda la noche.**

 **− cariño estoy bien, ademas deseo verla, hasta que stear me diga exactamente lo que paso y mis ojos la vean bien solo a si estaré tranquilo.**

 **− No estoy de acuerdo Ella esta bien, No has dormido nada desde temprano estas en la oficina finalizando a media noche, desde ahí haces un viaje.  
De seis horas y no piensas descansar, por Dios Archie.**

 **− Tu ya la viste para que me asegures que Ella esta bien? -** dijo disgustado, cual era el problema? por que se ponía así?.

 **− No, Tu** **Hermano me lo dijo, Ella esta bien -** dijo tajante **ademas están con ella sus dos hermano y El Novio.**

 **− Eso no me importa, hasta que no la vea, No estaré tranquilo −** Eso fue lo ultimo que dijo, acelero mas y Ella no dijo nada mas, todo estaba dicho.

* * *

 **...ROYAL HOBART HOSPITAL** **TASMANIA, AUSTRALIA...**

Estaba adolorida, se miro nuevamente en el espejo y se sorprendió lo que vio y al mismo tiempo la horrorizo, Estaba vacía y la verdad a si se sentía, vacía.  
Se deslizo en la tina, hoy seria el ultimo día que estaría Ayi, toco su vientre y lloro loro amargamente.

 **FLASH BACK**

 **− Me duele me duele HAAA -** gritaba desesperada, el inmenso dolor la había despertado.  
 **  
− Por Dios -** dijo la enfermera que había acudido por los grito de ella **\- No se levante iré por El doctor.** Los segundo que para ella fueron horas, miro al fin que El doctor entraba a la puerta, cerro sus ojos el dolor era mucho, sintió que le habían inyectado algo, Eso la hizo dormir.

Al despertar, le dieron la noticia que había perdido al bebe, lo que tanto busco al fin lo había conseguido, pero entonces por que sentía este dolor?, por que entonces.  
Sentía ese dolor en su pecho, era un vació, una tristeza que le oprimía el corazón.

El sobre que le dio la enfermera, le indicaba las semanas que tenia, el por que lo perdió, el sexo de El, era un niño de cabello rubio, también tenia dos fotos de la erogaría.  
Las imágenes eran de 4D, verlo le partió el corazón, El era su hijo y esa realidad y había deseado su muerte y hoy que ya no estaba, se sentía vacía, por que El ya no estaba dentro de Ella, El se había ido, ya no estaba mas, Nunca regresaría, su vientre estaba completamente vacío.  
Esa verdad le quebró El alma, apenas a noches le gritaba que no lo quería, que se muriera, que se fuera de su vida y a si lo hizo, El se había ido de mi vientre, de su vida para siempre, su bebe ya no estaba con Ella.

Lloro amargamente, las palabras del doctor aun hacia aun Eco..." su bebe fue muy valiente señora, El lucho aferrandose a su vientre por casi cinco meses"  
Se limpio sus lagrimas, llorar ahora no resolvía nada, ella había matado a su hijo y no quedaba nada mas, desde ahora estaba seca pero debía continuar con su vida.  
UN sobre estaba en una mesita, mire a la enfermera y ella me respondió sin necesidad de preguntarle..." El padre del Bebe lo dejo para usted señora, El se marcho.  
En cuanto Supo Que usted perdió a su hijo.

Esas fueron las palabras de la enfermera que la miraba con desprecio?...No le importaba nada si ella misma lo sentía por ella misma, su alma estaba completamente vacía.  
Al leer la nota de Neal, sus palabras me hirieron mas, saber lo que había perdido me llenaba de mucha tristeza, deseaba morirme.

...Si una vez te ame hoy te odio, te ame mas cuando supe que en tu vientres llevabas un hijo mío, fueron los dos días mas felices de mi vida, Susana te hubiera dado.  
Todo lo que el dinero puede comprar, No seré como Granchester, pero mi fortuna es inmensa y mi hijo y tu lo hubieran tenido todo.  
Pero al perderlo, al matarlo te deseo lo peor, Nunca quiero volver a verte, por que si te veo te mato, me voy por que ya nada nos une, solo hay ahora un odio profundo.  
Que si no me marcho como te lo dije te mato igual como lo hiciste con mi hijo, espero que desde ahora seas la mujer mas infeliz del mundo, la mujer que mato a su.  
Propio hijo, un ser inocente...me llevo a mi hijo, aunque sea en cenizas, ya que es lo único que me dejaste.

Susana lloro amargamente, los hombres que la habían traído a ese lugar también se habían marchado, solo le dejaron su maleta y sus documente, un sobre con dinero incluyendo una advertencia, Salió del baño y tomo sus cosas dejando atrás ese lugar donde su hijo había muerto..

 **Venecia...**

 **− Roger Firmo? −** dijo la mujer entrando a su oficina, ansiaba tener a ese hombre, su esperanza era que este negocio la acercara a El.

 **− a si es, lo único que no firmo es donde si El se retira pagara el cincuenta por ciento, El añadió que el plazo de espera para cancelar sea un año.  
Esas fueron sus condiciones linda, en cuanto me vio los papeles los rompió, su abogado ya tenia los propio que El mismo lo había Redactado.  
Ese hombre es muy astuto - **dijo mirando la cara de disolución **\- Al menos ganaras mucho dinero y prestigio, no cualquiera hace negocios con ellos.**

 **− Lo se!...pero tenia la esperanza de tenerlo en mis manos, ese hombre lo he esperado hace mucho tiempo.**

 **− Lo se, hace mucho lo has deseado en tu cama -** El sonrío y ella solo miro tras la ventana **\- Diana no se puede tener todo, cien millones ganaras en todo.  
Este año, Mujer eso es mucho Dinero, vender todo una linea no es fácil y tu lo sabe, nadie tiene tanto capital, cerramos un buen Negocio  
**

 **− Lo se! -** sin mas subio las escaleras, Ante el dinero era lo mas importante para ella, pero ahora que lo tenia todo sentía dolor , ya que no lo tenia a El, estaba locamente enamorada de Richard grandchester, y El la despreciaba por estar con Ella, si solo hubiera tenido mas tiempo con El, hoy seria su esposa, cerro los ojos y sin decir nada mas.  
Se Retiro, Aunque no quería recordar pronto se acercaba el cumpleaños de su madre, Era el único ser que le causaba remordimiento, por haberla dejado, a su hija nunca la quizo solo dos personas le causaba dolor, una era su madre y lo otro era por no tener Al hombre que por muchos años amaba y no había podido olvidar.  
Cuando se marcho era tan joven y bella que no quizo desperdiciar su vida creando un hija, ese error no la ataba, quizás hasta había muerto por lo pequeña ya que había.  
Nacido prematura, maldijo al maldito que la violo, por meses la siguió y Ella lo rechazo, pero en la fiesta de graduación El la arrastro a un salón donde la violo.

 **−maldito, mil veces maldito Braulio Leagan -** dijo con odio y Desprecio, La vida muchas veces nos dan muchas oportunidad de rectificar y perdonar.  
Pero si no lo haces te vas secando poco a poco, buscar culpable de lo que paso, te detiene y no avanzas, despreciar un ser que no tuvo la culpa, un ser que no pidió venir.  
Un ser que había sido fecundado por una violacion, pero libre de pecado, un ser que solo pide amor, despreciarlo no tiene perdón.  
Ninguno de los sabían el daño que había causado en la vida de sus propios hijos, El como el agresor y Ella la que abandona a un ser inocente, era la víctima, pero se volvió.  
La agresora de su propia hija, Pero el corazón dolido de ella estaba no lo entendio, se lleno de odio recordando día a día su pasado, odiando mas el fruto de su desgracia.

* * *

Miraba atentamente, a la mujer que estaba muy distraída en su teléfono, deseaba ir al baño para a reglarse un poco, Terry estaba aquí, tan guapo y sus hermosos ojos.  
Que ahora la miraba Diferente, Estaba feliz.  
pero aun estaba algo intrigada, pero la verdad no importaba, su padre estaba con ella y pronto seria a su madre, la vida volvía a estar como era ante, sonrío su corazón palpitaba a mil, y la verdad era por El, por su Terry.  
miro de nuevo a la enfermera y esta seguía con su estúpido teléfono, que tanto puede estar viendo?, en fin ella necesitaba ir al baño y no entendía por que? tenia que.  
Esperar al doctor si solo quería ir hacer pipí.

 **− Señorita ya puedo pasar?...necesito ir al baño -** dijo bajando de la cama, en verdad necesitaba ir al baño.

 **− puede esperar dos minutos mas por favor, es necesario que lo apruebe el doctor -** candy parpadeo dos veces, no entendía por que El doctor tenia que decir.  
si ella tenia que ir al baño.

 **− En serio? -** dijo poniendo sus cara de enojada **\- es una broma verdad?...**

 **− Lo lamento pero son las ordenes del doctor, se buena chica y regresa a la cama.**

 **− Lo lamento -** dijo caminando rápido al baño **\- Pero no pienso esperar, me estoy haciendo pipí.** sin esperar respuesta de la enfermera entro al lugar cerrando.  
La puerta para asegurarse que la enfermera no entrara ya que podía sacarla, suspiro su cara era de alivio, estiro la mano y abrió la llave de la regadera, deseaba bañarse.  
De pronto la bata se deslizo cayendo al suelo y sus ojos se fijaron en sus dos pechos, camino hacia el único espejo que estaba en el lavamanos, estaba asustada.  
Su rostro su cuerpo, ella era mayor y sin poder hacer nada mas grito.

 **!AAAAAH...por Dios tengo enorme pechos! -** todos se quedaron en silencio.

Terry había ido hacia la puerta, al haber escuchado lo sorprendida que estaba con su cuerpo, sonrió ya que ella estaba viendo la hermosa mujer que se había convertido.  
Su sonrisa era de orgullo, por que Ella era suya.

 **− Amor estas bien -** candy se quedo en silencio, preguntándose a quien le estaba diciendo amor? **\- Pecosa abre la puerta amor.  
** Bueno eso respondía a su pregunta, ella era su amor, sonrió sus sueños se estaban volviendo realidad como en la película "Going on 30" y lo bueno era que ella tenia.  
Menos años y sin duda tenia mas senos que **Jennifer Anne Garner** y lo mejor de todo que era El, su Terry y ella era su amor, por Dios El estaba con ella, Dios esto era maravilloso, lo malo de todo esto es que no recordaba nada, aprieto sus labios de emoción, quizás El ya la había besado?...oh no?.

 **− señor grandchester le recuerdo que Ella no recuerda nada, para ella su relación o lo que usted tuviera con Ella Ya lo olvido, asi que tenga cuidado.  
Con lo que le dice a mi paciente - **Terry escucho fastidiado cada palabra del mata sano, estaba furioso?, claro que lo estaba, contó hasta diez pero no soporto.  
Mas cuando El idiota dijo..."o lo que usted tuviera con Ella"... volteo a verlo con odio, iba a responderle cuando la voz de Albert lo detuvo.

 **− El doctor tiene razón Terry -** dijo mirando fijamente a su amigo, lo conocía muy bien, si no intervenía patearía al medicucho **− puedes confundirla mas.**  
 **  
− Pues creo que es demasiado tarde -** dijo Karen sonriendo **\- Ella ya te escucho, y si no aclaras las cosa ya se confundirá mas, eso te lo aseguro.  
Nosotras las mujeres nos gusta que sean directo y claros aunque nos duela.**

 **− No creo que eso sea lo correcto Karen -**

ahí estaba otra vez el tuteo del doctor con su novia, pensaba Albert muy receloso.

 **− Pues aun pienso que con el doctor martín ella estará mejor, ademas quiero que nos recuerde somos su familia.**

 **− Que pena -**

dijo Anthony **\- ahora sabes lo que sentimos nosotros, si los olvida mejor así ella se ira con nosotros de una vez.**

 **− Es verdad lo que dice Anthony, ella es nuestra hermana y se ira con nosotros y la doctora Kelly la vera.  
**

Candy seguía escuchando cada palabra, sus ojos estaban fijo en el espejo, era mayor ya no era una niña, ahora quienes eran Ellos? que pedían que los recordara.  
Esa voz ronca era Antony?...entonces esa otra voz que creyó que era su padre, era Albert?...entonces sus padres...  
No quería recordar el dolor enorme de saber que su padre estaba muerto, que El hombre que vio no era El, sino Albert su hermano mayor, entonces comprendió.  
Todo, por eso su madre no estaba a su lado cuando despertó, Ella era mayor y sus padres llevarían años muerto, cuanto años habrían pasado?.

Un recuerdo fugas llego a Ella y con El vino un dolor, con sus manos tomo su cabeza y se deslizo por la puerta hasta sentarse en el piso, las imagines eran muy claras.

 **...** − Yo soy el novio - lo miro sonreír y pegarla mas hacia El - Terrence granchester, su futuro esposo...

 **...** − MMM.. pero que deliciosa imagen - El estaba enfrente de ella, y su única vestimenta era su ropa íntima de color rosa.

... Shhh!...tranquila, pecosa... no pasara nada si así lo deseas.

 **...** − Deseo volver a besarte pecosa...me dejas?...déjame hacerlo... - suplicaba El.

 **...** − te amo pecosa mía, te deseo como un loco y hoy candy serás solo mía mi amor, solo mía...

 **\- soy su mujer -** susurro candy roja por la visión de sus recuerdo, en especial ese donde hacia el amor con El.

Entre asustada y emocionada, se lavo la cara, seco su rostro con la toalla y respiro varias veces, aun se escuchaba las discusión afuera, se paro frente a la puerta.  
Tomo la manillas de la puerta y la apretó por unos segundo, respiro profundo y repitiendo continuamente en su mente.  
 **  
.**..Tranquila El esta contigo, tienes una vida con El, ahora eres tu quien esta con El y no ella...y sin mas espera abrió la puerta.

 **− Pecosa -** dijo El, ya que era El era quien estaba mas cerca de la puerta y sin poder evitarlo la abrazo, candy correspondió al abrazo, hay por Dios que bien.  
Se sentía tenerlo a si, lo amaba y sea lo que sea que estuviera pasando, no le importaba nada, Terry la amaba y ella ya no era una niña.  
 **Amor -** beso su frente **\- estas bien? -** El la miraba como siempre lo deseo, con amor, no con cariño hacia una niña.

 **− Recordé...algo -** dijo poniendose roja, bajo la vista a penada **\- algunas cosas -** todos la escucharon atentamente, pero al mirar que se sonrojaba comprendieron.  
Cual había sido su Recuerdo, Terry sonrío comprendiéndola, El también habría recordado sus momento de amor... oh si!.. por que sin duda sus intimidad eran inolvidable.

 **− Salgan todos -** dijo sin dejar de mirarla, sus ojos estaban fijo en Ella, que era la mujer de su vida, los primero en salir fueron sus hermanos y Karen, enseguida las enfermera y El doctor, salieron ya que Albert les indicaban con su mano que así lo hicieran, stear, John y Jimmy estaban Mas tranquilo ya que su amnesia no seria como la ultima vez.

Candy hundió su rostro en El pecho de El, refugiadose en sus brazos, absorbió su delicioso olor y sin darse cuenta lo abrazo mas fuerte, se quería aferrar mas a El, Terry de igual manera se aferro a ella, por Dios como la amaba, le daba gracias a Dios que ella lo recordara por que así seria mas fácil decirle que una vida crecía en su vientre.  
Recordar que pronto seria padres lo llenaba de felicidad No dijo nada mas, solo la abrazo y acaricio con ternura su cabello, ella era todo para El.

 **− Cuando tiempo llevamos de casados -** susurro aun en el pecho de El, no lo podía ver, aun estaba muy avergonzada y El lo sabia, su pregunta lo desubico.  
Que le podía decir?...aunque eso no era ningún problema hoy mismo se casaría con ella **− Terry -** dijo sacándolo de sus pensamiento. **  
**  
 **− Dime a mor -** ella sonrió, su caricia, en la su espalda la hacia temblar, Dios no permitas que esto sea un sueño, El ahora estaba con ella.

 **− No estamos casados verdad -** El suspiro, tenía que hablar con ella, No quería a ningún doctor metido entre ellos dos, solo El podía hablar con Ella, tomo con sus dos.  
mano tomo su bello rostro, al verla sonrío ya que ella aun estaba muy sonrojada.

 **− Si por mi fuera ya serias mi esposa amor -** beso su frente y ella cerro sus ojos, mirarla como se entregaba a sus caricias sin dudarlo lo cautivo mas, El no pudo evitarlo. Mas, la necesitaba demasiado, acaricio el Rostro de ella con El suyo, fue un lindo rose y muy tierno tierno y sin poder detenerse la beso.

Sus labios acariciaba lo de Ella, si esto era un sueño no quería despertar, y si la vida o El embrujo la regresaba a sus doce años, regresaría gustosa por que se llevaba.  
El sabor de su boca, era su primer beso y por Dios que beso, las caricias que El, le daba en su espalda y !...mejor no lo decía...Dios perdona pero no lo puedo detener.

Terry estaba completamente perdido en el beso, una mano estaba en la nuca de ella y la otra en su espalda, segundo después descendió hasta su trasero, sin poder.  
Evitarlo tomo con sus dos manos levantándola, beso su cuello con devoción, adoración y pasión, pasión que solo con ella sentía.

 **Nuestra relación, en mi alma mi pecosa hermosa Tu -** dijo tocando su naricita con su dedo y ella sonrío con El **\- ya eres mi esposa, mi mujer la Reyna de mi vida.  
** Y sin mas la beso, fue un beso suave y muy tierno, por que para ella en ese momento era su primer beso.

* * *

 **− Doctor,** **parece que los recuerdo de ella están volviendo, espero que todo sea para bien y no sea un rebote -** dijo Albert aun preocupado.

 **− Rebote?...de que hablas Albert −** pregunto Anthony, los demás solo escuchaban a los rubios, stear los miraba fijamente John de igual forma ambos analizando.  
Cada palabra, No la dejarían sola so jamas, Jimmy se fue al baño ya que la persona era muy insistente.

 **− Doctor -** dijo Albert para que explicara el tema y su temor, este asintió.

 **− El señor Andley tiene** **Razón, como puede mejorar puede dar dos pasos hacia atrás, El cerebro humano es misterioso, que aun con tantos avance.  
Se no es imposible dar un Diagnostico exacto, ****síntoma para detectar la reversa de su amnesia, bueno si es que olvida lo que apenas esta recordando.  
Pero no puedo dar ****ningún diagnostico sin hacer los exámenes que nos digan el por que de su bloqueo, les recuerdo que la mente humana es aun.  
Un gran misterio para la ciencia - **miro a los demás jóvenes **\- será mejor que todos se retiren a descansar, ella estará bien con su Novio, señorita stoner.  
** Se dirigió a la enfermera **\- Los alimentos de la enfermera serán regulares, no será necesario dietas blanda.**

 **− Si doctor -** dijo retirándose, el doctor hizo lo mismo.

Todos los que esperaban en la sala de la habitación, sin duda estaban muy confundidos, stear estaba muy preocupado igual que John, Nuevamente estaban pasando.  
Por lo mismo, y le dolía ver su pequeña a si, Miro El reloj su hermano no tardaría en llegar.

 **− Al fin Ninguno me respondía, como esta Ella?.**

 **− Calma tom, todos estábamos hablando con El doctor -** dijo sobándose la nuca estaba cansado y muy incomodo con la misma ropa.

 **− No puedo jimmy sabes que Ella es mi hermana, dime como esta?...Ya despertó?.**

 **− Si viejo, el peligro que ella cayera en coma ya paso -**

cayo y tom supo que pasaba algo mas grave.

 **− Dímelo todo sin ocultarme nada, de toda manera llegare en tres horas.**

 **− La nana lo sabe ya?**

 **− No, esto lo manejaremos discretamente, sabes que mi madre no esta bien por eso regreso a la villa para descansar.**

 **− Por candy no te preocupes en esto momento esta con su novio y ahhh...te anuncio que pronto seremos tíos.**

 **− Queeee?**

Sus respiraciones eran agitada, El devoraba su cuello, su boca y con su debo pulgar le rosaba sus pechos, esos enorme pechos que ella ahora tenia y era era maravilloso.  
Todo era un glorioso sueño y El era el causante de eso.  
En ese momento sintió lo duro de la pared y Por Dios, sus piernas lo abrazaban, estaba confundida su cuerpo se movía solo, cada beso la hacia temblar y desear mas de El

Lo que Ella no sabia explicar era que su cuerpo estaba excitado por El, aunque sabia lo que pasaba entre un hombre y una mujer no era tonta ni ingenua, muchas veces.  
con su amiga lucy miraban películas donde parejas salían romanceando, pero ver y sentir era muy diferente y peor aun, ya que era El, su amor, su Terry.

 **− Terry -** susurro muy cerca de su oido **\- te amo, te amo** **− pecosa tu eres mi vida la razón de mi existencia -**

dijo mientas besaba su piel , estaba muy excitando y su respiración era muy agitado.  
Busco sus ojos necesitaba verla, beso su naricita y ella abrió sus bellas esmeralda **− candy... te amo mucho amor, eres y serás por siempre la mujer que amo.  
** Ambos buscaron un beso, sin duda el respondió ardientemente y ella lo recibió, Terry aprieto sus caderas y al mismo tiempo la atrajo mas a El, provocando que ella se.  
Abriera mas hasta rosar su intimidad, sentir su falo en su parte mas tímida exploto y un quejido que excito mas a Terry.

 **− Te necesito -** susurro entre sus labios **\- necesito hacerte el amor.**

No hubo respuesta y ni El la esperaba, si tenia que recordar, El haría que recordara mientras le hacia el amor, nadie los molestaría ella era su mujer y la amaría y sin mas.  
La llevo a la cama, donde la depositaba para amarla.

Candy no tenia voluntad, El quería hacer el amor, Un recuerdo llego a su mente cuando era niña donde se miraba con El completamente desnuda y encima de El.  
Abrió sus ojos sin apartar Sus manos de El.  
Terry devoraba su cuello, sabia que muy pronto besaría su busto "grande"...su deseo era estar con El para amarlo por siempre, se dejo llevar para ella seria.  
La primera vez, para El era recordar su piel, su cuerpo que sus manos y lengua conocían perfectamente, su blusa voló, ahora sus pechos estaba completamente.  
desnudo delante de El.  
Pero como un rayo un Recuerdo vino a Ella, se miro en un baño y sostenía algo en sus manos, se miro que caminaba al lavado y sonriendo se miraba en el espejo.  
y de repente comenzaba a reírse, y entre risas decía..." Estoy embarazada...si estoy embarazada"...  
De un solo impulso quito a Terry para levantarse, este lo miro sorprendido por lo que Ella había Hecho, se miraron El serio y ella sonriendo nerviosa.

 **− por Dios estoy Embarazada...**

 **＜＜＜＜＜＜＜...CONTINUARA...＞＞＞＞＞＞**

 **﹡...GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO Y SUS REVIEWS...eso me emociona mucho.**

 **...Saber que les agrada me complace amigas. MIL GRACIAS...**


	29. Chapter 29

**gracias por hermoso tiempo.**

 **como siempre con mis personajes favoritos.**

 **Que son ...terry, candy**.

 _ **agradesco su tiempo en leer esta Historia.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **para ustedes**_

 _ **.  
Naciste para mi.**_

Todo estaban preocupados por la única heredera de los Lauren, patricia acariciaba la mano de su amado tom mientras dormía, El había trabajado mas de doce horas.  
Para dejar todo en orden, aunque deseaba irse en cuanto supo la Noticia.  
Los ojos de ella estaban fijo en la ventanilla del jet, aunque en realidad no ponía atención de lo que miraba, Ella estaba inquieta y muy preocupada, la reacción de anny.  
Le preocupaba, tom no se dio cuenta claro su mayor preocupación era estar al lado de su pequeña hermana, pero Ella si se dio cuenta de cada gesto de su amiga.  
Conocía perfectamente bien a su amiga y cada gesto y su expresión indicaba burla y alegría.

 **− como comprenderás anny Patty y yo viajaremos en la madrugara -** dijo después de haberle explicado todo con referente y la consecuencias del accidente que tuvo.  
Candy, anny escuchaba atentamente ya que todo esto le favorecía.

 **− Te dejaremos todos los pedido embarcados listo para ser transportado -** añadió patricia **\- solo te encargaras de los depósitos de cada cliente, esto son los depositarios -** Dijo dandole un Folder que en la parte de abajo traía un USB.

 **− Esta bien, No te preocupes patty -** dijo sin dejar de mirar las enorme cifras que iba a depositar.

 **− Anny necesito que mandes estos documento -** dijo firmar unos documentos **\- Es necesario que estos sean los primeros en salir a la** **embarcación.  
** En cuanto los tomo supo que si eso no llegaba al momento en pactado tendría problema con demandas por incumplimiento, una sonrisa de malicia se figuro en su rostro.  
Patricia la miro caminar hacia su oficina muy contenta, miro como tom se perdía en la bodega dando ordenes, sus ojos se volvieron a fijar en su amiga que entraba en.  
Su oficina, algo no andaba bien...  
 **  
**

 **− Hay anny espero que no cometas ninguna estúpides, amiga no muerdas la mano que te da de comer -** susurro la castaña volviendo de sus recuerdo.  
Rogando al cielo que su amiga no perdiera la cabeza, ya que en sus manos había mucho dinero.

Los temores de patricia en ese momento se estaba haciendo realidad, era el momento para ella y por Dios no lo despreciaría, a su cuenta personal estaba siendo depositado.  
Millones de Euro, sin contar con los millones que habían desviado cuidadosamente durante los últimos cinco años.  
Este era su momento, el ahora y no perdería el tiempo dirigiendo una empresa que no era suya, que la tonta niñita lo hiciera, No desperdiciaría su talento en el bienestar de.  
Otros, No...eso ya no lo haría. Tomo la lista de papeles y la tiro a la secta de basura.

 **− Mientras este ocupada en demanda te olvidaras en buscarme -** dijo mirando la foto que tenia en una repisa, donde salían las tres, la rubia estaba al lado de su amiga.  
Patty **\- te lo mereces espero que nunca recuerdes y te quedes como una estúpida niña de doce años.**

Tomo todo sus cosas personales y salió de aquella oficina que nunca según ella la habían valorado, una alarma sonó en su teléfono indicándole que la trasferencia se había.  
Completado lo miro y lo volvió a meter a su cartera.  
Con una sonrisa caminaba por los pasillos, sus ojos miraba a los empleados que seguían trabajando sin saber nada de lo que pronto iba a pasar, las personas pasaban al lado.  
De ella y la saludaban con respeto, sin voltear atrás dejaba su pasado ahora importaba solo ella.

 **− señorita Britter necesitamos saber si los clientes depositaron para hacer los envíos -** la voz del hombre la hizo detenerse.

 **− Aun no Roger, a si que los** **envíos no salen hasta que el dinero sea depositado -** y sin mas comenzó caminar, no deseaba perder mas su tiempo.

 **− No se quedara?...quizás ellos lo hagan, el pedido tiene que salir hoy -** dijo nuevamente y esta fastidiada se voltio.

 **− No, necesito descansar y si ellos no pagan, no hay mercancía, los americanos tienen que saber bien que nosotros no damos crédito, entendido**

 **− como usted ordene señorita Britter -** ella no respondió mas llego al ascensor y se perdió tras las puertas, Roger solo la miro perderse y se regreso al almacén.  
dio ordenes para que salieran los cuatros embarque, dos horas después llamo a su amigo.

* * *

Candy no tenia voluntad, El quería hacer el amor, Un recuerdo llego a su mente cuando era niña donde se miraba con El completamente desnuda y encima de El.  
Abrió sus ojos sin apartar Sus manos de El.  
Terry devoraba su cuello, sabia que muy pronto besaría su busto "grande"...su deseo era estar con El para amarlo por siempre, se dejo llevar para ella seria.  
La primera vez, para El era recordar su piel, su cuerpo que sus manos y lengua conocían perfectamente, su blusa voló, ahora sus pechos estaba completamente.  
desnudo delante de El.  
Pero como un rayo un Recuerdo vino a Ella, se miro en un baño y sostenía algo en sus manos, se miro que caminaba al lavado y sonriendo se miraba en el espejo.  
y de repente comenzaba a reírse, y entre risas decía..." Estoy embarazada...si estoy embarazada"...  
De un solo impulso quito a Terry para levantarse, este lo miro sorprendido por lo que Ella había Hecho, se miraron El serio y ella sonriendo nerviosa.

 **− por Dios estoy Embarazada...**

 **− Que? -** dijo Terry aun muy aturdido por la situación ya que ante estaba apunto de hacer el amor con candy.  
 **  
− terry recordé -** dijo tomando su cabeza con sus manos **\- que estaba en el baño y...estaba feliz por que estoy** **embarazada.  
** Levanto su rostros y sus ojos se fijaron en los zafiros que la miraban aun excitado, ella bajo sus ojos y los poso en los pectorales, El simplemente bello.  
Ahí estaba Ella tan hermosa con su cabello alborotado sin su blusa con su bragas rosas, verla era una delicia.

 **− Terry -** dijo nerviosa.  
 **  
− Si -** esa voz ronca la hizo estremecer.  
 **  
− escuchaste lo que te digo -** no estaba segura de como lo tomaría ya que en las películas muchos hombre le horrorizaban la idea de ser padre.

 **− Si pecosa, ya sabia que iba a ser padre.**

 **− como lo sabes! - dijo sorprendida.**

 **− se te olvida que yo estuve ahí, pecas tu sola no lo hiciste al bebe -** dijo sonriendo **\- ven amor.**

Estiro su mano para atraerla hacia El, candy correspondió de inmediato, quien no lo haría si esos hermosos brazos te abrasaría y en ese pecho te refugiarla.  
Hundió su rostro en el cuello de El, sentir su calor le daba la seguridad que necesitaba.

 **− Llevo Díaz sospechándolo, este bebe** \- dijo bajando su mano al vientre de ella **\- y tu son las razones de mi vida amor, se que todo esto te debe estar.  
Asustando -** la beso tiernamente **\- pero no estas sola, candy -** la miro y sus ojos se perdieron en esas esmeralda que tanto amaba y Ella correspondía.  
A ese sentimiento igual que El **\- te amo mas que a mi propia vida, siempre anhele una familia y ahora la tendré contigo mi niña pecosa.  
Ambos sonrieron y El Beso sus cabellos y ella lo abrazo mas fuerte.**

 **− te amo Terry, te amo mucho ademas tener una familia contigo siempre fue mi sueño -** este la miro con una ceja levantada muy intrigado, ella se sonrojó.  
Ya que era unos de sus mayores secreto **\- Que? -** dijo ella al ver la cara de El.

 **− a ver a ver, dime mas de ese sueño?...Desde cuando piensas en mi así pecosa? -** dijo sonriendo endemoniadamente.

 **− Eh...nada Terry...olvídalo, y dime que Nombre le pondremos al bebe -** ella sonrío nerviosa y El lo sabia y no lo dejaría así, AH NO ahora le diría todo.  
 **  
− Nuestro bebe pecas y Me gustan tres nombre pero eso lo veremos después, ahora quiero que me digas mas de tus sueños donde parece que la estrella.  
Estelar soy yo - **dijo sonriendo coquetamente y apretándola mas, no dejaría que se escapara su pecosa escurridiza.  
 **  
− mocoso ingerido, petulante, te crees la ultima coca cola del desierto -** dijo levantando su naricita.  
 **  
− Que?...Coca Cola?...de que hablas pecosa -** la tomo de la cintura tenia mucha curiosidad **\- olvídalo solo dime desde cuando estoy en tus sueños.**

 **− Desde pequeña -** soltó hipnotizada por sus ojos o su sonrisa, la verdad que todo de El, la paralizaba. bajo la vista **\- Mientras tu estaba con Susana.  
** suspiro - **Yo...yo ya te amaba Terry -** la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, la sola idea de que ella lo amaba desde que era una niña lo Desubicó.

 **− PECAS -** Dijo sin poder decir mas, ya que sus labios fueron sellados con los de Ella **\- te amo mi amor -** susurro entre sus labios.

− **y yo a ti** \- El profundizo mas El beso importándole un comino lo que estaba a fuera, había puesto el seguro a la puerta y Ella era su mujer, a si que sin dudarlo.  
Le haría el amor a Ella.

Los que estaban afuera hicieron todo los arreglos para que le dieran todo lo necesario a Ella, cada uno de ellos se habían marchado para tomar un baño y regresar.  
Karen convenció a su Novio y Anthony que era mejor descansar ya que no tenia sentido estar ahí mas, ya que su querido hermanito había cerrado la puerta.

Ellos sabían que El la cuidaría y que El tenia mas derecho, tíos se repetían los chicos en su mente, iban hacer tío, cada quien llegaron a sus respectivas casas.  
Mañana seria otro dia.  
Ala salida del hotel se encontraron a Dorothy y Archie que al recibir el mensaje de stear se dirigió al hotel no muy contento ya que deseaba ver a su gatita.  
Todos subieron al penthouse de los cornwell que contaba con seis habitaciones y que usualmente solo lo usaba Dorothy.  
Estando ahí le comunicaron que seria tío.

 **− Así que Grandchester no perdió el tiempo con mi gatita -** todos lo miraron sorprendido **\- Que?.**

 **− solo que me sorprendes tu actitud hermano, tu y tom celaron siempre a candy -** Dorothy solo escuchaba.

 **− De que sirve Negarse ahora, ademas Grandcheste no es Michel todos aquí saben que ese idiota no es bueno para Ella.**

 **− En eso El tiene** **razón -** dijo sonriendo Jimmy, John solo asintió y stear ni siquiera parpadeo ya que todos en ese punto estaban de acuerdo.

 **− A que hora llega tom -** pregunto Dorothy tratando de desviar la conversación no le gustaba ver que todo giraba al rededor de Ella.

 **− En una hora -** dijo John sin dejar de escuchar a Archie que relataba los muchos meses que Michel rondaba a la gatita y que El ingeniosamente frustraba.  
Cada uno relataba sus intervenciones, Dorothy se disculpo y se fue a su habitación.

Mientras que flamy descansaba en unas de las habitaciones, las cuatro mujeres que fueron entrenada por Emilia enroy solo eran eso, compañeras ejecutivas.  
La única que en realidad era amiga de la rubia era patricia, pero por tom.  
Flamy, anny y Dorothy aunque trataron en acercarse no pudieron, ya que la rubia era muy recelosa y apartada durante su adolescencia, con tom en francia era.  
La única compañía joven que tenia, ya que solo era mayor dos años, después conoció a sus dos primos que fueron sus compañeros de juego en Londres, stear era.  
El quien los cuidaba ya que Archie era solo un año mayor que Ella, luego llegaron John y su pequeño hermano Jimmy que era de la misma edad que la pecosa.

Emilia los había conocido en un viaje a España, su madre había sido una gran amiga de Ella que era dueña de unas de las mejores casas de moda en la madre España.  
Mirando el trabajo del John decidió llevarlo a Inglaterra para así pulir mejor sus Diseños, Jimmy fue al mismo colegio donde iba candy volviéndose inseparable.

Nunca se hizo amistad con Ella, siempre la vieron como la Nieta de enroy futura heredera de la inmensa fortuna de Lauren, Ella solo era su jefa la Dueña de todo.  
Jefa, ese era el apodo que Jimmy le puso ya que todos se lo decían.  
Le tenían Respeto no amistad y candy lo sabia, por eso cuando su abuela murió Ellas quisieron acercarse a la rubia pero la pecosa puso un muro en medio de ellas.  
No quería una amistad forzada ni menos fingida, las trataba por sus primos y amigos pero nada mas.

Al fin estaba en Milan, Saber que no la iba haber le disgusto mucho a si que sin mas se dirigió al penthouses de los cornwell, ahí lo esperaban todos.  
Monto las maletas y al subiese recibió una llamada.

 **− Dime que la Estúpida mordió la carnada -** patricia solo lo miraba sin entender nada.

 ** _− sucedió tal como lo habías dicho -_** tom sonrió complacido.  
 **  
− Perfecto, ya sabes que hacer solo mantenme informado -** El hombre confirmo y colgó

 **− Algún problema? -** dijo intrigada.

 **− No, todo esta bien -** dijo algo sonriente.

 **− Es que tu jamas insultas a nadie.**

 **− Lo se - dijo mirándola serio - pero a veces hay personas que se lo merecen y mas aun cuando tratan hacerle daño a candy.**

 **− Me asusta!... Quien te llamo? -** tom le sonrío y acaricio su mejilla y después bajo la mano para acariciar su vientre algo abultado.

 **− Roger amor, el embarque ya va en camino, No te alteres solo son pequeños problemas que El los resolverá, lo importante es que todo esta en camino.  
Asi los acreedores tendrán todo mientras stear y flamy regresen para hacerse cargo de todo.  
**

 **− Que bueno, dejar toda la responsabilidad a anny no me agrada ya que estamos en temporada y la verdad es que es mucho trabajo para ella.  
No lo crees amor.**

 **− Si, por eso le pedí a Roger que hiciera los embarque, ahora relajaste y en cuanto lleguemos quiero que descanse, no quiero que te preocupes.  
Por cosas que no valen la pena - **Patricia solo asistió y tom puso la vista al frente para manejar y dirigirse al penthouse, sabia que algo pasaba suspiro.  
Rogaba al cielo que anny no estuviera involucrada.

* * *

 **− Que cara hermanito, se nota que estuvo buena la noche -** El se acerco y beso a su hermano.

 **− No es lo que tu crees -** dijo tomando jugo de naranja **\- desayunas conmigo?**

 **− claro pero si no molesto -** dijo sonriendo **\- bueno lo digo por si es que nadie te espera en tu habitación?**

 **− Tu Nunca molesta barbara aunque tuviera compañía -** ella sonrío **\- y para calmar tu curiosidad no he dormido nada.**

 **− vamos hermanito no quiero detalles -** El sonrío.

 **− querida no he dormido por que estuve toda la noche en el Hospital.**

 **− Por Dios!... que te paso? -** dijo muy preocupada.

 **− Nada tranquila, estuve ahí por la hermana de un amigo.**

 **− Que bueno -** dijo mirando hacia el mar, la vista era hermosa.

 **− Pasa algo verdad -** dijo serio, conocía muy bien a su hermana.  
 **  
− Michael esta en Milan - ambos se miraron - y no se!...si decirle.**

 **− debes hacerlo -** ella bajo la vista **\- No por El, haslo por Ellos -** dijo acariciando su mejilla.  
 **  
− Tienes Razón charle -** acaricio su vientre.

 **− Debes ser fuerte por ellos, pase lo que pase debes seguir por Ellos -** ella solo asistió **\- muchas beses llegamos tarde en las vidas de otros.  
Aferrarse a un imposible Nos hace daño, comprendes.**

 **− si -** El solo la miro y unas hermosas esmeralda vinieron a su mente " candy mi dulce niña" pensó " te deseo toda la felicidad que te mereces mi hermosa niña.

Dejar ir era lo mejor, El corazón de ella ya estaba ocupado, No podía decir que la amaba en tan poco tiempo pero si la primera que despertaba en El un Enorme.  
Interés, las antiguas relaciones solo eran sexo para rato, sintió envidia del ingles ya que El tenia algo real con ella, y muy pronto serian una familia.  
De eso estaba completamente muy seguro, solo un loco dejaría ir a una mujer como ella.  
Esa misma tarde regresaría a Venecia, regresaba a sus negocios, se iría satisfecho había visto a su hermana, seria muy pronto tío y con una dulce ilusión en su corazón.  
Muy dentro de si, le pidió a Dios tener un amor a si, asta ese momento deseo tener una familia, aya afuera alguien lo esperaba para formar esa familia y por Dios que.  
La buscaría, lejos dejaría los ligues y fiesta de solteros, para poder encontrarla...

Al fin había llegado ayudo a su mujer y le dio las llaves al personal encargado, mientras caminaban con pasos lento al ascensor sus maletas eran bajada y el carro parqueado.  
En su lugar, el ascensor los llevo directo al penthouse.

Al abrirse las puertas miro a sus amigos, cada uno de ellos lo saludaron patty se retiro a su habitación para poder descansar, flamy y Dorothy se ofrecieron ir por la comida.  
Al ver que ninguno de los chicos deseaban salir a cenar fuera por estar conversando, su tema favorito eran Negocios y candy.  
Patty sabia muy bien que Ellas no tenían ningún acercamiento con candy aunque trataron, primero era la edad, luego sus responsabilidades y al final de todo los recordatorio.  
De Emilia Enroy " Ellas solo son tus empleadas, No tus amigas.  
Solo ella pudo acercarse a ella por tom, candy aceptaba mas a los chicos en especial a jimmy su gran complice, con cuidado se acostó en la cama, sus pies estaban hinchados.  
Miro de nuevo su teléfono esperando la respuesta y nada, cerro los ojos para descansar, sus párpados le pesaban y poco a poco se fue durmiendo.

"CLIN...CLIN...escucho las dos Notificaciones y levanto el teléfono que aun estaba en sus manos, pensó que era anny reportando los depósitos, sabia que era una enorme.  
Tentación para su amiga, siempre le reprocho la envidia que le tenia a Candice.  
Con su mano busco sus lentes y cuando pudo leer las dos Notificaciones, se levanto de un solo impulso, asustada salió de la habitación, "esto no podía estar pasado" se.  
Repetía constantemente.

* * *

 **− Bien pecosa llegamos -** ella sonrío le dio un tierno beso y se fue directo a la cocina tenia mucha Hambre **\- Eso es todo lo que me darás, un solo beso?.  
Mira todas las locuras que hago por ti y me pagas sol con un besito - **dijo caminado hacia ella.

 **− vamos a mor me cobraras el favor ahora? -** El asintió sonriendo **\- Es enserio Terry -** dijo mirando el descaro de El.  
 **  
− Me gusta cobrar mis deudas -** sonrío maliciosamente **\- así que pecosa mía, vamos que hay que contribuir con el crecimiento del bebe.**

 **− Ya no te necesito amor, yo solita** **podré hacerlo -** dijo sonriendo.

 **− oye, me usas y me desechas -** se hizo el ofendido.

 **− Si -** sonrío **\- ademas ya lo hicimos y...y... tengo hambre -** dijo comiendo un pedazo de pan con queso.

 **− pecosa yo también tengo hambre de ti -** le susurro poniendo su frente con la de ella, mientras ella comía su pan gustosamente.  
 **  
− No -** dijo metiendo todo el pan en su boca **\- No...y no, ademas tengo sueño.**

 **− primero Hambre? y ahora sueño?...** **Si -** dijo sonriendo al ver la cara infantil que El tenia **\- Tu hijo es igual de berrinchudo que tu.**

 **− pecas -** dijo besando su cuello **\- vamos amor te voy a consentir mucho**

 **− Después, ahora cocíname, tu hijo y yo tenemos mucha hambre -** lo chantajeo, este frunció la boca, sabiendo que lo estaba chantajeando.

 **− ja, muy graciosa hace veinte minuto comiste y no creo que mi hijo como tanto -** ella sonrío.

 **− Vamos amor -** beso su cuello **\- quiero besarte todita.**

 **− No, hace una hora hicimos el amor, a si que si no me vas a cocinar pediré algo -** dijo sacando su celular.

 **− sabes del problema que me metí con tus hermanos y amigos por sacarte del hospital sin que nadie lo autorizara?.**

 **− Acaso te importa lo que ellos dirán, ademas yo ya soy mayor -** dijo comiendo una Dona de chocolate.  
 **  
− No, la verdad no me importa pero merezco algo mas, anda pecosa se buena conmigo -** ella sonrío ya que El le limpio con su dedo pulgar la boca.  
Ya que se había manchado − **y se me ocurren muchas cosas.  
** Candy observo la endiablada sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro, estaba perdidamente enamorada de El, y sin mas lo beso, Terry respondió encantado.  
De un impulso la levanto y ella enrollo sus piernas en su cintura, un pedazo de dona cayo al suelo mientras las pareja se dirigía a su habitación para amarse.

Los hermanos Andley llegaron a la villa grandchester, cada uno se marchaba a sus habitaciones estaban cansado, dormir era lo que mas necesitaban y a si lo hicieron.  
Los padre de Karen regresarían en una semana, ella estaba acostumbrada ya que su padre era como un embajador de la Reyna.

 **− Vas a cenar aquí o saldrás -** dijo mientras miraba bajar a su cuñado.

 **− saldré hermosa y Albert? -** dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Ella.

 **− Esta en la biblioteca atendiendo una llamada, pero dime quien es la nueva chica -** sonrío

 **− No hay chica, creo que por hoy no habrá fiesta solo saldré para despedir a un amigo que se va a Venecia hoy.**

 **− Adoro Venecia, siempre quise tener una casa ahí, le diré a mi amorcito que compre una.**

 **− Yo tengo un penthouse si quieres ir ahí en tu luna de miel o mejor aun te lo regalare como mi regalo de boda.**

 **− hay no!...sabrá Dios cuanto mujeres entraron ahí -**

jajajaja se escucho la sonrisa de Anthony y ella también se unió.  
 **Tengo una ideal -** El la miro aun sonriendo **\- mejor escojo uno y lo pagas tu, que dices.**

 **− Echo -** dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla **\- te veo después linda -** dijo caminando hacia la puerta.  
 **  
− Tony -** dijo Albert saliendo de la biblioteca.  
 **  
− dime.**

 **− Regresare mañana America.**

 **− Por que?... cual es la emergencia?**

 **− Susana dio declaraciones a la prensa que G &A la encerró y por eso tuvo un aborto.**

 **Queee? -** dijeron karen y Anthony.

 **＜＜＜＜＜＜＜...CONTINUARA...＞＞＞＞＞＞**

 **﹡...GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO Y SUS REVIEWS...eso me emociona mucho.**

 **...Saber que les agrada me complace amigas. MIL GRACIAS...**


	30. Chapter 30

**gracias por hermoso tiempo.**

 **como siempre con mis personajes favoritos.**

 **Que son ...terry, candy**.

 _ **agradesco su tiempo en leer esta Historia.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **para ustedes**_

 _ **.  
Naciste para mi.**_

Estaba mirando la famosa entrevista que había hecho la modelo, en su mano apretaba el celular, en verdad era un Idiota, minutos antes había Recibido.  
La llamada de su gracia, estaba mas que Enojado y con razón, con fuerza aprieto mas el celular esa mujercita si que se había metido en problema, cerro sus ojos y respiro.  
profundamente, sentía en su espalda las miradas de sus hombre, tenia que actuar rápido y lo haría, aun recordaba cada palabra del duque.

 **− la sutileza se acabaron para ella Wiman -** el solo escuchaba ya que sabia muy bien que cuando su excelencia hablaba no aceptaba interrupciones.  
 **vinculo la empresa de mis hijos y no le voy a permitir que ensucie sus Nombre, por lo tanto el problema se cortara desde la** **raíz -** silencio.  
Sabia que la decisión que tomaría iba hacer Radical **\- te daré dos alternativa, esta de mas que te diga que tienes carta blanca.  
** El duque explico las dos alternativas, y de El dependía por cual comenzaría, había repetido dos veces el video para analizar cada palabra, mientras su Hombre de confianza.  
Que era mano derecha, buscaba la ubicación de la susodicha.

Brank estaba mirando su laptop para ubicar exactamente donde estaba la rubia, sabia que estaban en problema pero lo solucionarían rápido, ya no serian noble.  
Con ella, su jefe camino hacia ellos, sabia que ya habían movido los hilos Necesarios para cerrar la boca de la mujer.

 **− como saben esto no le agrado nada a su gracia -** dijo sentándose en el escritorio **\- la modelo no sabe que** **detrás de todo esta su gracia, por eso culpo.  
A las empresas G&A.**

 **− Lo bueno es que El nombre de su gracia no sale en su entrevista, solo ataco las empresa -** dijo Brank aun mirando la compu.

 **− Su gracia dice que lo que quiere Ella es presionar**

 **− A si es, pero todo será Negado -** todos ponían atención **\- Su gracias nos a dado carta blanca.  
** Todos los Hombres asintieron, ya sabían lo que tenían que hacer, la ubicación de la modelo estaba ya ubicado en su teléfonos, El trabajo seria limpio.

* * *

Desde su limosina miraba la entrevista que había dado la modelo, apago su iPad y miro de nuevo.  
La hermosa ciudad, cerro sus ojos lleno de tristeza y recordó la conversación que había tenido con su hermano una hora atrás.

 **− No puede ser!... -** dijo muy sorprendida al relatarle todo lo que había pasado días atrás.

 **− parece que estamos malditos -** dijo muy triste, en verdad su hermano estaba destrozado, sin poder evitarlo se llevo su mano a su vientre por que Recordó.  
El momento cuando perdió a su bebe, por su gran estúpides.

 **− No digas esos -** dijo con ternura, El sostuvo su cabeza con sus manos.

 **− Iba ser un varón -** sonrío triste **\- pero...su madre le impidió nacer, mi...hijo -** se le quebró la voz, tomo de un solo trago su whisky y de un impulso se levanto. necesitaba desahogarse o enloquecería **\- mi hijo -** dijo con dolor **\- mi bebe termino en pedazo en una maldita charola de ese maldito hospital.**

El no pudo seguir, su llanto se lo impidió, lo había perdido todo, la mujer que una vez amo, y a su hijo que no tuvo la oportunidad de vivir, El le relato después.  
Como tuvieron que forzar un aborto ya que la vida de la paciente estaba en peligro.

Le relato que cuando entro a la habitación, miro como el doctor sacaba a su hijo en parte y lo ponía en una charola, estaba furioso he hizo un escándalo, los hombres.  
De seguridad lo sacaron, después El medico salió para explicarle que su bebe ya había muerte y debían sacarlo del vientre de su madre por que si no ella murria.

Eliza salió de la mansión de su hermano muy dolida, sus heridas fueron abiertas, volver a ver a stear y saber la perdida de su hermano la hirió mucho, El dolor de El.  
Hizo revivir el dolor de ella, ambos perdieron a sus hijos y ambos perdieron a la persona que amaban.  
A su mente vino la imagen de Terry, ver que tenia una amistad con stear fue el motivo de su retirada, ahora compartir este dolor con su hermano la destrozo por completo.  
Desde el fondo de su corazón le deseo que fuera feliz con flamy, Ella lo había lastimado igual que Susana lastimo a su hermano, lo había perdido por su enorme Error.  
Ya no buscaría mas a Terrence, por su egoísmo había involucrado a su hermano con la modelo para quedarse con El, sin saber que con eso lo lastimaría.  
Cerro sus ojos, Ella siempre supo que su hermano estuvo enamorado de la modelo y se aprovecho de eso, sus errores habían destruido a su hermano, se alejaría de todo.  
Dejaría en paz a Terrence, El había sido un buen amante de eso estaba segura, pero no lo buscaría mas, no quería que stear supiera que anduvo detrás de granchester. siguió mirando los hermosos edificios de la ciudad de Londres sabia donde estaba la modelo, la muy estúpida se hacia pasar de víctima pero las pagaría muy caro.

Desde su hermoso apartamento movía las cantidades que deseaba, todo los deposito lo desviaba para su cuenta personal, su sonrisa era amplia en verdad.  
Estaba feliz, por casi tres año desvío mucho dinero, cuidadosamente claro, pero Diez millones no era nada comparable con lo que hoy estaba depositando en su.  
Cuenta, la habían dejado sola y eso lo tenia que aprovechar, mientras Ellos corrían al lado de su Ange Dore, ella aseguraba su futuro.  
Tenia un lugar muy apartado donde se ocultaría por un tiempo, pasaporte falso y tiempo disponible para moverse a las hermosas playas de Brazil, Era un buen lugar nadie. Nadie sospecharía.  
Se levanto del ventanal para mirar la hermosa ciudad, miro a su alrededor con un poco de tristeza, ya mañana no estaría en ese lugar, recordó lo que paso cinco años.  
Atrás con Emilia Enroy y desde ese momento juro que algún día tendría lo que Ella se merecía.

Estaba muy contenta, su querida amiga patricia le había conseguido un puesto en la lujosa empresa de moda " Laurel" donde Ella trabajaba, seria por el momento.  
Asistente de la gran Emilia Enroy, hoy la conocería personalmente, era increíble Eso le abriría muchas puertas, hoy seria su primer día en el inmenso imperio. **  
**  
Emilia caminaba como siempre en su empresa imponente, soberana de todo, detrás de ella su amada nieta de apenas trece años, quien caminaba jugando con su telefono.  
sin querer se tropezó con la nieta.

 **− hay -** dijo la pecosa, anny sin saber quien era la pequeña la miro disgustada ya que el café que traía se le había derramado en su blusa.  
Estaba a punto de gritarle cuando la voz de Emilia la hizo temblar.  
 **  
− Hija, que te paso? -** dijo mirando a su nieta sentada en el suelo, anny miro a la anciana y después a la mocosa.

 **− me caí abuela -** esta saco la lengua y le sonrió.

 **− Por ir jugando con ese juego verdad -**

candy solo asistió **\- No Devi permitir que stear te regalara eso -** miro a la chica que estaba mirando como boba.  
 **Veo que trabajas para mi -** anny volteo.  
 **  
− Si** **Madan, seré su asistente -** dijo sonriendo, al a serlo le había dado la espalda a candy, gesto que a Emilia no le gusto.

 **− No lo creo -** dijo enojada y anny se sorprendió al no entender **\- Steven deja eso y lleva a mi nieta al carro.**

 **− Si Madan -** camino al lado de las dos mujeres y este tomo de la mano a la confundida pecosa **\- vamos mi niña.  
** Esta se dejo llevar por El, la anciana miraba con odio a la chica solo espero que ambos entraran al ascensor para soltar su enojo, los pocos que observaban.  
Sabia que la chica estaba en problema.

 **− Por lo visto no sabes quien es la heredera de mi imperio jovencita -** anny trato de disculparse pero la anciana la cayo con un gesto de su mano.  
 **Te tropezaste con Ella y no te disculpaste, le diste la espalda a mi nieta y no te disculpaste y lo peor de todo la miraste como si Ella fuera menos que tú  
Desde este momento ya no trabajaras para mi y haré que ninguna persona te contrate, te arrepentirás de a verte tropezado con mi nieta, Tú no eres.  
Nadie, No ****serás nunca Nadie entendiste.**

anny estaba asustada, tan solo tenia dieciocho años y apenas estaba en su primer semestre en la universidad, Trabajar ahí, le ayudaría a pagar la mitad de su carrera.  
Ya que había logrado media beca, y podría Suplir sus gasto personales, en cambio si hoy la corrían tendría que trabajar el doble y aun a si no le alcanzaría.

 **− Madan Emilia yo...**

 **− Rosther -** dijo interrumpiéndola, anny apreto los papeles que traía en sus manos, se sentía humillada, El hombre que observaba todo se acerco.

 **− Si Madan -** miro a la Anciana y después Ambos miraron a la joven **\- sácala de aquí, que con solo verla me enferma -** y sin mas dio la vuelta y camino hacia.  
El ascensor, donde entro sin voltear, anny cerro los ojos al recordar esa humillación juro vengarse algún día, tres años después supo que patricia trabajaba en Milan.  
Viajo y le pidió Nuevamente a su amiga que la metiera a trabajar, Tomas steven era la mano derecha del Nieto de la anciana, Alister cornwell futuro director de la empresa.  
De Londres, supo también que pronto se abriría una Nueva casa en parís, donde su amiga seria la mano derecha del Nuevo director que era Candice La nieta de la anciana.

Eso era bueno para ella por que mientras Candice se preparaba su amiga seria la directora, su mente planeaba paso a paso para poder vengarse de la humillación que un día.  
Fue víctima, diez meses después exploto un escándalo, el matrimonio que había arreglado para su sobrino había sido cancelado, Alistear y Eliza leagan no se casarían.  
El por que?...nadie lo sabia, ese escándalo acelero mas el cambio, patricia fue trasladad a parís, tomas steven se quedaría en Milan ya que stear asumiría la presidencia en.  
Londres, la anciana estaba muriendo, se prometio e forzarse para que se dieran cuenta que Ella era mejor que su amiga patricia, deseaba la presidencia y lo lograría.

Después supo que dos jóvenes estaban siendo entrenada por la anciana, Flamy halminton y Dorothy Dorwhen ambas serian la mano derecha de Archibald corwell y Candice Lauren.  
Aunque supo eso sus esperanza no morían, unos años después murió la vieja, en ese tiempo hubo nuevos cambios que le favorecieron ya que unos rumores llegaron a la.  
Anciana, su nieto Archie tenia amorío con Dorothy y stear con flamy, Ambas fueron trasladadas, una en escocía y la otra en Milan, a si que patricia fue trasladada a Londres.  
y ella salto como directora financiera, gracias a la enfermedad de la anciana Ella no fue descubierta ya que esta se refugio en su villa en escocía donde flamy continuo siendo.  
Su mano derecha, al morir todo fue mejor, toda la dirección financiera estaba a su cargo, embarcaciones, depósitos, pagos, depósitos, todo estaba en sus manos.  
Desde el primer mes fue desviando poco a poco dinero a su cuenta, sutilmente se movía en la empresa, su objetivo era enriquecerse, al fin estaba libre de la mocosa mimada.  
Su dinero estaba seguro y hoy comenzaría una nueva vida.

− salud por mi - dijo alzando su copa de champan.

* * *

 **− Interesante -** dijo mirando a su amigo **\- parece que G &A Company tendrá problema con estas declaraciones, sabes quien es Susana marlow?.  
**Susurro, algo de ella le hacia recordar a alguien, pero no recordaba a quien.  
 **  
− Es modelo de esa empresa, Es raro que los acuse de esa forma, la chica si que es muy bella -** dijo El hombre mirándola **\- creo que me recuerda a alguien.  
Pero no recuerdo a quien - **dijo muy pensativo.

 **− ay!... -** se quejo ella.

 **− Aun te duele - dijo preocupado.**

 **− si, llevo casi dos semana -**

le subió el volumen para escuchar mejor, la la imagen de la modelo le atraía, ponían diferente imagen por que la entrevista era telefónica.  
 **  
− Dios, diana me preocupa, que a dicho el doctor?...aun no hay donante -** ella negó su mirada la tenia fija en la modelo **− diana por Dios deja de tomar.**

 **− Tranquilo amigo -** miro su whisky **\- esto es lo único que me da paz.**

 **− Querida eso no da paz, Dios que voy hacer contigo -** dijo desesperado.

 **− Hay ya no me regañes.**

 **− Bueno mejor dime como te fue ayer en la cena.**

 **− No me lo recuerdes lo único bueno fue ver al...**

 **− Al Duque -** dijo terminando la frase con fastidio.

 **− Bueno si, ya sabes que a eso fui, pero..**

 **− Pero que?**

 **\- Pero la noche fue un fiasco por que ella lo acompaño.**

 **− Quien?**

 **− la insípida de Eleonor.**

 **− Bueno querida tu sabes que ella es la duquesa, y acompañar a su esposo es unos de sus deberes, lo asombroso es tu presencia ahí.**

 **− Si lo se!... fue gracias a monrrok lo recuerdas el gran amigo de Varón.**

 **− Si, lo recuerdo tu esposo que paz descanse tenia muy buenas relaciones, pero que paso?**

Diana comenzó a relatar lo que había pasado en la fiesta que se realizo en Dinamarca, que al llegar al lugar lo primero que busco fue al amor de su vida.  
Pero al ver la mujer que mas odiaba la lleno de ira, hacia mucho que no la miraba.

 **Flash back**

 **− Vaya nunca pensé volver a verte querida -** Eleonor que estaba con a esposa del canciller volteo, esa voz le parecía conocida.

 **− Disculpa, pero no te recuerdo?... -** dijo extrañada, y la verdad era que si, no la recordaba ya que Diana había cambiado mucho, sus cirugías lo decían.

 **− Vamos querida soy Diana la ex de Richard -** sonrío maliciosa, Eleonor le sonrío a la dama que estaba a su lado y esta entendió, y disculpándose se alejo.  
 **  
− Diana verdad?...si algo me dijo Richard -** Eleonor le sonrío.

 **− Ya Veo, y te a contado que aun es mi amante Querida -**

Eleonor sonrío.

 **− Querida mírame -** esta la miro confusa y Eleonor sonrío **\- Tu crees que yo te voy a creer que mi esposo te busca teniéndome a mi.  
** Sonrío con mas gusto al ver la cara de la mujer **\- Querida Richard No es Estúpido para perderme, me disculpa.  
** Eleonor se alejo dejando a una Diana muy Enojada.

 **− Jajajaja −** sonrío, ver a su amigo reírse de su desgracia la enojo.  
 **  
− Te odio -** dijo furiosa.

 **− Y yo te amo querida, pero como te quiero es mi deber hacerte saber que metiste la pata.**

 **− La odio y tu lo sabes.**

 **− Pero Ella no es la culpable, Diana la tercera siempre fuiste tu, quien fallo cuando el termino con ella fuiste tu y...**

 **− Ya...no sigas, reconozco mi error, pero Ronal yo aun lo amo.**

 **− Lo se!...pero como tu siempre dices el pasado se queda ahí, en el pasado.**

 **− Ronal -**

dijo con dolor **\- Ayy! me duele -** la hermosa mujer ya no pudo decir nada mas por que cayo desmayada

 **− Diana, linda Dios mío -** desesperado llamo a novecientos once.

La poderosa mujer Diana Morgan fue nuevamente hospitalizada, por año su doctor la había tratado, tres años atrás ya había perdido uno de sus Riñones.  
Pero por desgracia el otro también lo perdería, furiosa había dicho que pagaría cualquier precio por uno, para eso tenia mucho dinero, pero por desgracias.  
Ninguno de los voluntario eran compatible Con ella.

Diana continuo con su vida vigilada por su medico que ganaba un buen dinero, pero su verdadero trabajo era seguir buscando un Donante, hoy Nuevamente había.  
Recaído, El tiempo se le estaba terminando, aunque ella no lo quería admitir.

Su fiel amigo la cuidaba, abrió los ojos desconcertado, no sabia donde estaba, su vista era borrosa, los volvió a cerrar y los abrió de nuevo enfoco la vista en el cabello.  
Rubio, era Ronal su amigo querido, el único que tenia, El era lo ultimo que miraba y lo primero, siempre El.

Cerro los ojos ahora que tenia Dinero y poder estaba mas sola que nunca, a su mente vino aquella bebe que dejo en los brazos de su madre, mi madre pensó ella.  
Ahora seria una anciana y su hija tendría veintidós?...No, el veintinueve de este mes cumpliría veintitrés, cerro los ojos debía olvidar su pasado atrás.  
Se sorprendía ella misma por no sentir Nada por Ella, abrió nuevamente los ojos y suspiro, fue en ese momento que su acompañante se dio cuenta que ella estaba.  
Despierta.

 **− Hola -** le dijo El **\- ingrata otra vez me asustaste, si sigues a si El que va morir seré yo.**  
 **  
− perdón -** tosió, estaba muy débil.

 **− No te esfuerces llamare al medico -** dijo y salió desesperado.

 **− Es bueno ver que a despertado Diana.**

 **− Cuanto tiempo me quedare? -** dijo ignorándolo.

 **− lamentablemente ya no podrás salir Diana -** este miro una maquina que estaba al lado de ella **\- si te desconecto morirlas.  
** La mujer palideció era una maldita broma?

 **− De que sandeces habla!... te pago para que busque mi riñón, No puedo morirme, maldita sea busca a alguien ahora, no me importa.  
Si tienes que matar, busca mi maldito donante.**

 **− Pero yo no puedo hacer eso, soy medico no un asesino -** dijo con temor.

 **− Ronal -** le habla mirando aun al medico **\- ya sabes que hacer -** El doctor asustado pregunto.

 **− Que piensas hacer?!.. -** dijo aterrado.

 **− Si no buscas a alguien será tu esposa o tu hija quien me de el riñón, a si que tienes una semana para buscar mi donante.**

 **− Una semana?...estas loca!...si llevo mese y no he encontrado nadie compatible.**

 **− Doctor -** dijo Ronal **\- en la sala de emergencia vienen mucha gente, busque que yo borrare toda huella.**

 **− Yo no puedo fingir o alterar por Dios, eso seria matar a alguien y no lo haré.**

 **− Yo le sugiero que lo haga Doctor, por que lamentare matar a su esposa.**

 **− Ya lo escuchaste y no intentes huir por que mis hombre te vigilan y será peor para ti.**

 **− Diana por Dios, yo no puedo.**

 **− Desde que aceptaste mi dinero hiciste un pacto con diablo -** sonrió **\- busca mi maldito donante ahora.  
**  
El doctor salió desesperado, que haría ahora bajo al primer piso donde estaba la sala de emergencia, Londres había muchas personas que vivían solas.  
Su objetivo seria esa, si no tenia ningún familiar no habría nadie quien lo reclamara, tenia una semana para buscar a su víctima.

* * *

 **− Tony -** dijo Albert saliendo de la biblioteca.  
 **  
− dime.**

 **− Regresare mañana America.**

 **− Por que?... cual es la emergencia?**

 **− Susana dio declaraciones a la prensa que G &A la encerró y por eso tuvo un aborto.**

 **− Queee? -** dijeron karen y Anthony.

 **− Dice que fueron Hombres de la Empresa, aunque no dice Nada de Terry los medios y los socios estarán hambriento.**

 **− La competencia estarán ansioso de devorar, maldita sea -** dijo Anthony sus planes nuevamente se frustraba, pero ni modo como dueño tenia.  
Que dar la cara **\- iré contigo, cuando nos vamos?**  
 **  
− Hoy, ya ordene que prepararan el jet .**

 **− Maldita Susana, y donde esta ella?...en Nueva York?**

 **− No lo se!...la entrevista la hizo telefónica.**

 **− voy a llamar a Terry.**

 **− Si amor llámalo, El conoce mejor a Susana, creo que podrá ayudarnos con la conferencia que tendremos que darle a los medios.**

 **− La verdad me sorprende que susi haga esto -** dijo Anthony

 **− Terry?...**

* * *

 **− Lo siento señorita leagan pero la señorita marlow dejo su habitacion esta mañana -** le informaban en resección.

 **− y mi amiga no dejo ninguna nota para mi? - dijo con cara de sorprendida y triste.**

 **− No dejo nada señorita, lo lamento.**

 **− Acaso no pidió ningún taxi o hizo alguna reservación?...No se algo que me diga donde la puedo encontrar? -** El hombre arrugo su boca.  
Gesto que le diría "No puedo darle esa información" a si que ante que le dijera eso, deslizo cinco billete Euro de quinientos, eso era una buena propina. **  
**El hombre puso una hoja con su mano derecha y con la otra mano otra hoja dejando los billetes en medio, puso la ojo cerca de su computador y comenzó.  
Teclear y dijo.

 **− Ordeno una reservación al primer vuelo a Nueva York -** la miro **\- hace dos horas que se marcho, algo mas en que pueda ayudarle? -** dijo sonriendo.

 **− No Gracias -** Eliza camino hacia su limosina nuevamente **\- Nueva York** **-** susurro **\- Susana se fue a Nueva York?..  
** Saco su celular mientras subía a su limosina **\- preparen el jet me voy a Nueva York , estaré ahí en** **veinte minuto.**

Acariciaba su hermosa cabello, adoraba a su esposa, saber que esa mujer estuvo cerca de Ella le hervía la sangre, con sus dos dedos se sobo la frente.  
Todo lo podía soportar menos ver triste a su mujer, ver de lejos como su Eleonor se movía, supo que estaba furiosa y muy incomoda por la fastidiosa mujer.  
Quizo acercarse, pero era mas prudente mantenerse lejos de Ella para evitar el escándalo, sintió alivio cuando miro que su mujer se alejaba de ella.  
Por un segundo pensó ir tras de Ella para sentenciarla pero no deseaba perder mas su tiempo, le dio un tierno beso a Ella y se levanto debía hablar con su hijo.  
Se puso su bata y volteo a ver a la mujer que dormía desnuda bajo las sabana, Hacer el amor con Ella era una delicia.  
bajo a la sala y le marco a su hijo... espero y espero estaba ocupado...

Respiraban agitados y estaban muy sudados, la habitación olía al olor natural del semen de El, toda ella olía a El, aun estaba dentro de Ella, acaricio su cabello.  
Con ternura y ambos sonrieron, las luces estaban apagadas solo la luz de la ventana alumbraba los dos cuerpos desnudos.  
Salió de Ella lentamente y la atrajo hacia El, poco a poco se fueron durmiendo, de pronto la luz del teléfono alumbro el lugar, candy que tenia su cabeza en El.  
Pecho de El lo miro.

 **− Amor tu teléfono -** bostezo estaba muy cansada **\- Terry.**

 **− mmm -** dijo El ya casi dormido.

 **− Terry tu teléfono -** volvió a bostezar.

 **− Duerme amor -** le acaricio el cabello, ella volvió a cerrar sus ojos, pero dos minutos después la luz volvió alumbrar la habitación.

 **− Terry -** le palmeo el pecho, nada El no respondió y el bendito teléfono seguía y seguía, fastidiada lo tomo, miro que era desconocido.

 **− Bueno -** dijo sin abrir los ojos.

 **− Pásame a Terrence.**

 **− "Susana?!"**

 **＜＜＜＜＜＜＜...CONTINUARA...＞＞＞＞＞＞**

 **﹡...GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO Y SUS REVIEWS...eso me emociona mucho.**

 **...Saber que les agrada me complace amigas. MIL GRACIAS...**


End file.
